The Ocean Spirit
by NIR93
Summary: He only needs his Fathers love, His Honor, his Thorne. He wants to be a better Prince to his Nation. He doesn't need friends he doesn't need Love. the only thing He wants is to capture the Avatar. But He knows there is someone who really loves him. But he doesn't have time for her. So he doesn't care about her. What will happened to his heart?. Book two 'Earth' starts from chap 36
1. Chapter 1

**The Ocean Spirit.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Winter Spring hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm. La LA LA hmmm hmm hmmm hmmm." Lieutenant Jee start to sing one of his favorite songs. Its middle of the night. Everyone is sleeping. He is the only one awake. He look around. Sea is dead Silence. He saw the moon. it reminds him of Prince Zuko. Haha he smile to himself. That moon really need a Ponytail. And a Scar. " What are you laughing about?" He heard a cold Heartless voice from behind. He don't have to turn his face to know who that is. It's Prince Zuko. Everyone know s his voice. And most of them hate it. Lieutenant Jee turn and face Zuko. but Zuko wasn't looking at him anymore. he was looking at the moon just the way Lieutenant Jee did. " Are you smiling at me.". Zuko suddenly Ask. "What oh no Prince Zuko" How did he know that. Lieutenant Jee start to sweat." Then Why are you Smiling? " Zuko ask again. This time he look at his annoying Capitan. Zuko s eyes are feel with Anger as always. "I was thinking about aaaa….. About my Family Prince Zuko." Lieutenant Jee have no idea about the lie he just said to Zuko. Zuko stare at him for a second. "Hmm" That's all the Ponytail Prince said. He left Lieutenant Jee to be the way he wants. Thinking about his Family. Zuko Know his crew hate this journey. And hate him. but this is the only crew decide to go to with him to find the Avatar. And he know it because Uncle Iroh .That's why his crew is still here. Because of his fat Uncle. "What did Zuko said to you Gee" one of the workers in the ship ask from Lieutenant Jee. Lieutenant Jee didn't say a word. … "More ,More…., More…. Fire, Zuko you need to keep your Arms close to you when you using this technique" Iroh Scream at Zuko. he knows Zuko s fire bending power is somehow lower than others. But he never try to say that and hurt his nephew feelings. Zuko always try to do the best. But he always fail. "What is wrong with me uncle. Why does that stupid move want work with me." Zoko Scream and Ask From Iroh. Iroh drank some tea. He can't tell the truth. That means it's time for a tea break for Zuko. "its your first try practicing this move Zuko. You need time and some tea. After all it's getting noon soon. What you need right now is some tea my Nephew. Iroh said and show another cup of tea for Zuko. "ERRRRRRRR UNCLE" Zuko bend some fire from his mouth and start to walk away. "As I told you my Nephew its noon. You need a bath. It's pretty hot around you."  
Zukos pov  
"ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" I left Uncle so he can drink his tea. And went inside the Ship. What is wrong with my uncle? Tea tea tea. Every time is tea. Why can't he understand my feelings? I need more Practice. That water bending move avatar did that day was amazing. Not a surprise his the master of all elements. Look what he done to my ship. But he is just a child. And me… I am a teenager. and week. Father was right about me. "PRINCE ZUKOOOO" I heard someone is screaming my name. Did we came to a port?.it cant be. We left Southern Water Tribe minutes ago. Then why are they screaming. I went back to the front part of the ship. Half of it was badly destroyed. "Prince Zuko there is someone at the water." One of my Gard s ran to me and said. "WHAT What do you mean there is someone at the water" this surprise me a lot. How can someone stay in water middle of the sea? "Its true Zuko look over there "uncle point his finger to the sea. I look at it. It's an old lady. Dressing a weird blue dress. Must be someone from the water tribe. But how did she came all this way. "Zuko we have to save her." Uncle said to me. Well I think she is dead. "ZUKO" uncle scream to my ear. Sometimes he is soo annoying. "Uncle she is dead there is no point of saving her." I said while looking back at her. Her hair is white like snow. "But Zuko " "NO buts Uncle" "what if she is still alive" "no She is not Uncle. Can't you see she is dead?" "we cant leave her like this" "yes we can" "NO" "YES" "NOOOO" "YESSS" "Find then I ll jump and save her" Uncle said ant try to remove his cloths. Is he mad? She is already dead. "ERRR Find" I said and turn away. "OHH my back. I am soo Old. Oh I am ."uncle start to talk to himself. And he know I can hear him. "OHHHHHHH" "Find just stop it." I said and look at him. he is holding his back and pretending like it hurts. What an annoying Uncle I have. I look back at the lady in the sea. She is already dead. I cant see her face its under water. But if I didn't save her uncle would never stop complain about this. I look at one of my crew member. He understand my thought. He remove his cloths and jump to the sea. I turn back and walk back to my cabin. What a waste of time.  
Iroh POV  
I know Zuko always listen to me when I do that. Small smile came to my mouth. "General Iroh" one man scram my name "we got her in sir" he told me again. He slowly keep old lady s body on the deck floor. Everyone except Zuko here looking at her. I sat down next to her body, what happened to her. Her hair is covering her face. I comb it away from her face a bit. What I saw is something I didn't expect at all. This not a old woman. She is a young girl. Young beautiful girl. I check if she is birthing. No nothing at all. "sir what are we going to do now" one man ask from me. "yes sir we can put her back to the sea again" another man said. "Well" I look at the girls face again. She really looks like alive. I can't throw her like that. She deserve respect. Yes I am going to keep her until we get to a port.  
Zukos pov  
I wake up after 6 hours of sleep. That's a surprise I never sleep that long. I look out from the cabin window. We are still in the sea. But it's getting dark. It means we are going to stop again. How long will it take to get close to a fire nation port? I need this ship to be repaired as soon as possible. Avatar had done a good job destroying half of it. And that water tribe girl. Three of my men get frozen because of her. Who does she think she is to challenge my men. I will teach her and her brother a lesson someday for what they did. Huhh. "doc doc" I heard someone knocking my door." who is it just get out." I scream as a reply. "Zuko its me" Its uncle. "I am coming in" he normally do that. Getting inside. So why ask today. I turn my back to him and try to sleep again. Maybe he wants me to drink some tea."errr" "Zuko we need to talk about that water tribe girl" he said suddenly. Is he talking about that water tribe girl? Avatars girlfriend?. Huhhh." I have nothing to talk about her. After she froze my men. Just get out I need to sleep." I said in a cold voice. Well that doesn't work to uncle. He don't care how I talk. "no no not that girl. Haha she is pretty ha. I never thought you were thinking about her Zuko. Heehee." Uncle starts to laugh hard. "UNCLEEE" I said and cover my face. I know it's turning red. I wasn't thinking about her that way. "No Zuko not that girl. I am talking about the girl that we found. Remember?" Oh god that Lady from the sea. And now Uncle calling her girl. "so you want me to do what with her. We all know she s already dead." I said and yawn." No Zuko you have to see this. Get up and come with me." That's all he said. He left my cabin while opening the door. "UNCLE close the door" I scream. But he already gone. This annoy me more than this morning He is acting like Azula."errr" I stand up and dress my ruby. I close the door and left. What did he wants to show me? Her funeral. Maybe he is making tea for the dead body. I open my uncles Cabin. My Doctor is here even some of the crew. Their eyes widen like oranges. "What, What is it …." I stop talking when I saw my uncle's bed. It's not the women we found. Then who is she. "Uncle what the hell is this?" I ask while getting close to her. Her hair is black and long. Her skin is white like mine. not like other water benders. I don't want to lie she is pretty. But her eyes are close. It sounds like she was sleeping. But she is wearing the same cloths that old lady dress. More importantly her cloths are something I never saw before. She is not waring anything to protect her from cool. It's just a different dress with lot of Satin with weave s.( _something like Yue s moon spirit dress._ ) "You want believe what happen" My uncle start to talk while I am looking at her.  
Iroh POV  
I know he is never going to believe when I said this. But I need to explain him. " Zuko first I thought she was an old lady to. But after saving her life I discover she is not an old lady. But a young girl with a white hair. She was dead when we found her .but I keep her. It's not a good thing to leave her that way even she is dead. So I brought her here. Five minutes before I came to speak to you. A bright light came through the Window and it went inside her body. Then she suddenly she start to breath and her hair turn black." That's what happen. I end my Explanation and look at Zuko. He is looking at me like he saw a ghost in my face.  
That's for today guys. Sorry if there were any Grammar mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ocean Spirit.**

 **HII guys**

 **Before I start today I wants to say. My character the Ocean spirit is someone like Yue. Her name is Song yin. She is a princess. And her past life name was Yun. She was Aang s sister in her past life. After her death she born as a powerful water bender. The Ocean spirit.**

 _Iroh POV_  
 _I know he is never going to believe when I said this. But I need to explain him. " Zuko first I thought she was an old lady to. But after saving her life I discover she is not an old lady. But a young girl with a white hair. She was dead when we found her .but I keep her. It's not a good thing to leave her that way even she is dead. So I brought her here._ _Five minutes before I came to speak to you. A bright light came_ _through the Window and it went inside her body. Then she suddenly she start to breath and her hair turn black." That's what happen. I end my Explanation and look at Zuko. He is looking at me like he saw a ghost in my face._

 **Chapter 2**

 **Zuko POV**

"What are you talking about" I ask from uncle. What he said doesn't make any sense at all. Old lady turn in to a girl with a black hair. That's the most stupidest thing I ever heard in my life. "it's true sir we saw the whole thing" I heard one of my men talking. Are they crazy to? I look back at the girl .it's Impossible she can't be that old lady. Wait a second I haven't seen her face when she was on the water. But a light came and her hair turn to black. How can I believe that? "Zuko I know you are confused. But that's not what we should be think right now. We are getting close to a Fire nation port. I don't want any other people to know about her." My uncle said the last part as a warning to the crew. They understand what he said very well and left the cabin. But I am still confused. what are we going to do with her. I look at her for the last time before living her with uncle. she have rope marks around her arms and she a Prisoner. Water nation Prisoner or a Fire nation. I know water tribe don't take prisoners. Then it has to be Fire nation. Oh my god.

 **Song yin s Pov**

 _ **(Dream 1)**_

 _Trees are burning. Some of the huge Status of Air benders are falling down. Blood is everywhere. Dead Air Benders are everywhere. Fire Fire Fire. Everything is burning. Dark smoke clouds cover the whole temple. "Aang, AANNNNGGGG"_ _I_ _try to find him. but he is not anywhere to be seen. Where could he be? Where could my brother be? Did he vanish to thin air? Right now. In this moment. When the fire nation Attack there Temple. Did he hide? He is the Avatar he can't hide. Then where is he?. "AAAAAANNNNNGGGG"_ _i_ _scream again."_

 _ **(Dream 2)**_

" _Stop Screaming girl" Suddenly I heard. I look at the way that voice came. its Zhao. where did the air temple go. "I am going to take you to the fire nation. No water for you anymore. Only fire. HAHAHAHAAAAAA " Zhao starts to laugh and threw me to a iron burning room._

 **Song yin s Pov**

I wake opening my eyes wide. Same dream as always. My brother. Air temple. And now I dreaming my present time.. All of these things haunted me every time when I close my eyes.My eyes hurts a lot. Sleep sleep that's all what my mind says. But I can't sleep anymore. I feel like I am moving. Where did this warmth came from. Did someone wrap me using a blanket? Yes it is a Blanket. Who did this? I slowly look around. I saw an old man sitting next to me on the floor. He was a half sleep. Where am I? how did I get in here. Then Suddenly I saw it. Fire nation Flag inside the room. No it's a cabin. Fire nation Ship cabin. Did Zhao captured me again? Oh my god I need to get out. Before he put me back to that Iron room. I slowly look at the old man sat next to me. He is not half sleep. He is full sleep. This is my chance. Soon I get to water soon my freedom will come. I try to Stand. But It didn't work at first. I felt dizzy. But I can't wait. I need to get out from this ship.

 **Zuko s POV**.

I try to sleep again. I close my eyes for a long time. But it's not going to work this time. After all i slept for 6 hours. I turns my head to left and again to right. It hurts a lot. Why is that? Is it because I fail again. Fail again to capture the Avatar. He was this close. I was this close to go home. but after a second all of my hope left me. My dreams left me. I can feel my eyes getting wet. I never cry. Crying is weakness. I need stop thinking like this. I need to sleep even its hard. I close my eyes. Then suddenly I heard a small noise. It's like someone walking pass my door. I open my eyes .who the hell is that. It has to be one of the crew members. There is nothing to worry about. They normally stay awake until morning sometimes. I close my eyes again. If I can dream something beautiful. Maybe my problems will go away for five hours.

Then I saw her. That girl from the Ocean. She is staring at me. Why is she staring at me like that? She looks so beautiful in that dress. And her hair. Its long. Who is she? And why am I dreaming her. Suddenly she get close to me.

"DANGGGGGG"

A huge noise wakes me up. What is that? I ran to my door and open it slowly.

"HELPPP" I heard someone is scramming. And I know that voice, it's Gee.

 **Song yin s Pov**

He fire bend at me again. How dare he is. Is he stupid to fight with a water bender in the middle of the sea?. i drag him with water and push him back. I never harm anyone using water. But I think my move hurt him a lot. He Scream help. Another 7 solders fell down to my wave. But I didn't threw any of them to the Ocean. But I am going to stay until Zhao comes. Out.. "Where is Zhao. Before I leave I am going to teach him a lesson." I scream back at the solders. They all fell down again. Because I shake the ship using water.

"THIS SHIP DOSNT BELONGS TO HIM" Suddenly I heard someone else voice. I look at the way that voice came. it's a boy around my age with a huge scar in his eye. Wait did he said this ship doesn't belongs to Zhao. I drop the water wave and look direct at his eyes. Its dark but I can see his eyes clearly. They are shining with anger. Dose this ship belongs to him. His cloths were different than others. He must be the Capitan of this ship. "he is saying the truth young miss. we are not Zhaos men. My name is Iroh by the way". I heard another voice close to me. It's the old man sitting next to me while I was in a sleep. He doesn't looks angry. Is he saying the truth?. It cannot be. Then who are these people. I need to talk with them.

"Who are you then?" I ask.

 **Zuko s POV**.

I look at my ship its not damage. But my crew are. Most of them are on the floor. Yesterday Avatars girl freeze me men. Today another girl throwing them around the ship. Who the hell they think they are. attack my people like this. I can see that she is Amazing with her water bending. But we are the ones who save her life. And why does she think this ship belongs to Zhao. After me and Uncle said that this ship doesn't belongs to Zhao she was surprised. But I don't care I am going to throw her back to where ever she came from.

Who are you then?" She suddenly ask. Huhh I ill show her who I am. Before I can answer her question my uncle starts to talk.

"Yong lady there is nothing to worry about. We are not going to harm you." He said. What is he talking about? We can't be kind to her. That's it I am going to threw her away.

 **Song yin Pov**

I starts to think. Did they save my life? It has to be that's why I am in there ship. But who are they. Suddenly I feel some one hold my arm. I look at the person who did it. It's the angry boy. "Who are you" he ask and tighten his grip. It hurts me a lot. "Hey" I try to push him away. But it didn't work. He hold my other arm to. Now I can't even bend, "Learn to respect or. I am going to push you back to the Ocean." He said in a cold voice. This makes me laugh. "Ha are you going to push me to the sea angry boy" I know my answer makes him more Angry." Yes, what you thought I want do that. I am Shure sharks will love to see you huhh." He said half smirking at me. I know it's wrong to think like this but. There is something about him makes me to not to fight back. Maybe it's his golden eyes.

"Enough "suddenly I heard Iroh s voice. And He push the boy Away from me." NO Zuko we are not going to do that." He screamed at the boy and turn to me. hmm his name is Zuko. Interesting. I heard about him. he is the Fire Nation Prince. I wonder how he got that Scar. Maybe a training Accident. hmmm

"Please Forgive my Nephew. He normally don't do these kind of things." Iroh look at Zuko while talking with me. " I just forgot to give him his evening tea. That s why he acting like that." Ha ha what a lie. I can see Flying Daggers in Zuko s eyes.

"any way what is your name Young lady. And what Happened to you. How did you know Zhao?" Iroh ask. What am I going to tell him? I look at the sea. I can't tell who I really am. Then who knows what they will do to me. Yes I know what to say. A normal small lie. I look back at them. Zuko still glaring at me. But I know he waits for an answer to.

"My name is Song Yin

 **That's for today guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ocean Spirit.**

 **HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Song yin POV**

"My name is Song yin. water bender. and a fire nation prisoner." I said looking at Iroh. I know Zuko can hear me to. But at this moment it's better to talk with Iroh more than the Angry Prince who still glaring at me. Iroh looks surprised after what he heard from me..

"you are a prisoner?" Zuko ask in a hurry. I don't know what they were thinking about me after I say that. Evan the soldier s start to talk to each other. Now what am I going to do. If they ask the reason. I am going to lie. I can't risk my life saying the truth. I look down at the floor.

"oh well who cares. How about we have some nice hot cup of tea." Iroh said and hold my arm. what? After I said that I am a prisoner he asking me to drink tea with him. This man is weird.

"NOO, uncle can't you see. We should not keep her in this ship. Who knows what kind of crime she was done to go to the prison." Zuko said as angry as much as he can. I feel pretty bad after hearing what Zuko said. Crime?. I am not a criminal. But I can't tell the truth.

"Zuko not all the water benders are criminals. We send them to jail because they are water benders. Anyway come this way Song yin I ll make you some hot cup of Jasmin tea." Iroh said while dragging me inside to the ship. I don't know to do what. If this ship doesn't belongs to Zhao then I can stay until they get close to a port. I look back at Zuko. As always he is still glaring at me. Anger, hate, hurt. I saw all of them in his eyes. What is wrong with him?

 **Zuko s Pov**

I wait until both of them getting inside the ship. Then I bend some fire to the sky. I need to bend this anger away from me. I can't believe this. Now we are protecting a prisoner. What is wrong with uncle? Why he never listen to me. I need to capture the Avatar. I don't have time to protect this girl. She didn't say the reason she was in the Prison. I don't trust her. There is something big she is hiding from us. I can feel it.

 **Iroh s POV**

I came inside to my room with her. It's better to keep her away from zuko. I know he had thousands of questions to ask from her. But I can't let him do that. Not now. But I need to know the reason to. "do you like it" I ask while making myself a cup of tea. She shake her hade. Of cause my tea is always great." I said again. "so now we are alone. And no one can hear us. Will you tell me the reason?. I promise I am not going to send you back to Zhao. No matter what ever happened. ?" I ask. She didn't say a word. Only looking at the tea cup. "Hmm it seems its not the time" I said again. It's better to leave her to be the way she want. After all its her first day in the ship. And I know she don't trust any of us yet.

 **Song yin POV**

Iroh let me to sleep in his bed tonight. He doesn't want me to go outside no matter what happen. Well I don't want to go outside. When that angry prince around. I know he want let me go if he had a chance that time. His face looks so scary. Maybe it's the scar. How did he get that scar in the first place?. Or maybe it's his Actions towards me. The way he treat me. Yes that is. That's what scares me. Not his scar. It's his Actions. Hmm Its better to stay away from him. and Iroh. He is a general in fire nation. But Can I trust him. he said he is not going to send me back to Zhao. Is that true?. I don't know. But for some reason I feel that I can. But I have to wait.

 **Sorry guys small chap. I am buzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. See you in next. And thank you for your comment ZnKp.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ocean Spirit.**

 **HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GUYS**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Song yin POV**

I wake early in this morning. Iroh Is nowhere to be seen. I wonder where he is. I can't go out without him. Not when that prince angry is out there. Oh boy. I got up and walk to the window. I can see huge ships around us. Wait, did we get to a port. I think we are. I need to get out from here. But how. Fire nation is every ware. I need to think something soon. What if Iroh betrayed me? Before I think anymore Iroh came inside suddenly.

"Hurry and dress this song. And cover your face from this scarf." he said and pass me some fire nation cloths.

"What, What happened?" I ask in a surprises.

"Zhao" that's all he said. He push me inside a bathroom inside his room I haven't noticed yet.

"What Zhao, I can't believe this. Did I run away from his prison so I can come back to him? My destiny is so evil." I said while removing my dress.

"Well no dear. It's not yours. Is Zurko's destiny is evil today. Now hurry and get dress. I ll be back soon." Iroh said suddenly from other side of the door. "What" I ask and open the door. But Iroh is already gone. I close the door again. What did he mean by that? Why Zukos destiny is evil today. Is it because he came to repair his ship in Zhao's port without knowing it. Did Zhao try to capture Zuko. Well that can't be true he is the Prince. Hmm Well I have no idea. But I know one thing Iroh is not going to return me to Zhao.

I bend some water and drop it on my head. Well its not that cool. After all I am not just a water bender. I don't feel cool like other water benders do. And Zhao know that. I clean myself before dress what Iroh gave me. I comb my hair using my hand and water. But I can't keep it down like this. Zhao will discover. I got to do something to it.

 **Zuko s Pov**

An Agni Kai. Huhh again. I close my eyes and breathe slowly. I can feel my back burn from evening sun light. I don't care. I just wants to finish this stupid fight and go away from this place. I remember what happen last time. What was Zhao thinks. How dare he talk to me that way? I am the Prince. I know my father Banish me. But because of that Zhao can't treat me like this. No one can't. I am the Prince and I am never going to forget that. Because that is who I am.

"Remember your fire bending basics Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons."

I heard my uncle saying. So he came back after hiding that girl. I wonder where he hide her. Let's hope he didn't hide her in my room. Hmm now I see why she hate Zhao. I took a deep berth and open my eyes. I saw two legs. That doesn't belongs to my uncle. I look up at the person who belongs those legs. What I saw surprise me more than anything. It's her. That water tribe girl. She is standing behind uncle. Wearing some fire nation cloths. And her hair is gone. Did she cut it. I look at her face. She covering it with a scarf. But I can see her eyes. They were staring at me. I can see fear, hate. What is she trying to say?. More importantly why is she here. Outside.?

"DSHHHHHHHHHHH"

Suddenly I heard a huge bell. Well it's the time. I stand and turn to Zhao." I refuse to let him win " I said to uncle and look at Zhao. Now let's get over this.

 **Song yin POV**

I saw Zhao but He haven't discover me yet. Thank you Spirits. Thank you so much. If he know it is me. Iroh and Zuko could be in trouble to. Well I don't want that happen. After all they save me. I look at the fight. Fire is every ware. Zuko is powerful than I thought. But for some reason his fire is low. I can clearly is that he don't want to harm Zhao. But Zhao always bending fire to Zuko s face. And this is ridicules and a painful fight to watch. Who invent this stupid body burning game in the first place? .and more importantly why Zhao challenge zuko for a fight. I can see Zuko s eyes. Its feel with pain and hurt. But not from fight. Then from what. What is this fire nation prince s past that make him this hurt? Suddenly I saw Zhao bend fire so powerfully to Zuko. And Zuko he fell down.

"Basics, Zuko. Brake his root " I heard Iroh Scream. Before I could say a word Zuko stand and start to fight again." Iroh is he okey" I ask from Iroh. But he didn't heard a thing. Suddenly Zhao fell down. Zuko standing next to him. Ready to bend again if he need.

"DO IT" Zhao scream in anger. I look at Zuko. Is he going to Kill Zhao. I know Zhao is a bad person. But I hate killing. I close my eyes. I can't watch. I heard Zuko bending. Then silence feel the air. But before I open my eyes I heard Zhao s voice.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward." I open my eyes. Zuko didn't kill him. Even he is Angry with Zhao. "Next time if you get in my way, I promise, I won't hold back. " he said and start to walk towards us. I can see Zukos eyes. They suddenly look at me and look away. What I saw is not pain. I don't know what I saw. I can't read his eyes anymore. His eyes. they are Gold. The color of sun. his body is cover with sweat. And it's shining. I know this is weird but I was surprise. I know Zuko didn't kill Zhao. But what surprise me is my heart. It start to work fast I think. A warm feeling cover my heart. Something happen inside my heart.

 **Zuko s Pov**

What was Zhao thinking? That I do the same thing. Just like him. Burn him. huhh I am not that mad to give him a scar. I know how it feels. I know the pain. I look away and start to walk.

"FSHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Suddenly a huge fire came at me from behind. It's Zhao. It seems like he can't accept his failure. Uncle jump and push Zhao away. But this makes me angrier than before. I didn't kill him not even harm him. But if this what he wants. Then I am going to give him another fight. I jump at him for a fight. But suddenly someone hold me from my chest and push me back. It's her. That water tribe girl. What is she doing?.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." My uncle said looking at me. I can see "no more fighting" warning in his face. Victory. Hmm yes I win. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat?. " my uncle said. "Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you." That's all uncle said to Zhao. He turn to leave. "Honorable" is that true.

"Did you really mean that, Uncle?" I ask while walking out with him.

"Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite." Uncle said and start to smile. That word mean lot to me. And uncle know that. For some reason I feel much better after hearing that. I look at the horizon. Sun is going down. Night is coming. Ocean is peaceful. It means now it is the perfect time to leave this place and go after Avatar. I know he is around us. But I don't know where. I look at the Water tribe girl. She walking close to my uncle. Did she thought the same thing about me? I don't think so. After I try to throw her back in to the Ocean. But she hold me and stop me. That is something weird. That moment when she touch my chest. Something happens. Maybe it because no one ever touch my chest when I am half nude. Small smile came to my mouth. That is a different feeling. …Wait is that my rube she is waring. Did uncle give her my cloths without asking? Eeeerrrr If it is another time I might fight with uncle for letting her ware my cloths. But this moment I can't. I don't wants to brake that word uncle said." Honorable.

 **That's for today guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ocean Spirit.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hi guys.**

 **Song yin Pov**

Sea is the only thing I can see. No more Islands anymore. Its been a month since the day of my arrival. I am still in Zuko s Ship. After Zuko defeat Zhao we left that Port as soon as possible. General Iroh ask me to stay with them. Until we go some ware safe. That's good because I don't know where else to go. Or How to find the Aang. But I know Zuko trying to find him to. When he dose, I can leave this ship and go with Aang. I heard rumors that he travel with two water tribe people. That's good. He needs to learn water bending. I can't help him all the time. When he is in the Avatar state. He doesn't even know it was me who help him to water bend that day. Yes it was me. I am the ocean spirit. Song yin. but there is a one problem how am I going to explain Aang about me. That who I really am. He want believe me. How can he. Even I can't believe myself.

 _Flash back_

 _Trees are burning. Some of the huge Status of Air benders are falling down. Blood is everywhere. Dead Air Benders are everywhere. Fire Fire Fire. Everything is burning. Dark smoke clouds cover the whole temple. "Aang, AANNNNGGGG" I try to find him. But he is nowhere to be seen. Where could he be? Where could her brother be? Did he vanish to thin air? Right now. In this moment. When the fire nation Attack there Temple. Did he hide? He is the Avatar he can't hide. Then where is he?. "AAAAAANNNNNGGGG" I scream again." Suddenly someone drag me and push me to a bush near a huge rock. I was surprise. I look around to see the person who drag me like was Kuson. My brothers Fire nation Friend. And my lover. He looks so terrified. It's not a surprise. Right now he standing against his own nation. " What are you doing Kuson. i m trying to find Aang."_ _I_ _try to stand. But Kuson push me back to the ground. "_ _Yun listen to me_ _I look at everywhere. But I think He is not in the temple." This surprise_ _me_ _again. That's not true my brother would never leave me behind. Did he run away? From me. From His people. Then why?_ _I_ _starts to cry. What am i going to do now? Kuson hug me tightly. He feel sad to. Aang is his best friend. And he know that no matter what happen Aang would never leave his Sister behind. Then where is he? What happen to him?" Gyaltso is dead" I said and hug Kuson tightly." Everyone is dead." I said again." Please don't leave me Kuson." I finally said and kiss Kuson. Kuson return the kiss too. " I will always protect you." Suddenly we both heard a noise. I break the kiss and look up. Kuson did the same. Huge piece of a statue fell down next to us. We have to leave. But where. Kuson look around. He couldn't see any Fire Benders. "come we need to get out from here." That's all he said. He hold my hand tightly. And run in to the woods as fast as he can. I didn't say a word. But ran with him. But I look back at the temple. The smoke cover the whole thing._

 _Flash back over._

 **Zuko s Pov**

She is standing alone in the deck. Thinking something. I hate when she is around me when I am practicing. But uncle always ask her to come. "Isn't she beautiful Zuko." My uncle start to speak nonsense again. He is doing this since the day that water tribe girl decide to stay with us. I don't like her. She is wearing my cloths. And cover her long hair and her face with a scarf. She is hiding from Zhao. I don't even know why she was in the prison. She doesn't looks like a criminal. But I know she is hiding something. And why the hell is her hair turn to that possible. She must be a witch. Who knows? On the other side. Uncle and the crew treating her like a princess. They don't care even she is from the water tribe. What is wrong with them? It's like they don't have anything else to do? They talk with her. They walk with her. They sing with her. They even gave her one of their own rooms. After uncle discover that she is a vegetarian. He by vegetables in every port for her. We never do that before. She help the cook to cook them for her and the crew. She is making different foods. Crew loves to eat her dishes. And she help them to clean the ship deck. She water bend and clean it. It take only a second for her to do that. But no matter what she did. I never talk with her. I don't trust her. I think she is a big liar .Who have no place to go. She is acting. Showing her beautiful face to everyone. Yes that's true she looks so pretty. She always wants to show me how kind she is. She send a plate full of food to my room every day when I forgot to eat. How stupid she think I am. I know she looks different than other water tribe women. But that doesn't mean we can trust her.

"I am glad because she is here with us Zuko." Uncle said again while drinking tea..

"such a beauty" he said again.

Okey that's it.

"Uncle. Stop it I am not here to ask how she looks like from you. Pretty Pretty okey find she is pretty. So who cares? It's not like her beauty is going to help me to find the Avater. And more importantly I don't care how does she looks like. Only thing I care about is finding the Avatar. And return to my stop talking about her beauty and help me to practice." I scream at my uncle.

"Really Zuko"

"Yes" I said and fire bend to the sky.

"hmm do you think she is pretty" Uncle ask. Is that all he heard. errrrrr I can see a smirk on his face. My face turn red, I don't want uncle to see that. So I turn away from him. What was I am saying. How stupid does he think I am?

"No I don't think about her like that way." I said again in anger.

"But you said you know she looks pretty." He said and start to laugh. How dare he is.

"UNCLEEEEE" that's all I said. "I am going to meditate. Do not disturb."

I said in anger and turn away from him. But suddenly someone hit on my body.

"Where the hel…." I was about to yell at the person who walk so carelessly. But it's her. That water tribe girl.

"Sorry" she said looking at me. I look back at her. I can't see her face because of that scarf. But I can see her eyes. They are deep blue. Color of the Ocean.

"It's nothing my dear. After all Zuko is leaving. He have some heart problems that he needs to settle down." My uncle said and laugh again. WHAT THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT? I turn back to yell at uncle. But she start to speak before I do.

"Heart Problems." She said surprisely and look at me. I can feel Anger burn inside me.

"Well I can help you if you want Prince Zuko. I am a healer. Since when did this start to happen." She ask and walk close to me. My face turn to red. UNCLEE

"oh it's About a month ago." Uncle said and seriously again. But he is laughing. Even Gee and most of the Crew is laughing. ERRRRRR. What are they doing? And why can't she understand that they are joking.

"Oh well let me see what I can do." She said and get more close to me. Without saying a word she touch my chest. I am not even wearing a shirt. I know my face turn blood red. I am blushing. What the hell. Uncle is laughing. I can't believe this.

"hmm your heart is working so fast Prince Zuko." She said and take her hand away from my chest. That's it I am leaving. I can't let this craziness go further. Before she touch me again. I turn and walk away from her. I can feel her eyes are on my back.

 **Zuko s Pov**

"Breath in, Breath out." _**I can't believe any of them.**_ _No no concentrate on breathing._ "Breath in, Breath out" _**she touch my chest. That feel Amazing.**_ _No no concentrate on breathing. Don't let your heart to disturb your meditation. Great leaders never do that._ _ **Her eyes. Why are they deep blue?**_ _SHUT UP HEART. Breath Breath. Let pain, sad, Anger go away from me. Stop been Angry with your uncle. And crew._ _ **Even that Water.. .**_ _no no don't think about her. Forget about her. Think about Uncle and the crew oh yes and the Avatar. Think them as people who lost their way. And I am there guardian._

Suddenly someone open my Cabin door. I know its uncle. This is the perfect time to be clam. I know he didn't came here to talk about what happened before. Because he never say sorry for things like that. But I am forgiving him. I am a great leader.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me, is if you have news about the Avatar." I said in a clam voice. Peace is the only thing I have.

"Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset." Uncle said and walk inside my Cabin.

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now, whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it." I said again in a Clam voice. I need to do this. That's what I really I am. Clam and peaceful Leader.

"Okay then." My uncle said. "We have no idea where he is."

"WHAT?" Clam time is over. This is important. I saw fire burn a lot inside my room. Is that because I'm angry?. I don't care about that right now.

"You really should open a window in here."

"Give me the map!" I said and drag the map from his hand. "How am I going to find him, Uncle? He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering." I said and threw the map away. ERRRRR. My day is always unlucky and bad.

 **That's for today guys. thanks for the comments. Love you guys**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Ocean Spirit.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Song yin Pov.**

I came back to my Cabin. What happen earlier was funny. I know it is wrong to laugh for someone's anger. but Zuko s face is something beautiful and cute to watch when he is angry. And I know he never expect me to touch his body like that way. Well I don't want to lie. It feels amazing. His skin is soft but a bit rough. And warm. And of cause his heart beat was so fast after I Touch him. I saw him blushing. It's like no girl in this world had ever touch him that way at all. hehehe . But Why General Iroh said they don't laugh a lot because of Zuko. Did something bad happen to him. There has to be a reason behind Zuko s Anger. Did he lost someone he love? .Hmm these people hide things more than they show. But I can't blame them. Because I am doing the same thing. Everyone have something to hide. Trust is the only way to know the truth. But none of us trust each other that much. So we all have to keep secrets inside our hearts and suffer alone. Huhhhhh I sat down on my bed and keep my head on the pillow. I need some sleep.

 **Zuko s POV**

There is always something. Something stopping me from getting close to him. Why is this always happening to me?. Zhao was right my father raised a coward. Who can't do anything?

"Zuko stop worrying. It's not the end of the world. Will find him." uncle said and sat down next to me." Let's eat some food and sleep a bit for evening. Our cook make some hot meat."

Sleep a bit?. errrrrr. How can I sleep after thinking about the problems that I have. But I didn't gave him that answer as a return. Because there is no point. What can he do? .It's not his fault that we lost the avatars trail. It's not his fault I lost my Horner. It's mine. Every time everything is my fault. I close my eyes and took a deep berth. I can feel a headache burning inside my head. uhhhhhh Maybe Uncle is right I need to get some sleep after eating.

"aaaa Prince Zuko I know where the Avatar is." I heard someone saying. I open my eyes. It's one of my servants.

"WHAT" I stand as fast as I can. "Where is he?" I ask from him. This is great. Finally. A news about him.

"I heard he is at the Kiyoshi Island" he said again

The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?" but what is he doing there. Well who cares. That island is not far from here. Today is my lucky day.

"Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time." I order to my uncle and turn to leave. Then my uncle points at the plate in front of him. "Are you going to finish that?" ERRRR UNCLE. He thinks about the food in a situation like this.

"I was going to save it for later!" I said and took it with me. Who care about food? When my tummy is already full.

 **Song yin Pov.**

 _Dream_

" _Help me Yun, Help me. I am sinking. HEEELLLLPPPPPPPPPP"_

 _Dream over_

I open my eyes as fast as I can. I can't even breathe. This dream I just saw. Its scare me a lot. Is it real? Is that Aang who scream asking for my help? What happened to him? Why I saw him sinking. It is the same way he send me a massage asking for help. Just like that day while I am escaping from Zhao. What happened to him? I need to find him. Something is wrong. I need to get out from this ship and find Aang. I came out from my room slowly. I don't want to make any noise. If Zuko find out who Aang is to me. I am in real trouble. I slowly close my Cabin door and look around. But No sound came. That was surprising. It's like no one is in the ship. I slowly walk to the Deck area. But no one is there. Where is everyone? The Whole ship is dead silent. What is going on? Something is not right. I look around. It seems like while I am sleeping they stop the ship close to an Island. I know this place. It's Kiyoshi Island.

 **Aang s Pov**

"Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you." I heard Zuko screaming. I saw him throwing Soka to the sky. I can't believe this. This is all my fault. If I listen to Katara none of this would never happen. It's all my fault. But now there is no point of thinking about it. So I land next to Zuko.

"Hey! Over here!" I said and hold my staff in front of him. If he want to fight, find I will give him a Fight. But I don't want to fight. Fighting is only destroying this village.

"Finally!" that's all Zuko said. He start Fire bending at me. I use my staff to block them all. I don't want to do this. I don't want to fight. I just wants to get out from here. And go to Katara. She was right. I feel so tired. Suddenly I saw Zuko sending a big fire ball at me. That's it. This craziness needs to be stopped. I take a Deep breath and excel it with a huge ball of air. And I send it to works. I saw him fell down on a nearby house. This is the perfect time to escape. I threw my Staff to the sky and climb on it while flying. What have I done? I saw Kiyoshi s Statue is burning. Whole village is burning. None of this would never happen if I wasn't here in the first place. I look down. I saw Katara helping some children. I flew to her.

"Get inside." I heard her saying to a small boy. I land next to her. She came close to me. I know she knows what I am thinking.

" Look what I brought to this place." I said

"It's not your fault." Katara said and hold me close to it is my fault. She can't said it's not. She can't pretend like noting happen. Everything is my fault. "Yes, it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me." I scream to myself more than to her. She told me this. And I never listen.

"Then let's get out from here. Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way."

Yes that's true. "I call Appa" I said and flew to find Appa. I look down while flaying. Kiyoshi s Village is still burning. Some of the villagers are trying to stop the fire. But I know they can't stop it. None of them are water benders. What am I doing now? running away? Just like the last time. Leaving my people. Leaving my Sister. Yes my Sister. I close my eyes. I can remember her face. She love me so much. She is so pretty. But she died because of me. I left her to burn to death with others. Because I run away like this. Small tear fell from my eye to the sky.

 **Song Yin POV**

Fire, Fire every ware is burning. I can't believe this. Did Zuko did this? What is wrong with him?. Why did he burn down Kiyoshi Island.? Is he crazy? I look around to see if there is anyone who need help. But there is no one. Where are the people who live in this village? Suddenly I felt some water falling down on me. I know it's not rain water. Its salt water falling down from the sky. Who is doing this? I look up… Suddenly the whole world stopped. I feel my own eyes are covering with tears. After all this time. After 100 of years. He is still alive. My brother is Alive. I feel my legs are getting weaker. So I fell down to the ground. But I didn't move my eyes away from him. Aang Is Alive. And He is standing on Unagi and helping to stop the fire. He saving people. But, but he wasn't there to save me. Without knowing I Close my eyes and start to cry.

 _Flash back_

 _I walk alone in the woods. I have no home. I have no family. My brother is gone. Maybe dead. With the others. No food. No shelter for five years. I have no new cloths. Everyone thinks I am I crazy. Well that's not a surprise. After Fire nation captured Kuson for his betrayal to their nation. I walks alone in the woods. Alone. Only thing in my mind is death. That's the only thing I want in my life to happen. I try to kill herself more than 5 times for a day. But Every time Gyaltso s face appear in front of my eyes. "Killing your self is not an answer to your questions my dear. If you give some time to your Life. You will find a way." But what can I do now. Alone in the forest. How can I find a way?. I sat next to a tree. And close my eyes. I feel sleepy. That's all I remember a deep sleep._

 _Flash back Over_

"Why Aang ? Why?" I ask from myself. "Why did you leave me?" I said to myself crying again. Suddenly I heard a voice. "You know him" I heard someone saying." You know the Avatar" I look at the person who say that. It's Zuko. I can see His eyes are burning with anger.

"You know him." he said again. I stopped crying and stand next to him. I can feel fire warming up inside him. Now what am I going to do. Where is General Iroh when I need him the most?

 _ **That's for today guys. Thank you Znkp and Guest hehehe.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Ocean Spirit.**

 **Hello Beautiful people.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Zuko s Pov**

"Zuko I can explain". She said. But I don't want to hear it. I push her back and walk away. How dare she is. She know I am searching for the Avatar. But she didn't say a word.

"But you have to listen to me" she said again while walking next to me. She hold my hand to stop me. But I shake my hand and push her away again. Anger is boiling inside me. How dare she is. Trying to touch me? Who the hell she think she is.? She is a Prisoner and a big liar. "Don't touch me you water tribe peasants" that's all I said to her. I look at my soldiers. They all are looking at me like I have done something wrong. And I don't care even I had.

"Lock this witch in, I don't want her to come out. I don't want to see her face ever again. And send Zhao a message saying that his prisoner is with us." I said to one of my men. I know this is wrong but I feel so angry with her and I don't know what to do. I start to walk away from her. But suddenly she push me back.

"What did you just said?" she ask. I turn to her. "Did you call me a witch" she ask again.

"Yes I did. Because that is what you are. A witch having a heart feel with lies. " I said and smirk at her. I can see her face turn to red in anger. Who cares? It's not like I am scared to her. I look back at my soldiers before she starts to argue with me again.

"Take her to the Prison" I said to them.

"But sir she….." one of my soldiers try to say something. Is he trying to protect her? How dare he is. "Do you want to go inside with her?" I ask from him. I am their Prince. they have to do what I ask. He didn't say a word. I look back at her for one's before return back to my Ship. Her anger is gone and eyes are feel with tears.

 **Song Yin Pov**

It's been a day since I came to my new Cabin. A day sines everything happen. I lost Aang. I lost Zuko s trust. Well actually he never trust me in the first place. And now I am in his prison. Yes Zuko put me in. he call me a peasants. He call me a witch. I am not, I am not. All of this happen because he thought I lie to him. Because he thought I betray him. But I didn't. And who is he think he is to talk to me like that. He didn't even let me to explain a thing. In my side I can't tell him the truth. Believe it or not Zuko is from the fire nation. And he wants to capture Aang and kill him or who knows to do what. I can't tell him that I am Aang s past life sister. I can't tell him that I am spirit. I can't even tell him that Zhao know I am a spirit and that's why he wants to capture me. I can't tell him anything. And Now he is going to return me back to Zhao. Small tear fall down from my eye. But it's not from sadness .it from anger. I don't want to go back to Zhao s prison _._ Yes I need to get out from here. I need to escape again.

"Song are you in there?" suddenly I heard General Iroh s voice. What is he doing in here? If that Angry Prince finds out his uncle came to see me, we both are going to be in trouble.

"General Iroh. What are you doing here?" that's all I ask. He open the prison door and came inside.

"Are you okay my dear? I brought you some tea. And our cook gave me an apple pie. He wants me to give it to you. I don't care what Zuko said. You can't stay hungry like this." He said and sat next to me. I didn't say a word. But took his tea and pie. Finally I found someone who really discover I need food.

"Listen I know you don't want to talk about this. But I would like to know the reason behind all off these things" Iroh said seriously. "I don't want to send you back to Zhao. And I will not let zuko to do it." He said again. I look at him. Is he saying the truth? He has to be? General Iroh never lie. But how am I going to explain everything to him. Even I do. What if he didn't believe me?

 **General Iroh POV**

"So you are the Avatars past life sister. And the current Ocean spirit born in this world "I ask. So that's what she is. That's what she was hiding from all of us. But how? Is this even possible. I look at her. She doesn't look s like lying to me.

"Dose Zhao know all of these things?" I ask in a surprise.

"Yes, but he didn't know I am the Avatar s past life Sister. But he know I am the Ocean Spirit." she said. "I don't know how Zhao discover that. He said something about an old library. But I wasn't listing. Zhao wants me dead. Because he got this crazy idea that If I die he can easily kill the current ocean spirit La, who living in north pull ruling the sea" She said again. Oh dear that's what Zhao planning? To kill the spirits? Doesn't he know killing the Spirits will even effect the Fire nation to?.

"So you see why I was running away from him." Song said again. I look at her. Even inside a dark prison her skin is glowing a bit. She has to be a spirit. I still remember the day we found her. With a white hair.

"Then please tell me dear what happened to you? That day? How did you fell down to the ocean? I ask again. "That is the mystery in my mind". She took along berth.

"Well that day I was running away from Zhao. After Zhao captured me I stayed in his Iron prison for 8 months. He chain my arms so I couldn't bend water. That is the worst thing ever happened to me. He was about to send me to fire load Ozai as a gift. But I try to escape. We had a fight. and I Escape from his Prison and jump to the ocean. I saw his men are following me. So I swim as fast as I can. But before I get to a safe place I heard the Avatar s calling. It's the first time. I heard it. He ask for help. Just like old times. In the air temple. I don't know what happened next. Suddenly I was at the spirit world. He was in some kind of trouble. I remember. Some Fire nation ship. And I think they were trying to capture him" she said and close her eyes. Oh my god is she talking about the day Zuko first captured the avatar?. "Yes it was a fire nation I help him. I don't remember the whole thing. And I don t know what happen next to me until I wake in this ship" she said and finally look at me.

"So it was you did that. It was you help him to destroy my ship." I suddenly heard Zuko s voice from behind. I turn my head to see him. I saw his angry face from the other side of the prison door.

 **Song Yin POV**

What is this angry prince now talking about? And how dare he is to Listens to other people's privet talk. Wait did he said his ship?. Is that mean I attack his ship. So he was the one who try to capture a Aang that day. That's it. This is the perfect time for him learn a lesson from me. I ll show him what this witch can do. I stood as fast as I can. And bend some water using air. I saw General Iros mouth turn into a huge O. same happens to Zuko. I ll teach him who I am. I threw water to his body. It was fast and Zuko fell down. I know he is Angry now. Zuko stand in a fire bending angle. I know we both are separate from an Iron bar. But that doesn't mean we can't fight. I bend more water using air.

Suddenly I heard a voice "That was Amazing." It's General Iroh.

"You are a true master of Water bending." He said again and clap his hands while smiling. I look at him. This is the weirdest man I have ever met.

 **Zuko s POV**

I can't believe this. Uncle brought that water tribe witch back to the main area. He doesn't even care that she hit me using water. What is wrong with him? Even the crew clap their hands because she is safe. Safe from who? From me. She is the one who lie to me. But they all acting like I am the one who hurt her. ERRRR I hate these people. Why is she so special? Is it because she is a it because she is the Avatars sister in her past life. Is that even possible. Then why the Avatar didn't know this. But what she said is true. She saw what happen that was her who help him to destroy part of my ship.

"DOK, DOK" I heard someone knocking my cabin door. ERRRRR

"Who is it?" I ask. "Its me sir". One of the solders said from the other side of the door.

"What is it" I ask. I don't want to see anyone at the moment." I said again. "Sir Young lady send you, your dinner with me sir," he said again. WHAT? Why is she making me so angry like this? Is this is the way she wants to apologies?. Sending me food. ERRR I threw my pillow to the door. It hit fast on the door and I heard a thud. "GET OUT" I scream. Without opening the door. I heard him leaving. I close my eyes. I need some sleep. Maybe then I can stay away from her. I fell down to my bed. "THUD" I hit my head on the wall. "AWWWWW" I scream in hurt. Where is that stupid pillow?

"ERRRRRRR I HATE MY LIFE"

 **That's for today guys. See you guys in next chap. oh and if anyone interest in Night at the museum movie? I writing an Ahkemenra x OC story. Pharaoh and the Artist. Please read.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Ocean Spirit.**

 **Hello Beautiful people.**

 **Sorry about the spelling errors and Grammar errors guys. Guest you are right. Actually I am typing quickly. Because I don't want my boss to know I am writing a fanfiction at office time. I am doing this when I am free. Or when he go out. But you know boss s right? Hehehe. And my Microsoft word automatically changing some words. I don't know how to stop it. And sometimes when I upload my story to fanfiction net, some words are missing. This happened to my other Story to. I don't know what to do. Can anyone tell me why it is?**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Song yin Pov**

I boil some potatoes in water for 20 minutes. And Next cut Onions, Chili and Garlic. I open the Spices bottles and keep them close to me. Hmm everything need to be boiled in oil.

"mmmmmm looks yammmyyyy my Lady." I heard Zuko s fat cook saying from behind. I look at him and Smile.

"Really? Do you like the smell" I ask.

"Well yes My Lady. Its smell really nice. I love it." He said and walk towards me. "Thank you for helping me to make vegetable dishes for us." He said again. "We normally all ways eat meat. I know crew don't want to eat the same food every day. They want a change. And after you came they were happy and eating well." He said while cutting some Gingers.

"Oh that's great to hear" yep it really is. It's great to know that people love to eat my food. I keep the pot on fire and look out from the small window. Sun is going down. Another day is ending without a news about Aang. It's been a week since the events on Kiyoshi Island. After that day, Zuko couldn't find anything new about Aang. Nothing at all. So He spend his day yelling at his crew and practicing in anger. But He stopped blaming me for what happen. I think that because Iroh ask him to. And the funniest thing happening is Zuko starts to avoid me. Yep that's is the newest situation between us. I don't know what is wrong with him. I didn't do anything wrong to him. Then why is he keep avoiding me. Is it because I lie to him. Well he is not a child. He got to understand why I did that. Our nations are enemies in real life. My nation wants Avatar to be safe. And his nation want him dead. More Importantly I don't want Aang to die in front of me. Zuko acting like he don't understand any of these things, that's why he is avoiding me. I know he hate me. It's not like I care what he things about me. But for some reason I feel bad. I know we were never friends. it still hurts when he stop talking with others when I came close to him and walking away without looking at me. It's like I am in a country without its kings Approval. But on the other side, Iroh and the crew loves me. General Iroh welcome me any ware. He always teaching me things that he learn about water benders. And learning things about me. Zuko s Crew loves me to. They love to eat my food. They helping me a lot. Everything seems to be okey in this ship. But, because Zuko avoiding me, I feel like an unwanted person. I just want him to talk with me like the others. Past days I send him his breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day to his room. But He only eats what his cook made. My dishes are always untouched. If I walk in the corridor Zuko turn back and walking away from me. If he couldn't walk away. Then he look some ware else and walk. It seems like he loves to stay away from me as far as he can. I think that he know I feel bad when he avoiding me like this. He seems to enjoying avoiding me. But there is nothing I can do about it. Nothing at all.

 **Zuko s Pov**

"So you telling me that the Avatar came here to save all the earth benders and left. How stupid you are?. None of you couldn't stop him? Idiots" I said warden angrily. As always something happens to boil fire inside my body.

"Well aaa sir we did everything we can, but he escape with that sky buffalo errr cow errr thing. Oh well …. And… there is this water tribe girl, and… well… she…encourage the Earth benders to go against us. In the end they all escape." warden said while drawing circles in the sand using his leg. I turn and walk away from him. There is no point of finding the earth benders. And I don't care about them. "Why the hell is these water tribe girls are always troubling me. " I said to myself. "Well it's because no other girls are around you to trouble you Zuko." Uncle said laughing and tapping to my shoulder. ERRRRR he heard what I said. "I didn't mean it that way uncle" I said angrily and walk out alone from the Prison Rig. My face turn red. Why is he keep joking about girls to me? He know I am not interest in any of them. ERRRRR STUPID. I walk to the beach area. Where could he be? I look at the Horizon. No trace of the Avatar. Huuuh. Suddenly I saw something in the that a neckless. I took it to my hand. It's a water tribe neckless. This belongs to the Avatar s girlfriend. Huhh. Small smile came to my mouth. This is the way to find them. Will see.

 **Song yin Pov**

"DOC DOC" I heard someone knocking my Door. I open my eyes suddenly. I look around. My room is still dark. It means it has to be night or early morning. "Who is it" I ask sleepy. "Song it's me Iroh. Are you awake dear?" He ask. Ohhhhhh what does he want. I slowly wake from my bed and walk to the door.

"What is it General Iroh?"I ask while opening the Door.

"We came to a port dear. And I am going out. I heard there is a hot spring close to this port. Would you like to join me? Zuko said he doesn't want to come with me." Iroh said sadly. I look around. its still dark and I am sleepy. "haaaaaawwwww" I yawn.

"Sorry General Iroh. But I really want to sleep. I feel so tired. After all, this ship is like a hot spring. So I don't want to go to a real one." I said and yawn again.

"Well then. Go to sleep. My dear. Oh and one more thing Please don't start a fight with my nephew while I am away. You know how much I love to enjoy them." He said smiling at me. hahhaha "no no I want start a one until you coming back. I promise" I said and Closed the door. Sometimes this old man is funnier than anyone else. Zuko is lucky to have an uncle like Iroh.

 **Zuko s Pov**

"Uncle? We need to move on. We're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him." I can't believe this. What is the point having a bath outside naked, when he have a tub inside his cabin Bathroom. This is crazy.

"You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?" Uncle said. ERRRRRRRR I am not tired.

"My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!" I scream at him.

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself." Uncle said while heating the hot spring. Why is he heating it? It is a hot spring after all. And why am I thinking about something stupid like this. ERRRRR I don't care.

"Enough! We need to leave now. Get out of the water!"

"Very well!" he said and suddenly He gets up, exposing himself. "Uncle" I look away. He is naked. eyuuuu. "On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes? "I said covering my eyes and turning away. "But be back at the ship in a half-hour or I'm leaving without you" I walk away from the spring. This is crazy. We are wasting our time.

 **Song yin Pov**

I close my eyes. I haven't been meditate for a long time. This is the only way I can connect with La the Ocean Spirit. Breath in, Breath out. Breath in, Breath out. Clam down. Slowly slowly. I can feel waves in my mind. But suddenly.

"DSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a huge noise came inside my room and it totally disturb my meditation. I open my eyes annoyingly. It's Zuko. He open my door without knocking it."Zukoooo" is the only word came to my mouth. Well after all that is his name. But he suddenly stop after he heard me calling his name. "ohh aa" he try to say something but stoped. This is weird. No anger in his voice. "What" I ask. He didn't say a word but keep looking at me. "What?" I ask again. He still didn't say a word. What is wrong with him? Why is he staring at me? I feel my face is turning red. "Uncle" he said again. Uncle? Is something happened to General Iroh?. I stand as fast as I can "What happened ?" I ran to Zuko and hold his arm. "Is he okey?" I ask again. But Zuko still didn't say a word. What is wrong with him? "ZUKOO what is it?" I scream to his ear.

"uhhh…. When I came in aaaa….You are…. glowing" he said while scratching behind his head. What? is that why he looking at me. "ohhh" I said and look down. I can see my hand is still holding his. And he didn't take his arm away from my touch. Hmm that's new. What an awkward moment.

"sooooo mmmmm what happened to General Iroh?" I ask again looking directly at him. And for some crazy reason I tight my grip on his arm and get close to him while talking. Our body s are so close. Zuko s face turn red this time. But he didn't take his arm away from me yet. I can feel his muscles inside his long sleeve shirt. "ahhhhhh" Zuko try to say something again. "Uncle…. Kidnap earth …. While bathing errrrrrr no no earth benders kidnap uncle while bathing in naked. "He said suddenly. "What?" is this true? Oh my god.

 **Zuko s POV**

"Uncle Kidnap earth while bathing" that is the most stupid thing I ever said. ERRRRRRRR. What the hell is wrong with me? And why did I let her to hold my arm. I never do that. And she is so close. She is glowing. Her long hair is down. Her eyes are deep blue. Her lips errrrrrrrr how am I supposed to meditate after this. How am I going to concentrate after this?. And why hell did I ask her to come with me to find uncle. MY STUPID HUGE MIND. ERRRRRR


	9. Chapter 9

**The Ocean Spirit.**

 **Thank you Znkp. Thank you a lot. It works. hahaha**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Zuko S POV**

She is wearing my clothes again. But this time she didn't cover her face using a scarf. Maybe she feels safe around me. I look at her face. She doesn't look anything like Avatar s water tribe girlfriend. Song s skin is white. And her hair is dark. Dark means Raven color. Maybe it because she is a spirit. No, not just a Spirit she is an Ocean Spirit. I wonder what else she can do. I know she uses air to make water. What a powerful spirit.

"Zuko is that a sandal." I heard she is saying pointing at the ground. I follow my eyes to her hand and then to the ground. It's a small sandal. And a fire nation one. I get down from the Rhino and walk to it. Who knows maybe it belongs to Uncle Iroh. But I need to be Shure. And I know how to do it. I hold it close to my nose. "AAAAAAAAA" it's smellier than a skunk. "Yeah, that's Uncle Iroh" I said and show it to her.

"You have a strong nose prince Zuko, just like a shirshu" she said while keeping her hand in her mouth to hide a laugh. What? She thinks my nose is like shirshu. Hmm I love the compliment but I don't want to show that to her. "Hey no it's just my uncle have a pretty strong scent," I said turning my face away from her.

"Whatever you said Prince Zuko" she said and walk in front of me with her Rhino. I put my uncle's sandal inside a small bag and close it tightly. Why is he smell so bad?.

 **Song Yin S POV**

I can't believe Zuko. He asks me to come with him to find Iroh. And he gave me a Rhino for my use. Well, that is something I never expect from him. Maybe it because he wants to find his uncle fast. I look back at him. A small smile came to my mouth. He is defiantly a human shirshu. The way he holds that sandal close to his nose is pretty funny. And He found more information about Iroh on the ground. Now he is focusing on the road to find footprints of Iroh s Kidnapper s. I never expect Zuko to be a brilliant guy. Because every time, every day what I see is his angry, Rude, Annoying self. But just for a moment, he is someone else. There is something different about him. Like now. Something I don't understand at all. Complicated. Yes, that what Zuko is. A complicated man to understand. Maybe it because he had a complicated Past.

"Hey are you listing to me?" suddenly Zuko asks looking at me. His voice brought me back to the real world.

"oh yahh, what is it?" I ask and get close to his Rhino. What does this angry boy need from me?

"oh really? I am talking to you for like five minutes. But you didn't reply" he said looking away from me annoyingly. ohh he was talking to me. I didn't hear him.

"Sorry, I was thinking about someone" haha I was thinking about you. Well, I can't say that.

"Who?" Zuko ask and look back at me. I can see the surprise on his face. And sudden interest.

"Some guy," I said laughing from inside my heart. I know it's not a good time to play around with him. But… I love to see his Annoying face.

"Guy, what guy?"

"Well, a.. Water nation boy"

"Your boyfriend?" Zuko suddenly ask. But he looks away to hide his face. It seems like he didn't mean to ask that but it came out.

"Kind of" is that jealousy in Zuko s face.

"oh…. "That's all he said. After that, for a second, silence attack both of us.

"Is he good looking?" Zuko ask again. Wait…. did he really believe my lie? What an idiot.

"Well ya." I said. But didn't look back at him. If I did he might discover I am lying.

"ohh…hmm" that's all he said. Suddenly His voice feels with sadness. He kicks his Rhino s back and moves faster. After 10 minutes I saw him touching his Scar.

 **Zuko S POV**

I look further. She has a boyfriend. She never says that before. Did uncle know this?. hmm Well, it doesn't matter. It's not like I want to be with her or something. But why did I ask something like that from her?It's her personal life. She can think about whoever she wants. I look back at her. She is pretty. She is smart. It's a surprise if she doesn't have a man that loves her. What a lucky girl. She is like Azula. A lucky born. She found her true love in this age. She even dreaming about him. this boy has to be a lucky man too. hmmm I touch my Scar. Is there anyone loves me in this world. Other than my mom and Uncle .my father love me right? He has to be. I am his son. I know that Azula hates me. And I don't care. But a girl? What about a girl?. hmm yes, Mai. She loves me right. But Is it true love? I don't know. After all who wants to be with me? Everyone hates me. I am a man with a huge ugly Scar in my face. Who wants to love a guy like me? A small tear fell down from my eye. I shake my head. This is not the time to be emotional. I have to find uncle. I look back at the ground. I saw footprints. They belong to an Ostrich horse. I stop my Rhino and watch the ground closely. But suddenly I heard a noise. I know that noise very well. Avatars Bison.

 **Song Yin S POV**

Oh my god. It's Aang. What is he doing in here? I look back at Zuko. He is looking at the sky just the way I did. "The Avatar" he said. But after a second he turns his Rhino back to the main road. It seems like he wants to find Iroh before capturing Aang. But what am going to do? Going with Zuko or follow Aang.?

 **Iroh s POV**

"These dangerous hands must be crushed." Earth bender said and bend a huge rock to the sky. Any minute now he is going to drop that rock on my hands. Spirits save me. Where is Zuko. Did he know that I was gone? Or is he at the ship fighting with that girl. I look up. The rock is falling down. I close my eyes. It's over. How am I going to make tea after this? But suddenly Zuko jump from no ware and push the rock away. OH, MY GOD. Finally, I can breathe. Zuko brake my sweet little nephew save my life. If I can give him a huge hug. mmmmmmmmmm

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko." I said.

"You taught me well," said Zuko. Now we both ready to fight with the earth benders.

"Surrender yourselves. It's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered." Earth benders scream at us. Ha. Is that what they thinking?

"Yeah, that's true, but you are clearly outmatched." Suddenly I heard another voice. I look behind me. It's Song. What is she doing with Zuko?. Aww I think Zuko asks her help to find me. How Sweet.

The Earth benders throw huge rocks at me. But I destroy them all with my chains. Let the fight begin.

 **Song yin POV**

I threw away all the rocks getting close to me using water. Air is a powerful element that I use to make water. But these days no one knows these techniques. But I didn't use water to harm any of them. As a spirit, it's wrong to hurt anyone. I just push them all away. What surprised me the most is Zuko. His fighting skills are Amazing but His fire bending is so low for some reason. He does lots of moves but. Most of them didn't work well. It's like low fire. This is the same thing happened to him that day at the fight with Zaoh. I wonder why.

"Look out" I suddenly heard Iroh screaming looking at my direction. Before I turn I saw a huge rock coming my way. Oh my god. That rock is going to hit on my face. I can't even stop it. I am already stopping 10 rocks using my both hands. I close my eyes.

"Move you Stupid water tribe witch"

I heard Zuko screaming at me. Before I open my eyes someone pushes me away. I fell down and hit my back."arrhhh" I scream. But I open my eyes. I Saw Zuko standing next to me. Oh, dear Spirits. That angry fire nation prince saves my life.

"You stupid idiot. Stop thinking about your 'not available at the moment to save your life' boyfriend and focus on the fight." Zuko screams at me in anger and bends fire at another earth bender.

This surprises me. Did Zuko think I am thinking about a boy? Well no I am not. I am thinking about him. But he doesn't want to know about that right. Hehehe.

I start to fight again. This time I threw that earth bender away. It doesn't matter what is right and wrong and spirit rules. That earth bender try to kill me. And make Zuko call me a witch again. Ehhhh

 **Zuko S POV**

"Now would you please put on some clothes? There is a girl here standing with us. Just dress something without scaring her." I said to Uncle after the fight. Saying that might help me to get him dress something. I know he doesn't want to stand naked in front of her. All of this happened because he is naked and bathing at that hot spring. Stupid act for a wise man.

"oh, Zuko come on. I don't have anything to dress right now. And I don't think you brought me something to dress."

"OH MAN" I hit my head. How could I forget that? Stupid.

"How about you give me your cloths Zuko. You can keep your pants but give me your shirt. I am Shure this young lady won't mind seeing you half naked."

ERRRRRR what is wrong with him. Why did he say something like that? Song starts to laugh after hearing that.

"UNCLEEE ….No, I can't. Are you crazy?"

"But Zuko you sleep naked every night."

"No, I am not"

"Yes you are"

"ERRRRRRRRRR"

I scream at him. "Find stay Naked. I don't care" I said and turn away. I can hear songs laugh. Uncle Why are you doing this to me? My face turns red again in anger and blush. He doesn't have to tell that when she is around. Stupid Uncle Iroh.

"Finally some freedom," Uncle said and turn to song. "Song I didn't expect to see you here." I know he is surprised to see her with me.

"Well, actually Zuko ask my help." She said.

"Awwwww that's Sweet," Uncle said and tap my Shoulder.

 **Song yin POV**

" errr mmmm" that's all he said. What a funny prince. Zuko is blushing after what Iroh said. He didn't even look at me. how can he? Now I know the way he sleeps at night. So that's why he never let me come to his room no matter what happened at night. Boys. Huhhh. I wonder how he looks like.

"Now let's go home shall we. I want to drink some tea." Iroh said and remove his chains from his hands. But Suddenly I remember something. Yes, Aang. He got to be here some ware around.

"Uncle we can't go back," Zuko said looking at the sky.

"what? Why is that?" General Iroh asks in a surprise.

"The Avatar.. I saw him. I think I know where he is hiding" Zuko said and climb on his Rhinos back. I look at the sky. But this time I only saw clouds.

"There is a small village around here. He must be hiding there." Zuko said and help Iroh to climb next to him. I slowly walk to my Rhino. Is this is the right thing to do? Going with them to find Aang? I know I stayed with them for weeks. But I can't let them do this. Aang is the Avater. He is the last hope of the world. And more importantly, he is my Brother. I can't let fire nation to kill him. I look back at the sky. I can't let them capture Aang. But what can I do? I don't know how to find Aang without them.

 **Thank you guys for reading my story. see you in next chap.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Ocean Spirit.**

 **Hi funny people.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Iroh s Pov**

"Zuko, This is not what I want to happen in the first place. Why can't you stop fighting with her and try to be friends." I said while walking next to Zuko inside the ship. After we went to that village Zuko and Song discover where Avatar is heading. My Nephew wants to follow him but Song try to stop him and they both end up in a huge fight. Song tries to leave us but Zuko stops her. He holds Songs both hands and drags her inside the Ship.

"I am sorry Uncle. But I can't let this witch go away from us like this."

"Did you call me a witch again? You fire-breathing monster. Let me go" song scream in pain.

"Zuko let her go now" I scream in anger. But he didn't listen to me. he holding her like this because she wants to bend. But this is stupid.

"NO UNCLE, if I let her go now she will go and find the Avatar," Zuko said looking at me.

"What is wrong with that? He is my brother. And it is my duty to protect the Avatar..." She suddenly screams and tries to remove her hands from Zuko s grip. But Zuko holds her both hands tightly.

"Oh, really well I am sorry. It seems like you forgot that I am fire nation. And it is my duty to capture him and send him to my father." Zuko said in anger. "I don't care who is he to you. but I won't let you go to him" he finally said and push her inside the Prison. Song bends some water to hit him. But before that happen Zuko left looking the door. My nephew's actions towards this girl are shameful. I get close to the prison door. Who knows maybe Zuko forgot to lock it correctly. But I was wrong he already locks it and took the key with him before leaving.

"Why did he put me back in here? This is crazy. Every time when I mention about Aang, Zuko drag me and push me inside this Prison. Stupid Stupid Stupid Zuko. I just help him to save you and this is the way he treats Me." song scream in anger." How dare he is." She said again and hit the Iron bar. "What is wrong with Zuko?. Did he have some kind of mental problem? If it wasn't for you General Iroh' he is dead right now." She finally said and sit down. I know what she is saying is true. What is wrong with him?

"I am sorry dear. But he is not a bad person. He is spending a complicated life that's why. Anyway, I need to talk with Zuko. He got to stop acting like this".

I walk to the deck area after getting dress. I know Zuko is trying to go back to the fire nation. I saw him looking at the sky using the telescope. And I was right.

."Sailing into Fire Nation waters ... Of all the foolish things you've done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish!" I scream at him. This child is crazy. Does he have any idea about what might happen if the fire nation captured him?

"I have no choice, Uncle," Zuko said and focus the telescope to the upper sky.

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you? What if you're caught? "

"I'm chasing the Avatar! My father will understand why I am returning home!" Zuko said looking sadly at the floor. Oh, my. It seems he still trust his evil father. This child never learns.

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type!" I said sadly.

"There they are. Helmsman! Full steam ahead!" Zuko Scream. I look at the sky. It's the Avatars bison.

 **Song Yin s Pov**

Stupid Zuko. I don't care about his complicated life. After all, he drags me inside the ship. I don't think I can forgive him.

"There they are. Helmsman! Full steam ahead!"

I heard Zuko screaming. Oh, my god, they spotted Aang. I try to look at the sky from the small rounded window inside the prison. Zuko was right. There they are. Aang and the others are heading to that fire nation island to meet Roku. According to that villager, Zuko hit yesterday night for no reason. Aang still hasn't discovered a way to contact with Roku when he needs. Interesting. I know how to contact Ocean Spirit La when I need him. Maybe someday I can teach Aang how to contact spirits too. That would be great. I wonder what will he says after sees me. Wait a second Aang don't know me yet. How am I going to explain him about me? Suddenly Sadness and loneliness feel inside my heart. I really want to see Aang. And tell him what happen after he left. And who I am. But before that, I need to get out from this ship. I need to escape from Zuko. I walk close to the Prison Door. There has to be a way to break it. I look at the Door lock. Err that stupid Zuko double lock it before he leaves. What was he thinking?. I know I can freeze the lock and brake it. But someone will hear me. Stupid Zuko. This is all your fault. I hate him. hmmm. I look back at the window. That's it I know how to do it. I ran to it and try to open it. But it's a widow can't open. I bend some water again using air. And make an ice huge cube.

"On my mark Fire" suddenly I heard Zuko screaming. My ice cube fell down to the floor and destroyed. Oh, my God Zuko firing fireballs at Aang. I got to stop it but how. I look out again. Aang turns Appa every ware to be safe. I can feel Anger boiling inside me. "ZUKO YOU FIRE NATION MONSTER" I scream and hit the Window Glass. As soon as I hit it. It is starting to break. That's it. I make another huge ice cube and threw it to the glass. It worked.I ran to it. Yes, this window hall is my size. I am going to jump into the ocean. I can swim faster than this Ship. But suddenly something stopped me from jumping. A blockade. It means I have to swim under it. No one will notice. I slowly pull myself out from the window and jump to the Ocean. I am free. Free from Zuko. I slowly look back at Ship. Zuko is standing next to Iroh looking at the blockade in terror.

 **Zukos Pov**

"Prince Zuko! The engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!" I heard one of my men screaming.

I look behind me. My ship is half destroyed again. First the Avatar and now my own People hurting me. But I can't stop. I have to face difficulties.

"Do not stop this ship." That's all said. I look back at the blockade. I know uncle was right. But I had no choice. Why father why? Why did you do something like this to own people Attacking because you banish me why? Huhh what is the difference between me and the Avatar now? We both are fire nation enemies.

"Zuko, I know this is not the perfect time to talk about this. But we have to get Song out from the Prison." Uncle said. Oh god, that stupid witch. What has she done to my uncle?

"No don't." That's all I said. After all, I don't want Zhao to find her. I know I hate her. But I am not a mean person. After she learns a lesson I will get her out.

 **Song Yin s Pov**

I swim as fast as I can. I saw Aang safely passing the blockade. That's what I am going to do now. I swim deep as much as I can under water. It's dark. Well, that's what deep sea is. Dark like La. I wonder what will happen if Fire nation Captured me. If they did no General Iroh to save me this time.

 **Zukos Pov**

"What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?" I ask. This is weird why did he let me past. There has to be a reason.

"Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after the Avatar." Uncle said looking back at the ship. I can see a small trace of another ship getting close to us. It's Zhao. Uncle was right. It seems he following the smoke in my ship.

"If Zhao wants to follow a trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do." I finally said to uncle and walk away while ordering the helmsman. "Travel to north then he will follow you."

"but Zuko what are you going to do now". Uncle asks in a sad voice.

"I am going after the Avatar," I said.

"But what about Song Yin. She is still inside the prison." Uncle said and grab my hand to turn me to him. What is he doing?

"Zuko you have to let her go. We can't keep her away from her brother like this. And there is no point keeping her like this. She is not your enemy. She is a friend."

"I don't have friend's uncle." That's all I said. I gave the key of the door to his hands.

 **Song Yin s Pov**

"Finally Sand," I said and kiss the earth after stepping on it. Oh my god that is so far than I thought. Why did Roku choose this Island to live? Oh god, my legs are hurting from swimming. Stupid Roku. I sat down on the Sand and start to massage my leg. awww much better.

"BUFFFF" I heard a noise and that noise shake the earth. I look up. Oh my god it's the mountain its …. Blasting. Lava is every ware. Oh god oh god Aang. Is he still here? I got to help him. I start to run up the mountain.

"arrrrrrrrrr" I suddenly heard a familiar voice. I stop running and turn my head to the left. Oh, my God, it's Appa. He is here it means Aang is still here. I turn and start to run. But Appa flies and land in front of me. He is glaring at me. It seems like he doesn't know me. Somehow I am not surprised. How could he'? I am not Yun anymore. I am Song Yin. I have a different smell and a look. But Appa uses to be one of my best friends. I stand slowly and walk to him.

"Appa it's me," I said. But he still didn't recognize me. He stands and screams at the dress I am wearing. I look down. Oh dear, I am still waring Zuko s clothes. How stupid I am. It seems like I have to prove who I am to him. And I know how to do that. I close my eyes and slowly bend some Ocean water.

 _Flashback_

 _LA the Ocean Spirit_

" _All ways remember Song Yin. Ocean connects everything._

 _Flashback over_

Appa stares at me. I know what he thinks. "A fire bender bending water." Haha. I slowly move the water to his head. And touch it. _"Ocean connects everything" "_ please Appa remember me" I sad slowly. And walk close to him. I saw he closed his eyes. I took a deep berth and start to think about our Old memories.

 _Flashback_

" _Come here boy come close," I said pointing an apple to his nose. Appa shakes his tell and slowly get close to me._

" _Hey, Yun do you think he will eat it." Aang ask." I don't know sweetie maybe" I said and tap Aang s head. Appa smells the Apple in my hand and opens his mouth so I can put it in._

" _You did I, Yun," Aang said happily and run around me and appa. Appa did the same. I hold both of them tightly while laughing._

 _Flashback over_

I open my eyes slowly. Appa is looking at me. I can see tears in his eyes. _"_ Come here boy come close," I said. And Appa did the same thing he did long time ago. He gets close to me and smells me. I touch his nose. Appa suddenly tries to hug me. I fell down and start laughing. Finally, he remembers. He remembers me. Thank you La for your teachings. I close my eyes and laugh. Tears fell down from them. Tears of happiness.

"Girl, Girl" Suddenly I heard someone screaming from the mountain. Why is everyone screaming today? I push Appa away and look at the mountain. It's a Fire nation Sage. What does he want? I walk slowly to him. Appa glare at him.

"Are you a water bender?" he asked. "I saw you doing something I have never seen before using water." He said again. I bend some water to safety. Who knows what he was planning after all.

"yes, why do you ask," I ask

"I am so glad d to see you, young miss. The Avatar he is in a big trouble." He said and sat on the floor. He is breathing heavily.

"what? what happens" before I said anything else. I heard another blast. I look back at the mountain.

"Its Avatar Roku he is destroying the Temple. And he is using Avatar Aang to do it. Roku is Angry because people from his own nation try to kill the Current Avatar Aang.." Fire Sage said. Oh my god. I start to run. But Sage hold my hand and stop me. I try to pull my hand. But he didn't let me.

"Stop moving girl. I am trying to help. Take the Bison with you and fly over there. Save them" He said and let my hand go. Oh, right good thinking. I look back at him." Thank you." I said and climb on Appa. A small lemur flies to me and sits on my Lap. He is waring Sage s hat. I look back to thank him again but he vanishes.

 **Aang s Pov**

Katara and Sokka help me to stand. That was a weird feeling. I Look around. Did I destroy this? What a powerful bender I am in my past life.

"we have to go Aang" Katara said dragging me with her while running. But suddenly I remember someone. The fire Sage. Where is he?

"Where's Shyu?"

"I don't know," Katara said again.

We all ran to the stare case. But its already feel with Lava.

"We can't go from here move to the top" Sokka scream.

I did what he said. And ran to the top with Katara next to me. Oh my god fire is every ware. How are we going to escape? Suddenly I heard a noise. I look at the sky. It is Appa and Momo and a….. fire nation girl. OH, MY GOD.

 **Song Yin s Pov**

I saw Aang and the others are staring at me. I know what they think. What a fire nation girl doing on Appa s back. But this is not the time to think that. I slowly lead Appa to them. Fire is every ware. But Appa gets close to the top. Without thinking three of them jump on Appas back. I look back to see if they land without harming there self's And Scream at Appa.

"go Appa Go"

 **Aang s Pov**

I look at her. How did she know Appa s name? And why did Appa let her ride on his head? This is impossible. She is a fire nation girl. And how did she came to this island? I look at Katara and Sokka. They are looking at her too. Before we ask a question she turns back at us. She is pretty. But her face doesn't look familiar at all. Who is she? Why did she save us?

 **Zukos Pov**

I look at the sky. Avatar is flying away with his friends again. Every time something happened to me. What an unlucky man I am. This time Zhao captured me. Who the hell does he think he is to chain me like that to a wall? I slowly came close to my Sip and Climb it. I saw uncle. His face looks so weird. What the hell happened to him? Finally, he saw me.

"Zuko she is gone, Song is gone," Uncle said while shaking my shoulders."

"WHAT?"

 **That's for today guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Ocean Spirit.**

 **Heyyy guyyss**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Aang's POV**

"I know sines the day you wake after 100 years, something weird all ways happened to us," Sokka said and scratch his hair. "Seriously who is she," None of us said a word. Not Even Katara. We are still flying with the fire nation girl who saves our lives. Sokka is right who is she? She didn't say a word. But she helps us. But why? Fire nation people never do that. Then why did she help us?

"Who are you?" suddenly Sokka ask again pointing his Boomerang at her. But she didn't see that. Because her back is what faces us. She got a long hair like Katara s. she looks something weird. I didn't know how to explain but there is something different about her.

We stay quiet like this for a long time. I saw her guiding Appa very well. How does she do that?

"Aang, I think she is a witch. An Evil witch sends from the fire nation to destroy us. aaaaaa" Sokka Scream and start to run around Appa s Back.

"SOKKA stop it," Katara said and drag Sokka back to the floor from his shirt.

"HEY that's hurt" he replies.

Suddenly I heard our savior, the fire nation girl is laughing. Hmm, that's weird. She can't be a bad person.

"Who are you?" this time it's Katara who speak. "Why did you save us?" But still no reply.

"I told you guys she is a Witch. Look at her hair. It's so long."

"Oh really are you calling me a witch too Sokka because I have a long hair," Katara asks in Anger and hit his head.

"Oh no why would I…. I am just. Aww that hurt"

That's it.

"Stop it you guys" I scream and stand. They both look at me scarily. I look back at the girl. But she is still silence.

"Hey who are you? Do you have a name?" I ask. She didn't say a word but for the first time, she turns to look at us. It seems like she wants to talk with us. Well, that's great. Much better than Silence.

"Aang," she said suddenly looking directly at me. What? I look at her eyes. They are red with tears. Did she call my name? That's weird how did this fire nation girl know my name

"Please don't tell me you are in love with Aang. He looks so stupid" Sokka said and put his hand around my shoulder while laughing. My face turns Red.

"No, I am not." She said again. This time her voice is shaking. She is crying.

"Hey, are you okay?." Katara asks and sat next to her. She still didn't say a word. Who is she?

 **Zuko s POV**

I threw her pillow away from her bed. I threw her bedsheet away from her bed. I threw her plate and teacup out from the window. How dare she is. Braking a window in my ship and escape. I put her in the prison for a reason. But she runway from me. After all, I have done to her. huhh.

"Destroy all of them" I yelled at one of my men." I don't want to see anything she uses in this Ship."

I said and walk out from her room.

"Zuko this is crazy. Stop this nonsense right now" I heard uncle saying. But I didn't listen to him. This is all his fault. I walk away passing him. I don't have time to listen to him. But he holds me from my arm and turns me to him. His face looks so angry. But I don't care.

"What, "I ask

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I am doing the right thing"

"ZUKO, throwing away these clothes you gave to her is not an answer to your questions," Uncle said calmly tapping my shoulder. But this makes me angrier. What the …ERRR

"UNCLE I didn't throw the clothes I gave to her because it was you who gave my clothes to her," I said in Anger.

"Well that is not the point Zuko" uncle start to speak again but this time I stopped him.

"The POINT. Do you really want to know the point is Uncle? We were stupid from the beginning. She stayed with us because she can find the Avatar because of me. Yes, that is the reason. Not because she is in love with me, or fancy me the way you think." I finally yelled and left my uncle in the dark Corridor in anger.

Wait… ohhhhh what the hell came out form my mouth just now " _Not because she is in love with me, or fancy me the way you think"_ why did I say that. Uncle never said anything like that. It just a stupid feeling in my mind converts into words and came out. Stupid me and my big mouth. Let's hope he didn't hear that part. I slowly start to walk. But I heard uncle laughing from behind.

"ZUKO I NEVER SAID SHE IS HERE BECAUSE SHE IS IN LOVE WITH YOUUU. Heheheeee. Zuko why do you really think that she loves you" Uncle ask again. But this time small smirk is covering his face

Errrr Why did I said something stupid like that?. My face turns red. I never want it to be true.I don't love her too. She is a water tribe witch.

"ZUKO…."

"What," I said and slowly turn to face him. I can see a wild smile on his face. He walks slowly to me.

"You and I both know that we are the people who brought her to this ship. And you are right she stayed with us so she can find her brother. I know that. But what is wrong with that Zuko.?"

"Hmm what is wrong with that?" I slowly exhale a huge breath. "errrrrrr" I said finally.

"hmmm Zuko I think I know the reason behind your Anger " Uncle said wisely.

"You are in love with her. Am I right my nephew?" Uncle said suddenly and point his finger at me.

Now my face turn red to blood red. I think my heart is screaming louder. I don't love her. UNCLE. I hate her.

"No, I am not," I said looking away. Why is he always making me angry?

"I don't love her," I said again.

"Ohhhh hooooo now I see," Uncle said and hold the wall because he couldn't stop his laughter. Didn't he hear my anger and rejection?

"That's why you all ways start a stupid fight with her. Tell me if you are not… then why did you avoided her all the time? And yesterday you hold her hands tightly. That day you ask her help. You even save her life. That is something you never do to a prisoner Prince Zuko ha hah ahaaaaa."

"UNCLE" I yelled and hit the wall. But he didn't stop laughing. Why is he thinking about me that way? I turn my head and start to walk away from him again. ERRR STUPID uncle.

"remember Zuko hate is the first step for great love stories."

 **Song Yin POV**

We came to a small island near the earth Kingdom. It's getting dark. Actually, it is night. Appa seems to attach to me now. It's been 2 hours after we land. But Appa is still with me. But the others are not. Sokka gathers the fire woods. Katara makes some fish so they can eat. Aang just keeps staring at me and Appa. No one say a word. Because after they ask who I am I start to cry. I know it's stupid to cry. But it is the first time I seeing Aang after 100 years. He still looks the same. But a bit tall. He is my small brother who left me to die. I am not angry with him. But that memory hurts a lot. I still don't know how to tell him about me. And that's water tribe boy Sokka thinks I am in love with Aang. Oh dear, I don't want Aang to think about me that way. But how am I going, to tell the truth?

"So mmmm hey" I look up. It's Aang. At last, he decides to talk with me. He sat next to me on the ground.

"Appa seems to like you a lot," he said. I smile with him. Of cause Appa like me.

"ya," I said. We both fell in silence for five seconds.

"My name is Aang." He said suddenly turning to me. His face is still the same. Cute as always.

"I know," I said while patting his head. I use to do this to him a long time ago. He looks at me with wide eyes.

"Why did you do that," he asks but didn't stop me. What am I going to say now?

"Well, I use to have a little brother like you a long time ago. You remind me of him" I said and comb his head. Comb his head? Haha he doesn't have hair.

"Oh that's bad….. is he… dead" Aang ask again.

"Well no, he isn't" no Aang I am the one who dies that day not my brother.

"oh, where is he now?"

"Hmm he is so close to me." That's all I said. I stand and walk away from Aang. But as always he follows me. Just like the old days.

"Did you left him in fire nation" Aang ask while walking next to me. It seems like he is not going to leave me alone. That's it I turn to him. I can't tell him who I am to him a long time ago. But I can tell who I am in this life. I hold his shoulders and stop him. He is still shorter than me.

"Aang my name is Song yin and I am the Ocean Spirit. I know you don't believe me but I am not from the Fire Nation. I am from the northern water tribe." I said it. Aang looks frozen. I don't know he believes me or not.

"ha ha ha ha ha ha now that's funny, what is an Ocean spirit.." We both look at Sokka. He and Katara listing to our conversation all the time. "Aang doe you really believing her," he said again and hold his tummy while laughing loudly. I look at Aang he is still frozen.

"What? do you think I am lying." I ask from Sokka.

"ya haha well do you want us to believe that lie. We all know you are from the Fire Nation. Sokka said annoyingly.

"Sokka don't say that. She saves our lives. And dint you heard stories about spirits when you are small. Gran Gran always tells stories about spirits." This time Katara who talk. Finally, someone has a brain to understand what I said.

"ya well, those are stupid stories. None of them are true." Oh really.

"I am not lying," I said.

"yes you are"

"no"

"yes"

"NOO"

"YES"

"Then prove it fire nation girl," Sokka said and make a proud face.

I look at Aang. He shake his head. It seems for some reason he believes me.

"Find," I said in the end. I stand away from them and bend some water using air. I saw Aang s eyes getting bigger. Even Katara and Sokka s. I bend it and threw it to Sokka s body who opening his mouth like an idiot. He screams like a girl and ran. I laugh.

"WOW" I heard Katara and Aang both saying at the same time.

"You are amazing. How did you bend water using Air?" Aang asks.

"Well, I told you I am from the northern water tribe."

"But it was Amazing," said Katara. She turns to Sokka who holding his back and yelling at me.

"Say sorry," she said.

"oh, keyyy. But before that how are we going to believe this story about spirit." He asks again.

"hmm, that is something I can't tell. You have to figure it out Sokka." I said and smirk.

"I don't care who you are but you are a powerful water bender for Shure," Aang said and held my hand. His hands are still the same. So soft.

"How did you u do that. Please, Please show me"

"Aang let her go she must be tired. After all, it's getting dark" Katara said and remove Aang s hand from mine.

"oooooooooooooooo keeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy mmmmmmmmm" Aang said sadly and walk away.

"Come let's go and eat something" I follow Katara. But Sokka came and stand in front of me.

"Wait a second there is one more question left. What are you doing in fire nation?"

Ohh Sokka you are a real-life Detective.

"Zhao knows who I am and he wants to capture me."

I saw their eyes widen after say that.

"You mean he knows that you are a spirit?"

 **Zuko s POV**

"Zuko for the last time come out from your room and eat. Stop been girlish" I heard uncle saying from the other side of the door. "ERRRRR" I didn't reply him. Good thing I lock the door. I am not hungry. Why can't he understand that? I turn to the other side of the bed. I know this is crazy. I am acting like an idiot. She is gone. I don't love her too. She is a water tribe enemy. Huhh. I close my eyes. I need to meditate and focus on capturing the Avatar. I have Avatar s girlfriends neckless. I can capture him with that.

" _Oh really? What are going to do with it? Wrap the Avatar from it."_ My inner voice said.

Hmm good point. What am I going to do with it? I took it from under my pillow. I know it's stupid to keep it under there. But I don't want uncle or song to find it.

" _Song to find it"_ my inner voice said. Who cares if she found it or not. " _you cares"_ my inner voice said again. Errrrrrrrr. SHUT UP. I scream.

"Zuko are you okay? Why are you Screaming." I heard uncle asking from the other side of the Door. Is he still there? Errr my uncle is so annoying.

 **Song Yin POV**

I really miss General Iroh s tea. Katarsa s tea is hard to drink. I don't know how Aang and Sokka survive with food and stuff like this.

"Do you like it" that's what Katara ask. "yep" that's all what we said.

It's been a week after my escape from Zuko s ship. I wonder how he acts after he discovers I was gone. Well, who cares. But I feel bad about General Iroh and the crew. If I was there they eat well. But now I am gone.

"I can't believe this. When you are running away from Zhao. Zuko and General Iroh save your life and let you stay in there ship without hurting you." Sokka said. I can see the surprise on his face.

"ya that's is a big surprise. I never thought Zuko know the meaning of Kindness" Katara said.

"No, actually he wants to throw me away. But Iroh and the Crew didn't let him." I said and they all began to laugh.

I never thought it will be fun to travel with three of them. Aang always running around me. Just like old days. He told me about his people and his beautiful Sister who pretend to be like his mother every time. He thinks his sister was in love with his Fire nation friend Kuzon. Too bad he didn't know she is the one who listing to him when he talks. Well, I still don't have guts to tell him the truth.

Sokka always fights for something stupid. Sometimes he is so overprotective. But most of the times he is an idiot who says stupid jokes about food.

Katara is the only person have a brain in their group. And other two are always listening to what she says.

And here I am with them spending my time happily. We haven't spot Zuko for Days. Not even Zhao.

I miss Iroh and the crew s company. I wonder what they eat now. Same food every day? It has to be. That's what Zuko wants. He doesn't care about what his crew thinks. What a horrible man. I don't know why but I really hate him. And I know he hates me too. General Iroh always wants us to friends. But it never Happens. Stupid Zuko. Hah Who wants to be friends with him.

 **Sorry guys I am a bit buzzzzzzyyyyy.**

 **See you guys in next chap.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aang s POV**

"It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives." I said to others.

"Well, let's see. You pretty much mastered air bending and that only took you a hundred and twelve years. I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer." Sokka said sarcastically.

"errrrrrrrrr" I said. oohh man why can't no one understand me?

"Come on you guys try to understand I haven't even started water bending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole. What am I going to do?"

"Aang stop worrying," Song said. Yaaaa that's what I need now. Stop worrying. oh man.

Katara holds my hand.

"Calm down Aang , it's going to be okay. If you want, I err… and Song can teach you some of the stuff we know. Right Song" Katara said looking at Song. She shakes her hade approving the Idea. Wow, that's great. I sat next to them.

"You'd do that?" I ask happily. "Yep silly… will try our best to teach you." Song said tapping my head again. I love when she does that. She reminds me of Yun.

Katara stands and gets close to the edge of Appa s Saddle.

"But we'll need to find a good source of water first," she said.

"AHAHAHAH Aang is going to learn water bending from 2 girls. AH AHAHA" I glare at Sokka. Even the girls did the same. Sokka stops his laugh and look at three of us.

"Ehhh ummmm Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in," he said finally and we all look away.

"Can someone please tell me why Sokka is so annoying? More than Zuko" Song Yin ask and look at us. Katara and I couldn't stop laughing after that. Sokka makes his face more Annoying and looks away from us.

"hayyyy Don't compare me to that angry evil freak with a ponytail."

"No Sokka I didn't compare you to him. I said you are MORE annoying than Zuko." Song Yin reply. And we all laugh again.

"HAHAAHAHA" nice one Song," I said. She looks at me and smile. I don't know why but she reminds me of my sister. Her slime, the way she eats. And the way she patting my head. Everything is like Yun. Sometimes she even acting like a mother to me. Oh seems I really miss my sister. If I haven't left that day. Huhhhh

 **Katara s Pov**

I look down to find a perfect place to teach Aang. There are lots of waterfalls. But what is the best place? I don't know much about water bending. But I can still try. Suddenly I saw a small pond and a waterfall hiding inside the forest below. It's like a swamp. But still, it has water we need.

"How about there" I point at it.

"ummmm That's a good place Katara but that pond is close to the forest side. It's just I don't know but who knows who hiding in there. Let's try to find an open place. I don't want all of us to be ambush by fire benders or swamp people."

Song said disapproving my idea. I look at Aang and Sokka. Normally they take my side. But After Song came to our group, most of the time they take her side. I don't have personal problems with her but I don't want Song to involve in this things. It was me and Sokka who found Aang. But Song acting like she knows about Aang more than we do.

"I think Songii is right guys," Aang said. "It's pretty scary down there."

"And dark" Sokka said hiding his face.

"Hmm" that's all I said. Aang even calling her Songii. Well, he never uses a pet name to call me.

"How about there" suddenly Song point at a huge Waterfall and a river. Oh my, that's a good place. I can even see a rainbow and clear water. But I didn't want to say that.

"Yep, that's what in my mind Song. A place to relax a bit." Sokka said.

"Hey Songiiii please teach me that Water bending move you did that day using Air"

Aang said. What? It was my idea to teach him water bending. But he wants Song too teach him?. I suddenly feel jealous.

"Nice…. puddle," Sokka said.

Aang helps Appa to find a good place to land. Song didn't say a word but she keeps looking down until we land.

 **Song Yin POV**

This is great. I can teach Aang how to bend water. I always love to teach him. When you know the method, he is the easiest person to teach. And maybe I can teach Katara some moves I learn. I am Shure she can do a better job than Aang. This is great.

We land Close to the waterfall I show them. It's beautiful. Appa jumps to the water knocking Momo down from a rock. It seems like our big puff ball wants to have a bath.

"Hey boy," I said and jump next to Appa. Oh my god Water feels great. I never thought I miss water this much.

"Come on you guys this is great," I scream and dive underwater. Oh, my goodness this is the perfect place to swim. It's like the Ocean. Soo Deep. But so clear.

"Yeah! Don't start without me too, guys." I heard Aang saying to me and Appa. He removes his clothes so he can swim with us. Oh, dear Aang is so small just like old days.

"Come on then," I said. But before Aang jump into the water Katara stop him.

"Remember the reason we're here." She said slowly. There is something different about her Voice.

Aang sadly looks at me and put his clothes back. "Oh right. Time to practice water bending. Come on Song" He said. I look back at the water. Ohhhhh don't want to leave it. I try to come out. But for some reason, water doesn't let me go. Or my body wants to stay inside the water. Maybe it because I haven't swim under water for weeks. As the Ocean spirit, I really love to swim underwater. But I look back at Aang. He needs to learn water bending more than my happiness. Oh well, Sometimes you have to let go the thing you love the most for others.

"We can always swim after practicing," Aang said holding my hand and pulling me up.

"ya okay." I said and use water bending to dry my clothes.

"hey emmmm Song how about this. You get some bath while I help Aang to learn water bending." Suddenly Katara said. I look at her. Did she really mean that? Her face is hiding something.

"No Katara its okay I can come," I said. But for some reason, Katara s face doesn't look normal. I wonder why.

"no…. em its just…. you said you are the Ocean Spirit….. And I think you need water more than any of us." Katara said again.

Hmm this was interesting.

"No Katara it's okay."I said again and pull my hair to a ponytail. Katara said nothing else. Her face turns red like an Apple. Why is that? She looks at Aang and then back at me. What is she planning?. Hmmm then suddenly it hit my mind. Oh, my god, Katara wants to be alone with Aang? Is that why she doesn't want me to come? Now I see.

"Hey what am I supposed to do? While you are doing your water magic." Sokka said before I talk.

"Oh well, you could ... clean the gunk out of Appa's toes." Aang said and past a Pease of a branch to Sokka.

I think none of them haven't realis Katara s feelings yet. A small smile came to my mouth. I did the same thing a long time ago. I ask Aang to play somewhere else so I can be alone with Kuzon. Well, that's what Katara is doing now. She wants to be alone with Aang. hmm I think it's better to leave this two alone and stay with Aapa and Sokka.

 **Katara s Pov**

"Hey, Katara is that offer still available." Suddenly Song ask.

"What Offer?"

"You teaching Aang while I am bathing?" she said again. She thinks it's an offer I gave her. That's good I don't want to show my jealousy to her.

"Yep"

"Well, then I like to take it. You are right I really need a bath." She said tiredly.

"But what about the water-air move," Aang said sadly. Oh god, he put a name to it. Actually, how did she do that? I try to do that secretly when she is not around but it doesn't work.

"Well maybe after your practice with Katara"

"But I want to swim after practicing"

"Aang it's not a hard move to learn. I'll teach it to you letter. Now hurry and go with Katara." She said and jump back to the water. Hmm that's strange. But I am glad she is not coming. I don't want her to control Aang.

 **Song Yin POV**

I saw them both walking away. What a love story. They pretty match to each other. Well, Katara is taller than Aang.

"Don't you think they look so cute together MoMo," I said the lemur who swimming next to me.

"Who are you talking about?" I heard Sokka s surprise voice. He is scrubbing Appa s back.

"Them." I point at Aang and Katara. But Sokka didn't get what I mean.

"Why are they cute?"

"Oh, Sokka can't you see why Katara wants me to stay."

"ehh No…"

"Because you idiot Katara is in love with Aang." I said slowly so not even Appa can hear me.

"BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Sokka starts to laugh and fell down from Apps s back. "You got to be kidding me Song" he said while climbing back on Appa.

"That's the funniest thing I ever heard."

"heyyyy" I said in anger. Why is he laughing? "I don't see a reason to laugh. Love can happen to anyone anytime"

"ya ya Aang and Katara Buhahahahaa" it seems like Sokka couldn't stop his laughter. I bend some water and threw it in his face.

"Seriously Song, Aang is shorter than Katara hahaha that's funny."

How can he laugh like this? What an idiot. I know love can happen between anyone.

"Sokka it doesn't matter who is that person or how old he or she is or how tall or short that person is or the nation that person belongs. Love is something can happen." I said calmly. But I still feel angry with him because he laughs at that word. Love. It seems like this guy never had a girlfriend. And I am not surprised.

"So who is he?" Sokka suddenly ask.

"What?" what was this idiot asking now?

"Your boyfriend?" he asks again and smirks at me. Oh boy does he think I have a boyfriend because I talk about love? Well, I did had a one in my past life. Kuzon. But I don't want to tell that to Sokka.

"Sokka I don't have a boyfriend"

"Yes, you do. That is why you know about love a lot."

"Hey, that is stupid. Everyone knows about love. And the things I said" I said annoyingly. But Sokka still Smirking.

"Is he from our nation?" Sokka asks again. Hey…

"Sokka I don't have a boyfriend in north pull"

"Wait you said it could be anyone," Sokka said and start to think. "and any nation"

"Ya well yes. Any nation" I love Kuzon. He is from the fire nation.

"I know him," Sokka said haply jumping to the water. He knows? How did he know about Kuzon.

"ZUKO you are in love with Zuko BUHAHAHAHAHA"

"WHAT?" my face turn bloody red. "ZUKO what?" I said. "From all the people in this world, Zuko came to you huge mind Sokka?."

"ha ha yep. That Angry freak saves your life. And you falling in love with the prince. Owww so romantic." Sokka said and start to laugh again. Errrrrrr. He even hugs his body and makes kissing noises while talking nonsense.

"aawww Zuuuukkkoooo UMMMM UMMM UMMMMMMMM aww you are so cutttteeeee ummmmmm you save my life. My prince ummmmm. Let's spend some time together ummm away from our nation's ummmmm"

"eyuuuuu Sokka did you knock your head some ware? or do you want me to knock it." I said in an angry voice and came out from the water. I still can hear him laughing behind me.

"Find laugh as much as you want. I am going shopping." I said and walk away from him. Stupid Sokka.

"UMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" now he kissing Momo.

What was he thinking me and Zuko. Eyuuu.

"Song watch out." Suddenly I heard Sokka screaming from behind. Now what? But before I turn back a huge wave wash pass me. I fell down under water. What in the world is that? This never happened to me even in the sea. Where in the world this stupid wave came from. Waterfalls can't do stuff like this without rain. I look around still swimming under water. I suddenly saw sokka body. Oh, my god, he is sinking. I swim to him and grab him by his shirt. After a second I came up to the surface.

"Are you guy's okay" I heard Aang s voice.

"Yeah, I'll say! You just "practiced" our supplies down the river." Sokka said removing my hand from his shirt." and try to kill us…. oh my god my boomerang. It's underwater." Sokka jump again to the water.

"What is that," I ask while bending the water on my body away from me.

"Oh well, its Aang. He doesn't need lessons. He already gifts it." Katara said annoyingly. What's with her? Aang pretend like he didn't hear it. Sokka put his head out of the water with his Boomerang.

"Well, it seems your gift is going to keep us hungry tonight."

"Uh, sorry. I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff." Aang said sadly looking at me.

"My life was hard enough when you were just an air bender," Sokka said while sinking back.

 **Zuko s POV**

My fire bending is getting better and better. Finally, I am practicing without that witch s eye site. If she is here she knows how to distract me. I hate when it happens. Even uncle pointing out my mistakes to her. huhh I am glad she is gone. Freedom is staying away from girls. Especially girls like her. Weird and try to prove how good they are. Girls are crazy. I thought while fire bending at Gee. But suddenly my ship turn so fast and I and Gee slip to the other side of the Ship. What was that? Errrr I look at the tower in my ship. "Someone's changing our course."

"But sir you didn't give any orders," Gee said.

"Well that's why I said ''Someone's Changing our course," I said in anger. What an idiot. I left the practice area. Who the hell is doing this?

I came inside the Tower.

"What is the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!" I scream at my helmsman who bowing me at the moment.

"Actually, someone did. I assure you, it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko." I heard uncle from behind. What is so important? I turn to face him. He is playing pie sho. It has to be something to do with Avatar. I feel happy.

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?" I ask.

"aww Zuko hehe I know you want to see her again. Don't worry my nephew when you find the Avatar you will find her. heee hee.

"UNCLE…"

Actually Even more urgent thing came up. It seems, I…I have lost my lotus tile." Uncle said rubbing his forehead in stress.

What the….. "Lotus tile?"

"For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ."

"You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?" I said in anger. What is wrong with him?

"See, you, like most people, underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully, they will have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life. And after that will go back to find song." Uncle said smiling.

I felt like my head is blasting. I fire bend out from my mouth in anger."errrrrr"

"I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew." I heard uncle saying.

 **Song Yin POV**

Shopping is funny. But the problem is we don't have lot of money to spend at all. General Iroh gave me 5 copper pieces back in Zuko s ship. And the others have 3. Aang spends a coin to buy a whistle only animals can hear. But Katara and Sokka thought Aang is wasting money. I buy some vegetables for me and Aang and gave one copper piece to katara to by meat for her and Sokka.

"Hey Song, don't get me wrong because I am saying this, but you really got to dress something else," Sokka said scratching his head.

"Why is that? Did I look ugly to red Sokka" I ask. I was surprised. What wrong with my dress. Well I know its Zukos but. It not looking bad.

"NO NO, you look good in it. But it just some people giving weird faces. Fire nation girl traveling with us. Did you get the point?" He said.

Oh boy, he is right. Why didn't I get that? How stupid I am.

"Sorry, Sokka you are right. I will go buy something." I said and hit Sokka s hand happily.

"hey Awwwww"

 **Aang s Pov**

"Where is she? We are getting late." Katara said annoyingly.

"Katara just relaxes Sokka s not here to," I said. I don't know why but Katara is angry about something whole day. She didn't say anything but I can feel that.

"Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come on by!" Suddenly we heard a man screaming. I look at him. And he saw me and Katara.

"Oh! You there, I can see from your clothing that you're world-traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?" He said.

"Sure! What are curious?" I ask. Who are these people?

"I'm not entirely sure. But we got 'em!" he said and push me with him.

"Aang, I suddenly heard Song screaming. I remove the guy's hand from my shoulder and wait until she comes to me. Sokka is with her.

"Hey, guys come this guy here saying he got some stuff we can see," I said to Song. but she shakes her head.

"No Aang, Sokka ask me to buy a water nation dress. Because people think I am Fire nation." She said. Oh dear yes. Why didn't that came to my mind?

"I just came here to ask if Katara wants to buy a dress too." She asks from Karata who looks so surprised at the Moment.

"Ehhh emmm…. Well no. I am happy with what I am wearing." Katara said not politely and turn away from Song. Something is definitely wrong with her.

"Come on Aang lets go to that Ship." She said while dragging me with her. I look back at Song. I expect a sad expression on her face. But she only smiles with me.

"Hey go back to where we staying if you can't find us okay." Sokka screams at Song. She said okay and turn away from us.

"Katara what's up with you? She only tries to buy a dress to you. Just say thank you and be polite" Sokka said walking next to us.

"I didn't say anything wrong. I only said No. what's wrong with that." Katara said making an angry face. Sokka didn't say anything after that. Not even me.

 **Song Yin POV**

I look at every shop. First one is a fancy dress house. And too expensive. The second one is not a dress shop. I don't even know what it is. But the third shop is something different. So I went in.

"Hello dear welcome to Li ho's Dress Shop," an old lady said bowing to me. She must be the person who owns this shop. And she didn't care I am wearing a red fire nation dress.

"Oh hi. I am just looking something blue. But not expensive" I said while looking around. Wow, this shop really has nice clothes. I touch a one. It's so soft and nice. I look at the price. Oh boy, this one is too much.

"Well don't worry dear. We have lots of dresses' please come with me I 'll show you."

I walk after her.

"This side made for water nation people. Please find the one you want dear. I'll be right here if you want anything." She said pointing at the blue and white cloths rack to me.

"Thanks," I said politely. She bows her head again and left me. I look back at the rack.

 **Zuko s POV**

This is crazy. Uncle is crazy. Maybe he's getting too old. We change our course for a stupid Pai Sho game. This is impossible.

"'we checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace." Uncle said.

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!" I said in anger. But he still didn't care about my feelings.

"Quite the contrary. I always say, the only thing better than finding something you are looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!" he said. Suddenly I saw one of my man caring a tsungi horn.

"Errrrrrrr You bought a tsungi horn?" I ask. Is this mean I have to glue my ears every day from now on?.

"For music night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds. Mmm look….. I think we can find something in there" He said pointing at a ship.

"Uncle don't be stupid it's a pirate ship. We are not going in" I said turning away. I don't want to keep any business with people like them.

"Oh come on Zuko don't be stupid," Uncle said and drag me with him.

"errr let me go" I yelled.

"oh stop acting like a little girl," he said. I heard some people are laughing at his comment. My face turns red.

"errr" it's better walking with him in this situation. Or I don't know what else might come out from his huge mouth.

We both walk to the Pirate ship. There is too much crowd around us. People are fighting to get in. I saw a man walking around everyone and asking them to go in and buy stuff. This is ridiculous. I wait until uncle slowly climbs into the ship. And I have to wait until an old lady climbing.I am a prince why do I have to wait until others climb.

"Are you Shure you want to take that fire nation dress with you?" I suddenly hear a voice from behind. But I didn't turn to look.

"Well yes. It belongs to a….. Someone I met aaa no well he is a friend of mine. I want to give it back to him" I heard another familiar voice. Who is that? But I still didn't turn.

"Oh, it's a mans dress dear. Must be your boyfriend. I have done the same thing when I was young. I love to wear my husband's clothes. I feel like he is around me hugging me tight.. hehe" the First woman said again laughing.

Familiar voice talks again. "Oh no no he isn't. I can't even imagine it" second Familiar voice said again and both of them laugh.

Suddenly it came to my mind. I know that voice. It's Song Yin. But what is she doing in here? I turn as fast as I can. Yes, there she is. Standing five feet s away from me. She is wearing a new long sleeve blue dress without any pattern. Her long hair is fully down. And she is holding my clothes. Ha, today is my lucky day. I found the Witch it means Avatar has to be around here some ware.

"ZUKOOOO COME UP LOOK WHAT I FOUND FOR MUSICAL NIGHT" suddenly I heard uncle screaming. I turn to look at him. He found a flute.

"errrrrr"

I look back at the spot song was standing. But she was gone. It's all uncle s fault. I feel angry. Stupid uncle.

 **Song Yin POV**

Oh god Zuko what is he doing here? I thought while running. How did he found us? Good thing General Iroh scream like that or I am dead by now. It's better to find the guys and fly away from here. I don't want Aang or others to get in trouble because of me. I ran as fast as I can.

I came close to the waterfall. Aang Sokka and Katara standing close to each other. Something is wrong. Aangs face looks sad. Even Sokka s. What's happening?

Katara is practicing a water bending move. Maybe she is teaching Aang. A small smile came to me. Lovebirds.

"Will you please shut your air hole? Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes! Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted"

I suddenly heard Katara screaming at Aang. What is going on in here? Why is she doing that? I walk close to Aang. He looks sadly at me. I can see two tear balls in his eyes. "Oh Aang". I put my arm around him and hold him Close to me. Aang slowly gets close to me and keep his head on my chest. So he still doing that when he is sad. Oh sweet.

Sokka glares at Katara.

"What?" she asks looking at Sokka. She looks back at Aang. Suddenly her face soften. I think she realizes what she did.

"Oh my gosh, Aang, I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me. But you know what, it won't happen again." She said and gave the scroll to Aang.

"Here, this is yours. I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore." She said again. Aang look at me. I smile with him and tightened my grip. This is just like old days.

"It's okay Katara." Aang said softly.

"What about Momo? He's the real victim here." Sokka said annoyingly. Karata sat down next to Momo

"I'm sorry, Momo." She said.

"And what about me? There was that time you—"

"No more apologies!" Katara yelled at Sokka. I know it's funny but still, I have no idea about what's going on.

 **Zuko s POV**

I know getting help from a Pirate is not a good dissection. But I have no choice. I need to find the Avatar. and if this is the way to do it. Then I am doing it.

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" Pirate Capitan asks looking at me. I left my Ship and stand next to him.

"We don't need to stop. They stole a water bending scroll, right?"

"Hmm"

"Then they'll be on the water," I said looking at the front.

"oh Zuko I never thought you are this interest to find her," Uncle said and hit my shoulder. I glare at him. why can't he understand that I am not looking for Song.

"Why are you looking for that water tribe girl? Did she steal from you too?" Pirate Capitan ask. I can see the surprise on his face. I never told him that we are after the Avatar.

"hmm"

"What? Money Gold? "He asks again.

"Actually there are two girls. The one my nephew looking is the one who steal something so important to him." Uncle Iroh said this time.

"What did she steal from me?" I ask annoyingly.

"Oh come on Zuko we all know that. Your heart" Uncle said.

"HAHAHAHAHA" all the pirates in this ship start to laugh

"UNCLE FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT LOOKING FOR SONG" I yelled and walk away from him.

"he just doesn't want to believe me" I heard uncle saying to the Pirate Caption.

Why is he doing this? He knows I hate her. This would never happen if he didn't scream like an idiot back at the port. Why does he think I love Song? And why did she keep my clothes with her? She said she wants to return them to me. Does she really feels like I am hugging her. I don't think so. Huh. Water tribe witch. I am going to teach you a lesson too. After I captured the Avatar. Wait and watch witch wait and watch.

"see at the moment he is dreaming about her" I heard uncle saying again.

ERRRRRRRR

 **That's for today guys. See yaaa.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Wait plsssss,**

 **Aang s Pov**

We came to our new campsite after the argument. It's inside the jungle near the waterfall. Sokka collects some wood and helps me to make a fire. Katara didn't say a word. She cut some fish she buys at the market without looking at anyone else. After Katara say sorry she didn't say a word to me. And I didn't talk with her. I am not angry with her but I feel hurt. She never speaks to me that way before. She always so kind but today she was scary. First, she stops teaching me how to bend water. And next, she yelled at me for no reason. So this is what people call possessing. Katara is possessed by that scroll. This never ever happened to her before.

"Hey, Katara why you never told me that you can't bend water" I heard Song saying. She is washing some vegetables next to Katara. I wait to hear Katara s Answer. Sokka did the same. But Katara didn't say a word.

"You know I can teach you if you want," Song said again. But still no reply from Katara.

"Katara are you listing to me. I can teach you everything I know if you let me" she said again and keep her hand in Katara s shoulder. But this time Katara glare at Song and remove Songs arm from her shoulder.

"oh really well, I am sorry because I am not perfect like you Song. And no I don't want to learn from you. Will you please stop pretending that you care about us and do your work?"

We all look at her spuriously. Katara took the fish she cut and add some spice without looking at us. Song slowly turns at us and wide her eyes. She says something to us moving her mouth. So Katara will not hear.

"Whats with her?" she asks.

"I have no idea," Sokka said slowly.

I help Appa and Momo to share their food and sat next to Song. I don't want to go close to Katara. Who knows what will come out from her mouth? I don't like the way she talks to Song. That is wrong.

Song is cutting some vegetables for me and the others. She doesn't look sad for what Katara said. It seems she knows something or understand something about Katara more than us. When I sat next to her she looks at me and take a Pease of small carrot and point it at me and smile. I open my mouth and eat it while smiling back at her. I normally don't eat when people point food at me like this. But I feel so comfortable when she doing it. When Katara yelling at me song put her arm around me and hug me. I keep my head on her chest. It's like old days. When I feel hurt Yun do the same thing. How is this happening? Two people do the same thing. Yun and Song. That is impossible. Every time when I see Song Yun is the only person comes to my mind. They both act the same way, talk the same way, think the same way, care about me the same way but they don't look like same. Yun is an air bender. But Song is a real-life spirit. Someone who in the Avatar s side to protect him. Maybe that is what she is doing. Protecting me. She is a good spirit. Someone I can trust.

"Oh, guys I forget to tell you… at the market I saw Zuko" she suddenly said.

We all look at her. How did Zuko found us?

"What? What is he doing in here" Sokka ask and stand. He took his Boomerang close to him.

"Well, I don't know. They were at that Pirate Ship" Song said again.

"Oh boy, why can't he leave us alone?" I said in sadness.

"Did he saw you" Sokka ask.

"Well yes, but before he can capture me I ran as fast as I can." She said and smile.

"Trust me Aang, Zuko is looking for Song, not you," Sokka said and laugh. I laugh with him for that. Sokka told me about the jock he made for Song about Zuko.

"Hey I am not in love with Zuko" she yelled making an angry face.

"That's not what we see," I said and hug Sokka.

"UMMMMMMMMMMM" Sokka makes some Kissing noises. We both laugh at Songs Red Face.

"You guys are aeeeerrrrrrrr oh never mind. Idiots." Song said and glare at us. But we can see a small smirk in her face.

"UMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

 **Song s Pov**

My face turns red. So I stand and glare at both of them. Idiots.

You guys are aeeeerrrrrrrr oh never mind. Idiots." I said.

But inside my heart, I am laughing. These two are so funny. Zuko and I Kissing. I never thought about that. But I am Shure General Iroh imagine it. Me and Zuko kissing. He should be with these two not with Zuko.

"HA HA HAAA VERY FUNNY" I heard Katara saying annoyingly. I brake my thoughts and look at her. Her voice sounds so cold. It seems like she didn't get the Jock Sokka and Aang said.

"Come on Katara isn't that funny?" Aang said.

"How is that funny? If Zuko coming after us because of her stupid moves. It means we all are in trouble" she said seriously and look at me. I can see the anger in her eyes. What is wrong with her? My moves? What moves? I didn't do any moves with Zuko. I feel hurt. I am not a person like that. But I stay quiet. What is she trying to point out?

"That's it Katara you have to stop this. It's just a jock okey. A jock that I made. So stop yelling at her." Suddenly Sokka said standing up. Aang stops his laugh and stands next to Sokka surprisingly with me. Katara looks at three of us.

"So this is what you are doing ha. Making my brother and friend against me." She said glaring at me. Her words take me back. Is that mean I am not her friend? I open my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I feel so much pain. I never thought her thinking about me this way. I even try to buy her a dress _. "This is what happens to you when your heart is too good"_. I heard my brain says. I slowly look at Aang. He is staring at Katara in anger. I don't like the way they looking at each other. Are they in love right? Or am I wrong about that too? What if Katara was planning to get rid of me whole the day?

"Katara how dare you say something like that to her," Sokka said.

"Well, it's true. You guys think that to right? Who knows what she does with Zuko in that ship for months? I mean why Zuko keep her in his ship. Don't be such a baby. Please don't tell me you …." she said the last part to me.

My god that how she sees me. Is that how Aang and Sokka see me, is that why they are joking to me about Zuko?. Because they think I sleep with him for surviving. How did she say something like that? How did they think something like that? Tears fell down from my eyes.

"Katara how dare you…"

I heard Sokka and Katara start fighting with each other. But I didn't look at them. Is that the way Aang thought about me. I turn away from them. I need to get out from here and cry. But suddenly a Small hand touch my shoulder. I don't want to turn to know who that is. It's Aang.

 **Aang s Pov**

How dare Katara is. I feel so angry with her. How did she say something like that to Song? I slowly walk to her and Hold her Shoulder. She is crying.

"Hey," I said. She looks at me. But didn't say a word. Suddenly she pushes my hand away from her shoulder and ran into the woods. I try to follow her but Sokka stop me.

"No Aang leave her alone. She must be hurt. Now she thinks we all are against her."

I look back at the forest .she is already gone. I never thought about her that way. She is like my sister. I am Shure Zuko keep her because she been kind to him. Just like to us.

Aang" I heard Katara saying from behind. As soon as I heard her voice I turn to her.

"Katara why did you do that," I ask calmly. I know I can yell her for my anger. But first I want to hear what she have to say.

"I am sorry Aang. I didn't mean that" That's all Katara said.

"You didn't mean that?. Katara Look what have you done. Why did you say things like that to her?" I ask this time loudly.

"I know Ill say sorry to her when she is back Aang. Gees I am sorry."

"oh ya like that's going to work. You are stupid Katara. I don't think she is going to come back soon." Sokka said in Anger. We all look at the forest. No sin of Song. She vanishes into darkness. I sat down next to Appa and hold my head. I lost someone I start to care ones again.

 **Song s Pov**

Tears are falling down from my eyes mixed with blood. I ran fast as I can in the dark. I can't even see what is in front of me. I knock into trees and fell down for three times. My head is hurting. But I didn't stop. I don t want to see them again. I need to go away for a while. Why did Katara say something like that? Is that why they thought Zuko let me stay in his Ship. Is that how Aang thinks about me too. Why Aang why? Why didn't you stop Katara when she is yelling at me like that? You know I am not a person like that. But how could you? You don't know who I really am. I suddenly knock my head on another tree again. "Awwwww" I scream in pain and fell down on the grass. But this time I didn't stand back. I am so tired. I close my eyes. Wind is cool. I am freezing. I can feel another bump appearing on my head with blood. But I don't care.

" _Well, it's true. Don't you guys think that too? Who knows what she does with Zuko in that ship for months? I mean why Zuko keep her in his ship Don't be such a baby. Please don't tell me you …."_

I still can hear what Katara said. How dare she is. She destroys everything.

" _I am sorry because I am not perfect like you. And no I don't want to learn from you. Will you please stop pretending that you care about us and do your work?"_

I am not pretending. This is who I am. I want to teach her. I want to teach Aang. Is that's why she says things like this? Is it because she is jealous of me?. Why LA why?

"Song in" suddenly I heard a voice. I stop crying and listen to it. But I heard nothing. So I start to cry again.

"Child" I heard it again. I slowly look around. There is no one around me. Only darkness.

"Crying is not an answer to every question you have," that voice said. Oh my god who is that. I stand and try to focus on the things around me.

"Who are you," I ask. I bend some water to hit whoever it is.

"You don't know who I am. Well, I am not surprised. Because it is a surprise visit. Look up at the tree." the voice said. I look up. It's an old man. And I know him. Oh my god it's La. I fell to the ground and Bow to him. I think he heard my calling. He is sitting on a branch in a tree. His long mustache is flying in the air like waves on the sea.

"You are a very powerful Spirit. Then why are you crying like this," he asks again. I didn't say a word.

"You are hurt because your friends say bad things about you. But you have to be straighter like the Ocean. Don't you know how many people blame the Ocean for what it doing? Ocean saves lives Ocean kill lives. But no matter what people said Ocean never change. Learn to be straighter and stand up for yourself. Don't let emotions push you back.

He said. I look at his glowing face.

"I only want to be with Aang. He needs me." I said. La holds his mustache and comb it.

"Avatar is not the only person who needs your help." That's all La said.

 **Zuko s Pov**

"My boat!" I scream. Bloody pirates. They stole my boat. I lost the Avatar again because of them and now they are stealing my boat because Avatar stole their Ship. I ran in the land area until I can get close to it. But they are in the middle of the river and I can't get any closer. I fire bend at them but they are really far. Suddenly they all fell down from the waterfall. Avatar fly away with his friends. My boat and Pirate ship destroyed.

"It's all your fault uncle" I blame him. This all happen because of his stupid lotus tile. Uncle laugh. He didn't care what I said.

"Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. That lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" Uncle said and took his precious lotus tile out from his sleeve. I drag it from his hand and threw it at the pirate who makes funny faces at me when he stole my boat.

"OHHHH NOOOO" Uncle scream in pain. "Zuko why-why Why?." He holds my shoulders and shakes them. "Now how am I going to breathe? You threw my lotus tile. I feel faint."

"Uncle forget it we are walking back to the Ship and you are going to forget about that stupid tile," I said and remove his hands from me. Stupid uncle Stupid Lotus tile. This is all because of it. I thought while walking.

"Zuko have you notice something important," uncle asks from behind. I know he is talking about Song .but I don't want to mention that to him.

"About what"

"Song Yin, she is not with them," he said.

"SO"

"So we have to find her," Uncle said turning me back to him.

"What? "I said. He is getting crazy to mad.

"Uncle are you mad."

"NO, if you are not helping me to find her. I am giving you the tsungi horn to play at our music night."

 **Song s Pov**

I think La was right. There is no point of crying like this. I don't care what Katara think about me. Because I know the truth. I know I am not a person like that. I didn't come here because of her. Aang is the reason I came. And if he doesn't want me to go away from him. Then I want.

I slowly came back to the Campsite. What a surprise. No one is here. Not even Appa and Momo. But there sleeping bags are here. They must be around here some ware. Maybe they are looking for me.

"Aang" I scream. Some birds flew away."Sokkaaa" I scream again but no sound came. Where are they?

"AAAAANNNNNNGGGG where are you guys," I scream louder this time. Still the same. Only birds fly away. What happened to them? They never left their stuff like this and leave. Especially Sokka. He never goes any ware without his smelly sleeping bag. Then what happened to them.

 **Aang s Pov**

"Guys we have to go back. We can't leave Song alone in their" I said. I feel pretty bad about what happened last night and this morning. Song is a good friend. What if the Pirates capture her?.

"I know that Aang I feel bad too," Sokka said glaring at Katara. "But No Aang not yet. We know Zuko is around there some ware and those pirates. If we go back we all might be in danger. Besides Pirates don't know who song is. She was never with us when we met them. Remember?." Sokka said.

"Yes, Aang I think he is right. And I am sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to say stuff like that to her. Okay, all right I just …. You know feel jealous with her. That's why that stuff came out from me." Katara said looking forgiveness from us. I smile with her and Sokka return the scroll back to katara. But if they are not here with me now I am really going back to find Song. I feel soo hurt.

 **Song s Pov**

I came to a small village near the waterfalls. It's an Earth nation village belongs to the Fire Nation. Everyone is wearing red cloths. I hide behind a tree and remove my new clothes. It seems like I have to ware Zuko s clothes again.I try to hide my tears while dressing. La said not to cry. But how am I going to do that Aang left me again? That's why I still couldn't find the guys... Why did they do that to me? Leaving me alone like this for no reason. Is it because of Zuko. Or is it because of Katara. I don't know. I feel so empty. Why didn't I tell Aang about me in the first place? Stupid me.

"Fire nation Agni Kai free entry please this way " I heard a guy screaming. Oh no another stupid body burning fight. I don't want to watch it. I slowly walk away from that guy.

"Did you see that it's a small kid?"

"ya do you think he can fight with that big man."

"I don't know. But this is madness. How can a 10-year-old boy fight with a 40-year-old man?"

I heard two women talking. What in the world. A 40-year-old fire bender dulling with a 10-year-old. Now that sounds crazy. But it doesn't matter to me. Maybe that child is a master fire bender. Who knows?

"You can't take my son like this Please leave him alone. I'll give you whatever you want." I suddenly heard another woman screaming and crying. I look at them. There he is. The 10 years old boy. He is scared and crying. His mother is bowing and crying to a Fire nation solder who dragging her sun away to the battle area. Oh my god. What kind of madness is this? He is a small boy. Anger is boiling inside my face. Every second when I point my eyes at the boy water start to burn inside me.

" _Avatar is not the only person who needs your help."_ I heard what La said last night inside my brain. So this is what he is talking about. He was right Aang is not the only person who needs my help. I have to save that boy.

 **Zuko s Pov**

"Uncle why the hell do you think she is in this village. This is a fire nation village. She is not going to be here." I said and glare at a one man who laughs at me.

"But Zuko who knows let's see shall we"

Why my uncle wants to find her. She is none of our business. Stupid witch. Maybe she put a spell on him.

"Fire nation Agni Kai free entry please this way. sir sir …" I heard someone screaming and following me. What an Agni Kai in this small village. I walk past without noticing him. why would I go to watch a stupid fight? "SIR SIR" he still following me. I stop and turn to yell at him.

"Sir this way please," he said and held my hand. How dare he is.i am the prince. he cants touch me like this.

"I don't have time for stupid things like this," I said and push him to the floor.

"Idiot," I said.

"Zuko don't be like this. It's only an Agni Ki lets go and see it. Who knows we might find Song In there" Uncle said and help the man to his feet.

"Uncle don't be stupid," I said but follow him inside. Maybe I can learn new moves.

We sat in the front row. A huge solder is standing in the middle and waving at others. All the girls start to scream after he removes his shirt. Oh, how stupid they are. I glare at the girls. No one screams at me like that when I was in battle. They all laugh at me. Suddenly that memory came to my mind. That memory is the reason I am still in the sea away from home. Away From my father. I slowly touch my scar.

"Welcome great people of the fire nation. Today is the battle between Bo yo and the boy" a man said. He must be the programme presenter. Everyone starts to scream. Even uncle. So that is his name Boyo. What a stupid name.

"Boyo is a great man he never let earth kingdom people win in battles like this," the programme presenter said loud again.

"YEEEEEEEE" people scream again.

"Zuko did he said earth kingdom people," my uncle said.

"I don't know uncle," I said blushing. Some girls are staring at me. My face turns red.

"He is cute"

"ya," I heard they say.

"Zuko did you see that." My uncle said. I glare at him. Why is he trying to get my attention to the fight? When some girls are looking at me.

"What," I ask annoyingly.

"Look at the fight Zuko. It's an earth nation kid" uncle said. I suddenly focus on the battle area. He is right it's a small earth nation boy. He is crying and two soldiers are holding him. What kind of craziness is this? This is not an Agni Ki .we didn't do Agni Ki with Earth benders especially with kids like this. I look at the programme presenter. Is he insane?

"What the hell is this uncle?" I ask.

"I don't know Zuko. But they are going to start the fight." I look back at the boy. Soldiers left him alone and step aside. Small boy's legs are shaking.

"Please, I beg you don't hurt me. I didn't mean to take food from you, sir. I was hungry." the boy said.

He reminds me of my self. This is the same thing happened to me that day. The boy starts to is pee. Boyo starts to laugh.

"Did you see that haha earth nation is peeing" he screams. Most of the men start to laugh. But all the others stay silent.

"What is this? He is a child. We didn't come to watch a battle like this" I heard from behind.

That's true we didn't come here to watch this. I stand as fast as I can. Uncle Iroh did the same I got to stop this. He is a child. I don't care he is a thief or not. I will never approve stuff like this. I push the soldier standing next to me. But before I go the battle area Bo yo fire bend at the boy.

"NOOOO" I scream in terror. I saw fire is getting close to the boy. And he opens his eyes widely and looks at it. Oh my god. I start to run towards him. I will never let this happen. Never. I push the boy and stand in front of him. Fire is so close. I saw my father s face behind the fire. _"and you will learn respect_ ," Suddenly I heard my father's voice _suffering will be your teacher_." I close my eyes. Father why?.

 **Iroh s Pov**

What is he doing? why isn't he blocking the fire?

"ZUKOOOOO" I scream his name. Oh my god. He is going to be burn again. And I am too far to block it again.

"ZUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I scream again and ran to him, Oh my nephew. Tears fell down from my years oh spirits I beg you to save him. save my sun.

Suddenly a huge wave went between Zuko and the fire. Fire is stopped. Everything went silent. Even the wind. I slowly look at the person who make that huge wave and save Zuko. Oh my god. OH MY SPIRITS. It's her. It's Song. She is standing in front of Zuko and protect him.

 **that's for today sweet people see** yaaaa


	14. Chapter 14

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Hey, Znkp that's a huge comment haha. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Song Yin Pov**

I send a huge wave to separate Zuko and the fire. I heard General Iroh scream Zuko s name. What is he doing in here? More importantly, what in the world is Zuko thinking? Pushing that Earth nation child away and standing like an idiot in front of him. What a stupid move for a prince talking how good he is bending fire all the time. He can't even block the fire Boyo send. This never happened when Zhao sends fire at him. What an idiot. He is still in shock. His eyes are wildly open. He should be thanking me by now for saving his life. Jerk head.

"Ha where did you came water tribe junk" I heard Boyo said. I turn my head to him. I know I am not something they expect in a fire nation village. Even the crowd is staring at me. But before I answer

"What do you think you are doing? Yong man" I heard General Iroh ask from behind. I know he is questioning Boyo not me. Well, I am not a man after all.

Boyo Glare at General Iroh and look at me.

"I am going to teach that thief a lesson and this stupid boy push him away. And this… this…. water tribe scum.. sheee….. errrrrr"

Suddenly Boyo sends another fire blast at me. I block it and hit Boyo using the water on the floor. He flew to the sky and fell down with rain.

"ohhhhhh" I heard the crowd screaming in surprise. "Arrest them" Boyo scream and send more fireballs at me. I band more water and hit Boyo again. It seems like he only has a big mouth.

"KILL her" this time he yells at his soldiers and pushes them towards me. I send waves around me and hit every soldier who gets close to me. Most of them fell down and someones are screaming pain. I wait until the next attack start. But General Iroh stands beside me.

"Don't you dare to put a finger on this girl?" he said calmly but with a warning. Most of the fire benders who recognize him step aside scarily.

"General Iroh sir" one man came out from the crowd and bow to him. But General Iroh didn't mind him. He looks back at me.

"My dear miss, I don't know who you are or where you from but Thank you for saving my Nephew and the Earth nation child. Now you may leave. I am going to have a word with people from my nation. They need to learn a lesson about how to treat people. So please leave."

"What," I ask slowly. Why is he doing this? But suddenly I saw a small wink in his eyes. Hmm, I think he is trying to pretend that he doesn't know me for my own safety. I look back at Boyo before leaving. He glares at me. Well, I did the same.

"You're lucky because this old man is here to save you. Or I am going to kill you"

I said and walk away. General Iroh starts to yell at the people around us.

"thankuuu miss" I heard the small earth nation boy said. I pat his head. And show him his crying mother. He ran to her as fast as he can.

I saw Zuko staring at me in shock. But I look away. I don't know what happened to him. His eyes are still open wildly. His face is blue. Something is defiantly wrong with him. When I pass him he slowly touch my fingers. He is facing the front and I am the back. Suddenly I feel like a warm fire is running through my body. And that sensation stops me next to him. His hand is soo warm. And for some crazy reason, I let him hold it.

"Thank you," he said slowly and tighten the grip in my fingers. I look at his face. He is not looking at me. He is still staring at the battle area. But his hand is now fully holding me.

" _Avatar is not the only person who needs your help."_ what La said suddenly came to my mind. Is this what he was talking about?

 **Zuko s Pov**

I touch her fingers when she is passing me so close. I want some comfort. At the moment I don't care she is a witch or not. "Thank you," I said and held her hand. That is the only thing came to my mind to show her my gratitude. And that feeling was amazing. Coldness in her arm took all my pain away from my heart for a moment. But still, I am stuck. I can't move my body. I couldn't even block the fire in front of me. If it wasn't for her I am dead now. She looks at me. I know she thinks I am an idiot. But I am not. My eyes are blur. Why is this keep happening to me? Why is this memory hunting me every time? Why father why you burned me. I always respect you. I am still respecting you. Then why you said I have to learn respect. Why you want me to suffer. Why did you banish me? You know how much I love you. Then why. Tears fell down from my eyes. Look what have you done to me, father. Look what you make.

I feel song massaging my hand slowly. I let her do it. I need my warm hands to be cold. I close my eyes.

"STOP THIS MADNESS RIGHT NOW" finally I heard a voice I didn't expect to hear at the moment. It's Uncle. I open my eyes and let Songs hand go. She didn't say a word but turn and look at uncle.

"How dare you are. You dull with a child who can't bend fire" he said.

"Sir but he is a thief," Boyo said.

"Thief or no thief you can't bring a child to an Agni ki. Whose stupid ideas is this?"

"Actually General Iroh it's my idea." Suddenly I heard a voice I always hate to hear. It's this was his Idea. I am not surprised. But his voice helps me to get back to the real world.

 **Song Yin Pov**

Zhao? oh, my Spirits. What is he doing in here? I don't know what will happen if he saw me with Zuko and Iroh. I got to get out from here. Before all of us getting in a huge trouble. I heard him and Iroh starts an argument. I slowly start to walk away from the Battle area. Zuko looks at me and shakes his head slowly. It seems our 'I am in shock' prince came back to normal world.

Suddenly someone drags me from my hand. I look at the person with terror. It's a village boy around my age. "This way miss," he said. I let him drag me away from the entrance. I need to stay far as I can away from Zhao.

"What you did back there was a brave thing miss," he said. I didn't give him an answer. Who is he? I don't think he is a Fire bender because his hand is tuff like an earth bender.

"We try to do our best to save Toi but they show us fire and scare us every time"

We came to an open space feel with earth nation people. They all look at me and bow. and the small boy me and Zuko save ran towards me.

"Oh thank you my lady" his mother said.

"no, I said. I am not the only hero, that Fire Nation Prince Zuko is the real Hero. He is the one who really saves your son." I said.

 **Zuko s Pov**

Uncle why are we letting him do things like this" I ask in anger. "I don't think my father know about this," I said again. How dare Zhao is to lie to us like that. How dare he said it was my father's idea to use earth benders to Agni Ki?

"Well I am not surprised about that" Uncle said calmly

"WHAT?"

"Zuko remember what they talk about that day at the meeting. Remember what they try to do to our soldiers. So I am not surprised to hear about this new plane s of your father." Uncle said turning me to him. "Try to understand Zuko. Things are not always the way they seem." He said. But I push his hands away from me. How can he think about my father so lowly?

"It wasn't his idea uncle. You know that" I said in anger. I don't want to think my father as a monster.

"But Zuko.

"No uncle I don't want to talk about this anymore. What I want is to get out from here and go back to my ship. We have to find the Avatar." I said and walk away from him.

"No we can't …..we have to find Song first," he said and pull me back to him.

"Uncle" I scream. But he didn't mind me. He left me alone in the middle of the street and walk away.

"ERRRRRRR" I said annoyingly. She definitely put a spell on him. How did she do this to him? He is acting like her dad. Unbelievable.

"UNCLE IROH" I scream his name. But he is not any ware to be seen. Stupid uncle. Why is he making me so angry? I don't want to see her again. After that moment we share. I feel shy to appear in front of her. I hold her hand. Oh my god why did I do that? Her hand is so cold. And so comfortable to hold. Suddenly I heard a laugh. I look at the way. It's them. Those girls who said I look so cute at the Agni Ki. I blush suddenly. But I try to hide it. Coldness in songs hand left me. Heat in my body ran inside me again.

"hehehehe" they laugh with me. I look away. Oh god, what the hell am I supposed to do now? I don't talk with girls. But now one of them is walking at my side. I pretend like I didn't see her. I look at the front.

"Hey," she said. Oh no oh nooo what am I going to do now?

' _Keep calm'_ my heart said.

"What," I ask. Eyyyuu I feel faint after listing to my own voice. It sounds so pathetic. Now, this is why I don't have a girlfriend yet. Errrrrrr

"My name is Ayami," she said. But I still didn't look at her. I am the fire nation prince I don't talk to a woman like this. Well, I do talk to women. But not when they were attracted to me. Let's see how she is going to make me talk.

 **Song Yin Pov**

I left the earth benders and the small child because General Iroh found me. He said sorry to all of them. First, they were surprised but next, they forgive Iroh.

He wants me to come back to his ship. But before that, I ask him if he saw Aang and the others. He explains everything to me. That's great, at least now I know they never left me. They just run away.

"I don't know what to say General Iroh. But thank you for letting me come back to your ship. And thank you for explaining the reason Aang left me. I was so worried" I said and bow to him to show my respect.

"It's nothing love, after all, I am looking for you all this time." He said. "Zuko acts crazy after you left. hehehehh" he said again and laugh. I smile with him but pretend like I didn't get his jock. I don't think it's true. Zuko went mad after I left? And He threw my things around the ship. Well, that something can happen. I wonder what has he done to my small room.

"Oh and Song, I think Zhao discovered who you are. I saw him looking at you for a long time" General Iroh said.

"I know that. But why he didn't try to capture me" I ask. General Iroh only shakes his head. Seriously why Zhao didn't capture me.

 **Zuko s Pov**

"Are you from around here?" she asked. But I still didn't reply. I look far away from her and try to avoid her. But it seems like she didn't mind my actions. "You are so cute when you are avoiding me like this handsome," she said and touched my face. What the hell. Suddenly I feel angry and I turn my face to her for the first time to yell her. But her eyes captured me. They are brown. She is pretty for Shure. And from her clothes, I think she is a fire nation girl. Her hair is short. She dresses like a normal girl. And have a beautiful smile. I didn't stop her when she slowly moves her hand from my face to my chest. This never happened to me before. She slowly circles my chin from her other hand. I close my eyes. This is the same thing happened to me earlier with song. Why girls are so good with stuff like this. Before I open my eyes I feel her lips on mine. Heat ran inside my body. But I didn't move.

For some reason, even I kiss Ayami or whatever her name is I feel like Song massaging my hand again. Her hand is so cold. And it took the warmth of my fire bending body away from me.

 **Song Yin Pov**

"Song Yin you are back" one of Zuko's crew members ran to me and scream soon as he sees me. I laugh with him. "Hey look every one, the greatest cook in the world is here" he screams again. Wait, did he call me the greatest cook? Now that surprising.

"Song" "this is great" "hi" "we love you Song yin" all of the crew surrounded me and try to get my attention. I laugh with them and said I miss them too. General Iroh holds my arm and took me inside the ship. I wave my hand at the crew and went with him.

"Oh, my dear. I never thought they love you like this heehee" He said while walking inside with me smiling. "But they were so worried after you left us." He said again.

"I am sorry General Iroh. I really am. But Aang is my brother and… you… see... Well..." I said looking down. General Iroh slowly wrapped his arms around me and hug me.

"I know that. But next time at least let me know when you are running away. Since the day I found you dead on the sea. I think of you as my Daughter I never had."

I wrapped my arms around General Iroh. Suddenly I feel pain ran into my heart. What he said surprise me. I never know who my father is. Not even my mother. My cousin Sister Yue said I was found dead when I was small. Just the same way General Iroh found me. When Yue s mother took me to her hands huge light came from the ocean and went inside me. I open my eyes and cry. That's all I know about my childhood. Yue s parents became mine. But they never love me the way they do to her. That's why I ran away all the time from them until I discovered who I really am and meet La the Ocean spirit.

"I am sorry I won't ever do that to you again. I promise General Iroh" I said and hug him tightly. Finally, I found someone who cares for me after a long time.

"hehehehe heheheheeh" suddenly I heard a laugh. I let General Iroh go and look at the dark corridor. General Iroh did the same. What is that laugh? "Did I hear a girl s voice?" General Iroh asks in surprise. I look at him and slowly shake my head. General Iroh push me behind him and walk. I bend some Air water and follow him.

"It's Coming from Zuko s cabin," General Iroh said, I don't know why but I freeze after hearing that. "Zuko s room," I said. Suddenly a weird feeling came to my heart. I feel jealous. Did he found a girlfriend? Well, I don't care. But I can't forget the way he touches my hand and the heat ran inside me after that. It was amazing. His hand was like fire. and that fire melt ice inside me.

 **Zuko s Pov**

"Owwww Prince Zuko this is great. I never stand in a ship so huge like this before." Ayami said.

"Well no. there are bigger ships in fire nation more than this. my one is one of the smallest." I said and smile with her. I don't know why I brought her to show my ship. I normally don't bring girls like this. I am not a man like that. But after that kiss and things happened this morning with the Avatar and Song Yin. I really need some company. More importantly, she shows kindness to me without knowing who I am.

"Oh, Prince Zuko you look so cute when you smile." She said and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Well you look beautiful when you smile too," I said and wrapped my arms around her waist. She smiles again and slowly get close to me. She Is going to kiss me again. I close my eyes and wait until our lips met.

"Dadashhhh" Suddenly the door in my room open so fast. I remove my hand and look at the door angrily. Its uncle and oh my god Song Yin. What the hell is she doing in here still wearing my clothes? They both are looking at me scarily. Ayami hides behind me and looks at them.

"Zuko.." Uncle said.

"Who is this, what is she doing on the ship," he asks again.

But I didn't answer him. Because my eyes are staring at Song. Her face feels with different emotions that I can't even read. Her eyes are like the deep sea. They were staring at me. I wonder what she thinks of me after she sees me with another girl. Wait why the hell I would care if she thinks something. It's not like we were in love. But her eyes. Now she sees me like a man who tries sleep with a young girl. But I don't care. this is my life. I will do whatever I want with it. Maybe this is the perfect time to get rid of her. Get rid of this witch who waring my clothes to her safety. I don't know why I thought something so evil like that. She saves my life this morning. But I don't know.

"Zuko why is that old man staring at me like that" suddenly I heard Ayami s voice. And her voice brakes my attention. I look at uncle. He is staring at Ayami in surprise. I think it's time to talk.

"Uncle this Is Ayami. And she is traveling with us from now on."

 **Song Yin Pov**

"Uncle this Is Ayami. And she is traveling with us from now on."

Zuko said the last part looking at me. I don't know why but I feel hurt. It's like 'you have to leave this ship right now witch. My girlfriend is going to be here' that's what Zuko s eyes said.

"What," General Iroh said?

"What is going on here Zuko? who is she?" he asks again.

"I told you ones, uncle... This is Ayami. And she is traveling with us from now on." Zuko said annoyingly.

"But …."

"No, buts uncle, you are the one who always asks me to find someone. and I did." Zuko said the last part to me again. Now it's crystal clear. He is doing this because I am here. He wants to get rid of me. A small smile came inside my heart.

"Well that's great Zuko Congratulations," I said and smile with Zuko. If he going to play this game with me. I love to participate.

Zuko s face turns in to a huge O.

"Wow Zuko I never thought you like me this much" Ayami said and hug Zuko tightly. But Zuko is still staring at me. I smile and wink at him. He glares at me.

"Come on General Iroh lets go and make some tea for our lovebirds," I said and drag General Iroh out from the room with me.

"Hey, Zuko I am coming back with you to travel from now on too," I said that and close Zuko s Cabin door behind me. As soon as we came out. General Iroh and I start to laugh.

"First I thought it's serious, but now I see something else," he said while laughing. "Come now let's find a room to you," General Iroh said and walk away from me.

I slowly keep my ear to Zuko s door. Ayami is thanking Zuko for letting her in, and I heard kissing noises. I know Zuko trying to get rid of me. But I still feel jealous the way they kiss. And for some reason, I think Zuko know that too.

 **HEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SEAAAAAAAA**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Hey lovely's**

 **Zuko s Pov**

Days pass by in the Ship with my new girlfriend Ayami. I keep her in my room. Don't get me wrong I gave her a small mattress. She sleeps on it. I am not a person like that. I don't hate Ayami s Company. She is so great. She knows how to kiss well and talk. She knows about a lot of things. And most importantly she promises me to help to find the Avatar until she stays. Every minute when she is around me I feel comfort. Sometimes I don't eat because of work. then Ayami stays hungry too. She is so sweet and soft.

And song, How dare she is. Now how am I going to get rid of her? It seems like I am the one in trouble now. She didn't get what I mean in the first place. I thought after I say about Ayami, she will go. But now she is back again. Uncle gave a comfortable room to Song. Even the crew start to love her again. They can't stay away from her for a second. She starts to cook again. And as always I never eat anything she cooks. Ayami tries s to help her sometimes. But I don't want my girlfriend to cook like a servant to my crew. That's not what I want from Ayami. So I ask song to do the servant job on the ship. Because I really thought she will leave.

I told her "if you want to stay on my ship you have to work. Ocean spirit or not."

First, she was surprised.

"Its okay back in the north, I did kinda help my mom to do stuff. I can handle a couple more" that's all she said.

But since the day I say that to her She wakes up early and help the crew to wash their clothes, clean the deck and the whole ship. Making tea with uncle and help the cook as always. So I start plan B. I kiss Ayami in front of her. I hug Ayami in front of her. I yelled her in front of Ayami. But still, she is like a rock. I don't know how is she have so much guts. No matter what I try, she stays. I hate her.

 **Song Yin Pov**

I sat on the floor next to the small window in the kitchen. Everyone is still asleep. I feel so tired. It's been a week. Zuko treats me like a servant. Well, I am not surprised. He thinks I must do work for my stay. And I think it's a part of his master plane 'getting rid of the girl'.General Iroh and Zuko s new girlfriend try to stop him, but He didn't listen. So I wake early and start my new job on his ship. First, it's okay and no hard work. But soon it becomes hard. Even Zuko's crew help me to do them secretly. When his master plan didn't work, he starts plan B. he kiss Ayami in front of me. Hug her. Push her to a wall and kiss her. Went out with her, buy her clothes and more stuff while I ware his old cloths General Iroh gave me. And many more. I know he wants to show me that he doesn't care about me. And make me jealous. But the truth is it works. Even I pretend like I don't get it, His plan B work very well. I hate him when he does that. I hate when he kisses and hug Ayami. I hate when they hold each other's hands. I hate when they go out. More importantly, I hate myself. Why I feel so jealous with Ayami. Is it because Zuko touches my hand and melts my ice that day. Or is it because I never had a boyfriend in this life and I Miss Kuson. I don't know. Only thing I know is that I have to stay with them and Find Aang. Then I can run away with Aang leaving Zuko behind.

 **Zuko s Pov**

This is the 10nth day of this month but still No trace of the avatar. Where is he?

"I am sick of staying in this stupid small port"

I turn the map and threw it to the floor in anger. Where could he be hiding? Last time I found him because of those stupid pirates. And I lost him because of those Stupid Pirates. But this time I have no one to help.

"Are you okay Zuko" I heard Ayami ask me. She is sitting next to my little table.

"What do you think," I ask annoyingly.

"I think you need a kiss," she said. I smile at her. She knows how to handle me very well. She slowly sat next to me with a plate full of some kind of food. She kisses my chick.

"After we eat something," she said. "we can do something fun."

I giggle. I know what that means. We are going to kiss each other for another night. But don't get me wrong I never slept with her. She tries but I never let her.

"Hey. You said you are going to give me a kiss now" I said making a fake angry voice.

"I never said 'now' my Handsome Prince," she said and put a grape in my mouth. I really like the way she treats me. She respects me.

"Find but you have to kiss me later," I said and pick another grape and put it in her mouth.

"I will bring some food." She said and took my ruby and cover herself.

"Hey are you going out alone," I ask

"Yep. I I'll be back soon" she said and left the room winking at me.

"Tell me the name of this shop you buy this kind of stuff for me. They all are delicious" I said and follow her.

"well aaaaa…."

 **Normal Pov**

Ayami slowly walks to the deck area. She cowers her face with a hood. "I am going to buy some food for Zuko. I I'll be back soon" She said Zuko's crew and left the ship.

 **Song Yin Pov**

I saw Ayami leaving the Ship. She does this always. And I know why. "See General Iroh, Zuko hates my cooking. And send Ayami to buy food from the village for him. And for the morning, he asks his cook to make something special for him and Ayami. I am sick of him" I said in anger. General Iroh blows his tea.

"I still don't understand my nephew. What he doing annoys me these days. Bringing a girl who he met suddenly in the village is too much. Zuko never did stuff like this before,"

"Whats wrong with my food," I ask in anger. "We all eat it. No one ever complains"

"Nothing. I love to eat anything you cook love. Even the crew love your food"

But I don't want crew s love. I want Zuko to love my food. Well, I can't say that to General Iroh.

"What surprised me the most is, Ayami is leaving the ship every day at the same time. For some reason, I don't trust her much" this time General Iroh say and stand. He calls one of his soldiers.

"Did you do what I ask?"

"Yes sir"

"So"

"I couldn't find anything wrong sir. She only buys food and comes back" the soldier said.

"huhhhhh"

General Iroh sat next to me on the deck. What he did surprise me a lot. I never thought General Iroh did something like that.

"Why did you send a soldier after her," I ask.

"Remember one thing, my dear, when things are happening so fast like this. That because something is wrong" he said wisely.

"Wait, do you think Ayami betraying Zuko? I don't see something like that from her. Look how good she is to him. She loves him. Love can happen any ware with anyone anytime right? " I ask in surprise.

"Kissing or smiling every time is not love Song. Love is more. Love sometimes happens with trust, loyalty, friendship, care, be there when you need her or him most, and more " General Iroh said finally looking at me and smile. I still look at him in surprise. What he said is true. It's not that easy to discover that. It took me 10 years to discover I love Kuson. And it took Kuson three more years to discover that he loves me. We both care for each other but never show.

"You are too young to discover it Song Yin, but when you do you will love it," General Iroh said and took his teacup.

"But I still think they love each other, they do everything you said," I said to myself slowly. But general Iroh hears that and only smile while walking away.

 **Zuko s Pov**

I came to the deck area. But she isn't here. Where is she? Why didn't she came back? It's been 2 hours. Where is she?

"Sir is there something wrong?" I heard Gee asking me.

"Yes, have you seen Ayami?" I ask." She said she will come back before night. But now it's 7 a clock."

"Well, sir we saw her leaving. But we didn't see her coming back." Gee said scratching his head nervously.

"hmm"

"do you want me to find her sir?" gee ask again. I look at the port it's not a huge port.

"No you stay I will find her," I said and walk back inside. Where could she be? It's late. How am I going to find her? I can't ask uncles help. For some reason, he doesn't trust Ayami.

 **Song Yin s Pov**

I wash the last plate and hand it over to Zuko s cook. He dries it and keeps it next to other dry plates.

"You are doing a good job miss," he said.

"Well I use to cook with my mom when I was small," I said. Yue s mom actually.

"I did the same miss. That is why my food tastes better than most of the people. Prince Zuko loves to eat them." He said. Hmm, that's interesting Zuko loves to eat his food. I wonder why? What is so special about his cooking?

"Zuko loves to eat your food?" I ask.

"Yes, miss. Since last month he suddenly starts to love my food. He eats all I gave to him" the cook said happily.

"Oh really" that's all I said. I know why he loves his cook s food suddenly. But I never said it out loud. I don't want to hurt his cook's feelings.

"urmmmmm" suddenly I heard someone coughing from behind. I turn around to see who it was. Ohhh It's the kissing prince, Zuko. I wonder what he is doing in here without kissing his girlfriend. He wasn't looking at me. So I looked away. Why would he look at me?

"Hey," he said. I still didn't look. But the Cook point Zuko from his eyes to me. I turn and look. Zuko looks nerves and weird, his face is red. But not from a blush. Something troubles him.

"hey aaaaa….." he said and scratched his head nervously looking down.

"What," I ask. What does he want now?

"Ayami. Well ammm… She went out…. But didn't come back." Zuko said. Hmm yes, I remember that. I remember her saying to the crew that she will come back soon. So why she didn't come back yet.

"So?" I ask.

"mmm, I was thinking….. that…. Well…if …ammmm." Zuko said.

"What?"

"Will you come with me to find her?" Zuko asks suddenly.

"What," I said in surprise. He wants my help to find his girlfriend. Zuko shakes his head. What was he thinking? I remember what happen to me when I help him to find Iroh that day.

"huhh why would I do that. I have work. I have to cook, I have to clean the ship…..' I said annoyingly.

"If you do….. You are free for tomorrow from your work." Zuko said. I look at him angrily.

"You don't have to free me from work. Because I love to work." I said annoyingly and turn away.

" _Never turn your back on someone who needs help Song"_ I heard La s Voice inside my heart.

" _Oh shut up… where were you when he asks me to do his servant job_ **"** I think annoyingly.

"Well …. Aaa"

"No Zuko, last time when I help you to find Iroh, what happens? Ha? You drag me like an animal and push me into that stinky prison of yours. Is that the way you say thank you. You prove that no one can trust you.." I yelled at Zuko.

Zuko looks surprised. I know he never expects this from me. But it's true. I glare at him and walk out from the kitchen. Stupid Zuko. I heard he follows me out from the kitchen.

"I am sorry" I heard him say from behind. I turn to yell at him but suddenly stop. His face stops me from yelling at him. We were in a dark corridor. Only thing lightens the place is a small lamp hanging on the wall. And that lamp helps me to see different emotions on Zuko s face. He looks so hurt and tired. His gold eyes are shining with some kind of emotion that I can't explain. Pain is a written mark on his face. His mouth is shaking. Is this because he lost Ayami for two or three hours. Is that mean he loves her.

"Please," he said again.

 **Zuko s Pov**

 _ **First food shop.**_

"Her name is Ayami," Song said.

"Who? Sorry, but we never heard about her before. Sorry miss." Food shop owner said.

 _ **Second food Shop**_

"No, her hair is not that Long," I said.

"Sorry sir but I have no memory of her". Food shop owner said.

"But she said she buy food from here," I said again loudly.

"Sir as clear as sky you can see. THIS IS NOT A FOOD SHOP."

 _ **Third food Shop**_

"Her name is Ayami" Song said to an old lady own another food shop. "Ayami said to my friend here, that she is coming to your shop to buy food most of the time."

"No miss no one came to buy food from me most of the time. Because I only open this shop until noon." The old lady said.

"Ohh. Are you Shure? Hmmm Well thank you" Song said again and look at me. I look away and came out from the food shop. We went to three places Ayami mention to me earlier. But she wasn't any ware to be seen. Why did she lie to me about everything? Why? I trust her. And why is this keep happening to me? When I start to care about someone, that person always vanishes from my life so fast. How unlucky I am.

"Is there any ware ells she mentions to you Zuko?" I heard Song asking from behind. I shake my head and look down.

"Why did Ayami lie to me?" I ask slowly looking at Song. She looks at me spuriously.

"Hey don't think stuff like that. I am Shure she went back to the ship while we are looking for her. After all, it's close to midnight. I don't think she is crazy to walk in streets like this after dark." Song said and hold my shoulder to comfort me.

"But these food shop owners have no memory of her," I said.

"Well. Maybe they are having a lot of customers. And I don't think Ayami said her name to everyone."

"Hmm" I said.

We both walk side by side back to the ship. None of us said a word. I know Song trying to cool me down. but inside from our hearts, both of us know that there is something big is wrong. We both know Ayami lied. But why.

The cold wind ran through us. Darkness is the only thing we can see thanks to moonlight. All the shops are closed around us. Suddenly something soft hit my face. I close my eyes. It is soft and smells so good like a flower. I know that smell. A long time ago, uncle, Iroh brought a flower to the Palace. He calls it the Ocean Flower. He tries to plant it but Azula burned it.

"Sorry Zuko," Song said. I open my eyes and look at her. Song pulled her long hair into a it was her hair.

"My stupid hair do this every time when wind come," she said again and smile with me. She looks so pretty with her hair up. But I didn't say that. I can't say that. Not to her. Why is this keep happening to me? Even I treat her so bad, she came with me. I ask her to cook, clean the ship, and more. But still, she never says a word. I try to get rid of her and make her jealous. But it never works. After been so evil to her now I am asking her help to find Ayami.

" _Last time when I help you to find Iroh, what happens? Ha? You drag me like an animal and push me into that stinky prison of yours. Is that the way you say thank you. You prove that no one can trust you_."

Songs words came to me that what I am in her mind. A person that can't trust. But still, she came with me. First, she was angry with me and yelled. But next, she said 'find I will help you. Something is pretty different about her. Something I never saw from anyone. She has a strong mind for a girl. Maybe it because she is the Ocean spirit.

"Zuko" I heard Song Yin mention my name and slowly getting closer to me. She held my arm and stop me. I look at her. She points something in front of me from her eyes. I slowly look at the front road. It's Ayami. She is with some fire nation guy. I try to scream and call her but for some reason, my brain stopped me. Who the hell is that guy? And why is she with him.

 **Song Yin POV**

What is she doing in here? Alone without any light. And why she didn't go back to the Ship. It's Midnight. And that guy, who is he? What are they talking about? Suddenly I feel Zuko remove his arm from me. I try to hold him back but he walks further.

"Zukoooo stop," I said slowly but he walks close to Ayami in the dark. I think he wants to know what they're talking about.

"So when your Job in Banish Prince ship is over you are coming with me, right? Baby" I heard the guy ask playfully...

"Well yea. Why would I stay with great Zuko in his ship hahahahaha. I don't know what to say but the truth is our Prince is a great kisser and a huger. Kind and sweet. Not like you Boyo. Everything feels so good in him. whoever going to marry him is so lucky." Ayami said and laugh.

"Oh, really well I don't think so. Come with me I ll show how good I am at everything."

My eyes went big to huge by surprise. BOYO. That is the guy try to fight with a child. And he is a Zhaos man. So Ayami works with him. Oh my god. I look at Zuko. He stops walking and keeps staring at Ayami in pain.

"Well I know that you are rough but Zuko is sweet," Ayami said and smirked.

"You slept with him?" Boyo asks in anger.

"No, not yet but soon"

OH my god. What kind of wh…. is she? How dare she is. She tricks Zuko. I know I hate Zuko. But I would never try to break him like this. Why? But before I think anymore Zuko start walking towards them. I think he is going to start a fight. Ayami saw us and look terrified.

"BOYO," Zuko said loudly and bend a huge fireball and send it to Boyo. Boyo was surprised and try to block the sudden fire. But he has failed to do it. He fell down on the floor and scream. Ayami screams and tries to help Boyo. But Zuko pushes her away and hold Boyo from his shirt.

"WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING" Boyo scream in pain. But Zuko starts to punch Boyo in his face hard. Oh boy. What is he doing now? Try to kill a soldier and go to prison.

"TELL ME WHOS PLAN IS THIS" Zuko ask.

"NEVER," Boyo said.

"TELL ME" Zuko scream.

"NEVERRR" Boyo said again.

"Find," Zuko said finally and push Boyo to a tree. Boyo s head hit fast on it and start to bleed

"Then I know how to take it out from you," Zuko said slowly and scarily.

 **Sorry guys I know these are not original chapters. But I have to write this because Zuko is not in "Jet" and "The Great Divide"**

 **Seyaaaa sweet people**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **HEYYYYYYYY guys.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Song yin POV**

Zuko throws Boyo to a tree and punches him in his face. Boyo still didn't say a word. Ayami try's to stop Zuko from hitting Boyo but Zuko push her to the floor.

"AWWWW" Ayami screams in pain. Her back hit on a rock. I ran to her and help her to stand. I know what she did is wrong. But it's better if she stays out of Zuko's way when he is angry.

"TELL ME," Zuko said.

"NOOOO" Boyo scream. He is bleeding. Soon or later his nose is going to break. But Zuko still hits him like a crazy man. I got to stop him before he kills Boyo. I push Ayami behind me and warn her to stay out of Zuko. I hold Zuko arm before it hits Boyo again. Zuko looks at me and glare. I shake my head saying no. but Zuko looks back at Boyo. Even for a second, I saw Hurt, pain, anger everything is written on Zuko s face.

"Zuko stop hitting him, he is bleeding, if you hit him this way, he will die before answering you," I said calmly and try to remove Boyo from Zuko s grip. But Zuko s grip is too strong.

"NO... Don't try to stop me. I need to know the truth." he said to me and look back at Boyo. But I still didn't let his arm go.

"This is not the way to do it," I said and try to pull Zuko. But he didn't move. He stands there like a rock.

"Tell me about the person behind this madness. It's Zhao right?" Zuko asks this time without hitting Boyo.

"I am never going to answer to a banish prince like you" Boyo scream and Laugh like a mad person. I look at Zuko surprisingly. So the rumors around the ship were true. Zuko was banished. But why.

"YOU ….." Zuko said and remove his arm from my grip.

"DUSHH" he hit Boyo so fast this time. Boyo fell to the ground.

"ZUKO" I yelled and hold Zuko from his arm again. "are you mad? Stop this" I said loudly.

"NO today his goanna learn a lesson about respect, who does he think he is. I am the Prince. He should learn respect. And I am going teach him…" Zuko said and try to hit Boyo again. But this time I hold him from his chest and stop him again.

"Zuko, hitting this jerk will never teach him respect. Its only make you a monster just like him. Do you Remember that day you save an Earth kingdom child from a monster, who try to teach respect using fire? Why did you save the boy? Because you know that is not the right way to teach respect. You know it is wrong" I said. Suddenly Zuko looks at me. He looks so terrified for some reason. His eyes are wide. Did I say something hit his heart? I think I did.

"Stop this. We are here to find Ayami. And we did. Now let's go" I said slowly.

This time Ayami jump into the middle and fell on the floor bowing Zuko.

"Please, Prince Zuko don't harm Boyo. I beg you. It's all my fault I am sorry about everything. Please forgive us, sir." She said. But Zuko keeps staring at me. And I didn't look away. For a minute, the whole world stops going around just for him I think. His Golden eyes are on me but his mind and heart are somewhere else.

 **Zuko s POV**

How did she say something like that? How did she know? She is right. Hitting or fighting will not teach respect. It's only leaving bad memory's and scars. But that's what my father teach me. He did it. He punishes me and banishes me until I learn respect. He wants me to suffer. And what he did actually work. I am suffering from everything. I lost something important in my heart. I lost respect. I lost my Horner. I lost everything. I look back at Boyo. He is bleeding and half faint. He is moving his face slowly. Did I do that? What is wrong with me? Why?. I am not a monster. I am the one who gets burn because taking sides of these soldiers. And now I am the one who hitting them and hurting them. I am a prince. I meditate every day and try to be a good leader. More importantly, I never do things like this. But then why things like this happening to me. My own nation is against me. And the Girl I thought love me is a fake. Why?. I feel pain. My heart is burning inside. Why Father why.

 **Song yin POV**

Zuko stops his crazy actions and looks at Boyo and Ayami. I slowly let his arm fell from my grip. He didn't move. Only stare. This is the perfect time to heal the enemy. Zuko is finally under my control. What I said before really did something to his brain.

"Awwww" Boyo said slowly. I slowly walk to him and sat next to him. His face is bleeding. Eyes are red. He can't even open them. I bend some air water. (Thank you, Aang for the name.) And touch Boyo s face. Water starts to glow. Healing is started.

"What are you doing" I heard Ayami ask. But I didn't answer her. I took a deep breath and let it go. Ayami didn't bother me anymore. She slowly holds Boyos hand. No one says a word.

"It's Zhao, "Ayami said suddenly. I open my eyes. I know it. Who else it could be,

"He asks me to be friendly with Prince Zuko and find his plans for the Avatar and You, he wants me to be close to Prince Zuko and take his mind away from the Avatar. He wants me to break Zuko s heart and leave. So he would never be normal again." Ayami said. My eyes open widely. How cruel Zhao is.

"I am so sorry for everything Song" Ayami start talking to me. She is half crying. I didn't say a word.

"Prince Zuko is a kind and a sweet man. He is a gentleman. But I have no choice. Boyo is my boyfriend. And he works under Commander Zhao. So he and I have to do everything Commander ask. Zhao said if I didn't do this he is going to make me his who…. so I have no choice. I love Boyo. He is not a bad person. But after he starts to work with Zhao he became a monster. That's why he tries to fight with a child. Oh please save him." Ayami said again and starts to cry.

I stare at her face. I never thought fire nation is this curl. They are dancing with their own people's life. Hmmmm Un second thought. That is what they are. Fire nation kills Kuzon. They don't care about their people at all.

"ehhhhhh" Boyo makes a small sound of healing. I look at him. His blood is gone. And the red eye. Hmm that a good thing. His face is half healed.

"Are you okay "I ask. Boyo slowly shakes his head. Hmm, that's good. Even he is an enemy I don't want to harm him. I am the Ocean Spirit. What La always wants me to do is the best for people. Aang is not the only person who needs my help. La was right about what he said.

He is leaving" Ayami said and look behind me. I look at the way. It's Zuko. He is slowly walking back to the ship. For the first time, I really feel sad for him. Ayami betrayed him. His own nation is against him. More importantly, why was he banished?

 **Iroh POV**

"5 gold coins, they are fighting," Gee said.

"No sir, 10 gold coins. Trust me they are fighting. That's why they are late." Mako said.

"is it okay to bet for the same side"

"Good point"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" all the soldier's start to laugh. I smile at them and blew my tea. The crew is all ways enjoying Zuko and Song s fight s. well, same goes for me. I still don't know why Zuko hate her. But no matter the reason is, it is pretty funny.

"Shh he is coming" I heard Gee said. I look at the entrance. Finally, they found that girl. Huh.

I wait until all of them come inside. But the only person came is Zuko. He slowly walks inside the ship. He looks sad. Something is wrong. Where are Song and Ayami? Why didn't they come back?

"Zuko" I call him. But he didn't look at me. I think he didn't hear me. "ZUKO" I call his name a bit louder, "is everything okey my nephew?" I ask. Zuko stops walking but didn't turn to me.

"I am tired uncle," he said. "Tell the helmsmen to take the ship away from this port," he said again and disappear inside.

"hmm" I said and look at Gee. He understands and shakes his head.

Something is not right. But this is not the right moment to talk about it with Zuko. where are Song and Ayami? Why didn't they came back with Zuko? I hold the railing and look at the road. Oh, spirits there she is. I saw Song Yin walking slowly on the road.

 **Song Yin POV**

After Zuko left, I don't know what to say or do to Ayami and Boyo. I heal my enemy completely. Boyo look at me in surprise. But he never said Thank you. He only keeps staring at me.

"OH Song you are so amazing, thank you," Ayami said and hug me. But I didn't return it. How can I. after what she did to Zuko. It's not easy to forgive her. Personally, I hate the ponytail Prince but that doesn't mean I am going to harm him like this.

" _Broken heart is like a broken glass. It's so hard to repair. But if you try hard you can find a way to repair it. You have to be a glue and fix it. But Sometimes it can never repair. You have to throw it away and find a new one. But if you do that. The broken glass will stay until the world's end. Alone."_ La ones said.

"I am sorry about everything," Ayami said after releasing me from her hug. But I still didn't look at her. Cold wind passed through my hair. I wonder how Zuko feeling. He was banished. I wonder why. There has to be a reason behind his Anger and pain. He might be dying inside. How is he going to explain what happened to General Iroh.

"Hey, do you think Prince Zuko hates me," Ayami ask again. This time I look at her."You now know why I did this. I have no other choice."

"Ayami what you did is your job. And for your safety. But it is wrong. "I said. "I don't think Zuko will ever look at you again. How did you do something so evil? If you said the truth to him then he will do anything to save you. He likes you. Maybe starts to love you."

Ayami stares at me. Her eyes are feeling with tears.

"I know. I know how good he is to me. But why are you taking his side? He makes you his servant." Ayami said.

What Ayami said really hits my mind. She is right. Why I am worried about a guy who makes me his servant. He hates me. He is the one who pushed me inside the prison for more than ones. He tries to get rid of me since the day I came to his Ship. So why am I talking his side?

" _He never tries to do anything wrong to you like Zhao."_ I heard La s voice inside my head. Oh really?

"I really feel bad about what happens," Ayami said again. La is right. At least Zuko never tries to do what Zaho try to do. Zuko is not a man like that.

"Listen Ayami, I know that Zuko asks me to clean his ship and do his servant job. But he never tries to do what you did to him, to me. He knows who I am. He knows I am a water bender. He knows I am the Ocean spirit. But he never tries to do what Zhao try do to me and you. That's why I am saying this. Zuko and I always fight about everything. But I never want to harm him the way you did. What I want to say is, Please if you don't love someone don't give them hope that doesn't exist at all.

Ayami starts to cry after I said that.

"I am sorry," she said. But I didn't look at her. I turn myself away from her and start to walk.

"Good buy Ayami," I said.

 **Iroh POV**

She slowly came inside. Her face is dark. Something big happened to her. Did she fight with Zuko or Ayami, oh wait a second Ayami is not with her. Why is that?

"Hey look, everyone, she is back," Lee said and jump. All the crew in the ship stand around her.

"Hey, guys," she said. Did you all eat" she ask and smile. But for some reason, her smile didn't go to her eyes.

"Yep that fruit tart was Amazing," Mako said.

"Well, I am glad you love it." She said again. Her voice is shaking even the crew notice it. Gee look at me.

"Now, now everyone go back to your duty," he said. Everyone yelled in hurt and went back to their posts. But Song still didn't move. I slowly walk to her and hold her hand. Something is defiantly wrong.

 **Zuko s POV**

My head is hurting. Pain is burning my heart. Anger is killing my eyes. No matter what I did to forget what happen it won't work. So I threw all the cloths belongs to Ayami out from my room. I ask one of my men to take her mattress away and burn it. I want to clean my ship from her. But suddenly I saw a small neckless on the floor. I took it and slowly rub the pendant. I borrow it for Ayami last week.

" _oh, Zuko you don't have to buy me stuff like this. You already win my heart"_ she said. Huh what a lire. She forgets to wear it when she left. I threw it out from the window to the sea. I am not going to see her back. And I don't ever want to see her again. How could she? She is so horrible. Why did she do something like this to me? I believe her. I thought finally someone starts to love my heart. Not to my ugly face. She says its Zhao s plan. But still, if she said the truth. Maybe I could help her. We can be friends. But now I don't want her. She is with Boyo.

"Zuko" I heard Uncles voice from behind." Is everything okay my nephew? I turn my head to look at him. I know Song told him about everything happened earlier. But I don't want to talk about it anymore.

"Did you said to helmsmen to sail the Ship," I ask.

Uncle looked at me in surprise. But smile calmly. I think he decides not to ask more questions.

"Well yes, I did. Now come on, do you want to eat something. Song made some fruit tarts. I brought you some" he said.

"I am not hungry uncle," I said. How can I eat after what happened?

"Well then. Eat it when you are hungry" he keeps the plate on my table and left the room. I sat next to it and hold my head. It needs some water on it. I need a bath to cool it.

 **Song Yin POV**

I slowly look inside Zuko s Cabin. He forgot to close his door. And He wasn't inside his room. I hear him walking into his bathroom. I look at the table. A small smile came to me with happiness. His Plate is empty. Finally, I win.

 **How is the chap guys? Znkp that's a huge comment. Hehe, thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Song Yin POV**

 _(Flashback)_

" _Hey, I never know you can kiss this well. I mean come on you are an Air nation boring girl." Kuzon said laughing._

" _sshh don't talk so loud. Aang will hear. Huh oh really, well you don't know me. I am very good with stuff like this" I said and kiss Kuzon again._

" _If someone found us like this we both are going to die," Kuzon said and tightened his grip on me._

" _What? We are wearing clothes" I said and smile back._

" _I CAN SEE YOU" suddenly we both hear a voice. I look back. It's Fire Lord Sozin._

" _OH MY GOD" I scream. Suddenly everything turns to red._

" _YUN HELP ME" I heard Aang screaming. I look at Kuzon. But he is already burned._

" _NOOOOO"_

 _(Flashback over)_

"NOOOO" I scream and fell down from my bed. "thud" my head hit on the floor. Oh my god what was that? What kind of dream is that? I slowly massage my head. Things inside my inner heart is coming out as dreams. Well, that was scary.

I yawn and look around. The room is still dark and cold. I heard small waves are hitting our ship. I look out from the window. We are sailing. And in the middle of no ware at the moment. Outside is still dark. No moon, no clouds, no stars. Nothing at all.

"hahhhhhh" I yawn again and sat next to the window. I keep my head on it and look out again. Last week was horrible. Zuko didn't talk with anyone after Ayami leaves. He couldn't even find where Aang is. So He starts to blame at everyone for no reason. He yelled at everyone. Even General Iroh and I became his victims. We start to avoid Zuko for our safety. I spend the most of the time with the cook in the kitchen. The guy is funny. He shows me a small painting of his son. He hasn't seen his son for like 3 years. Since the day Zuko was banished he hasn't gone home.

" _we are traveling with Prince Zuko to captured the Avatar For three years now. Since he was banished for some reason. He never went back home."_ He said.

I don't know why Zuko was banished. But I really love to know the reason behind his anger.

"haaaauuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh" I yawn again. My eyes are slowly close.

 _(Dream)_

 _Zuko put his arms around my waist and tightened his grip. He is not wearing a shirt. Wait, what am I wearing.I don't know. but something is covering me. I think Zuko s body and arms covering me. I am naked. Who cares? It's just Zuko and me. Finally, we are alone._

" _you are so comfortable to hold," he said._

" _oh really. I wonder why" I said and put my arms around his shoulders. My body is fully warm. His touch is amazing._

" _ya like a pillow," he said and smirked. He slowly closes his face to mine. I didn't move but keep staring at his Golden eyes and the smirk on his face._

" _Why are you smirking like that," I ask._

" _Well I know you love it," he said and massage my back. We are so close. Our bodies are tightened to each other. And so warm. It really turns me on. For some reason, Zuko knows that. He closes his face to me and kisses me on my lips. I open my mouth so he can do whatever he wants. Oh, it feels so amazing. Warm .Oh my god. I close my eyes. Then suddenly it hit me. Wait why I am kissing Zuko. Eyuuuuuuuuuu._

 _I open eyes widely. I saw Aang and Sokka. They are laughing._

" _HAHAAA told you," They said._

 _(Dream)_

(Thdsh) I fell down again. "awwwww" I scream in pain. Oh god. What in the world I dream now. Me and Zuko Kissing eyuuuuuuu. Suddenly someone opens my General Iroh.

"Are you okay Song? I heard you screaming" he ask. I only smile. I don't want to tell the truth at all.

 **Zoko s Pov**

I look at the horizon using a spyglass. Nothing at all. Only birds. It's been a month and no sing of the Avatar. Only thing I know is he is traveling to the north. And that's what I am going to do. Soon or later he is going to be mine. But I need to hurry. I don't want Zhao to capture him first.

"There is a storm coming. A big one." uncle said from behind. I turn to him. What storm? The weather is perfect.

"You're out of your mind, Uncle," I said. The weather's perfect. There's not a cloud in sight."

"A storm is approaching from the north. I suggest we alter our course and head southwest." Uncle said. This really makes me angry. We can't go southwest. Avatar is not going that way.

"We know the Avatar is traveling northward, so we will do the same," I said angrily. And walk away. But uncle annoyingly stopped me.

"Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew…" uncle tries to say.

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" I said. Or came out from my mouth without thinking. Then I saw Gee standing close to us. I know he heard what I said. I walk to him

"Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety," I said and walk away from him.

"He doesn't mean that. He's just all worked up." I heard uncle saying to Gee. And I don't care.

"no General Iroh is right" I heard another voice and its Song Yin. I stop walking and glare at her. But she avoids my eyes and looks away. Her face turns red. What the Hell is wrong with her.

"haha one point to me," Uncle said happily.

 **Song Yin POV**

"No General Iroh is right," I said entering into their conversation. I saw Zuko looking at me and glaring me.I can't look at Zuko s eyes after dreaming him kissing me naked. My face turns red. I look away from him.

"haha, one point to me," General Iroh said happily. I smile at him.

"Oh really" I heard Zuko saying annoyingly. But I don't want to turn and face him. Well, I cant.

"You're saying that because you don't want me to follow the Avatar," He said.

This surprises me. I forget the dream for a moment and face him.

"What?. No, I am not"

"Yes you are"

"NOO"

"YES," he said.

"Well I don't care," I said at last. Zuko tries to say something else. But in the end, he decides not to tell and leave. What a jerk. I can't believe I dream him kissing me.

"so a storm coming" Uncle Iroh ask.

"Yep. Look at the color of the ocean. It's not even moving. Wind is not normal. This is not going to be a smooth ride General Iroh. Why Zuko don't see it. I mean he is traveling for a long time. He must know these things." I Said.

'What worried me the most is his selfishness. Look what he said to Gee. If they start a fight I don't know how to stop it. Huhhhhhhhh Zuko is not a person like this. He is a very kind-hearted prince ones" General Iroh said before leaving. I look back at the sea. 'Kindhearted Prince?' Now that's the wording of the century. The only time I saw his kindness is saving that child. For all these time Zuko hasn't shown any kindness to anyone around. He is yelling at everyone. Trying to kill Aang. Is that what kindness mean? Nice Jock General Iroh. I am not surprised to hear that he was banished. I am Shure he yells at someone for no reason to be banished.

 **Zoko s Pov**

I close my Cabin door loudly and came inside. Stupid Uncle, Stupid Song, Stupid Gee. Everyone is out of their minds. Why are they lying to me like this? I can't see a storm around. The weather is perfect and I have to capture the Avatar before Zhao. I don't have time to go around. I am Shure Song Yin is the person put this Stupid Idea in my uncle's mind. She is very good at brainwashing people. That's why when I talk, she avoid my eyes. She knows she that can't brainwash me. Huh.

"doc doc" I heard someone knocking my door.

"Who is it," I ask annoyingly.

"It's me sir Mako. General Iroh wants you to come to the front" He said.

"Did we Spot the Avatar?" I ask suddenly opening the Door.

"Well.. a… no sir. It's the weather. Well.. a Strom" He said.

 **Song Yin POV**

"Wind is pretty messy and cold. The ocean is ready to dance with it" I said looking at the Dark rainy clouds. I can't do anything to stop the Wind. I am not a Wind Spirit.

"Nice poet Song." General Iroh said. "But we have more important things to worry about at the moment"

He is right. A huge Strom is coming this way. How stupid Zuko is. Thanks to him now we all have to face this. Most of the crew look at it scarily. They don't know how to escape from it.

"Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all" I heard Gee saying. I turn around to see Zuko is standing next to us. His face is hunted with Anger. He glares at Gee. For some reason, I think Zuko is about to start a fight with Gee.

"Lucky guess." General Iroh said.

But Zuko didn't listen Iroh. He walks to Gee.

"Lieutenant! You'd better learn some respect" he said angrily. "Or I will teach it to you," he said the last part pointing two fingers at Gee.

"Oh boy here we go," General Iroh said.

"What do you know about respect? The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard-working crew to your esteemed uncle, shows you know nothing about respect!" Gee said. Oh boy. "You don't even know how to respect a woman. you only care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?" Gee said angrily. Most of the crew stand behind him for his support. I can't believe my ears. What Gee said is true.

 **Iroh s Pov**

Oh, my spirits. Why did Gee say something like that? Now Zuko is angry more than ever. He turns at Gee and prepares to fire bend at Gee any moment. Gee did the same. I got to stop this before something bad happen. I walk between them.

"Easy now," I said. But both of them came close to each other and ready their hands to fire bend.

"Enough! We're all a bit tired of being at sea so long." I said and separate them. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel much better. I said the last part to Gee. Both of them glare at each other. Gee went inside the Ship. Zuko turns away from me. I put my hand on Zuko s Shoulder to comfort him.

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship," Zuko said angrily and walk away. Song came close to me.

"I feel so sad. Every minute Zuko s anger is getting worse. He hurt everyone because he is hurt more than anyone. How am I going to explain him that his anger and pain will never answer any questions" I said to her sadly. She looks at me with warm eyes. "I know you don't know what happened to Zuko. But after hearing you help that child abuse Boyo. I think you might understand my nephew's anger" I said again.

"Oh General Iroh I am Sorry," she said.

 **Song Yin POV**

What Gee said is right. Zuko is the person who doesn't know how to respect. I hate Zuko more than anything. But after General Iroh say that. I can't tell him the way I feel. He is right. I do have an understanding heart. But Zuko is impossible to handle.

"Song can you go up and help the helmsmen. You are a water bender maybe you can do something about the Ocean" General Iroh said and walk away from me. I look back at Zuko. He is alone and thinking about something.

I came inside to help the Helmsmen. He knows how to handle stuff like this. But as General Iroh said, it's better to stay alert. Strom is getting close. I look at the sea. Soon it's going to be a monster.

"Do you know how to stop Storms miss, I heard you are a Spirit?" Helmsmen Ask looking at me.

"Well, I am. But I can't stop the wind"

"But you can do something right?. Please help. If this ship damage more, it's hard to repair." Helmsman said.

"Oh don't worry that's why I came. So what can I do?" I ask.

"If you stay on the deck you can stop huge waves right." He asks.

"Yep that's what I can do, I 'll go down then.

When I came to the deck Zuko is gone. That's good I don't want to see his angry face at the moment. I can't believe myself. Why did I dream him?.eyuuuuu.

The wind came faster. Strom is about to start. I did as Helmsmen Ask me. Waves all ways listen to me. Suddenly something hit my leg. "Awww" I scream in pain and look down. Its General Iroh s pai sho box. It's moving around the deck because the ship is shaking. I push it away from my leg. Seconds later it hits me again. "AWWWW" This time it really hit hard. Stupid Box.

"General Iroh I scream. "Please take your box away" but no one came. "errrrr" It hits again.

"GENERAL IROHHH" where is everyone. I look around. "There is a storm going around guys, I need some Help here" I scream loudly again. But no one is on the deck.

"Thud" box hit on my leg for the fourth time. That's it I am going to give this to him. Stupid Box.

I carried it and walk inside the Ship. I knock General Irohs door. But no answer came. I open it. But his room is empty. Where could he be? ehh. I walk down to the Galley. Suddenly I heard some voices. And general Iroh s voice is one of them. I slowly keep my ear to the Door. What are they talking about in the middle of a Strom?

"Try to understand. My nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much." I heard General Iroh saying. hmm, this is interesting they are talking about Zuko.

"Zuko is a very good and a Kind hearted person. But his kindness went too much. It happen when he was young three years ago. Before he was banished as all you know. He went to a war meeting that he wasn't invited at all. My brother never asks Zuko to come and join them. But I said if you stay quiet then I will take you. Zuko said yes. And I trust him. That was a mistake." General Iroh said sadly.

"At the meeting one of our General Named Bujing decide to send an entire division of Soldiers to distract Earth Kingdom Soldiers while we formation mount an attack from the rear. That how it happens. Zuko suddenly stands up and take his people side. He said it was wrong to sacrifice a whole division like that. He said

'Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?'

"Zuko was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak out. And there were dire consequences." General Iroh said and stop for a moment. I couldn't believe what I am hearing. So that what happened to Zuko. But that still doesn't explain the way he acts. Now I know he is a good man long time ago. But how did he change so much?

"After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him" General Iroh start his story again. He said the challenge against the general was an act of complete disrespect! And there was only one way to resolve this."

One way? What way? Yelling talking?

"Agni Kai. A fire duel." I heard Gee saying slowly. Ohh dear. That body burning game. My heart stops for a minute.

"That's right. Zuko looked at the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the general. Zuko had spoken out against the general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father." General Iroh stops his story for a moment. I slowly fell to the ground and keep my back on the wall. I never heard a story like this before. A father dulling with a son. What an idiotic thing is that. What Zuko said back there was true. They can't send their own people to a battle like that. If I am the fire lord I am punishing this crazy General for what he said. Why they never talk and settle the matter. What Zuko say is something small and easy to forgive.

"When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy." General Iroh starts his story again.

"he loves his father so much more than anyone. So he begs for mercy. I still remember what he said."Please, Father. I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!". but my brother never listens to Zuko. He said Zuko have to fight for his Horner. But Zuko didn't fight. As I say Zuko loves his father and he thought fire bending against his father is wrong. So he never stands up. Ozai was angry. ' _You will learn respect,_ _and suffering will be your teacher.'_ He said. Zuko starts to cry. But still didn't stand to fight with Ozai. I look away. I heard Ozai fire bend and Zuko screaming. When I look back my nephew s face is gone. Only fire. He screams in pain. He faints." General Iroh ends his Story.

I hold my heart. Oh my god. What kind a father is that? Tears fell down from my eyes. So that's why Zuko is always angry. That's why he always stay alone.

"I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident. " I heard Gee saying.

"It was no accident. After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then he could return with his honor" General Iroh said.

I close my eyes. So that's why Zuko trying to captured Aang.

"So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal" Gee said again.

"Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is the Avatar gives Zuko hope." General Iroh said. I slowly stand. I can't listen to this story anymore. If I had a chance I am really going to kill Ozai for what he did for his son. He doesn't love Zuko. What kinda father abuse his own blood. I was right before. Fire nation is dancing with their own people.

"Listing to other people's conversation is wrong" suddenly I heard an angry voice. I look at the corridor. It's Zuko.

 **Zoko s POV**

Song heard everything that my uncle said. Every bit of my hateful past. I don't care what my crew thinks. Everyone around the fire nation knows that. But Song, she is an outsider. I suddenly feel to hit her for listing to that. How dare she is.

"Listing to other people's conversation is wrong," I said angrily. She looks at me. Her eyes are shining with tears and anger. I glare at her.

"How dare you witch," I said.

But she didn't say a word. Her eyes soften. She slowly walks to me. I didn't move. What is she going to do now? I look at her Blue eyes. They are huge and beautiful. I can see the sadness in it. Is she worrying about me? I don't want her pity. It's better to leave her. I turn away to leave. But suddenly a cold hand stops me. I know it belongs to Song. For some reason, I didn't remove my hand. I stop and wait. She slowly turns me to her. And I let her. I look at her eyes again.

 **Song Yin POV**

I hold his hand and turn him to me. We are so close. I can feel his breath. It's so warm. I look at His eyes. They are shining with Pain, hurt and anger. And that scar. His fathers present. I suddenly feel sad. If I can do something. I slowly touch his face. He wide his eyes with surprise. But still didn't say a word or move. I use my other hand to touch his chest. I slowly massage his face. He didn't stop me. And I don't want to stop. I wonder what he thinks when I do that. I massage his face for five seconds. Then I move my hand slowly to his scar. He shakes his body a bit when touching it. But he close his eyes. For some reason, I think he wants me to touch his scar.

 **Zoko s POV**

I hold my breath. She touches it. She finally touches my ugly painful Scar. My heart stops for a second. Her hand is so cold. And I love it. I close my eyes. She slowly massage my scar. It feels so great. Nobody ever does this to me. I didn't let Ayami do it. I hate when people touch it. But when Song touch it. It feels so great. I suddenly feel a warm feeling. What is she going to do next? What am I going to do next? I don't want to stop her. I really don't.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD" I suddenly heard a huge thunder. And Song took her hand back. We both look at each other. uncle ran out from the galley.

"Oh, there you both are. Come, I think we hit" he said and ran. I look at Song. But she is already gone.

 **Song Yin POV**

I came to the deck. How did I forget about the Strom? How stupid I am. The ocean is a big mess. As I said before it's dancing with the wind.

"Where were we hit?" I heard Zuko ask.

"I don't know!" Gee said.

Water came inside the ship. I bend them and threw them away.

"LOOK "General Iroh scream pointing his finger to the tower. We all look up.

"The helmsman!" Zuko said and ran to the tower. Gee follow him to help him. Suddenly a huge Lightning came toward us. I threw all the water out from the deck. General Iroh jumps to the middle and redirection the lighting.

"Song try to stop the water under the Ship. He screams.

"I am trying" I scream back.

"The Avatar!" I heard Zuko saying. I stop bending and look up. Oh my god its Appa what are they doing here.

"What do you want to do, sir?" Gee ask.

"Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety." Zuko said calmly. "Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm," General Iroh said.

Suddenly my heart feels with terror. I try to focus on Appa with fear inside my heart. What if ocean drag Aang and others inside. Oh LA why are you so evil. I saw Aang and Katara guiding Appa to a small bout middle of no ware. Someone is in there. I got to save whoever in that bout. Then Aang has nothing to worry about.

"AAAANNNNNGGGGGG"" I scream and ran to the front of Zuko s Ship. So I can jump. But someone holds me from behind.

"are you mad" I heard Zuko s voice.

"Let me go" I scream and try to push Zuko away. But he holds me tightly.

"you can't go. Don't be stupid. Waves are too strong" General Iroh said from behind.

"I don't care" I jump into the Ocean without thinking.

 **Zoko s POV**

I try to stop her. She is crazy. I know she is the Ocean Spirit. But that doesn't mean she can swim in this mess. But she pushes me back and jumps to the Ocean. I heard my crew start to scream her name. I try to find her in the Ocean. But I couldn't. Suddenly another lighting hit. I saw the Avatar. He jumps to the small bout and helps whoever in that bout to climb on his bison. But before they go far a huge wave cover them. They all went underwater. We wait for a second but no bison came out from the ocean.

 **Aang s POV**

I look at others. We all are underwater. It's all because of me. My friends are dying because of me. I close my eyes. Please give me the strength to save my friends. That's all I said. I can't fall again. I wasn't there to save my people. But now I am here to save my friends. Suddenly something happens. I saw something glowing under the water. Someone is swimming in front of me. She is a girl with a long black messy hair. I know her face. It's Song Yin. She is wearing a white long dress. She swims to me and holds my hand. Suddenly I am in the Avatar state.

 **Zoko s POV**

With a huge glow, The Avatar came out from the ocean. I look up at the sky. Avatar is staring at me. I glare at him. But he didn't do anything. His eyes went to the Ocean next to me. I look down. I saw a huge glow.

"Incredible" Uncle said. "Song is incredible," he said again.

I saw Song slowly bend herself inside the ship happily. The crew ran to her and hug her. I look back at the sky. Avatar is long gone.

"Zuko" my uncle hold my shoulder. "Are you Shure about this? You let the Avatar go" he said. "What can I do? Everything happens in past days really make me crazy uncle. Nothing work. I am sorry uncle" I said sadly. He taps my shoulder. "Your apology is accepted."

I look at Song. She is smiling with the crew. I slowly touch my scar.

 **SEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAA**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Song Yin Pov**

I bend a huge wave of water and drop it on the deck. Mako and the Other Soldiers start to mop the Floor. Two days past since the storm. We are still cleaning the mess. Ship tower is badly damaged. Even the helmsmen. I heal him. But he is mentally damaged inside. "It's a huge lightning fireball came inside and hit me. That's all I remember until Prince Zuko saves me" he said. as General Iroh said if we stay without moving, the Helmsman might get better. So Zuko decides we should stop at the nearest port for five days. Until he gets well. It is a surprise to all of us when Zuko decide that. But none of us said a word. After hearing about Zuko's past sorry, none of us said a word. and I never said, anyone, that I heard it. But Zuko knows it. He starts to avoid me after that day. I did the same. I can't believe I touch his face. And he let me. I know he enjoys it. His scar is a bit rough. I wonder how he survived after having it.

 **Aang s POV**

"No you guys it is her. I am Shure" I said for the last time. Why aren't they believing me?

"hachuuuu haaaaachuuuuuu Aang that is crazy, I mean why would she stay under water in a weather like That" Soka said and blow his nose. "she is not a fish dude"

"ERRRRRR but"

"Come on Aang stop worrying. I am Shure what Sokka said is true. None of us saw Song under the water with us." Katara said.

"But I saw her guys, she is glowing and she helps me to save our lives. Remember that day She said she is the Ocean Spirit. I think it is true." I said.

"Fine Aang lets think it is her. But how did she came all the way to save us. I don't think she stay under Water" Katara Point out.

"Well, Hachuuuuu it's not too hard to explain. Aang said he saw Zuko. I am Shure Song is with her boyfriend " Sokka said without thinking.

Ohh. Suddenly it hit on my mind. Yes, that's it. What Sokka said is right. I am Shure she is with Zuko. Small happiness feels my heart. She saves me. That means she is not angry with me for leaving her behind that day. Ohhh I miss her so much.

"Aang I think we should go somewhere else warm. Sokka is heating up" Katara said while massagSokka'skkas forhead.  
"is he getting ill," I ask sadly. "It's all my fault," I said.

"No Aang. it isn't. people get ill. when bad time comes. so it is not your fault" Katara said and held my hand.

"Don't ever think like that".

 **Zukos Pov**

 _(Dream)_

" _Zuko" I heard my mom. She is sitting next to the pond in our palace. I ran to her. She hugs me tightly._

" _Oh sweetie look at you. What happened to you face" She ask while touching my scar. Father burn me" I said sadly._

" _Oh my love," My mom said sadly and start to cry. "Don't cry mom" I said and try to stop her. But she left me and ran away leaving me behind._

" _MOM" I scream. But she didn't look back. I sat down and start to cry. Suddenly something starts to glow in front of me. I look up. It's a girl with a long dark hair. She is dressing in a white dress. Am I dreaming a goddess? I stand and look direct at her eyes. I know that face. It's Song Yin. But what is she doing in here. She slowly came towards me and touch my face. I close my eyes and let her. I suddenly feel her lips are on my burn eye. She kiss my ugly burn eye. But before I react to it. I heard annoying noise,_

 _(Dream Over)_

I open my eyes as fast as I can. What the hell was that?

 **Song Yin Pov**

"Be careful guys. The floor is still slippery" I said to the crew. They all smile at me and shake their heads.

"Oh this is great" I heard General Iroh from behind. I turn to look at him. He is holding his Tsungihorn.

"Look song Listen to this new music I made. This is so romantic" he said and walk close to me. And start to play it. I drop the mop on the floor and listen to it. Two soldiers hold their hands together to dance. Gee and others start to clap. And I did the same.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE " we don't have to turn to know whose voice is that. It's Zuko.

"it is not a noise. we call it music. and What? What is wrong with it" General Iroh ask sadly.

"its annoying. I need to sleep so stop it" Zuko said and turn to leave. He avoid my eyes.

"awwww Zuko how cute you are. When you are small you did the same" General Iroh said and hug Zuko from behind. Crew start to laugh secretly. Zukos face turns to red.

"LET ME GO" he scream. General Iroh remove his hands from Zuko.

"No I am not stopping. If you want to sleep in the middle of the day. You have to do it while listing to me." He said annoyingly and play the Tsungihorn again.

Zuko glare at Iroh for a second and turn to leave. But I think he didn't know that I am standing next to him. His body hit on my body and I lost control of my body. I forgot about the mop I drop on the floor. I keep my leg on it to be balance. But I couldn't stop myself from felling down on the slippery floor. My legs move Zig zag. I hold some ones shirt before falling down to the ocean. But before that I saw Zuko is falling down with me.

 **Zuko s Pov**

I fell down to the water with Song. Stupid girl. I feel fire is burning inside me. Stupid stupid Song. She holds my shirt tightly. I try to remove it. But she didn't let me. I try to push her away from me. But she left my shirt and hold my hands. Even under water I hold her shoulder and brought her close to me. I Glare at her. But she didn't said a word. She look at my face. My eyes. This is just like that dream. Her hair is swimming freely on the water. Her cloths are doing the same. I never know she is this beautiful to watch. Her skin start to glow under the water. She try to swim back while dragging me. But for some crazy reason I don't want her to go. I don't want her to save me. I pull her back to me. She look at me spuriously. But didn't move. I put my arm around her waist and hold her close to me. She put both of her hands around my neck and look directly at my eyes. Without going back to the surface I touch her face.

 **Song Yin Pov.**

"Are you okay" General Iroh ask while helping me to stand on the deck. "ya," I said slowly and look at Zuko. He avoid my eyes and walk inside the ship. What is just happen? Did he try to kiss me?. Back under water, He hold me from my waist so close to his body. And his warmth stop me from moving.

 **Zuko s Pov**

I came inside my room and close the door. Stupid uncle, Stupid Song. More importantly Stupid me. What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I try to kiss Song? Did i knock my head before falling? Now how am I going to face her. STUPID

I really need to sleep. Now I know Zhaos plans for the Avatar. I have to wait until his been captured. That is my time to take Action.

I remove my shirt and jump on to the bed. I exhale a deep breath and look at the fire nation flag and the blue mask inside my room. I am doing everything to make my father proud. I close my eyes.

 **Song Yin Pov**

After three days of searching we found a new helmsman. We start to move slowly. Because Zuko think we should for some unknown reason. Iroh buy a new louts tile for his game. since that day I join him to play Paisho in the watch tower with others. I avoid Zuko as much as I can. He did the same.

"aha," General Iroh said and clap his hands "I win "

one of the soldiers hit his own head.

"But you can't win like this all the time. You are cheating." I said annoyingly standing up.

"I never," said Iroh.

"Yes you are," I said.

"NO"

YES"

"SHUT UP can't you see we are busy." we heard Zuko yelling at us from behind. I look at Iroh s face and both of us start to laugh.

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm, but if we continue heading northeast" we heard Gee saying. "We might spot him Again Prince Zuko.

"Hmm" Zuko said." Where is he hiding from me?"

"Come on Zuko be relax. I am sure Avatar is having some fun with his Friends. I think you should do the same. Come and play with us." General Iroh said winking at me. I know that wink very well. He is trying to play with Zuko again.

"Are you carzy? Uncle" Zuko said annoyingly and walking toward us." We have more important things to do than playing a stupid game"

"But you can sit next to Song if you want. I am Shure she love it. hehehehe" Iroh said and start to laugh. I saw Zuko s eyes widen. He look at me. My face turn red suddenly. I look down avoiding his eyes. Under water memory came to my mind.

"ahh no," Zuko said after five seconds of staring and left. I look at Iroh and glare. He wink at me again.

 **Zuko s Pov**

Why did she turn red? She never do that. I am the one who should be red. I am the one who dream her kissing my eye. I am the one who tries to kiss her underwater. What the hell is wrong with me? Am I start to have some kind of emotion towards her? I look back at her. She is waring some new cloths uncle brought to her. Her hair is pull up into a ponytail. I can see her soft face. she is to pritty for a water nation girl. now She is smiling with uncle. She never smile with me before. She always glaring at me. what are these emotions coming to my head? someday I am going to marry a fire nation girl. so I cant think about Song Yin. I look out from the Window. I have to block her from my brain and heart.

 **SEYAAAAAAAAA. SOrry guys.** i **am** pritty buzyyyyy **.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Hi guys Happy new year.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Song Yin Pov**

"duk duk"

I heard a small tapping. I slowly open my eyes. My room is still dark. It has to be General Iroh. He is the only one who always waking me on morning hours like this.

"What Is It General Iroh" I Ask while yawning and still not want to get up from my bed. I feel so tired after last night musical Event on the Ship.

"Song have you seen Zuko. He is not on the Ship" General Iroh ask from the other side from the door. What is he talking about?

"errrrr maybe he went for a night walk," I said annoyingly and cover my head with the blanket.

"But we are moving. He took his small boat and left without saying a word to anyone" General Iroh said again. I put my head out from my blanket. Where could he be? Stupid Zuko. I slowly stand and walk to the door.

"what do you want me to do," I ask and Open the Door. General Iroh is standing with his Tsungi horn.

"Do you think he left because I play the Tsungi horn last night?" He asks immediately holding my hand. I start to laugh after hearing that. Well, that is true. Zuko said he is going to leave the ship if General Iroh plays it again.

"Stop smiling young lady, so do you think that? "He asks again.

"no no I don't think so. Well maybe" I said and smile again.

"How dare he is. Next time I am asking him to play it" General Iroh said annoyingly and left me without saying a word. I stand there until General Iroh is gone. For some reason I know that's not why Zuko left. A couple of nights ago I saw him leaving the ship secretly. He didn't say a word next day. It has to be something to do with Aang. But how am I going to find that?

"duk duk" I heard another knock inside my room. For a minute I was terrified. I look inside my darkroom.? But no sound came. I came inside and close the door behind me. Maybe it's just a hallucination.

"duk duk"

I heard it again. And it's coming from the small underwater Window inside my cabin. We are in the middle of the sea. I can't open it. What was that? I look at it and bend some Air water to hit whoever or whatever it is.

"duk duk"

I slowly move closer to the Window and Look Out. I saw a blurred face on the other My GOD ITS AANG

 **Aang s Pov**

I hold my breath as much as I can. Why is she not opening the Window? I knock it again. Is this is the Wrong Room? But I can feel a spiritual wave inside. This has to be her room. Songiiiii Please. I said inside my heart. I can't hold much longer. Suddenly the water around me starts to Frees. I didn't do anything. For Some reason, I know its Song.

 **Song Yin Pov**

"Aang is that you, "I ask as fast after he came inside my room. He is still the same.I hug him tightly and he did the same. We stay like that for a second.

"Are you still mad with me" Aang ask while letting me go. His eyes are wet with tears.

"No Aang. Why would I be Angry with you?"

"I left you," Aang said and look down. I hold his shoulder and make him look at me.

"Aang I am never angry with you. Not even with Katara"

"But I feel bad. It's the pirates. You were gone. And. Well…. Zuko came and.."

"Aang I know. Please don't blame yourself. I am fine. And I don't hate you. you are my… I mean you are like a brother to me. And I love you so much."

Aang look at me with tear full eyes. He suddenly hugs me again.

"I know you are not a person like Katara said. She was jealous. And I am sorry I didn't say a word to save you from her" he said and start to cry. What a baby.

"You reminds me of my sister," he said slowly.

Tears fell down from my eyes. I hug him back.

"Ohh Aang"

"I feel better," Aang said and look at me. I slowly tap his head. He smiles at me playfully and jumps to my bed. I smile and sat next to him.

"So why did you came Aang. If Zuko finds you here, we both are going to be in huge trouble"

Aang stands so fast.

"OH, MY SPIRITS ZUKO" he said.

 **Zuko s Pov**

My head is hurting like hell. I try to open my eyes. But still, I can't. If I did. I am going to faint again. I heard small noises. Someone is talking. Am I in Zhao s Prison?. Did he capture me? Where is the Avatar?. I slowly try to focus on the voices I can hear. It's a girl and a boy. I know these voices. But I can't remember who are they belong to. They were talking about me. Someone touch my head with cold water. I try to scream in pain. But suddenly my pain left me. I feel so comfortable. Without knowing I fell into a deep sleep again.

 **Song Yin Pov**

I massage and heal Zuko s head while listing to what Aang said. the blue mask Zuko use to hide his face is on my other hand. What was Zuko thinking? Dress like the Blue spirit and try to capture Aang. So that's why he left the ship. What an Idiot. If Zhao finds who he is. then what will happen.

"Is he okay" Aang ask. He is sitting on a brunch of a huge tree. "I couldn't believe my own eyes after I saw him," he said again.

"Zuko save my life. I don't know what the planes. But it was fun." Aang said playfully.

"Fun" I roll my eyes. "Both of you ate stupider than I thought," I said annoyingly.

"Don't say like that. Back in my days. I had a friend .We always doing stuff like this. Most of them are stupid. My sister never approves any of them. But we never stop. Hahahaha" Aang said and laugh. I look at him and smile. He is taking about Kuson.

"Too bad he is not around here,"Aang said the last part sadly.

"Yes Aang it is too bad," I said slowly.

"ehrrrr" Suddenly Zuko make a small noise and turn his head away.

"I wish we were friends." Aang said while keeping a small cloth behind Zuko s head.

"He reminds me of Kuson.

What Aang said surprise me a lot. Is that true? Zuko is just... well I don't know Zuko. The Angry prince. Who never listen to anyone but himself. He is nothing like Kuson. Kuson is kind, fun loving person. But Zuko didn't even know the meaning of fun. I wonder if he ever had a girlfriend.

"Hey Songyiii" Aang said my name.

"hmm"

"I am going to leave when the sun comes up. Are you coming with me?" Aang asks hopefully.

I look back at Zuko. I can't leave him like this. I know he is an idiot. But still cant. And I promise to General Iroh not to leave without saying goodbye.

"No Aang I can't. I am Sorry."

"But…"

"no buts," I said. Aang looks away sadly.

 **Zuko s Pov**

I open my eyes slowly. It's early morning. What happens to me last night? My head pain is gone. I slowly turn my face to look around. I am still in the jungle. The Avatar save me.

"You know what the worst part of being born over a hundred years ago is?" I heard the Avatar saying. He is talking with me. I look at him.

" I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuson. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had, I know he and my sister was in love. But I never said anything. he was from the Fire Nation, just like you... If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends, too?"

I wide my eyes and look at him. He wants to be friends with me. Didn't he know I am here to capture him? Didn't he know I am the fire lord s son? I bend a huge fireball and blast it at him. But he didn't say a word. He looks at me for a second and jumps to the sky. I didn't try to follow him. What he said really surprised me.

"Aang wait" suddenly I heard Song Yin s voice. Is she here too?. that girly voice I heard last night. it's Song.

 **SORRY GUYS SPELLING ERRORS AND GRAMMAR ERRORS. my boss is watching my every move. I can't even type.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Song Yin Pov**

Aang left without saying a word. Thanks to Zuko s huge Fireball. But for some reason, I think Aang left because of me. I know he is hurt after I said no to him. But still its Zuko s fault too. How dare he is. What if Aang get burned.

"Zuko are you mad. Don't be so cruel. Aang save your life. And what were you thinking? Dressing like the Blue Spirit." I said angrily. But Zuko didn't say a word. Suddenly he Drags me from my shoulder and Pushes me to a tree. Before I could say a word. My back hit on a huge Tree. I glare at Zuko. What is he doing now?

"Let me Go" I scream in pain. Zuko keeps his both hands around me and stuck me to the tree. I look at his golden eyes. I can see fire, warmth, and Anger. We are so close. Our bodies are touching each other. He is wearing a black tight Shirt. And it making him more handsome. Wait did I say Handsome. What is wrong with me? If it is another time I might blush, but at the moment I am angrier than ever.

"What is wrong with you," I ask and try to push him away. But he tightened his grip on my body like a rock.

"Don't you ever mention what happened today to uncle. Do you understand what I mean? Or I am going to throw you out from the Ship." Zuko said finally smirking at me. After a second, he releases me. I try to say something. But after Zuko left, sudden coldness surrounded me. I watch him walk away from me. My face turns red. I didn't say anything but keep staring at him from behind. His ponytail is flying side to side in the air. That shirt shows his muscular body a lot. I wonder how his body feels without his shirt. Is it warm like in my dream? No, no stop. I can't think like that about him. He is Zuko. The Angry boy. And our enemy. He is not my Prince Charming. So stop thinking about him.

I turn away from Zuko and walk to the nearby river to bend some new water to my amulet.

 **Zuko s POV**

I took my mask and Swords. I got to change my clothes before someone else see me. I don't want uncle to know about my secret. And Song is the only way he is going to know. But now she shut her mouth. Her eyes turn to dark blue. I didn't mean to push my body to her that way. But it feels amazing. All the pain inside me vanished for a moment. Her body is so cold and warm at the same time. It's not like Mai or Ayami s. So that is the way to shut her mouth. It's better to keep that in mind. I smile while removing my shirt. Girls.

 **Song Yin Pov**

I bend some water and wash my face. I need to calm down myself. Stupid Zuko. Last week he tries to kiss me underwater and now he is pushing me to a tree using his body. What is wrong with him? He can say that in another way. Maybe while walking back to the Ship. Idiot. I look around to find him. He is nowhere to be seen. Did he left me?.errrrr.

Suddenly I saw something I didn't expect at all. Two fire nation soldiers are coming on my way. I stuck at the same place for a second. They haven't seen me yet. I still have a chance to escape. I look around again to find Zuko. Anger burn inside my head. That jerk head left me alone in the forest while I look away. But how did he left so fast? But now it isn't the time to think that. I got to hide before those two are here. I slowly walk backward. There is a huge bush behind me. If I can hide in there. They will never know.

 **Zuko s POV**

I slowly unbutton my shirt. The wind ran through my body. I need a bath as soon as possible. I smell like a burning volcano. What a waste of time. I haven't slept in weeks thanks to the Avatar. And what will happen if Zhao found out about me? My own people go against me. I never blame my father for it. It's not his fault. Every time every day something happens to me. No matter how hard I try, something always drags me away from the Avatar. And why the Avatar wants to be friends with me. Is he out of his mind? I am his enemy. I even steal his girlfriend's neckless. He knows I am a bad person. But still, he said that. I feel a bit happy about it. At least someone asks my friendship. I slowly remove my trouser looking around, no sign of Song.

The Avatar and Song have a lot in common. I am not surprised. She is his sister in her past life. According to the Avatar, his sister's s past life boyfriend is Avatars best Friend. I know its Song in this life. That's what she said to uncle. And Avatars Best friend is a Fire nation boy. Maybe they both think I am like him. Maybe that's why they both want to be friends with me. Because they think I am like there long-dead friend. I feel I little hurt after figuring that out. Huhh now I know why Song is kind to me. Maybe this guy looks like me. So that's why No matter what I did she never left the Ship. She never gets jealous. She saves me and tries to protect me. Even I didn't mention, I still remember that day. When she blocked the fire for me. I know she isn't a bad person. I know she is kind and pretty. But no matter what she is I can't be with her. She said she has a boyfriend back in north. And she thinks of me like her past life lover. And more importantly, she is my enemy.

I exhale a huge berth. Suddenly felt tired. I am nothing to anyone.

 **Song Yin Pov**

I slowly walk backward. So I can keep my eyes on those two while walking. I am so close to the bush. And two soldiers are close to me. But they haven't spotted me yet.

 **Zuko s POV**

I heard a small noise behind me. I stop dressing for a moment. But no more sound came. Maybe it's a bird. I slowly took my Fire nation cloths to my hand. Suddenly something soft hit on my back. I turn as fast as I can. It's Song. Her back hit on mine. She widened her eyes. Before I open my mouth to yell her. She closes it using her hand and drags me to the ground with her.

"Be quiet you idiot?" she said and release me.

 **Song Yin Pov**

Oh my god. Why Zuko never wear a shirt when we were alone. I saw it after I drag him to the ground with me. He looks hot and sweaty. Shut up mind. You are in a bad situation. So stop thinking about Zuko. I said to myself.

"What is it," Zuko asks slowly. But Before I explain we heard voices. It's the soldiers. They were talking about how Blue spirit escapes last night.

"Do you think he is dead?" one soldier asks.

"na the Avatar was there. I am Shure he saved the Spirit." The other Soldier said.

"They must be friends. Did you saw the way they work together?"

"ya that was some Amazing show to watch. hehehe"

We heard they both start to laugh. Zuko looks at me. We are so close to each other just like this morning.

"I hate this game. Finding the Avatar. You know sometimes we don't have time to eat."

"ya man sometimes I hate this war. What if we die? We don't have time to be with girls"

I think Zhao doesn't have a girl that's why he doesn't understand our matters"

"Talking about girls. I heard Prince Zuko found a girlfriend"

"What the… Scarface found a girl."

"Who wants to be with him? Are you talking about Boyo s girl Ayami? I heard they were in love.

"No not her. There is another girl with Zuko. I saw her ones. She is Shure pretty. Lucky Zuko"

Both of them start to laugh. I look away from Zuko. I can feel my face turning blood red. They think I am his girlfriend.

"Wow. I know her. Zhao thinks she is our escape prisoner. Remember that girl the Ocean Spirit or something.

"What, that's crazy. There are no real spirits these days. Fire Lord kills all the spirits the way I heard. I don't think she is a spirit.

"But it's wrong to hurt a woman like that. Ocean Spirit or no. she is just a girl. I have a sister around her age."

"ya man. That's true."

"but if this is true Zuko is in a biiigggg trouble.

"yaa Fire lord is going to hate him more"

Oh my god. Zhao knows I am on Zuko s Ship. But how. I hide very well. General Iroh hide me. Zuko s crew never said a word about me. Not even Zuko. Then how did Zhao know? It has to be Ayami. She knows I stay in Zuko s ship. She had a big reason to travel with us. I am Shure. That little…. Errrr. What will happen if Zhao found me again? I am Shure he is going to put me back inside that room feel with burning iron. I close my eyes. Yes, I still remember it.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Two soldiers put chains in my hands and push me inside to a warm prison room._

" _Stay there you B…. until you learn a lesson. Hahahaha" I heard Zhao laughing. I fell down on the floor. But I can't sit. The floor is so warm. My skin might burn. "No please let me go," I scream in pain and try to open the door by hitting it. But the lock and the door is iron and it is warm like hell. Why are they doing this?_

" _Please get me out. It is so warm in here" I scream again. I start to sweat. There is no place to sit in this room. How are they warming this? Every wall very inch is warm. And made of iron. How can I escape? I can't even bend._

" _HELP MEEEEE" I scream again. But no one is out there to save me. I can't stand anymore. My legs are burning. So I start to jump. But it's not going to work. My mouth has no water in it. Everything inside my mind is blank. My heart is getting weaker. I can't handle this anymore. I faint._

 _(Flashback over)_

 **Zuko s POV**

My eyes wide in surprise. They think Song is my girlfriend. This is not good. Not good at all. More importantly, they know she is the Ocean spirit. And she travels with me. They were right. What if father founds out. He might think I am worthless and fail to capture the Avatar. So I am trying to settle down with a girl. Or maybe he thinks I am going against his methods and protecting Spirits. No matter what happens he is going to hate me more. Errr. Stupid uncle. It's all his fault. If he didn't keep Song in our ship. I would never be heard any of this. But now I have no choice. I don't know if it is right or wrong to say this. But she has to leave the ship for both of our safety. I don't want to choose her over my father. And that will never happen.

After the soldiers left I look at Song. We need to talk. But she wasn't in this world to talk. Her face is blue like the ocean. Something is wrong with her. She is closing her eyes. is she in the Spirit world. But she is not glowing. So she can't be.

"Hey Witch," I call her. But she didn't open her eyes. Not even move.

"Hey," I said again. What is with her?

"SONG YIN" I hold her shoulder and shake her. She suddenly opens her eyes in terror. I didn't mean to scare her. She never gets scared at all. But at the moment. I can see pain and hurt in her eyes. She keeps staring at me. But I know she is not looking at me. She is thinking about something else inside her mind. And I know that is not about me.

"Are you okay?" I ask calmly. But she still didn't respond. I slowly get up and look around. Soldiers are long gone. While Song is out from this world. I start dressing my other clothes. We got to get out from here.

"I am leaving your ship" suddenly I heard Songs voice. I look down with a surprise. She is looking at me with tears.

 **Song Yin Pov**

I can't go back to that Iron room. Not to any room. I am a girl and a human. Spirit or not. They can't hurt me like that. And what will happen if they arrested me when I am on Zuko s Ship. Everyone might get in trouble because of me. I can't let that happen. I know Zuko hate me. But still, I don't want the fire lord to know about his son s kindness to a Spirit. I don't want to see General Iroh in a prison because of me. Not even there crew. All there life's are in danger because of me. And I know one thing for Shure. Soon or latter Zuko is asking me to leave his Ship. He is never going to let me get close to him after this. He will never choose me over his father. So it's better if I said it first. I close my eyes tightly and exhale a huge berth. That it. I am leaving Zuko's Ship. I look at Zuko. He is still buttoning his shirt.

"I am leaving," I said"

 **Zuko s POV**

"What," I ask in surprise. I am the one decide to say that to her. But she said it first.

"Yes I am leaving your Ship," She said and stand next to me. I can see tears in her eyes. She is shaking. Is she cold?

"Why," I ask. I know why. But I want to hear that from her.

"Why. You know why" she said annoyingly. But I didn't mind.

"You all are going to be in trouble because of me. I can't let that happen. Zuko I know you hate me. But still what will happen if your father finds out about me. I am sorry to say this. But I know you have a complicated relationship with your father. And I know he is going to hate you more after this" Song said while tears falling down from her eyes.

I stare at her in surprise. Her eyes are on me. They are shining like diamonds with tears. Her hair is a mess. Her face is white as snow. She is crying. She is crying in hurt and pain... I never thought she is thinking of me like this. I never in my life. I don't want her to think of me like this.I don't want her to pity me. But here she is thinking about my safety. It's not the first time she did this. She saves my life all the time. Even I never did anything as a return. Why is she doing it? Is it because she is kind? Is it because she thinks of me as her past life boyfriend. Or is it because she is hurt and she doesn't want others to be hurt the way she did. That is something I don't know. Suddenly something happens inside my heart. Some feeling came. And it is warm.

"Goodbye Zuko. Tell General Iroh that I am sorry for leaving without saying goodbye" Song said and Look at me for one last time. Then she turns away from me and starts to walk into the forest. Without knowing what to do I stare at her back. She is leaving. Finally, she is leaving. And for the first time, I feel bad about her.

 **General Iroh s POV**

Finally no Zuko around. I play my music as much as I want. Too bad Song isn't here to listen to that. I couldn't find her any ware on the ship. I wonder where she is. But for some reason, I think she went after Zuko. Well, that's good.I love to see them together.

"drrrrrrr" I suddenly heard a huge ugly sound .and I know what that sound is. It's our small boat. Hmm, I think Zuko is back. I hope Song is with him. I wait until they both come up. But something is wrong. Zuko climbs up to the deck with a sad face. He didn't look at me. And Song is not with him. Did they fight again?

 **Zuko s POV**

I try to avoid uncle Iroh as much as I can. I don't want to explain about last night to him. The Blue Spirit is a secret. And more importantly, I don't know how to explain about Song to him. I know he is going to be hurt and angry with me.

"Where have you been Prince Zuko. You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song."

"Song," the way uncle said it stop me from moving. It's her name. Song.

"I am going to bed uncle. No disturbances." I said and massage my head while walking. That huge bump on my head was gone. I think Song heal it last night.

"Zuko where is Song" uncle ask. "Is she with you" I heard uncle is walking close to me. What am I going to say now?

"I don't know uncle," I said and try to avoid him. But he held my hand and turns me to him.

"What have you done Zuko. Where is she? He asks again.

"I don't know uncle," I said again and try to pull my hand back from his grip.

"I think you know very well Zuko. Tell me what you have done to her. She was gone sines this morning. And I think you know why." Uncle said annoyingly. And tight his grip on my hand.

What am I going to tell him? If I said the truth, I am Shure uncle will try to find her in the forest no matter what I said. And it will take another day or two or a week. And that means Zhao will win. He will capture the Avatar and send him to my father before me. I am going to be a loser again. I can't let that happen. I have no time for this. Song can take care of herself. Right?. I am Shure she will find the Avatar.

"ZUKO" uncle said again. I have no choice I have to lie.

"Well, I didn't do anything. Last night I try captured the Avatar. And Song follows me. She saves him and left with him." I said short and sweet. Uncle stares at my eyes for a second. He left my arm go and walk back to his Tsungi horn sadly.

"you don't have to lie Zuko" I heard him said and start to play a sad music for the rest of the day.

 **Song Yin Pov**

I slowly walk into the dark forest. Cold Wind ran through my hair. No one is around. I am alone again. Only thing I had Is Zuko s old clothes that I am waring. I try to stop my tears. But I can't. I sat next to a huge tree on the ground. It is not the first time something like this happen to me. In my past life, all the air benders left me. Aang left me. Kuson left me. In this life, I don't even know who my true parents are. I am just the girl from the ocean. Even I am the Ocean Spirit, Yue s parents never approve me as their own daughter. They never love me the way they do to Yue. I am just a shadow next to Yue s light. That's why I run away from north. Why is my life like this? Why am I chosen to be the Ocean Spirit? That is the reason behind all of these troubles. That's why Zhao trying to destroy me. All I want is a normal life like others. Like Yue. She is a princess no one is trying to capture her. No one is hurting her. But for me, it's a different story. My own brother doesn't even know who I am. I am just a …..errr I don't know what I am. I keep my head on my knees and start to cry.

 **Zuko s POV**

I came into my room angrily and shut the door so loudly. Now, uncle is angry and hurt because of me. That's why he didn't talk. I know He thinks I didn't stop Song. Well, he is right. I did not stop her. I don't want to stop her. If I did then I am the one who is going to be in trouble. I know He thinks it's my fault. And he knows I am lying. Well, he is right. I am lying. What do choice I had? I can't choose her and throw my father s wishes away. Song is nothing to me. She is just a water tribe witch. Why do I care? I remove all my clothes and Sat down on my bed. I am glad because she is gone. Now I can be free.

" _But what if Zhao captured her. You know what they are doing to their prisoners. Especially girls"_ suddenly a voice inside me start to talk.

"Well, who cares," I said and keep my head on the pillow. "I don't care what happens to her"

" _You care,"_ the inner voice said again.

"Shut up," I said angrily.

" _You know I am right. You heard what those soldiers said "_ _ **But it's wrong to hurt a woman like that. Ocean Spirit or no. she is just a girl. I have a sister around her age**_ _." think about the pain she had. You know how it feels. You know how it feels when it burns. And of cause, you have a sister too. Even you hate your sister. You would never let her be in a pain like that._

"Well, she can take care of herself. She is a powerful bender. So stop making me crazy" I said again and turn to the other side of the bed. Finally, the voice inside my brain stops talking. But for some reason, I know what my inner voice said is true. I close my eyes. What have I done?

 **Song Yin Pov**

Zuko s red cloths turn blood red from my tears. I need a hug. I need someone to comfort me. And I hug myself and slowly keep my head on the floor. I don't feel cold. Maybe it because Zuko s clothes are warm. I wonder what he is doing now. He didn't even try to stop me. He just watches me walk away. Well, I am not surprised. Zuko hates me. I know he is happy because I am leaving. But am I? Am I happy because I left everyone on his ship? No, I don't think so. I wonder what General Iroh think of me now. He said he thinks of me as his own daughter. And look what I did.

" _Everything is happening for a good reason. Don't blame yourself for everything."_ I heard La saying before I close my eyes.

 **bye you soon. yep my boss is annoying hehe**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Song Yin Pov**

"hmm hmmmmm hmmmm la la laaa" I sang while cutting onions. Next, I put all the vegetables into a huge pot and mixed it. this is my new job. I am living in a small earth nation family since the day I left Zuko s Ship. It's been a month. I still feel bad about leaving without saying goodbye to General Iroh and the crew. But it's for their own safety. I saw them past this seaside village three days ago. But I never went out to be seen. I climb to a mountain near the village and watch them sailing to the north without stopping. I saw Zuko standing close to the deck railing. But I didn't do anything. I feel sad. I wish if I was there. But its better this way. At list now I don't have to see Zuko s half-naked body every time.

Until last week, I try to find Aang and the others. But it seems I am not good at tracking the Avatar like Zuko. _"I heard he is traveling to north"_ one of the villagers told me. Well, I know that. And that's why I decide to stay in this village for a couple of days. But now it's a month.

I know it is a pretty crazy idea. But I don't want to go back to north. I left north without saying goodbye to anyone. So the Only thing I can do right now is collect some money and buy food. I know Aang is looking for a Water bending teacher. I am Shure soon or later, he is going to be Master "I hate girls" s Student. And that is another reason I hate north. Master Pakuu. He never except me as his student. Because he thinks I am to weak to be a water bender. He never respects me. He said Ocean spirit or not you are just a girl. But I know he was wrong. What La teach me is that

" _it doesn't matter that you are a girl or a boy. If you want you can do whatever you want. If you want to rule a country you can. If you want to destroy a one you can. It is your choice. We both are Ocean Spirits. And what it proves is that you are powerful and strong Spirit just like me."_

….

"DSHHH" Suddenly I heard a huge noise behind me. I know who makes it.

"Set is that you," I ask without turning. I know who this is very well. He is the smallest child in the family I stay with. And I know how to annoy him very well. He is only 5 years old.

"No"

"Hema"

"NOOOO"

"Then who is it"

"I am the Blue Spirit BUHAAAAA I am here to eat you."

"Oh really. Well, I am sorry Blue Spirit you can't eat me. Then what will happen to small Ki Lee. He will die without me" I said and turn around. I saw Ki lee is wearing a small mask look exactly like the one Zuko have. Sines the day Zuko s Blue Spirit incident happen. Fire nation paste wanted posters of the Blue spirit in every village. Most of the village Children remove the poster and make their own Blue Spirit Masks. And Ki lee is one of them.

"ohhh" KI lee starts to think.

"So what is for breakfast Song" I heard another voice. And that is Set. The elder. he is in same age as mine. for some reason, i think he is to much attached to me. but I didn't push him for something like that.

"Well, you know. Some soup." I said and smile.

"Oh man, why the hell is 'always soup'. I hate soup." Set said annoyingly and wink at me.

"Well, you see it's your Grandpas idea. Not mine. By the way, I hate it too" I said and try to ignore his wink.

"But I love to eat anything miss Song Cook," Little Ki Lee said while removing his mask.

"oh ya, you always love whatever she cooked. And I know why." Hema said while sitting on a chair.

"well why is that," I ask in a surprise"

"He just wants to be number 1 in your heart," Set said and both he and Hema start to laugh.

"Heyyyy that's not true mmmmmmmmmmmmm, don't believe them Song mmmmm" Ki Lee said while making an annoying face and a sad face at the same moment. I laugh while giving them their plates.

Living with this family is amazing. They love me. They respect me. But still, for some weird reason, I miss Zuko's crew And General Iroh. I know how much they love my cooking. I know how much Zuko hate my cooking. And I know how much I love to annoy Zuko with my Cooking.

 **Zuko s Pov**

"Prince Zuko sir, are we going to stop for the night," Gee ask while standing next to me on the deck. I look at him.

"NO" that's all I said.

"But sir most of the crew are tired," Gee said again. I glare at him.

"Well it's not my fault you all wake at night for stupid dances and music," I said angrily.

"Sorry sir," Gee said sadly and walk away from me. I look back at the sky. No sign of the Avatar. Where the hell is he?

"Zuko" I heard my Uncle from behind. "I think we should stop for the night," he said. I suddenly feel angry and turn to face him.

"For the last time uncle. Don't drag all the crew to musical nights. Now they all are tired. And you know what happens when they are tired. We are going to stop every time. And Avatar is getting away from me Every time when we stop" I said angrily and turn away.

"Zuko. What is your problem? Since the day we start to sail, we always stop at nights. So why should we sail now? It's close to midnight. Even the helmsmen is sleepy." Uncle said annoyingly.

"Well, I don't care" that's all I said. I walk away from him. Leaving him alone on the deck.

"Are you hungry" I heard him ask from behind. But I didn't reply back. I don't have an appetite to eat.

A month pass by since the day Song left us. Uncle didn't mention about her after that day. I know He is badly hurt from inside. But still pretending like nothing is wrong. He didn't yell me or ignore me. The only thing he said is _"well at least now she is with her Brother. I am happy about it"_ after hearing what uncle said I can't face him and talk with him like old days. Not even with the crew. Because I lie to all of them about Song. The reason I told them about Song is a huge lie. She didn't leave with the Avatar. She left by herself. And I didn't stop her. Sometimes I feel like uncle and the others know it. But still, I can't tell the truth. What I did is pretty bad. she saves my life. she looks after me. but in the end, look what I did. I know I hate her. But still letting her go like that is like a giving a hand full gift to Zhao.I don't know where she is. First I didn't care and happy about her leave. But after five days I feel bad and scared about her. I don't want Zhao to capture her. I know he is planning to kill her. And I don't want her to die like that. I am not an evil person. I know what is Iron Prison is. I hate that name since small days. I know what our soldiers do to most girl benders. Stopping there bending points and… well, I don't want to think about that. What if someone capture Song and hurt her…. It's all my fault.

 **Song Yin Pov**

I came to the market to buy some supplies for me and the others. I don't have much money. Veggies and meat are the only things I can buy for the money Grandpa Tolu gave me. He is not a rich man but he is the owner of the house I work. After the fire nation kills his son and daughter-in-law, he took all three children Set, Hema, Ki lee and came to this village. _"It is so hard to take care all of them. I am just a 75 years old man"_ he said.

"How much is this," I ask from the old lady in the food shop. It's a small bun with a lot of sugar cream in it. I am Shure kids will love this.

"Well today everything is for free miss," She said kindly. I look at her for a second. "What" Wait did she said everything is for free. Did I get up on the wrong side of the bed? Maybe I heard it wrong.

"I am sorry. What is the price of this bun? Actually, I want to buy three of them." I said while shaking my head.

"No price my sweetie. It's for free" she said again and gave me four buns.

"Here enjoy this with your family." She said. And smile with me again. I look at her face for a second.

"Are you okay? You never give free food for people" I said and stared at her eyes suspiciously. Who knows maybe she is poison the food before giving it to people.

"Oh no love, Last month I visit Aunt Wu. And she said if I gave free food for people on this day, my true love will come to me when the sun goes down," she said while holding my hand.

"Aunt who?"

"No Love, Aunt Wu. She is a fortune teller. Everything she said is always right" the old lady said happily.

"Everyone told me that I am never going to marry but she told me that I will if I gave free food to people today. My true love will come."

I laugh at her after hearing that. What a stupid thing. Free food for love. She is crazier than I thought.

"Oh stop laughing honey. Everyone laughs at me when I say that. But I think you should go and see her too. I am Shure she will tell you about the handsome guy you are going to marry someday" Old lady said annoyingly. I feel a bit hurt. Did I hurt her feelings? I think I am. It's better to change the mood.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't laugh at you. It's just I don't believe fortune tellers." I said the truth.

"hmm well then. Its better you go and see her for yourself. She lives in next village."

"you mean that village has a huge volcano"

"Yep. But you don't have to worry about it. I heard The Avatar and his Friends destroy the whole Mountain." She said and left me to help another customer. Did she say Avatar and his friends destroy a volcano? Now that is interesting. I wonder how did that happen.

…...

"Aunt Who?" Set ask while helping me to unpack groceries.

"Aunt Wu," I said and laugh.

"Wow, a fortune teller tells about true love. How romantic" Hema said and keep her hands in her heart. She is really in another world at the moment.

"Come on Hema. I don't think it's true. I mean how can love happen by food. And this Wu lady told shop lady, the day she should give free food. And that is today. Well, I think it's crazy" Set said and start to laugh.

"Errrrr" you don't believe true love. Arnt you" Hema said annoyingly.

"Well no. love is stupid. And there is no such a thing call fortune telling" Set said and look at me. i look away.

"ERRRRRRR" I can smell a smoke before a fire.

"okey okey, that s enough you two. Let us find out what happened to her love story tomorrow, shall we? Now go to your rooms. Until I finish your dinner." I said to both of them. They glare at each other for a second. Hema left the kitchen with Ki Lee. I laugh with myself. Set and Hema remind me of Katara and Sokka. Thinking about them. What are they doing in Aunt Wu s village? I don't think Aang and Sokka believing stuff like that. Maybe it's Karatas idea. Only thing I don't understand is this Volcano destroying thing. Is it true? How did they do that?

"So Song do you believing in love," Set asks from behind. I slowly look at him. he is staring at me. for some reason hate the when we are alone like this.

"well, yea" I said and turn back.

"hmm" that's all Set said. I heard he is standing from behind. "well do you have true love?" he ask. I know he is trying to be more than friends with me. I look at him again. he doesn't look bad. he has a long hair and a mustache.

"well uhh no," I said slowly and turn back. Set didn't said anything else. I heard him walking away from me. I exhale a huge breath. well that was wierd.

 **Zuko s Pov**

Winter Spring Summer and fall. Four seasons all love. Four Seasons Allll LOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEE" uncle said the last part of the song to my ear.

"UNCLE" I scream and stand in anger "What is wrong with you"

"You look sad Zuko"

"What"

"Yep. After Song left us. You never laugh. You stop talking with us. You stop eating food. I know you love her. I feel bad because you are hurt." Uncle said sadly. I wide my eyes and glare him.

"That is crazy," I said and start to drink my tea.

"No, it isn't "

"Stop it, uncle. I don't love her" I said angrily and threw my teacup away from me. It fell on the floor and break into small pieces. Uncle didn't say a word. He took another teacup and gave it to me. I angrily threw it away too. I want to show him how angry I am. I want to show him that I hate Song and I don't feel sad. But inside I feel bad. But I don't want to show that to uncle.

"Well, that is a good habit Zuko. Now you can learn that things that break never can be fixed." Uncle said calmly and pours tea to another cup.

I look at him. Is he crazy? He never understands my true feelings.

"ERRRRR"

"now Prince Zuko. I use a lot of herbs to make this tea. Drink this. I think a moment of quiet is good for your mental well-being." Uncle still talks calmly. How is he doing that? I slowly took the teacup in my hand. It smells like mud. But it doesn't look like mud.

"Don't just stare at the teacup Zuko drink. Before its get cold."

I slowly move the teacup to my mouth. But suddenly with a huge sound, my ship shake. All the tea in my cup flies to my face. "ERRRR" I said in angrily. Luckily it doesn't burn.

"What the hell is that?"

I walk to the deck area. All my soldiers are running around in terror. There is a huge animal on my ship with a lady. I suddenly fell angry and try to fire bend at her. But before that, she starts to talk.

"Get back! We're after a stowaway" she said. Her voice is like cold Iceland. What the hell is she talking about?

"There are no stowaways on my ship."

 **Song Yin Pov**

"I saw her like the moon in the evening sky. She is so pretty children. And she can cook well. She is soo kind. Help people a lot. And more importantly, we both are in same age. So I ask her to go out with me for tomorrow night dinner. Grandpa said happily and eat another mouth full of meat. Four of us look at his red face in surprise. Oh my god. He is talking about that shop lady. So what aunt Wu said is true. Shop lady found her love this evening. And her love is Grandpa.

...

"I told you. Ha. True love does exist." Hema said and put her thong out from her mouth and Glare at Set.

"Well, I don't know about that. But what that Wu lady said is true. That's Amazing" Set said.

"hmm" it is pretty weird. How did she do that? Everything she said is true.

"Hey Song" Hema call.

"HMM"

"Can we go visit her?" She said while making puppy eyes.

 **Zuko s Pov**

Finally, a way to capture the Avatar. I know that water tribe peasant s neckless is going to be useful someday. And now it is the day. Luck is on my side today. This woman June is amazing, I know she destroys my ship. But her Shiur Shu 'Nyla' is helping me to find the Avatar... Why I never thought about buying an animal like this before. It's easy to travel and lot faster than a rhino. I know we are following The Avatars girlfriends sent. And I am Shure Avatar is at the end of her neckless.

"Isn't she cute?" Uncle said while riding in front of me. He is talking about June. I roll my eyes. If it is another time I might yell at him. But at the moment my focus is on finding the Avatar.

"Zuko," Uncle said.

"What," I ask while holding his shoulders tightly.

"Why are we following that girls sent .we already have your clothes Song ware," Uncle said and wink. I wide my eyes and glare at him.

"oh boy, you have two girlfriends. What kind of prince are you? Two timer cool" This time June said looking back at me. I glare at her too. I am not a two-timer. I am not in love with any of the girls.

"Well no my Nephew is not a two-timer June." Uncle starts to speak. I make a proud face. Finally, he is taking my side. "He is only in love with one of the girls. i 'll show you when we met her." uncle said and start to laugh. And here I thought he is talking my side.

"No I am not," I said angrily.

"Its okay Zuko I know you want to bring her back. I am proud of you Zuko." Uncle finally said and tap my head. I didn't answer him back. How can I? Soon or letter uncle is going to know the truth about Song. That she is not traveling with the Avatar.

 **Song Yin Pov**

"Aunt Wu will see you after this costumer Miss Song" The girl call Mang said and ask Hema to follow her inside. I shake my head and sat next to Set.

We left our small seaside village this morning to visit Aunt Wu in Makapu Village. Actually, it is Hema s idea. She wants to know about her future lover. And the reason I came with them is Aang. I want to know where he is at the moment.

"Hey Song what do you think they are talking about" Set ask slowly so only I can hear. I smile and look at him. what is he planning now?

"I don't know Set. Maybe about her true love. Just the way she wants"

"Well, what if she found this jerk head and left us," this time Set ask seriously. I chuckle harder this time. What a jealous brother. Set glare at me and look away. I slowly tap his head.

"Don't worry Set. I am Shure she will tell you when she leaves. And Hema is not a stupid girl to run away with a boy she met "

"well, I don't want her to leave us. And what if this guy hurt her" Set said looking at the floor sadly. I put my arm around his shoulder and held him close to me.

"Set, Hema is a 13-year-old Girl. I am Shure she is not going to leave any of you soon. So stop worrying."

Set look at my face for a second and I kindly smile with him. He slowly keeps his head on my shoulder and closes his eyes.

"But you are going to leave us someday," he said at last.

…...

"Come in my dear" Aunt Wu invite me inside. I look at her kind eyes and exhale a deep berth. I didn't come here to know about my fortune. But Hema Push me in. I feel hurt after what Set said. But it is true. I can't stay with them forever. It's like I can't stay with Zuko and General Iroh forever. I don't know why. But since the moment I came inside Aunt Wu s room. Zuko s face starts to appear in my mind.

"sit down my love," she said. I sat down next to her the way she asks.

"Well, my dear. Let me look at your face" Aunt Wu said. She slowly touches my chin and turns my face to her. I look at her eyes strait. What is she trying to say?. This is funnier than I thought. Suddenly Aunt Wu remove her hand from my Chin and Stand. I look at her spuriously.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE A SPIRIT. A real-life Spirit." Aunt Wu Scream and ran to the corner of the room. So that's why she screams. What a stupid move for a fortune teller.

"Is that all you can said?" I ask calmly. Aunt Wu stare at me for a while.

"Well no I can see more things about you," she said suspiciously.

"Well then tell me," I said annoyingly. Aunt Wu still didn't move. it seems like this is going to be longer than I thought.

 **Zuko s Pov**

"Why is she stopping in every ware" I yelled at June in Anger. After a long time riding in the forest, June s Shior Shu came to a small village call Makapu Village. All the villages start to run in terror. The beast turns circles around one house and stop. At the moment I am angrier than ever. Why the hell is she slowing down?

"Why are we stopping?" I ask annoyingly

"Because the girl must have spent a lot of time here," June said calmly. I roar in anger. This is crazy. I jump down from the Animal and took the neckless from Junes Hand. But before I do anything else. Some stranger hold my shoulder. Who the hell is that? I shake my shoulder and turn in anger to hit whoever it is. But before I say a word, I heard my uncle's voice feel with surprise.

"SONG YIN"

 **Sorry, guys that's for today. what do you guys think Song and Set? haha and thank you for your loving messages.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Song Yin Pov**

"You are in a great Danger young Spirit. Even you try hard to run away from it, it will never leave you. Troubles in your life will follow you no matter whatever you do. But they all will wash away from you. I can see huge white and blue waves are covering you from them. Everything depends on the way you think"Aunt Wu said and put her hands in the air.

"Well yes," I said. "The Power of Ocean save me from troubles most of the time," I said annoyingly. I look at her facial expression. She looks terrified. Well, she doesn't have to. Because I already know about my trouble full life. I didn't say a word to her as a reply. But I keep staring at her.

"You are not worrying about what I said aren't you" this time Aunt Wu said calming herself down. I shake my head and say no.

"Well, that is the reason you are still safe Young Spirit. You don't think about your troubles and the danger you are facing all the time. You are brave. Braver than most women. And that's what make you Strong" Aunt Wu finally said and smile with me. She turns away from me. Is that all she can say. What about my future.

"It is not a mystery Young Spirit." Suddenly Aunt Wu speak without turning back to me. I look at her with a surprise. How did she know what am I thinking?

"What the ….."

"Don't be surprised. I am not a mind reader. But I know what you are thinking. I can feel the spiritual energy around you. You are thinking about your future, am I right?" Aunt Wu said and finally look at me.

"Well, how did you do that?" I ask still in surprise.

"Well, when you first came inside this room I can feel the Untrusty in yourself about me. So I decide not to say a word about your future until you start to think about it. And now you did." Aunt Wu explain calmly.

"Oh," I said slowly looking around. "Nice trick. You know "I said and laugh with her. She laughs with me as a return.

"Just like I said. Your future is full of troubles. Even in your love life. But that doesn't mean you are going to be alone forever. I can see a powerful bender is going to be in your life. Going to be your love. Maybe he is already in your life. But still, you don't know who he is. And you have to fight for what you love. For him. Because he will never open his heart for you so easily. And….." before Aunt Wu end the verse we heard a huge noise outside from the house. We both look at each other and ran to the door. Well, that is the end of my fortune and my love life. Just like she said 'troubles'.

….

"What in the world is that thing" I heard Set saying looking out from the window. I came close to him and watch out from the window. It's a huge beast. And it's walking circles around the house. But what surprised me most is not the beast. But the people sitting on the beast. Zuko and Iroh.

"Oh my god Zuko". I said to myself.

 **Zuko s Pov**

Soon as I heard her name I turn as fast as I can. My eyes went wide without stopping. It's her. It's Song Yin. She is alive and still the same. Her hair, her face, everything is still the same. So Zhao didn't capture her at all. She starts staring at me with her big dark blue eyes. suddenly that warm feeling came back to my heart. But before I said a word.

"SONG YIN" I heard Uncle scream again. Song didn't say a word. But look behind me and smile. Uncle suddenly jumps down from the beast and ran to her. They didn't talk but they start hugging each other. I never expect to find her like this. I thought she might be in trouble. I thought Zhao capture her. I thought now she is inside the iron Prison again. I feel bad. So I spend most of the time worrying about her. Worrying about not stopping her from leaving us. But here she is looking amazingly good in a new dress and standing next to a long hair Earth nation boy. Wait, who the hell is he? Why is he standing so close to her? And why are they both wearing same color clothes? Song is a girl she can wear pink. But why is he wearing pink? Boys don't wear that color. Are they in a relationship? Err why am I thinking stuff like this now. Stupid brain.

"General Iroh Oh my god I am so sorry for leaving you like that," Song said and hug Uncle tightly.

"Oh, Song Zuko told me everything. I know he is your brother but still, you promise not to leave me without saying goodbye." Uncle said and tightened his grip on Song. I saw Song staring at me again. She knows I lied.

 **Song Yin Pov**

I still can't believe a thing that happens. Zuko is here with General Iroh. Is this some kind of jock? I left these people a month ago for their own safety. And now here they are standing next to me and hugging me. What in the world is wrong with my destiny? But what General Iroh said surprise me. He thought I am with Aang. But I am not. Did Zuko lie to Iroh about me? I look at Zuko s eyes while hugging Iroh. Nothing is changed in him. He looks muscular than the last time we met. Huh, Zuko and his body, how am I going to forget that. I know He is surprised to see me more than anyone. I know he never came all this way to find me. But as a mistake he found me.

"Song oh my dear, how are you. What are you doing in here?" Finally, Iroh stops hugging me and Ask.

"Ya Song who are these people" I heard Set asking from behind. Oh my god. I really forgot about him and the kids. Now, what am I going to say. I never told them about Iroh and Zuko. Not even about my past or who I am. I can see Set s angry and hurt full face. Even the kids s, what am I going to say now. Where is that huge white and blue waves covering me from troubles? When I need it.

"Well hello, there" Suddenly Iroh start to speak. He slowly walks to Set. "My name is Iroh. I am a good friend of this young lady. She saves my nephew s life a long time ago. From a … a….aa sea monkey. She didn't even care that he is from the fire nation. Such a kind lady always love to help." Iroh looks at me and wink. I laugh with myself. I save Zuko from a Sea Monkey. What a funny thought. I can see Zuko s angry face from behind Iroh.

"Well YAAA fire nation Grandpa, my Song is the kindest person in the World. We love her soo much. But sir your nephew is a big man. Can't he kill a sea Monkey... " Little Ki Lee said and bow to Iroh. Hema did the same. General Iroh laughs with the kids and wink at me again. But Set still keep glaring at me. I know what he thinks. I am a traitor.

"Uncle we don't have time for this craziness. Come on we have to leave" I heard Zuko from behind. I turn to look at him. He stares at me for the last time and climbs back on that huge Shiro Shu. he is up to something.

"But Zuko we just met her," General Iroh said sadly looking at me. I smile and hug him again. General Iroh hug me back. Suddenly I feel a huge pain in my heart. It's kind of pain come to anyone's heart when they losing something or someone they miss or love. Suddenly I want to go back to them. Go back to Zuko s Ship. But I know from Zuko s face that I am no longer welcome in his ship.

 **Zuko s Pov**

What the hell is wrong with uncle? I know he is planning to bring Song back to my ship. Well, I am not going to let that happen. Not after seeing her like this. She is not in trouble. She looks happier than ever. She is not wearing my rube anymore. Huh maybe that weirdo standing next to her like her boyfriend buy her new clothes. Ya, that's what happens. They both wearing the same color. Well, I am not sad or something. I mean I am glad to see her safe. Well, who cares what she does? From now on my focus is only on the Avatar. No more Song Yin in my Life.

"Get On, we are going to be late" suddenly June said.

"But Zuko" Uncle Look sadly at me again. I glare at him. And I know Song saw that. Good. Now she knows I don't care for her.

"It's okay General Iroh. I am Shure will see each other soon. Now be a good boy and go with Zuko will yaa." Song said and slowly kiss uncle s forehead. Uncle hug her again. What kind of craziness is this? I look away. What the hell is that? My face turns red. Something starts to burn inside me. Am I jealous of my old uncle? Err. I can't believe my own self sometimes. He thinks of her as his own daughter.

" _Well, that's not a surprise. Nobody kisses your forehead before"._ My inner voice starts to speak again. Errr

"Ayami did," I said to myself proudly. _"She was lying"_

"Errr"

" _You dream bad dreams about her. You enjoy her touch. Remember the time she touches your Scar. Remember the time you drag her and try to kiss her under water. And the time you push her to a tree. You love that feeling. You love to control her and shut her mouth._

"Oh shut up,"I said to myself in anger. I got to do something about my inner voice.

"Wow your creepy grandpa gets all the pretty girls" I heard June saying annoyingly and a bit dirty to me. "Too bad, well… she is too pretty for you". She said again. I wide my eyes in surprise. I glare at her. Song is to pretty for me? What the hell that means. I am the Fire Nation Prince.

"Very well then will see each other soon my dear. I am glad to see you are safe. But why are you not with your brother. Zuko said you left with him." Suddenly Uncle Iroh asks from Song while glaring at me. Now he knows that I lie.

"Actually I did" Suddenly Song said. Is this day going to be full of surprises? I look at her Dark blue eyes. She is trying to save me from my own lie. I hate when people do that. I hate when she does that. But at the moment I don't want to start a fight with uncle. I don't want uncle to tell the reason we are here.

"I was with my brother. But I found him. So I decide to stay with him and his family." Song finally said pointing her finger at that earth nation weirdo. He smiles a bit. but didn't stop glaring Song and us.

"Oh, that good," Uncle said calming himself. But I know he didn't believe a word she said.

 **Song Yin Pov**

I watch Iroh and Zuko leaving with that women after I save Zuko from his own lie. He didn't say a word. Or look at me. How dare he is to lie about me like that. He knows I am not with Aang. He knows why I leave them. He didn't even try to stop me. He knows Zhao is after me. errrr He is so horrible. I know why he lies. So Iroh will never try to find me. Stupid Zuko. Why is he always do something to make me hate him more? Every time when I start to think kind thoughts about him, he always destroy it.

"Stupid Stupid Stupid Zuko," I said to myself in anger. I can't believe I dream him kissing me. eyuuu

"Soooo Fire nation ha" I heard an annoying voice from behind. I slowly look at the person who says that. It's Set. He is glaring at me. I smile at him like nothing happen. But he still keeps glaring at me. Even most of the villagers.

"Song Who are they? I don't think what that old man said is true. You know him another way. And why did you lie. You never mention about a brother to us." Set sail again. Oh, my spirits. Now he is angry with me. Even Hema is glaring at me.

"Come on you guys, they are just you know my friends," I said and smile again. But no one waits for listen to what I said. Most of the villagers turn away from me.

"How dare you Song. You are a water bender. You know what they did to our families. You know how curl they are." Hema talks angrily this time.

Well, I didn't expect her to talk to me like that. She is just a small girl. But it seems now they all hate me. I look down at the ground sadly. Everyone is walking away from me and talking behind my back. I know what they said is true. But General Iroh and the crew never hurt me. Evan that Stupid Zuko. I know he lies and pushes me into his prison all the time. I know he asks me to cook. I know he asks me to clean his ship. But At least he let me stay on his ship as a servant. most importantly They never even try to capture Aang by using me. they didn't even say a word about me and Aang to anyone. they are not bad. they prove it to me. oh, and I can't forget about Kuson. He save me and protect me, he love me. So no matter what happen I can't blame all the fire benders for Sozins fault. I know I die because of them. I know I lost Aang because of them. And I know Kuson die because of me. It's just….I am the Ocean Spirit. I can't hurt or been angry with anyone for no reason. There is good and bad in everyone's heart. I exhale a huge berth and look at Set. He is still glaring at me.

 **Zuko s Pov**

"You are so lucky my boy. She save your lie Zuko. I think we should go back and bring her back to our ship as a thank you gift." Uncle said suddenly and annoyingly. Good thing is he is sitting in front of me. Because I glare at his back.

"Find I lie. So what? She is the one who decide s to go by herself uncle. And please don't be Stupid. Did you see her face? She is living happy with them errr" what is wrong with uncle? This only proves that Song is a witch and put a spell on uncle.

"But Zuko what about that boy. The one stand next to Song. He will take her away from you" this time uncle said while turning his face and looking at me. Sudden anger burn my head.

"ERRRRR UNCLE" I scream. Is he out of his mind?

"I don't care about that. I don't care about Song Yin and that weirdo. Even she love him or sleep with him" I said angrily and look away. What was he thinking? Wait a second. What the hell I just said now. Sleep with him? Well. Errr I don't want that happen.

"Oh boy someone is jealous," June said and look at me while smiling dirty .I glare at her. Uncle start to laugh. "Young love," he said and wink.

"errrrrr" I hate when everyone talks about Song and me. I know she save my life more than ones. I know I dream bad dreams about her sometimes. I know how to shut her mouth. I know her weakness. mostly I know she left me because she doesn't want me and my father to be angry with each other because of her. that's why I feel warm feelings about her. and that doesn't mean we love each other. I hate her. She is stupid and she is a water tribe witch hiding her white hair. More importantly she is the Avatar s past life Sister. And said she has a boyfriend in this life in north. She even had a one in her past life. Yes that is why she is so kind to me. Huhh So no. I don't want her in my life. And no I am not jealous with that weirdo. From now on I don't care if Zhao captured her or not. I know my father hates her. He hates all the spirits. And he never approve her as his daughter in law. And she is not even a princess. Ocean Spirit or not. She is someone like the Avatar. Who came to this world to protect it and give me trouble. She is our enemy. My father's enemy. My enemy. So she is nothing but a cocking woman to me. I thought proudly.

 **Song Yin Pov**

I slowly walk behind Set and Hema back to the village. Both of them stop talking with me. Ki lee is the only one holding my hand. He is not angry with me. He think saving Zuko from a Sea monkey is a great thing. Well he is a child. His opinion about me is not a huge matter. But now Set and Hema hate me. They think of me as a traitor. And I think it's the perfect time for me to find a new place. This is the same thing happen to me when I am with Aang. Katara yelled me because of Zuko and Iroh. Everyone think of me as a traitor. But I know I am not. Just like La said.

" _You are hurt because your friends say bad things about you. But you have to be straighter like the Ocean. Don't you know how many people blame the Ocean for what it doings. Ocean saves lives Ocean kill lives. But no matter what people said Ocean never change. Learn to be straighter and stand up for yourself. Don't let emotions push you back."_

Yes that's what I should do now. I can't let sadness and emotions push me back from everything. I am the Ocean Spirt. If I want to be kind to fire nation then I am going to show them kindness. If they want to fight. Yes I am going to fight with them. That's what ocean do. Being friendly with someone is not a mistake. And that's how I found Kuson in my past life. My love of life and my protector. Maybe what Aunt wu said is true.

" _Troubles in your life will follow you no matter whatever you do. But they all will wash away from you. I can see huge white and blue waves are covering you from them. Everything depends on the way you think."_

Huhhh. I exhale a deep berth and look at Set. He is talking with Hema and avoiding me _._ Maybe it is the time to stop thinking about this mess and think about this guy Aunt Wu said about. Hmm. I wonder who he is. I wonder who is this guy never open his heart so easy on me. But I know something for Shure he is not Set. Huhh.

 **Hey guys sorry for the short chap.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Song Yin Pov**

After we came home I made some dinner and we all sat around at our little table and eat it. Nobody talks to me or each other. After dinner Set and the others went inside to their own rooms. Nobody said good night to me. Even Hema took little Ki lee away from me. It's like she doesn't want Ki lee to sleep with me anymore. I didn't say anything. But what she did really hurts me a lot. Am I that untrusty? I did everything for them sines the day I came here. But it seems like they didn't care. And this is how they treat me. Maybe it's time for me to find a new place to live. Or go after Aang again. Grandpa pays me a bit a few nights ago. And I can't run away from my troubles anymore. It's better to go back to the north. And I have to tell who I am to Aang before something bad happen again. Thinking about Aang, I don't know for what Zuko use that animal. But it's a shior Shu. They use their nose as their eyes. That's how they see things. By smelling them. They can find anyone or anything by using their nose. I didn't think about it then. But maybe Zuko found something belongs to Aang and following the sent. If that is true. Aang is in a trouble. Oh my god. I came into my room and slowly sat on my bed. What am I going to do now? That thing can harm anyone. I know shior shu s thong can paralyze people. And what if Zuko use it to capture Aang. Oh, my spirits. I have to save Aang. But how. Now I am back and I am far away from where ever Aang is. Errr stupid me. Why didn't I thought about this before? That's it I got to Find Aang.

I sat on my bed and close my eyes. I got to contact La. He is the only one that can help Aang now.

"La can you hear me," I said inside my mind. No reply came.

"La," I said again. Still no reply. Ohhhhhh. I hate that old spirit. He is always around me and giving me advice when I don't need them at all. But when I need them the most he can't hear me.

"LAAAA" I scream this time. Suddenly I heard someone open the door in my room. I open my eyes. It's Set.

"Now what are you doing?" He asks annoyingly. "Who the hell is La. Your x boyfriend?" he asks again. I can smell sarcasm and jealousy in his voice. What is wrong with him? I glare at him and close my eyes again.

"I ask a question here." Set disturb me again. I open my eyes. "You have to answer me you know," he said and smirked. The way he said it makes me angrier than ever. I mean who does he think he is. and why do i have to answer him? I can't believe I even try to think about him in a romantic way. But I still keep my voice down. As I said before, I hate stupid fights.

"huh, I don't know who or what you are anymore Song. but let me tell you if you are staying with us you have to listen to us." Set finally said and left the room. I wait until he leaves. errrrrrr. how dare he is. why should I do that? listen to him. I never even listen to Zuko. huh. Maybe it is the time for me to leave them. Because I don't think I am welcome in here anymore.

 **Aang s Pov**

I look at the others. Sooka is the hero of the day. His guidance helps us to win this water nation Ice dodging game. And Katara she is looking proud at Bato. They both are happy. What am I going to do now? I can't let Bato make me one of them. I can't be one of them. I betray them. I am a horrible friend. I am separating my friends from their beloved father. I still didn't give them the letter I got from their father last night. I can't. They will leave me if I did. But if they find out the truth they are defiantly going to leave me alone in I can't give this to them. I don't want to be alone again.

"The spirits of water bear witness to these marks. For Sokka, the Mark of the Wise" Bato said and draw an arc and a small dot on his forehead. Sokka smile proudly. Bato walks to Katara and stops next to her "The same mark your father earned. For Katara the Mark of the Brave. Your courage inspires us" he said.

I start to sweat. What is he going to tell me? No matter whatever it is, I don't worth it.

"And for Aang, the Mark of the Trusted."

Oh my god. I wide my eyes. "You are now an honorary member of the Water Tribe," Bato said. That's it I can't do this anymore. I hate myself. I am a big lire. I play with my friend's trust. I am the worst person ever. Katara and Sokka think of me as their own family, but now I lie and hide something so important to them. So how can I deserve anybody's trust? I have to tell the truth.

"I can't," I said and look down. I know this is the right thing to do.

"Of course you can!" Katara said while holding my hand. I shake it and stand away from them. I know they all are going to hate me now. "No, you can't trust me," I said slowly. Katara and Sokka look at each other. Both of them are surprised and confused.

"Aang, what are you talking about?" Finally, Katara asks. So this is the time. This is the time they are starting to hate me. I slowly put my hand inside my shirt and pull out the letter I got yesterday from their father.

"A messenger gave this to me for Bato. It's from Katara and Sokka's father." I said and gave the letter to Katara. She read it so fast and wide her eyes in surprise. Sokka read it from behind.

"You have to understand. I was afraid you would….."

"This is the map to our father! You had it the whole time? How could you?" Suddenly Sokka starts to yell me in anger. Tears fell down from my eyes. Even Katara glare at me for a moment.

"I can't believe you Aang," Sokka said again and start yelling. I wait until it's over. I have to explain the reason behind my actions. But I don't think any of them want to hear that...

"Well, you can go to the North Pole on your own. I'm going to find Dad." Suddenly Sokka said. I look at him sadly. I know he is going to say that.

"Well, Sokka. I think you should-" Bato tries to stop him. But Sokka didn't listen to him.

"Katara, are you with me?" Sokka asks. I look at Katara. She is crying inside. I can feel it. What have I done?

"I'm with you Sokka." She said and turn away from me. I look at all of them and stand away from them. I am all alone again. Why am I so stupid? I thought while sitting down on the sand. Small drops of tears fell down from my eyes. I keep my head on my knees. I need a hug. I need to hug someone and cry. I am an idiot. This is the same thing I did 100 years ago. When everyone starts to trust the Avatar I betray them. I betray my sister. I am a curl and a heartless person that thinking only about myself. But that is the only thing I can do. I don't have anyone else. I start to cry and close my eyes. Oh, Yun, I wish if you were here with me. You always hug me and kiss my forehead when I am sad. But look what I have done to you. I left you when you trust me. I betray you.

"Aang" suddenly I heard a voice. I open my eyes and look around. Who is that? But no one around sees. Only sand trees and the Ocean. I shake my head. Maybe it's the wind. I keep my head back on my knee. "AANG" this time I heard it loudly. I stand as fast as I can. Who or what is that. It's pretty scary. I look at every ware. But no one is around to be seen. Suddenly a huge wave slowly came and hit my legs." Aaaaaannnnngggg" I heard it again. I know that voice. But I can't remember who it belongs to.

 **Song Yin Pov**

"But Song yin please don't leave me," Little Ki Lee said and cry while holding my legs. I slowly tap his head and came out from the house. Set and Hema stand behind me. their faces look sad.

"So this is your final decision ha" Set ask. I turn to face him and hold my bag tightly to myself. "You are leaving without a reason. We never ask you to leave Song" he said calmly. oh really. But I can feel something different in his voice. Is it jealous? But to who?

"Hey, I am sorry if I said something to hurt you. It's just…. you are friendly with fire nation. With our enemy. That's why. I don't trust them. they all are bad. even your friends." Hema said while holding my hand. I slowly comb her hair and smile. Well, I don't want to be angry with her. She is right. fire benders are bad. but General Iroh and Kuson Prove me that every person has a light in the there deepest darkest hearts. so I love to give there light a chance as a Spirit. first, i thought Zuko is the evilest person in the world. he always hurt me, he tells me and tries to capture Aang. but from time to time what he shows me, surprise me. I still remember the way he jumps in front of that Earth child and save him. well not everyone is bad. that's why for some reason I don't blame Zuko. and that's why its hard to make a choice between right and wrong.

"I know guys. I know you didn't ask me to leave. None of you" I said looking at Grandpa and Ki Lee. "But things are not going well anymore in my life. So I have to leave. And mostly, I think I betray your trust and Set I am sorry I cant be under your rules, and for Hema, my advice is not every fire bender is bad. think" I said looking straight at Set and Hema s eyes. And for a surprise, sadness is not in my voice.

"But young lady where are you going now. Do you have a place to stay." this time Grandpa ask.

I turn back and look at the road. Yes, where am I going to go now?

 **Aangs Pov**

Katara said goodbye before leaving me. She looks sad. Sokka didn't say a word. I know he is still mad at me. But I can't say anything. It's all my fault. My stupid fault. I came out from the village with Aapa.

"I'm an idiot, Momo." I said to Momo before turning Aapa way from the others. I am going to be alone again. I hate my life.

"Aaaaaannngggggg" I heard it again. who is that? nobody else hears that. it's better to ignore it.

 **Song Yin Pov**

Walking all the way back to Makpu village is harder than I thought. I know none of the villagers are going to accept me as a friend. But there is a one person can help me to find Aang. And that is Aunt Wu.

"dok dok" I knock her door. But no answer came. I knock it again. I heard a small noise inside. Someone is walking to the door. I step aside a bit. After a second the small girl who lives with Aunt Who open the door. I think I remember her name. Maang. Yes that is her name.

"You," she said in surprise. I smile with her.

"Sorry for troubling you like this but is Aunt Wu home," I ask politely. Maang didn't reply first but keep staring at me.

"Wow Aunt Wu said you will come back asking for her"

"What," I said in surprise. But Unsecond thought I don't have to be. Aunt Wu know everything somehow.

"Well here I am, is she home," I ask hopefully. Maang stare at my face for a second but didn't reply. She slowly open the door further so I can get inside.

"come in, and No she isn't here. She left to another village for some business. But she wants to tell you something. She ask me to keep you here until morning." Maang said while closing the door behind us. I look at her face with wide eyes. Aunt Wu wants to say something to me? But what?

"Sit down I ill bring you some tea," She said again and left me alone. Well that's wired. what in the world Aunt Wu wants to tell me. She ask me to stay here until she comes back. But why? I don't have time for this. I have to save Aang.

"Here drink this. If you want you can sleep in one of our rooms but, Aunt Wu wants you to sleep in here." Mang said and gave me the tea.

"what. ehh hey Listen I don't have time for this Maang. I have to find my brother. That's why I need Aunt Wu s help…. I start to say. But Mang Stops me from talking.

"I know that. But What Aunt Wu want to tell you is. That someone is going to come here tonight. And that person needs your help to save someone. and that someone needs you now more than your brother. And he know where your brother is. Aunt Wu wants you to be patient and stay here until this happen"

"but"

"Please miss. Do as she said. I beg you." Maang said while scratching her hair.

"Hmm"

...

I turn to left. After few seconds I turn to right. It seems like Sleep is not kissing me tonight. Six hours pass since the moment I came to Aunt Wu s house. And now its midnight. But still No sing of Aunt Wu or that stranger who she said coming to see me. Huhh maybe she was mistaken. Maybe she was talking about someone else. Or maybe she is laying. aaaahuhhh.i Yawn and turn to left again. I wonder how Aang is. La said Aang is fine a few hours ago. that mean Zuko failed to capture Aang again. haha. Well that's great.

"Dok DOk" suddenly I heard a knok from the front door. I open my eyes widely and sit on my mat. Who is that? Oh my god. That might be the stranger Aunt Wu was talking about. According to Aunt Wu this person know about Aang. I wait patiently until Maang coming out from her room and opening the door.

"ohh Maang" I heard a women's voice. Wait a second that's not a stranger. The way that women talk to Maang is like they knew each other. "ehhh" I glare at Maangs back and keep my head on my pillow again. All hopes in my heart broken in to pieces. Stupid Aunt Wu, Stupid Maang. I said to myself. That's it I am going to leave this place after the sunrise.

"Hey Miss Song" I heard Maangs voice. I slowly open my eyes and look at her. But the women standing next to her caught my eye. She is a Nun.

"Miss Song This is my friend Mi actually she is Aunt Wu s friend. Well aaaa… She living in an Abbey next to our village. She came here to see Aunt Wu. But as you know she isn't here. Well Mi need some help. Well, I am too small to travel .but well… ehhh…" Maang stop and look down. Yep this women needs help and Mamang is too lazy to do that right now.

"What is it," I ask from the Women this time.

"Well there are two people not from our village get hurt by a beast. We try everything to save them. But none of them can move there body. They both are paralyzed. Ohhhhhhh" Mi said and start to cry. "Our Abbey is a quit place before the Avatar and his friends came. And look what happen now" she said again and cry. I wide my eyes in surprise. Aang is with them. Oh my spirits. Aunt Wu was right. I stand next to Mi and took my unpacked bag to my hand. Is Aang in trouble? Is he is the one paralyzed. But how. Suddenly everything came to my mind. Oh my god. Zuko. Errr he use that animal to harm Aang and the others. And now Aang is hurt. I hate that Prince.

 **Zuko s Pov**

I try to move my hand. But still it's not moving. Not even my body. "errrrr" stupid June. I lost the Avatar again thanks to her. Stupid shior shu. I can't believe I even thought to buy an animal like that. "errrrrrrrrrrrrr".

"Zuko stop screaming. It wants help you know." uncle said and put a wet cloth on my head.

"Well do you think keeping a wet cloth on my head works?" I said in angry.

"Well what else you want me to do. They don't let me get inside June s room." Uncle said sadly looking down" I glare at him. He is still thinking about that women.

"Don't ever mention that name in front of me uncle. I don't want to hear it"

"But Zuko its Naila s fault. Not June s. she is a victim too. just like you"

"UNCLE" I scream in anger.

"now-now. Don't you remember I told you not scream?" he said annoyingly. "now I am going to touch your leg again. If you feel anything let me know" uncle said and touch my leg. errr. I shake my head. Still nothing. Everything is still paralyzed.

"Hmm, this is bad. I can't believe this. Those two water tribes didn't stay this long to stand. But you and June are taking time. I wonder why" uncle said and massage his forehead.

"I don't know uncle. But let's wait until that Nun returns. She said she 'll bring someone that can help us." I said and start to think. Hmm, what uncle said is true. That water tribe girl even bends water after waking up from being paralyzed. But for me and June we are still paralyzed and it's been 6 to 7 hours now. Are we going to stay like this forever? I wonder what Azula will do after seeing me like this. 'Good job Naila I am going to make you my pet' yep that what she is going to do.

"Come this way miss" I suddenly heard a voice. I slowly turn my head towards the door. Hmm, it seems like Nun Mi brought a doctor. That's great. I close my eyes. Maybe I can sleep a bit until whoever the doctor checking me.

"Song yin" I heard my uncle saying loudly. I open my eyes and look at uncle's face after hearing Songs name.

"For the last time uncle stop talking about that water tribe Witch. Are you out of your mind?" I said and glared at him.

"Oh, still I am the witch ha. You are the good boy. How pathetic." Suddenly I heard her voice. I look at the door. It's Song Yin. That Nun brought Song YIn "Errrrrr"

 **Song Yin Pov**

I can't believe my own eyes. It's Zuko. he is the one that been paralyzed. But how. Did the shiour shu attack him and not Aang. Oh, my Spirits this is great. Aang is safe. I Thought as I came into the room.

"Song yin" General Iroh said my name loudly. I wave my hand and smile with him. For some reason, I feel soo comfortable to see his smile.

"For the last time uncle stop talking about that water tribe Witch. Are you out of your mind?" Zuko said before seeing me. Ha, how dare he is.

"Oh, still I am the witch ha. You are the good boy. How pathetic." I said annoyingly. Making an angry face. Zuko looks at me with a surprise. But I avoid his eyes and look at General Iroh. "ohhhhhh this is great" he screams and claps his hands." I laugh with him and look back at Zuko again. His eyes are about to come out from his face from surprise. I know he didn't expect to see me at all. Well, I didn't expect to see him too. My life is getting craziness to mad. But on second thought this is indeed great. Finally a chance to teach the angry boy a lesson. And I know how to do that. I am not going to harm him. But I am going to turn him red again. Lucky me. Zuko is not wearing a shirt again. Actually, that is what I notice when I first step into the room. Zuko is laying on a bed without a shirt. I can see his muscles. I don't want to lie, his body is very well built. Truth to be told, I think I really miss the site of him.

 **Zuko s Pov**

Why is this keep happening to me? Why is she always appearing in front of me? This is crazy. This morning I told myself that I am never going to think about her ever again. And now look what happens. Huhh she is smirking and sitting on my bed examine my body. I close my eyes. This is an abuse. Yes, a mental abuse. She is abusing me mentally. Errrr I hate my life. I didn't say a word. I don't want to look at her.

"Well hmm" I heard she saying.

"Zuko please don't scream like a girl when I touch you," she said again.

Uncle starts to laugh. This opens my eyes. She is planning to touch me. Errrrrrr. Why am I always naked in front of her?

"Nun Mi, can you bring me some hot water with a clean cloth. Well, I can heal him in a minute using spiritual water I have. But after that, we have to sponge his body from the warm water. So he will not feel the pain of healing" Song said looking at Nun Mi.

"Of cause, I 'll go get it," she said and ran out. Song looks at my eyes.

"Now tell me Zuko, what happen to you? How did the Shior shu you use to capture the Avatar harm you like this" she asked. Errrr She knew it. She knew I use that thing to track the Avatar. Well, that's not a surprise. She knows I am after the Avatar. so I didn't reply her. I just close my eyes. Nobody said a word. But I can hear small noises. I know she talks with uncle so slowly so I won't hear a thing. But that is not going to work. My ears are better than anyone. I slowly open my eyes a bit, both of them are standing close to a window.

"Yes all of them left safely away from us," uncle said slowly so I won't hear a thing. How stupid they are.

"That's great," Song said happily and hug uncle Iroh. He hugs her back. errr .again hugging.

"Look at you young lady you are thinner than the last time I saw you," uncle said sadly. Song smiles and starts to tell him everything happen to her after she left the ship. But as for a surprise she said she was with the Avatar before start living with earth nation family. She is saving my lie again. I hate her when she does that. and mostly I hate the way she talks about that earth nation weirdo.

 **Song Yin Pov**

I keep me both hands on top of Zuko's well-built chest. Zuko didn't say anything. He keeps staring at my eyes. And next, he stares at my hands. I know he can't feel my arms yet. I close my eyes and slowly exhale a deep breath. my hands start to glow. Healing is started. I ran my hands on every chakra in his body. Those are the places needs to heal first. After few seconds Zuko starts to shake his body. I open my eyes and look at him. He is closing his eyes tightly. His body is moving a bit to my touch. He is getting well.

 **Zuko s Pov**

Oh, my spirits. What is she doing? Because it is working very well. Nobody ever heals me using water before. This is Amazing. My whole chest is glowing from her touch. She slowly moves her hand in every inch of my body. I feel a bit shy but I stay focus on every movement she makes. Suddenly a small pain came from my back. I know why that is. Earlier I fell down from the Shior shu and hit my back. That pain was gone after I paralyzed. But now it is coming back a bit. It means I can feel sensations again. She is powerful than I thought. I look at her face. She is closing her eyes and breathing slowly. Why don't we have healers like her?

 **Aang s Pov**

We flew as fast as we could. I got to make a huge gap between us and Zuko. That way we can be safe again.

"Hey Aang, I was wondering how in the world did you discover that Zuko is after us. I mean you" Sokka ask while sitting next to me on Aapa. Hmm, how am I going to explain that? I slowly look behind. Katara is sleeping.

"It's weird. I don't know how to explain what happen Sokka" I said scratching my head.

"since we had that fight. I start hearing a girls voice. it scares me. and After you guy's left. I came to the beach. I was hurt and sad. and that voice is still screaming my name. So I thought not to wait. I thought to fly away with Aapa as fast as I can and cry" crying part came out from my mouth without thinking.

"hehehehe what a baby" Sokka laugh at me when I mention the crying part.

"heyy" I said and glared at him. "okay okey sorry baby Avatar. Now tell me what happens." He said again but still laughing.

"Well, every time when I try to take Aapa off. I heard that Voice calling my name." I said and look down at the sea far away from us.

"It's weird. It's like someone from the ocean saying my name. so I decide to stay for few minutes. and then one of the nuns came to me and inform me about Zuko"

"wow Aang it's like this person know that we are in a huge trouble"

"hmm Ya.." that's all I said. Sokka left me and Sat next to Katara.

I look at the Horizon. the sun is rising. but for some reason, my heart is not. that voice I heard. who is she? I hear it after I start to think about Yun and cry. its like she heard my cry and said my name. but I know she is dead for a long time. the who is it. suddenly I heard a huge wave on the ocean. I look down. SOng Yin. oh y god. its her voice.

 **Sea yaa guys next time with red Zuko.**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Hi guys. love you.**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Song Yin Pov**

"Get out" Zuko scream at me.

"Zuko let me try one more time"

"GET OUT" Zuko scream so loudly this time and a huge fireball came out from his mouth and nose. I look at General Iroh. He asks me to leave from his head. I slowly look back at Zuko and came out.

Outside is still dark. I sat down slowly on a step in front of the door. "huhhhhh" Cold wind ran through my long hair. I feel so tired. I haven't slept in two days. This can't be happening. Two days past since the day Shior Shu attack Zuko and that beast owner June. But still, both of them are trying so hard to move there body's. My healing power doesn't work for them. Actually, first, it doses. But after my healing session, their bodies are turning blue and so hard to move. That is weird. Nothing like this ever happen before. My healing water always work. But for some reason, Zuko and June still can't get up from the bed even how much I heal. They are still half paralyzed. Their bodies are blue. They are even vomiting. But according to Iroh, Katara and Sokka get well faster than Zuko and June. One of the Nun s helps them to inhale some kind of perfume. But that perfume doesn't work for Zuko and June.

"Slowly Zuko Slowly move your Hand" I heard General Iroh saying from inside the room. I slowly open the door a bit and look inside. Zuko is trying so hard to move his both hands. But nothing happens. His body still looks bad. I close the door and sat again on the step. Every time when nothing happens Zuko glare at me. He thinks it's my fault. But I didn't reply to his glare. I know what he thinks "she is a lire". But at the moment, I feel weaker than him. Why in the word is my spirit water is not working? It always works.

"Something big is troubling you Song. Am I right?" I heard Iroh asking from behind. I look at him and move a bit away so he can sit next to me.

"It's beautiful isn't It," he said. I look at the cold snowy mountains standing proudly around us.

"Hmm"

"It is not your fault that they get hurt," Iroh said calmly.

"But they are still in bed," I said slowly. "And that is my fault"

"No it isn't," he said calmly again.

"Why General Iroh, why my healing water doesn't work. It always works" I ask finally looking at him. General Iroh stares at me for few seconds. His eyes feel with kindness.

"Hmm well, that is something weird. I know water benders are pretty good with healing. I saw them doing it long time ago. And I know you are much better than any of them. But it's just…..mmmm"

"What is it?" I ask sadly.

"Well, I don't think it's your water bending weaken them," General Iroh said slowly so only I can hear. I wide my eyes and keep staring at his serious looking eyes. What is he trying to say?

"Are you saying someone is trying to harm them?" I ask in surprise. "I don't think that is true. These Nuns are helping us to heal Zuko and June more than anything" I said annoyingly. Nuns don't do horrible things like that. Well some of them are. But these people are kinder than most Nuns.

"no no I am not blaming the Nuns. What I am trying to say is…Did you see the way their body s turning blue and tuff after you use your healing water, I think your healing water is going against something already inside there body's" General Iroh said seriously and look around. Oh. So that's what he means.

"Well, it's like this. Two things don't match for each other's like you and Zuko are staying inside the same room. You know what happens then" he said again and start to laugh. Suddenly a huge laugh came to my lips too. What he said is super funny. Perhaps he is right.

"It's like food poisoning," I ask while trying to stop my laugh. But it doesn't work. We both keep laughing until we heard Zuko's voice from inside the room.

"SHUT UP I NEED TO SLEEP"

 **Zuko s Pov**

What are they talking about? Please don't tell me it's about another stupid water bending move. Because none of them didn't work well. First, it dose. But as soon as Song stop the glowing in her hands and healing, my whole body turn in to blue and I start to vomit. It's the maddest thing ever happen to me. I vomit on my own body. Only thing I move is my head. And the only feeling I get is my thong test like poison. eyuuuu. And it took uncle one and a half hour to clean me. Vomit is smelly. And I vomit again. And uncle cleans me again. Same thing happens to June. And it's all song Yins fault. Perhaps I was wrong about water benders. There bending can't heal people the way I heard. It's just making things worse.

"Zuko" uncle Iroh came inside the room. "I thought you said you are sleeping," he said and sat next to me. But I didn't say a thing. At the moment I don't want to talk with anyone at all. "I send Gee a message. He will be here by evening with our men to take you back to the Ship"

Hmm that is a good news. That is what I really want. A good comfortable sleep in my small warm room back at my ship. And at least that way I can stay away from 'miss I know everything'.huhh. I don't know why but every time when Song Yin is around me, she is doing something pretty stupid so can hate her more. It's like a habit of her. It's like making my brain and heart boil is her daily job. Oh, I hate her more than the Avatar. She looks so stupid when she can't do anything. Stupid witch.

"Zuko I was thinking" suddenly uncle Iroh disturb mine thought about Song. I turn my head to him. Well that the only thing I can turn.

"Well ummm. You see now well umm" uncle scratch his head while looking away from me.

"What," I ask slowly. Please don't tell me he is going to say what I am thinking he is going to say.

"Well now Song is alone again don't you think it's a good idea to bring her back to our Ship" uncle suddenly said looking straight at my eyes.

I knew it. I knew he was planning to ask this. I was right. errrrr. What has she done to him? Why can't he understand that she is a witch? I glare at him.

"No," I said

"But Zuko…

"You want that witch in again," I said angrily.

"No uncle. I don't want that Witch back in. don't be stupid. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you out of your mind? We are trying to capture the Avatar. And she is a huge trouble. Think what will happen if Zhao finds out. I don't want her on my ship"

"Why are you saying that" now uncle talking against me because of that witch. "Zuko she never has done anything wrong to you. She feeds you, she saves your life every time when you are in trouble. Remember that day she saves you from Boyo. I know she saves your life more times than you telling me. And remember she is the one who cleans our ship like a servant. She cooks for us. She clean crews cloths. She cleans our rooms. She wakes early morning to do this. She sleeps after midnight. And more importantly no matter what you said or do to her never speak a word against you. She always comes back to you when you are hurt. Just like now. She knows you are after her brother. She knows you are her enemy. But still, no matter what happens she is always around you to save you just like now" uncle said and point at the door. Song Slowly open the door and came inside.

 **Song Yin Pov**

"Are you Shure?" I ask from the Nun Mi. she shakes her hade and smiles with me.

"Listen there is something wrong. I don't know what it is. It's like my healing water doesn't work anymore. And General Iroh think it happening because something in Zuko and Junes body goes against my healing water"

"hmmmm, Well Song we use this water to drink and everything. It's just clean water from the Volcano" Mi said.

I drank some more from her water pot. It doesn't taste bad. But I can feel something spiritual in it. Its some sort of element. Is it poison. But no one hasn't died yet after drinking it.

"Where are you getting this water from," I ask again. I just want to be Shure.

"As I said we are taking water from a waterfall near the volcano," she said. "We use this water to make perfume. Drink, even in food" she said.

"Hmm" sounds like nothing is wrong. But I already check the food and everything else. Soo it has to be water. Well, there is only one way to find out. I slowly bend small amount of water in my amulet inside to the pot. Both waters connects with each other. I use my healing powers on it. Water starts to glow. I wait for few more seconds. But nothing happens. But suddenly small bubbles start to appear on the water.

"Oh my god" Mi said in surprise. I shake my head. I can't believe this. I have no idea. What is happening? What kind of science is this? General Iroh is right.

"Is it okay to drink this" Mi ask looking directly at me. Oh my god no. this water is poison now.

"So this is why my healing water didn't work on Zuko and June. We help them to drink this volcanic water for past two days. And I use my water from the spirit oasis to heal them. Both water s are mixing inside their bodies and making some kind of poison. Wow" I said to Mi. she listens to me and wide her eyes in surprise. "I don't know how is this happening. But I got to tell this to Iroh" I ran to Zukos hut to find Iroh. Now I know what to do. We have to give them water from a clean place. Maybe from a lake. Some place away from this village and the volcano. I ran fast as I can. But before I enter Zuko s room I heard my name is coming out from Zuko s mouth. Well, actually he said witch. And that is me. What are they talking about? I slowly keep my ear to the door.

"No uncle. I don't want that Witch back in. don't be stupid. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you out of your mind? We are trying to capture the Avatar. And she is a huge trouble. Think what will happen if Zhao finds out. I don't want her on my ship"

I heard Zuko screaming at General Iroh. My heart starts to beat fast. I never want to go back to Zuko. But what he said really bad.

"Why are you saying that" General Iroh start to yell Zuko

"Zuko she never has done anything wrong to you. She feeds you, she saves your life every time when you are in trouble. Remember that day she saves you from Boyo. I know she saves your life more times than you telling me. And remember she is the one who cleans our ship like a servant. She cooks for us. She clean crews cloths. She cleans our rooms. She wakes early morning to do this. She sleeps after midnight. And more importantly, no matter what you said or do to her, she never speaks a word against you. She always comes back to you when you are hurt. Just like now. She knows you are after her brother. She knows you are her enemy. But still, no matter what happen she is always around you to save you just like now" I think General Iroh saw me. I slowly open the door and went inside.

 **Zuko s Pov**

She looks terrible. Her hair is a huge mess. And her face of cause. She is very good at hiding her emotions. I know she heard everything. I know she heard everything I said. Uncle Iroh glare at me. Suddenly a bad feeling came to me. I wait until she yells at me. But she didn't look at me. she walks to uncle.

"General Iroh you have to take Zuko and June away from here. I found the reason behind their sleekness" she said. I wide my eyes, she did what?

"How" uncle ask in surprise.

"Water, just like you said two things don't match for each other in same room"

She starts to explain what happens. Is it even possible? This is the first time I am hearing a story like this. hmm according to the witch, volcanic water and water from this spiritual place in north pull doesn't work with each other. Interesting. If it is true. Then that's why we are still paralyzed. I and June drank water for past two days because it's hard to eat a lot.

"But Avatars friends were here too. They never get hurt" uncle point out.

"Well, I think that because Nuns use a perfume only made from volcanic water. But because I use spiritual water it doesn't work well." Song explains. Amazing. She does have a brain.

"Well, that is great Song. Today Gee and the others are coming to take Zuko back to our Ship. I'll take June with us to. And I want you to come with us" uncle said the last part to me.

I glare at him.

"Well no General Iroh you see…. uhhhh I have to find Aang," Song said looking around avoiding both of our eyes. What she said is great but I can hear a lie in her voice. She can't find him by herself. She is making an excuse because she knows I hate her and I don't want her on my ship.

"Well, I know you want to find him. But who is going to look after June? Zuko never lets me do it" uncle said and start to laugh. What the hell. He wants her in my ship too. Errrrrrrrrr.

…...

Gee came with my other soldiers to take me back. But soon they saw Song, They start to scream like baby s. I glare at them but didn't say a word. She hugs all of them and says hi. What am I going to do now?

 **Song Yin Pov**

"Wow you are Amazing," June said while standing up. I laugh with her and help her to dress her clothes. This is amazing. She is getting better every day. After we came to Zuko s ship, I first let Zuko and June drink more clean water in Zuko s ship. They need to clean their internal body s first. And then I start the healing sessions again. This time my spirit water actually works. They amazingly start to get better every day. And now it's been a week. June can move and walk well. Even Zuko. First, he didn't listen to a thing I said. He didn't even let me touch his body. He starts to freak me out every time I get close to him. But General Iroh always helps me in situations like this. Thanks to me Zuko gets well before June. Maybe it is because he is a well-grown man and a bender. On the other hand, June took a week to get heal. Well, that is why I am still on Zuko s Ship. Even I save his life Zuko keeps avoiding me as always. I don't know what is wrong with him. I don't know why he hates me soo much. It's like he born to hate me. But for a surprise, he and the crew didn't ask me to cook or clean their ship again. Well that proves one thing is for Shure 'Song Yin is no longer welcome in Zuko s ship anymore' well I don't want to stay in this ship anymore. Every time I came here because General Iroh ask me to come. But after June left I don't think even Iroh can help me. Zuko will never let me stay on his ship. I hate my life. Why am I never welcome in anyone's life? But I have a small hope that Aang will welcome me even he didn't know who I am. And that hope brings me strength all the time. I got to find him. I got to find my brother.

...

"Thanks for finding Naila for me cuteee," June said to Zuko and wink. Zuko didn't say a word but glare as always.

"Oh actually it's me who found her," General Iroh said while blushing. June wink at him and look at me.

"Hey pretty I don't know what to say. But you are a powerful bender. I am never going to forget about you ever" She said and hug me. I return the hug back.

"Are you Shure you don't want the money" General Iroh ask sadly. I know he hates to see her leave. What an old baby.

"Well you all help me and feed me for a weak. So it's better to not to take it."

"hahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" General Iroh laugh. June look at me and wink for the last time. She get on Naila and left as fast as she can. I watch her leaving sadly. What a free lady. She can go any ware she want with a free mind. And look at me. I have to take care of everything as a spirit. Now it is not the time to think about that. Believe it or not, I have to face Zuko. He is the one deciding my destiny now. But for some reason I don't care .I don't want to stay with him on this ship anymore. I slowly turn to him. Zuko is looking at me. Even general Iroh.

 **Zuko s Pov**

"I think it's my time to take my leave," Song said surprising us all. I look at her with wide eyes. I never expect her to say that. I thought she cry or do something crazy so I can keep her. but she didn't do anything.

"But Song" uncle try to speak.

"No general Iroh, Zuko is right. If Zhao finds out about me, you all are in danger. Look what Ayami did. I don't want rumors about Ocean Spirit in Zuko s ship is to be true. If someone ask about me just tell them that I am only here to cook. And I left soon we get close to a port"

Song said and look at me. I still keep star at her.

"Goodbye everyone," she said the first part to uncle Iroh. He ran and hug her. Even the crew. I look away. This is crazy. She is not there princess or queen. Then why are they love her so much? Why do they respect her so much? What kind of spell did she put on them .I slowly look back at her. She is hugging Gee. But suddenly when she let go gee s shoulder. Suddenly her eyes met mine. Her eyes are full with pain and tears she hide from all of us. My heart stop beating for a minute. Suddenly those deep blue eyes told me everything happen beet ween us. The way we met. The way she stare at me when I fight with Zhao. The way I yell her. The way I push her inside the Prison. The way I save her from that huge rock. The way she save me from Boyo. The way she stop me from hitting Boyo. The way she save me when I dress like the Blue spirit. The way I try to kiss her under water. The way I dream her. The way I pin her to a tree. And more importantly the way she touch my ugly Scar that night. Yes, she touches it. After three years since the day I was banished Song Yin is the first person touch my scar. I can still feel the warmth in her hand. She massage my scar. It feels great. I slowly close my eyes. Suddenly I felt a new feeling. Suddenly I feel like she is touching me again. What is it? This happen to me when she touch my body. This weird feeling what is it. I don't know the name of it. Am I in love with her? No I am not. I can't be. It's something else. Yes, I want her to touch my scar again.

"Zuko" suddenly uncles voice disturb my thoughts. I open my eyes. But when I do, darkness starts to surround us. And Song is already gone. I look at the road. I saw her small spiritual figure is getting far in to the darkness.

 **Sorry guys. See you guys letter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Zuko s Pov**

"Breath and bend" uncle said. I slowly do what he asked. My fire went away from the ship and blast in the night sky.

"Zuko how many times I have to say this. Fire is not coming from your mussels". I didn't answer for that. I don't care where it coming from but I have to be better. The way I think I am getting better every day. But still, uncle thinks my bending is weak.

"Your Highness a letter from the palace," Mako said. I stop my bending practices for a moment and look at him. This is the fourth time I got a letter from my sister.

"Read," I said and start to fire bend at Gee.

 _ZuZu,_

" _Hello, brother how are you. Actually, I don't care how you doing. None of us. It's been three days and no reply from you. So father wants me to send these paintings to you. Soon or later you are going to marry one of them. Because Father wants you to marry one of them. And they don't care you have an ugly face or not. And….._

I grab the letter from Mako s hands, I hate when Azula send me letters like this. And she sending it using my father's name. Why is she always trying to hurt me like this? Didn't she know I am already hurt?

"Zuko you should look at these paintings. These girls are pretty cute" uncle Iroh said while looking at all the paintings at ones. I glare at him and start my practice sessions again.

"This girl looks like a swan, this one is hmmm well you know too fat. Hmm, this one is cute." Uncle said. Few of the crew members gather around him after hearing that.

"General Iroh. I know this lady" Lee said. "She is the daughter of the governor Meh ki"

"She is a pretty girl" uncle said. I still didn't even glance at any of the lady's.

"Zuko according to your sister, if you want, your father will send them all to meet you. So you can choose a perfect bride" uncle said again. I know uncle is trying to get my attention to the paintings of girls That I did not pay any.

"Zuko," he said again. That's it. I stop fire bending practice for a moment and walk to him.

"I don't have time for this uncle. And my father will never send stupid things like this to me, he knows I have to capture the Avatar before this. All of this is Azula's planes. " I said and grab all the paintings of the girls and threw it into the Ocean.

"But Zuko….. Perhaps your father is right. Even Azula. We all get married when we were 16" uncle said while tapping on my shoulder.

"well, I don't care," I said and glare at the paintings sinking into the Ocean.

"But Zuko it's not all that bad. You can still find someone to be with you. Love you. Look after you. I know it didn't work for you and Song, and I know you are sad because of that. But that doesn't mean it is the end of the world..." uncle said and wipe a fake tear on his eye. Few of the crew member starts to laugh. "But that doesn't mean you have to be single forever"

"UNCLE" I scream and glare at all of them. I hate when they all teasing me like this.

"It's been a month Zuko," this time uncle said calmly and took his cup to drink tea.

"A month since the day Song left." He said again. I didn't say a word but keep staring at the night sky. Suddenly I don't want to practice anymore. Her memory stops me from doing things sometimes.

Uncle stand next to me and look at the sky. "We haven't spotted the Avatar, do you think he is at the north pool by now"

"I think he is uncle"

"Do you think Song is with him?"

I look at uncle. He is still thinking about her.

"No uncle," I said looking away from him. I hate to talk about her. Well not because I hate her like old days. But, there is this weird feeling bothering me since the day she left. I don't know how to explain it.

"Hmm" Uncle left sadly. I look back the sky. Moonlight is covered by dark clouds. The ocean is the only thing visible to my eyes. Where could she be? I still remember the way she stares at me before she leaves my ship. She never said good bye. Why is that? Is it because I never said her thank you for saving my life, is it because she thinks I am a curl man or is it because I didn't ask her to stop. Well, I don't know. But something is for Shure, I don't feel bad or good about her anymore. I feel sad and pain. Those are the things written in her eyes. but Why is she sad? She is a powerful spirit. She is the Avatars sister. She has a boyfriend back in north. Then why is she sad. She has everything she wants in her life. She can be free anytime she wants. She doesn't have to be like me. I am a rich Prince having a broken heart. But her heart is strong. That's why no matter what I did she never care. But I want her to care. Since that day she left, I want her to be here with me. And I don't know why. I want her to touch my scar. I want to close my eyes and let her soft hands ran over my face.

 **Song s Pov**

 _(before Three weeks )_

 _Leaving Set and Grandpa is a bad idea. Well, I didn't think about it then, but now I think it is. I couldn't find Aang and, I left Iroh. Thanks to Zuko. And this is the punishment I am getting for that. and I am so now is not the time to think that. I ran as fast as I can. But Zhao's soldiers are too strong. I bend a huge wave and threw it towards them. But it didn't hit on most of them. Well, I can't get better movement while running._

" _Grab her" Zhao scream. I hit another soldier came close to me and start to run. Half of my dress badly burns. Well, it's not my fault in the first place. I didn't know I was walking straight to Zhao's camp until I am there. Stupid me. Another soldier blocks my path by sending a huge fireball. I bend another air water and threw it at him. Stupid Zuko. This is all because of you. if you keep me on your ship as a thank you gift nothing like this will never happen._

" _Stop you B…." Zhao scream again." I can hear the pain in his voice. Well, I am not surprised. Before I start to run, I hit him using huge ice ball. I know water is a very powerful element when it turns to ice. His nose starts to bleed before he can fire bend at me again. And that is not the reason he wants me at all. I don't want to go back to that prison ever again. And for that, I have to run fast._

" _Burn the wood" someone eyes became wide. What are they planning? I am running into the wood. Are they going to kill me by burning the wood? Are they mad? They even have oil tanks in this place. They could die by a small 's it. I can't let that happen. And I can't drop my head on Zhao's knees. I have to find a way to protect the woods and myself. And I think I know. secret._

" _There is nowhere to run B…." I heard Zhao saying proudly. I stop running and turn to him. He and his proud soldiers are aiming their hands at me. Any moment from now on they are going to burn me alive. Zhao glare at me for few minutes. I glare back._

" _On my mark, Fire" he screams. Suddenly all the benders bend fire at me. But I am not afraid of them. It seems like Zhao underestimate me. I breathe fast and bend the oil from a nearby oil tank and threw it in front of me. Suddenly a huge fire blast happens. All the fire benders even Zhao fell to the ground. Now it's my turn to make a proud face. Most benders are injured and burn. Zhao look at me with wide eyes. I smirk. I know he never knew I can bend Oil. I am the Ocean Spirit. La train me well._

" _Look what have you don Zhao. You burn your own people. I can heal them you know" I said the last part to the soldiers on the floor. But….. Let me think no" I said and ran into the forest happily._

 **Zuko s Pov**

 _Zuzu,_

 _Why didn't you reply? Jerk. Father is angry with you more than ever. You have to be happy at least he cares a bit about you... But look what you did. Now, father hates you more than anything._

"ERRRRRRR" I threw away another letter from Azula. I hate her. Why is she lying like this? Father never hate me. He loves me. He keeps hopes on me no matter whatever happens.

"Azula always lies, Azula always lies," I said to myself.

"Well, I am glad you understand that my nephew." I heard uncles voice from behind.

"Why uncle, why she sends me things like this, is she out of her mind. She even uses father's royal seal" I said and point at the letter on the floor. Uncle slowly walks to it and pick it up.

"Hmm, I don't know what is going on my brother s mind at the moment. But I know this handwriting for Shure. This belongs to Lee sun. Your father's royal letter writer." Uncle said and keep it on the table.

I wide my eyes. "It can't be uncle, maybe Azula asks Lee to write this," I said and pick the letter to my hand again.

"Well, I have no idea about that. But Zuko How about you reply and said yes to your father. At the moment he is angry with you the way Azula saying in this letter."

"No I can't, I don't want to marry anyone at the moment uncle"

Why my father wants me to marry. This is crazy. I look out from the window.

" _You all are going to be in trouble because of me. I can't let that happen. Zuko I know you hate me. But still what will happen if your father finds out about me. I am sorry to say this. But I know you have a complicated relationship with your father. And I know he is going to hate you more after this"_

Then suddenly it hit my mind. "Uncle" I turn and scream

"I think rumors about Song went to my father's ears, I know what he thinks now. I am Shure he thinks that I am in love with a girl who stays few months in my ship"

Uncle Iroh wide his eyes in surprise.

"Perhaps you are right Zuko. Maybe that's why your father wants you to marry someone soon"

"ERRRRRRRR" I can't believe this. What Song guess is true. That is the reason she left us that day in the forest.

 _If Zhao finds out about me, you all are in danger. Look what Ayami did. I don't want rumors about Ocean Spirit in Zuko s ship is to be true. If someone asks about me just tell them that I am only here to cook. And I left soon we get close to a port"_

Ye that is what she said before leaving the ship. So she did care about me. I look out from the window.

 **Song s Pov**

 _(before Two weeks)_

 _Healing burned soldiers are harder than I thought. First I thought this is another trap of Zhao. But it isn't. Most of the soldiers heard what I said about healing that day when I use oil to save myself... And that's why they came to me one by one secretly to heal their wounds. And Boyo my old enemy is one of them. As a surprise, he became friendly with me more than anyone and he brought Ayami to help me._

" _His Planes are cruel. But we have to do everything he asks. We hate to work for him" Boyo said while helping me to carry another burn solider inside the small hut I stay._

" _You can always go away from him right, you can have a happy life with Ayami," I said looking at Ayamy s sad face._

" _I told him that too but he never listens," Ayami said glaring at Boyo._

" _Easy for you to say Ayami. If we run away like you said, Zhao will find us and kill me. And then I don't know what will he do to you" Boyo said sadly. Ayami walks to Boyo and hugs him tightly. I look at them for a second and look back at my_ patient. _I never thought that both of them will be this close to me. I still remember the way Boyo try to burn that kid. And I can't forget what Ayami did to Zuko. But now I don't hate both of them. I feel bad. They are just puppets used by high ranking fire nation's idiots. Fire nation is cruel. Well, I am not surprised. If their fire lord can burn his son because of his son outspoken. Then other citizens are nothing to him._

" _ehhhhhhhhhhh" Soldier screams a bit in pain. His arm is badly burned._

" _I am sorry.I didn't mean to do any of this" I said sadly. "I can't heal you fully. If I did Zhao will know that his soldiers betray him. So your burn is going to leave a scar" I said sadly. The solider smile with me._

" _its okay miss I know it's not your fault," he said slowly. At least his face is okay. I wonder how Zuko fell when his eye is burn. Did he cry? Did he scream? General Iroh said Zuko stay faint for three weeks. I wonder what he thought when he sees his face in a mirror. Sad? Hurt? Pain? Perhaps all of them. Suddenly I feel sad about Zuko. What kind of father burn his own blood like this. Why Zuko's Mother never stopped him. Wait a second I never heard about his mother. Why she didn't stop Ozai from burning Zuko. hmm._

 **Zuko s Pov**

"Burn them," I said and gave all the letters to Mako. Before that I send a Messenger Hawk to my father saying that the girl was in my ship is just a cook. And I will only marry after I brought the Avatar to him. I hope he understands what I said.

"Rain is coming," uncle said.

"Is that mean we have to stop?" I ask proudly. "Tell the helmsmen to stop the Ship" I scream. I still remember what happened that day when we stuck in a storm. I don't want my men to die.

"Good thinking Zuko. Finally, you start to listen to your old uncle that is a great sing of a great leader." uncle tap my shoulder. I smirk. Perhaps what he said is true. Sometimes his crazy wisdom and And my meditation dose help me to be a great leader.

"Zuko I was thinking. Now we are stopping for the day. How about a musical night" uncle said so suddenly and show his teeth to me. "ERRRRRRR" I glare at him. How am I going to be a great leader when he asking things like this.

"NO," I said

"But it is fun"

"NO UNCLE," I said louder.

"You can even play the Tsungi horn," he said at last. I heard some of my men start to laugh. My face turns red. I glare at uncle.

"NO," I said again and walk inside the ship. Stupid uncle. But I heard he said to everyone that I approve his idea. Oh, what a crazy act for a wise man.

 **Song s Pov**

 _(before a week )_

 _You are the last one" I said to one man. He slowly stands and starts to walk. Ayami helps him to put his armor back. "Thank you miss," he said. "We are so lucky to have you with us," he said again and bow. I bow back. "I am glad that you think like that about me. After all, I am the reason you burn in the first place" I said and smile._

" _No it isn't, we are stupid to bend fire like that when there is an oil tank around us. I mean even you didn't bend oil. We still had the tank" he said. I smile._

" _Well this is the same thing happen to us that day when Zhao tries to capture the Avatar," he said again. I wide my eyes in surprise. But I didn't ask questions. If I did he is going to suspect me. I don't want to show them that I care for Aang._

 _The soldier bows to me again and left. "You are Amazing," Ayami said while holding my hand. Now I see why General Iroh keep you with him" she said. But I didn't say a word. I know that's not why he keeps me on the ship. He loves me and he wants Zuko to love me too. But his planes never work._

" _Now what are we going to do" Ayami change the subject. "hmm"_

" _Well, I have no idea Ayami. I can't go back to Zuko. I guess I have to go to north"_

" _I wish if I can come to. I have never seen the place before, is it beautiful?"_

" _Well yes, Ayami it is," I said and smile with her. I never thought I 'll get this close to her. A few months ago she is my enemy. Then suddenly she is my friend._

" _Maybe someday you and Boyo can come visit us," I said again. This time she smiles at me._

" _I wish what you said will come true. But it wants" she said sadly. "Fire Lord Ozai will never let us visit Northern water tribe, sometimes I feel so destroyed inside. No freedom. I can't even be with the man I love" Ayami slowly keep her head on my shoulder. I look at her face spuriously. Yue always keeping her head on my shoulder when she is sad. And now Ayami is sad. "Do you think this war will over soon" she ask again._

 _I slowly keep my head on her head. I feel tired. Healing 35 soldiers are not easy. I lost too much energy." I don't know Ayami" I said and Yawn. Ayami didn't reply. She is in a deep sleep. I slowly remove her head from my shoulder and keep it on the pillow. I can't believe myself. This is the women who lie and trick Zuko. This woman is the girlfriend of Boyo.i know what she did and the reason behind it. I don't know if I can trust her or not. But at the moment she is the only one I have. I slowly keep my head next to her. I need to sleep._

 **Zuko s Pov**

"Open the door Zuko" Uncle scream and try to open the door from outside. Good thing I lock the door from inside.

"No" I scream back. What is wrong with him? I don't want to play the Tsungi horn. And I am the Prince of the fire nation. I can't sit around for musical nights with the crew. Uncle is out of his mind.

"Find stay inside" finally uncle said and leave "no food for you tonight. Because the cook is dancing with us tonight."

"Huh" Stupid uncle. I roll my eyes. He is defiantly out of his mind. I mean think about the work we have to do. we have to capture the Avatar. We have to go back to the fire nation. We have to win the war. Then why my uncle only thinking about tea music and food. Sometimes I don't understand him at all. errrrr.

I remove my clothes and walk inside to the Bathroom. I need a bath. I pure some water into the tub. Suddenly I saw something on the floor on the corner. It's a rube and that is the rube I wore Last week. "ERRRRR" I glare at it. I can't believe this. Most of my other clothes are still on the floor. Why haven't I notice this before? My servants are forgetting to do their job. Since the day that witch left the ship, my servants normally forget to do there job. I don't know how did she manage to do their job all by herself. I slowly smell my clothes. Dammit, it smells gross. Err. At least it's better than uncles. How did Song really clean this?. "ehhh" I drop it back on the floor. Well, it's time to talk with the crew about their work. But first I have to take a warm bath.

 **Song s Pov**

 _(Before a Day)_

" _WHAT" I scream and hold Boyo s hand. "Say that again" I scream to his ear._

" _I can't believe this. This is not true. You are lying" I said again. Ayami tries to hold me back._

" _I am not Miss. It is true. I heard everything. And I saw Admiral Paying for the Pirates to blow Prince Zuko s Ship." He said and remove my hands from his grip._

 _I slowly fell down on the floor. Tears fell down from my eyes. I close my eyes and start to cry. O, Zuko. Why fire nation is so curled. Why Zhao is so curled. Why fire lord Ozai never stop Zhao from harming his son. Well, it's not a surprise. He is the first person harm Zuko. He doesn't understand pain. But I do. I know I hate Zuko so much. But I don't want him to die like this in the middle of the Ocean. I know Zuko hurt me a lot. I know he is trying to capture my brother. But I don't want him to be hurt and dead like this. I don't want him to have another scar. Then what will happen to General Iroh? And the crew? are they all going to die to?. No no, I can't let this happen. I will never let this happen. I have to save Zuko and the others. I am The Ocean Spirit. I Open my eyes and look straight at Boyo._

" _Find where Prince Zuko is for me Boyo. That's the only way you can pay me back for what I did."_

 **Zuko s Pov**

"Winter, spring, summer, and fall,

Winter, spring, summer, and fall

Four seasons' four loves

Four seasons' fooooour loves"

Winter, spring, summer, and fall

Winter, spring, …"

Suddenly it stops. Finally freedom for my ears. It's been two hours and uncle keep singing the same Song. At least he didn't trouble me to play the Tsungi horn again. But it hurts my ears a lot. Suddenly my uncle Open the door inside my room. Dammit, I forgot to lock the door after coming back from throwing my unwashed clothes to my cleaners head. But it doesn't matter anymore. Uncle Iroh is already inside my room. And I know why. Stupid uncle.

"For the last time, I'm not playing the Tsungi horn!" I yell without looking at him. But no sound came for a minute.

"No, it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem." Uncle said slowly.

"I'm taking your crew." I heard another voice. I wide my eyes. I know that voices its Zhao. I turn to him. he wants to take my what.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole," Zhao said proudly. I glare at him.

"Uncle, is that true?" I ask. Uncle starts to cry.

"I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone ... even the cook."

I look at Zhao's proud face. If I can hit it with a rock.

"Sorry, you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way again." He said. Anger boil inside me. That's it. I am going to hit him. He can't take my crew like this. I need them to capture the Avatar. And my father wants me to capture the Avatar. Not Zhao. He just wants to get the credit. I jump in front to hit him. But uncle stops me. I glare at both of them.

"You can't take my crew. My father gave them to me." I said strongly. I will never let him do what he wants.

"Ha don't be stupid Prince Zuko. Your father is the one who brought this idea in the first place"

I stop talking after hearing that. It's not true. Father will never do that. But before I say that I saw Zhao walking into my room while glaring everything in it. Suddenly he stops in front of my swords. Dear god. Those are the Swards I used when I dress as the blue spirt. What will happen if he discovers the truth? I can't let that happen. A small layer of sweat covers me.

"I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko," Zhao asks suspiciously. Uncle looks at my face. He didn't know a thing. I never said a word about the Blue Spirit to him. Song and The Avatar are the only people who know about this.

"I'm not. They're antiques. Just decorative." I lied.

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh? " Zhao ask.

"Just rumors. I don't think he is real." Uncle reply.

"He's real, all right. He's a criminal and an enemy of the Fire Nation. But I have a feeling justice will catch up with him soon"

 **Song s Pov**

I swim as fast as I can. The ocean is the easiest way to travel when I am in a hurry. I can't let Zuko and General Iroh die this way. And it's close to midnight. According to Boyo Zhao plane to blow Zuko s ship after taking all the crew out from the ship And I think at the moment they all are gone. Only Iroh and Zuko left alone in the ship. I curse Zhao as every move I get further. How dare he is. I know as a spirit it is wrong to curse someone like this. But the only thing I wish for him is a huge punishment more than death.

 **Zuko s Pov**

Uncle left the ship few minutes ago. He was right. Darkness is the only thing comforting me right now. They all left me. My crew. My cook. Even my cleaner. They all left me. They were with me since the beginning of this journey. But now I am all alone with uncle. How am I going to sail again? Now I am stuck. I have to find new people. But can I trust them the way I trust Gee? And what about my mission. How am I going to travel to north? Why father why. Zhao said it was your idea to take my men away from me. But you trust me right. You ask me to capture the Avatar right? Then why did you do this? Now how am I going to get your love back? I close my eyes. I never cry. I am strong. But at the moment I am all alone.

"Dshhhh" Suddenly I heard a small sound came inside from the Ship. What was that? All are gone. Even uncle. Then how did that sound came? It's like someone is opening the front door of the Ship. Maybe uncle came back.

"Uncle? Uncle, is that you?" I ask. But no sound came.

I get up from my sleeping position. Maybe it's a thief. I open the door and jump into the corridor. But no one was there. This is weird. Perhaps it's the perfect time to travel a bit and check if the Doors inside the ship are lock.

 **Iroh s POV**

"Winter Spring Summer and fall hmm hmm hmmmmmm hmmm hmmm huhhhhhh" I exhale a huge breath. Sometimes I don't know why I am so claimed in situations like this. I left Zuko alone in the ship to think. I don't know what to do now. How are we going to travel to the north from now on? Why Ozai is this curl. Zuko only need is his love. For that my brother send my nephew around the world for a stupid mission. I don't think even Zuko Captured the Avatar, His life will be normal. It never will.

"Winter Spring"

"BUSHHHHHHHHHH"

I heard a huge blast. I turn as fast as I can. I saw a huge fire balls are jumping into the sky from Zukos Ship.

"ZUKOOOO" I scream and start to run. Oh my spirits Zuko. Why why? Trees fell down from my eyes. My nephew s funeral is in front of me. His ship is badly burning. Oh Zuko. I came to the small bridge. Our ship is burning. Suddenly another blast happen. I scream Zukos name. Everything is burning. My nephew is dead. My knees are week. I can't stand any more. I felt to the floor and start to cry. Every memory of the boy came to my mind. Oh Zuko. He is like my own son. I gave all the love I can give to him. He is my reason of living. And now he is gone. Gone forever.

"ZUKOOOOO" I scream again in pain. I lost my own son long time ago. And now I lost my nephew.

"OHHHH ZUKOOOOO"

I cry as much as I can. I scream as much as I can.

"Oh spirits if there is anything call Spirits in this world please save my nephew. Please I beg you" I scream and look at the Ocean. I know there is no hope now. Zuko is dead. Then suddenly I saw something under the water. Something start to glow. It's not fire. The glow I saw in water is blue. I open my mouth like an idiot and keep my eyes on it. Suddenly it start to move. from the deep sea to the surface. What is this? I jump to water and wait until it come out. I know something happen. It start to come close to me. It's coming up. I wide my eyes in horror. Suddenly a huge glow came out from the Ocean. I fell back down with a huge wave. But I sat on the sand and look at it. It is still glowing. Am I dreaming? It's a girl. But I can't see her face. She is glowing too much. But I know that costume. It's the same thing Song Yin ware when we first found her. I wide my eyes in terror. It is her. The glowing thing is Song Yin. And and….. "Oh my Spirits" Zuko is in her arms.

 **Sorry gusys. about missing words and spellings, it is hard to type when my boss staring at me. That's for today. Seyaa**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Song Yin POV**

I saw the blast from far away. I hate you Zhao. I said to myself. Zuko s whole ship is burning. Helmsmen's tower is already on the ocean. I am late. Zuko and Iroh are already dead. I start to cry while swimming towards the burning ship. Why La why? Why am I late to save them? I close my eyes. Fire is dancing in front of my eyes with the ashes of the people i love. Then Suddenly I heard a voice. I open my eyes and stare at the way it came from. I saw General Iroh standing on the bridge and screaming Zuko s name. I feel a bit relief after seeing Iroh. But suddenly, at the same time my heart is feel with terror. Oh my spirits. Why is he screaming Zukos name. is that mean he was on the ship when its blast. Oh Zuko. I look around. No sing of Zuko. He must be still inside the ship. My tears came back. Zuko is dead. Even I hate him. I don't want him to die like this.

" _He is not dead yet_ " Suddenly I heard Las voice.

"LA" I said.

Is that true. Then where is he. He must be under water. I wide my eyes. He can't stay this long. He will die. I took another deep breath and put my head under the water. I can't see anything. But that doesn't mean I am going to stop looking for him. I dive as deep as the sea go. But still no sign of Zuko. Where is he?. Then suddenly I saw a small glow. It's like a small ball with a glowing surface. What is that? I swim to it and try to touch it. But my hand stop moving after realizing what it is. I saw this long time ago. This small white glowing ball is a soul. Soul of a dead person. Oh my God.

 **Zuko s POV**

 _Where am I. am I under water. No I don't think so. I think I am flying. But how. I can't fly. I am a fire bender. Then why am I flying. I look down. I can see air benders every ware. What is going on? Where am. I look around. Even one of the fire benders are flying with them. How is this happening?_

" _Hey" I scream. But no one didn't heard me._

" _HEYY "I scream again._

" _Zuko is that you" I heard someone saying my name. I slowly turn my head. I know this voice. And I know this person. But who is he._

" _What are you doing in here" he ask while holding my hand. "Are you dead" he ask again._

 _Am i. well I don't know. But who is this man. I know him. He is from the fire nation. But I don't know his name._

" _You have to go back" he said_

" _Go where?"_

" _To the living"_

" _But I am living"_

" _No Zuko no you are not"_

" _Then how am I going to go back"_

" _Go with her" Fire nation man point his fingers behind me. I slowly turn my head. It's a huge glow. I can't see a girl. But suddenly a glowing hand touch me. It's so soft._

" _Zuko," she said my name slowly. I stare at her. But I still can't see her Face. But there is something so shiny around her neck. I slowly touch it._

 **Song Yin POV**

I grab Zuko just in time. He is sinking deep without a soul. "La now it is your time to show your powers," I thought as swimming to his soul. Suddenly His soul starts to glow and now it is moving back into his body. It means he is not going to die. I slowly hold him tightly and try to pull him and swim to the surface. But something stops me from swimming. I look down at him. He isn't moving. But his clothes are. Stupid fire nation rubes. I remove my hand from his body and let him be free. I swim around him and try to remove his rube. It is half burns. So easily came out. I put my arms around his white shirtless skin. If it is another time I might blush. But now it is not the time to think about stuff like that. I slowly start to swim to the surface. But then suddenly Zuko try to breathe underwater. His soul is back. He opens his eyes and tries to remove my hands from his body. But I didn't. He then holds my Spiritual neckless and tries to pull it to him. What is he doing?. Berth inside my body starts to leave me. I suddenly felt faint. I try to push Zuko s hands away from me. But he tightens the grip. Stupid Zuko. He suddenly removes my amulet from my neck. Oh my god. I slowly hold his both arms and try to stop his movements. But he lost his breath and hit me on my head. Why is he so annoying. Even under the water.

Last breath in my mouth went out as bubbles. I start to panic. Now, what am I going to do? my eyes start to blur. This never happens to me. Why is this? I look at Zuko. He is sinking again. But this time he is not moving anymore. I saw his soul is trying to get out his body again. But at the moment I am week. My breath is gone. I am going to die. So this is how it is going to end. Me and Zuko dying together under water. I close my blur eyes. Aang s face came to my mind. Kuson s Face came to my mind. I am dying.

" _Don't be dramatic, you are the Ocean Spirit use you powers"_ suddenly I heard a voice. Is that La. yes he is right. I close my eyes. Ocean. The only thing connect me to the earth. Give me your power. Suddenly I feel better. I open my eyes. My whole body start to glow. My powers are back. I Look down at Zuko. He is dying. I swim to him.

…...

"Zuko" I scream his name and try to pull out the water inside his body. General Iroh sat next to me with a worried face and try to wake Zuko. But he didn't move yet. He can't die. I saw his soul is going back inside his body. That means he is alive. Then why isn't he waking up.

"Song is he dead" General Iroh ask while hiding his tears. "Please save my son I beg you," General Iroh said again.

"Wake up you jerk can't you see your uncle is worrying about you," I said and bend out the last salt water drop from his body. But he haven't move or breathe yet.

"ZUKO" I scream to his ear.

 **Zuko s POV**

"Open your eyes boy" I heard my uncle's voice.

I did as he ask .I slowly open my eyes. My whole body start hurt. But as a surprise I think I can handle it. I slowly look around. Where am I?

"How do you feel Zuko" uncle ask and help me to move my body a bit. I didn't say a word. I don't know how I feel at all. What happen to me? The only thing I remember is my ship start blow and I fell to the sea.

"Zuko can you hear me" Uncle ask again. I shake my head. "Who did this to you"

I start to think. How did this happen. Then suddenly it came to my mind. The Pirates. Yes I saw there stupid bird from the window before everything blast.

"I am really going to kill whoever did this to you," uncle said. And put a cloth one my head.

"I thought you are going to die," he said again.

"Die" that word start to hurt my mind. Yes why am I still alive. It's a huge blast. Who save me? Did uncle save me? I look at him. He isn't wet. Maybe he warm his cloths after saving me. Yes. My uncle save me. I slowly smile with him. Uncle Iroh smile back. I know he love me so much. I know he never let me die. I happily close my eyes. But something bothers me. something is in my hand. what is it? I open my eyes again. Something is definitely in my hand. I slowly massage it to know whatever it is. It's a neckless. But how did I get it. I slowly move my hand up so I can see the neckless. It's a deep blue diamond. How did I get this? I look back at uncle. He stare at it to. But didn't say a word.

 **Iroh s POV**

Zuko finally show me the neckless he was holding in his hand all the time. I can see thousands of questions in his face.

" _General Iroh promise me," Song said holding my hand tightly._

" _I can't. You save his life. Why do you want to hide it" I said and hold Songs hands back._

" _It's not personal. But please don't tell him the truth." She said again._

"Uncle" Zuko slowly call my name. I came out from my thinking world and look at him.

"Who's neckless is this," he ask. How am I going to hide the truth now?

 **Song Yin POV**

I slowly swim to the shore. Ayami and Boyo is still there.

"Is he save" Ayami ask while helping me to climb to the bridge.

"Yes," that's all I said. I don't know why I want to hide the truth from Zuko. But at the moment I don't want anyone to know about this. Specially Zuko.

 **Zuko s POV**

"So you swim into the deep and save me," I ask from uncle while drinking tea.

"Yes," he said. He is hiding something.

"Then who's neckless is this?" I ask again.

"I don't know Zuko. You were holding it when you come up. I think it belongs to someone who came to have a bath and lost her neckless. Now drink this tea."

He is hiding something. But what. I ll find out someday. Until that, this neckless is going to be mine. I thought while looking at the deep blue glow in it.

 **Sorry guys short chap.**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Aang s POV**

"Water bending is not about breathing...aaaa It's about something else. Well…. Aaaaaa it's about passion and hard work" I said the last part to Katara and Smile. She smiles back and shakes her head.

"Very good Avatar Aang, you can sit to a water bending writing exam and get the highest marks according to your Amazing memory and knowledge," Master Pakuu said and roll his eyes. All the students start to laugh at me. I look at Karata. She didn't laugh at me. She glared at the others. And that's what I call true love. I mean true friendship right?

"Katara you are an amazing student. You are even better than the Arrow boy in here. You prove that a girl can be better than the Avatar" Master Pakku said and bow to Katara. She did the same. I feel proud of her. I don't know why but I never feel jealous of Katara. I love her. I want her to be happy and great. I love when she is smile. She is so beautiful when she does that.

"Class dismiss" Master Pakku said at last.

"Yeppy" I scream and jump to the air. Master Pupackk s water bending class is over. Finally some freedom.

"Come on Aang lets go find Sokka and Yue"

Katara holds my hand and starts to walk.

"WHY" I ask annoyingly. I don't want to find them.

"Is it okay to disturb Prince Sokka, I mean you know"

"Aang it's lunchtime. And Yue s father wants us to be there, remember" Katara explained.

"Oh"

I don't want to eat lunch with them. I want to eat lunch with Katara, alone. But she will never come even I ask her to. She doesn't love me the way I do. She thinks of me as a brother.

"Aang are you okay?" she asks. I make a fake smile as always.

"Yep, let's go and eat" Katara smile back. Her long hair swing in the wind. I wonder how does it look like with lot of flowers in it. oh, I love to pinch flowers to her hair.

"Aang" Katara call my name.

"hmm"

"Stop touching my hair," she said. I look at my hand and take it back fast. Stupid me. Katara stays unnoticed. You are an idiot Aang.

…...

We came inside the water nation's palace. Two grads welcome us inside.

"Isn't this great Aang?" Katara said. "All this stuff are made from water. I can't believe how many things we can do by using water" she said again.

I look around. What she saying is true.

"Water nation is a great nation. It is the opposite of the fire. That's why monks all ways respect water nation more than other nations. We air benders healing people by healing their minds. Water nation, heal people. Physically. That's what Yun said. Ohhh Stupid me I wasn't listing to her at all" I said.

"Yun? Who is that Aang?" Katara asks. I can see the surprise on her face. I wide my eyes and look at her. I never mention a thing about Yun before.

"Well aaaa No one," I said. Idiot. Now Katara will think of you as a liar.

"Hmm" that's all she said. She removes her grip from my arm and walks alone into the lunch room. I hit my face after she left. Stupid me.

…...

"Where have you guys been?" Sokka asks as soon he saw us. His face looks like an angry bird. Something is wrong.

"Are you okay" Katara ask. Sokka didn't answer at first but point his eyes at someone sitting on the other table. I slowly turn to look. Oh boy, it's Hun. Yue s fiance. I glare at the site of him. He is a man have no respect for anyone. Not event to Yue.

"Is that the guy you said Yue s going to marry? Errr Where is Yue" Katara ask annoyingly while sitting next to Sokka. I sit next to her. "I hate the way he looking at all of us." She said again. I look back at Hun and glare. Is he looking at Katara to? If he is, then I am going to teach him a lesson for that.

"Yue s missing sister is here," Sokka said without thinking. I and Katara jump out from our chairs.

"WHAT," I ask. We didn't know that.

"What do you mean by Missing Sokka" Katara ask.

"Well, I don't know. I heard she ran away a long time ago. And today is her grand appearance. That's why that jerk is here." Sokka answer annoyingly. And keep his head on the table. Katara sat back next to me and look at me. I look back at her. This is wired. Why did Yue s sister run away like that? Did someone do something wrong to her? But why.

"Aang they are coming," Katara said. We all stop doing our thinking and look at the other main table next to us. Yue s father Arnook came inside first. Oh boy, I hate when he starts to lecture. It's too long.

"Good afternoon my dear Avatar and Master Pakku, Good afternoon and my brother and sister from the southern water tribe welcome Prince Hun. And everyone else. Today is a very important day to my life and our tribe. My second daughter and our missing Spirit of The Ocean Is here. Song Yin"

I jump out from the table after hearing the last part. Katara and Sokka did the same. Did he say Song Yin? I wide my eyes and look at the Main entrance. Yue slowly walk inside. I wait for the next person to come inside. Suddenly I saw her.

 **Song Yin POV**

Yue pinch some ocean flowers on my hair. I pinched moonflowers on her hair. We both laugh at each other.

"Oh Song I miss you so much," she said and hug me. I did the same. Well, I didn't miss her that much. But I don't want to say that and hurt her. She removes my Long hair and combed the last part of it. I did the same to her. This is not the first time we did this to each others. When every time we are having a party, we all ways dress resembling our spirits. I dress as the Ocean. She dresses as the Moon. She is the moon spirit of cause. But she can't bend water like me. She is famous for spreading kindness just like the moon. But as a sister, she never shows me kindness when we were small.

My father came behind us and put his arms around both of us.

"I am finally glad to see that now both of you are together," he said. "After your mother dies, it's been so hard to take care of everything by myself, but you both been here with me and help me to past the trouble full time I spend," he said and hug both of us. I suddenly feel a small ach in my heart. I know what he saying is a huge lie. I left him when he needs me the most. But I still have no courage to say that.

"Arnock its time, everyone is here, Even the Avatar," Ki said and bow to both of us. Aang is here. Finally. I found him. I smile brightly.

My father shakes his head and ask us to follow him. Yue wink at me.

"I ll show you someone," she said while walking out from the room.

"Who"

"The guy I start to like," she said

"Not the guy you supposed to marry?" I ask and laugh.

"No not that one," she said. We both start to laugh. When I first heard about Yue's marriage to Hun I feel like vomit. Trust me when I say this, I ill kiss Zuko rather than marrying Hun.

…

"Good afternoon my dear Avatar and Master Pakku, Good afternoon and my brother and sister from the southern water tribe welcome Prince Hun. And everyone else. Today is a very important day to my life and our tribe. My second daughter and our missing Spirit of The Ocean Is here. Song Yin"

My father said and wave us to come. I suddenly feel a pain in my tummy. How am I going to face Aang. I have never done anything wrong to him. I never hide who I really am to him. Then why I feel this way. What am I going to do when I see him? Is it okay to run and hug? He is my brother. But he doesn't know that yet.

I slowly walk into the room behind Yue. I look at every one to find Aang. Then I suddenly I saw him. He is standing and opening his mouth like a fish. Oh, Aang. Now, what am I supposed to do?

 **Aang s POV**

Oh, my god, she looks so pretty. Her long hair is cover with ocean flowers. She doesn't wear fancy make up. She never did. But today she looks s so vibrant. Her face looks so sweet. She is nothing like Yue even they are sisters. She looks like my sister Yun. The way she walks. The way smile, everything reminds me of Yun. A small drop of tear came to my eye. Song Look at three of us. But her eyes are focus on me. She smiles at me and wink. I wink back. I suddenly feel to hug her soo much. But I can't. Because Katara holds my hand tightly.

 **Song Yin POV**

Aang wink me back. So he is not angry with me at all. But I think Katara is. She is holding his arm soo tight.

"That's him" Yue point at Sokka. I wide my eyes in surprise. Yue is in love with Sokka. Now that's something interesting to hear. Sokka wave at both of us. But mostly Yue. Yue s face turns red. She slowly waves him back.

"Everyone please sit down," my father said.

I sat down next to Yue and look around. It is the first time I am seen all of the people in my nation for the first time after a long time. Master Pakuu bow me. He never did that before. That's weird. But most of the high ranking water tribes bow to me. I didn't bow back. Why would I bow to people who never care for me at all?

"It's been a long time since we lost our Ocean Spirit. But now after traveling for some time, she is back." My father said. "We would like if she says something to us about her journey"

I look at my father's face. What is he doing? He never said something like this before. Oh, I hate him. Now what I am going to tell. Let me think. I can't tell them what truly happens. I can't tell them that I escape from a prison and start to work as a servant in Zuko s ship. Oh, I hate myself. La helps me. I think from inside. But he didn't reply me at all.

I slowly get up from my chair. I look around. What am I going to say now? I have nothing to share with these people.

"SONG YIN IS THAT YOU" I suddenly heard Aang's voice. I look at his face. Everyone did. Aang jumps out from his table and ran to me. Before I think or do anything, Aang Hug me.

"Song Yin," he said slowly and hugged me tightly. As always my eyes start to get wet. I hug him back. "Oh Aang" He is so warm just like the old days.

"I miss you," he said finally looking at my face. I saw a small drop of tear in his eyes. What else to say.

"I miss you too Aang," I said and gave a small kiss on his forehead. Aang hug me back.

 **Aang s POV**

I don't want her to say a word about what happened. I know she doesn't want to share anything with anyone. That why I ran to her and Hug her. Actually, I want to do it since the first time I saw her. But I thought she might get angry. But It seems like she is not. She hugs me back and gave me a kiss. It's just like Yun. She kisses me all the time when I hug her. I don't know why. But Song yin is somehow doing everything my sister did long time ago. And maybe that's I love her soo much.

"errrmmmmm" I heard Anrock voice from behind. I slowly let Song go. And turn to the others. It's my time to save her,

"I can tell you what happens to her when she travels by herself. She master powerful water bending moves. Even I can't do them. I am so glad because I met her. As the Avatar my duty is to keep balance around the world. And as a Spirit Song yin help me to do it. Soo as I said I am glad because I met her in the first place." I end my story and hug her back. She widened her eyes in surprise. But as soon as she realizes what am I doing. She starts to smile with me.

"Oh, Aang you save me," she said slowly to my ear and kiss my forehead again. I saw small tears in her eyes are like shining small stars.

"Very well" Arnook break the silences. "How about we all start to get lunch"

 **Song Yin POV**

Aang save my life. My sweet little brother saves my life. I never thought he will do something like this. But he did. He doesn't hate me. Even he didn't know who I am. He still loves me.

"Hey" Yue hit my hand slowly. I wave at Aang and look at Yue.

"He is cute isn't he," she said.

"ya cute and good that's why I love him," I said slowly so only Yue can hear me, she widened her eyes in surprise for a second and then start to laugh.

"SONG YIN, haha very funny I am talking about The Avatars friend. Sokka. You know him right hehehe" she said while still laughing. I laugh back. Finally, Sokka found someone to fall in love.

"Did Hun know about this?" I ask. Yue look away from me. "No"

"hmm"

"What am I going to do now Song? I mean l hate Hun. ill kiss a fish rather than marrying Hun. Yue said last part to me while glaring at Hun. I smile at her thought. But shake my head to approve her idea. Hun is a jerk since small days. I hate him too. He all ways try to touch girls body parts without their approval. According to him, he is the Prince. So he can do anything he wants. He can sleep with anyone he wants. I don't know why my father wants Yue to marry a jerk like that. Thinking about prince s, Zuko is thousands better than Hun. He never does stuff like Hun. Zuko is very respectful towards woman. Except me. He never likes me. But still, he is way better than Hun. Suddenly Zuko s memory stops me from eating. I keep my spoon back on the ball. Since the moment I step into North Pole I stop thinking about him. There is no point thinking about him at all. But still, I wonder how he is. Is he okay? Is he still alive? I heal him as much as I can that day. And he has my Amulet with a special power of healing. So he has to be okay. But, Did General Iroh told him about me. Did he ask who's neckless is the one he is holding. Did he remember me? Those questions will never be answered. And even if it does, still there is no point. It's not like I want Zuko to come and say thank you for everything I did. I know that he will never do that.

 **Aang s POV**

Katara stops talking to me after I hug Song. I don't know what her problem is. She is doing fine until this afternoon. But after I mention about Yun she starts to avoid me. And now she is not looking at my way.

Song smiles with me when every time our eyes met. She is just like Yun. I mean look at the way she is eating. Yun eats the same way. Song holds the cup just like Yun. How can this even happen? Two people look so same. But sometimes Song is prettier than Yun. My sister cut her hair from the front so everyone can see her arrow. Wait why I am thinking stuff like this.

"What a jerk," Sokka said and glare at Hun. I look at the young prince. He is staring at Song. Err.

"You right Sokka how dare he stares at Song" I said with a boiling voice.

"haahahahah" suddenly Katara starts to laugh. Sokka and I both look at her. She is still laughing. What's with her?

"Let me tell you one thing. No one can clap by one hand." She said and start to drink her tea. First I didn't get what she mean. But after a second I get it. I glare at Katara and look back at Song. She is not looking at Hun. Not even Yue.

"What's wrong with you? Shut your mouth" Sokka said again. I can hear anger in his voice. He is right.

'Oh here we go again. You both taking he r side" Katara said in anger.

"Stop been so jealous," Sokka said a bit louder this time. But no one heard him. Not even Katara.

"She is hypnotizing everyone," she said. That's it. I can't stay quit forever.

"Katara what your problem," I ask this time. She look at me with a surprice.

"see now Aang start to question me," she said annoyingly. But this makes me angrier.

"KATARA" I scream and stand.

 **Song Yin POV**

Aang suddenly scream Katara s name so loudly. We all look at them. Aang is glaring at Katara. What's going on in there? Aang didn't say a word but left the table. After a second Katara did the same. Something is wrong. Should I follow them?

 **Aang s POV**

"AANGG" Katara scream my name. But I didn't stop. I came to the balcony area and took my glider. I need to get away.

"Aang stop. Katara said and hold my shoulder. I stop for a second.

"I am sorry Aang," she said. I exhale a huge breath and look out from the balcony.

"sokka was right. I think I am jealous with her" she said.

"Why," I ask. But I still didn't turn to face her.

"I don't know Aang. It's just…. Well. I don't even know why it's happening" she said and let my shoulder go.

"Song is good at everything. She is pretty. She is a better bender than me. And you and Sokka love her so much. And…. "

"Katara "I said calming myself down. I understand what she talking about.

"Monks said jealous is like a burning fire. It can destroy anything. When you are in jealous with someone. You are burning your own self" I said and turn to face her. Kartara didn't said a word but keep listing to me. Perhaps it's time to tell her about my feelings from Song.

"Katara. I love Song Yin"

"WHAT" Katara ask in surprise. I know she misunderstand me.

"Katara I know what you are thinking. But let me tell you the truth. Well. I have a sister call Yun when I was small." I said and look at Katara. She still didn't say word.

"I love her so mach. She is like my mother .she care for me. She loves me. She know about me more than anyone." I said again.

 **Song Yin POV**

"When I was small she is the one who look after me. But monks hate when she do that. Taking care of me is against the monke s rules. But she never listen a word they said. She always stand by me. She love me. But I done something stupid. I left her to die with others." Aang said the last part and fell to the floor. He start to cry. Tears fell down from me to.

"Aang" Katara sat next to him and hold his hand. "I am sorry Aang"

"I left her to die Katara" he said and hug Katara.

"Song Yin reminds me of my dead sister" he finally said.

I open my mouth to say something. But nothing came out. So he did feel the connection between us. I slowly slide to the floor and keep my head on the wall. Oh Aang. If I can tell you the truth.

"Aang I never know. I am sorry for everything I did .I promise I want be jealous with anyone ever again." Katara said. I close my eyes and start to cry. Oh if there is a way to tell the truth.

 **Zuko Yin POV**

I remove my bed sheets and clean the floor in my new bed room. We soldiers working under Zhao has to be clean all the time. I hate to do work like this. I am a prince. But at the moment this is the only option I have. Now I am a dead person to everyone. No more Zuko. He is dead. That's what Zhao said. But I don't care about what he said or did. I have to find a way to capture the Avatar. Now I don't have my ship. I don't have my crew. And now I am pretending to be a soldier in Zhaos ship. Actually it was uncle's idea. He thinks this way can find Zhao s planes and be ready. And that is what I am doing now.

"Lee" my roommate Ten lu call my fake name.

"Hmm"

"Just remove that helmet will ya," he said. I hate when they all ask me to do that.

"No"

"Come on man. Is your scar that bad?" he ask again.

"For the last time. It's not a scar. It's a rash. If I remove my helmet. Germs in my rash will go to your skin. And no girl will ever look at you" I lied just exactly the way my uncle said.

"Oh buddy, that's bad. I mean how you are living with it, how are staying away from your girlfriend like this."

"My what?" I ask in surprise. I never mention about a girl to him.

"ya man your girlfriend. That neckless you keep. Its belongs to your baby right"

I roll my eyes. How did he found out about that?

"Hmm," I said slowly.

I still haven't figure out a clue about the owner of the neckless. Not even the dream I saw. First I didn't remember a thing. But when I was under water. Someone save me. And that's someone is not uncle. Whoever that person is someone else. I don't believe in mermaids. But I think this neckless belongs to someone who stays under the water. Because the Diamond in the necklace became red when I hold it. But when I drop it to the water it becoming deep blue. How is it even possible? So it has to be a mermaid.

"Is she Pretty" Ten Lu ask.

I roll my eyes. "Hmm"

"Is she okey with your Rash?"

"ya"

"Wow"

"Is she hot?"

"Hmm"

"Does she have a long hair?"

"ya"

"she is from the water tribe ha"

I slowly turn my head. A water bender. Yes. Why didn't that came to my mind.

"Don't worry I am not going to say a word. Actually we start to love a water bending girl to."Ten Lu said and laugh. "I ones saw a pretty girl to, they call her the Ocean Spirit. Have you ever heard of her? Zhao capture her ones. But she ran away from his prison. We heard she stay with Zuko. But before Zhao blast his ship, I heard. She ran away."

"Oh" I pretend like I am not interest. But inside I am interest.

"Last month something funny happen. We try to capture her in the forest. But she bend oil and fight with us. We never thought she use oil against our fire. But in the end we all burn. And the funny part is. My friend Boyo found her and take us to her so we can heal our wounds. She is a kind person. She heal all the burn soldiers. And didn't ask anything in return. So we start to love her. Sweet girl ha" Ten lu said and laugh again.

I blink my eyes in surprise. So Zhao try to capture her again. What is wrong with him? More importantly Song and Boyo are friends now. I can't believe my own ears. Did she put a spell on him? All of them.

"If you ask I am Shure she will help you to heal that Rash"

"hmm" that's all I said. I close my eyes for a second. I wait until her cold hand touching my warm scar.

 **Seeya guys. Thanks for your reviews.**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Hi guys.**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Aang s Pov**

 _ **(**_ _Dream)_

" _Come here my Aang" I slowly turn after hearing a familiar voice. Oh, it's my sister Yun. She is calling my name. I saw her sitting on the floor and opening her arms so I can hug her._

" _HEHEHEHE" I laugh._

" _Come here Aang, you know you have to go to school," Yun said. I watch her face in surprise. School. eyuuuu._

" _I don't want to go to school," I said and start to run._

" _AAANNNNNNGGG" she screams. I laugh and run fast. but she did the same._

" _HOOOOOOOOO HAAHAHAHAHAH (_ _ **dhsssss)**_ _ERRRRR" suddenly I hit my head on the wall in front of me._

" _Awwwww" I fell down to the ground. A small bump slowly starts to bump up in my head. Yun ran to me and sat next to me. "ohhh Aang" she said. I make a baby face and keep my head on her chest. She slowly massages my head and kisses my forehead._

" _Don't run like that Aang" she said._

" _HMMMM," I said. She kisses my forehead again._

" _I want," I said slowly._

" _Then why did you left me" She suddenly asked. I take my head from her chest. What is she talking about? I turn to face her. But she is already gone. Even the air temple. Everything suddenly starts to burn._

" _AAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG" I heard Yun's voice. She is screaming in pain._

" _YUNNNNN" I scream back._

 _But everything is gone._

 _ **(**_ _Dream over)_

I open my eyes and get up. what was that?

"Aang are you okay" Katara ask. I sadly look at her. My stupid dream wakes her too.

"no Katara I am fine. it's just I saw a dream"

"Good one or bad one" Sokka ask.

"Not good at all" I reply.

"Oh Aang" Katara came close to me and hold my shoulder. I keep my head on her and close my eyes. I can't forget my sister.

 **Song Yin s POV**

I slowly came inside to the spirit oasis. Finally after a long time, some warmth and freedom. Stuck in a place made of ice is harder than I thought. Northern water tribe is full of ice. I never thought I miss sunlight and warmth soo much.

"HUHHHHH" I fell on the grass ground and spared my arms and legs. Tonight I am going to sleep in here.

Small birds fly around me. I know normal eyes can't see them. They are spiritual birds.

"How have you been" I suddenly hear a voice. I slowly turn my head to the pond. I know whose voice that is. It's La. this is the place he lives in real life.

"Good," I said and yawn.

"You are so annoying child," La said. I slowly roll my body over to the pond. I feel pretty lazy to stand.

"Why did you say that," I ask and touch the water inside the pond. La swims around my hand and hit it.

"You are the one who annoys me," I said again and took my hand back. I look at the other white Fish 'The Moon Spirit Tui'.

"Why she never talks to me," I ask looking at the white fish. I try to touch her but she didn't come close to me.

"She can't contact you. Her bond is to Yue" La said.

"Hmm," I said and turn to look at the sky. La slowly drags my hair inside to the pond. And I didn't stop him. My hair starts to glow a bit.

"Don't you want your neckless back" La ask while swimming around my hair.

"Do you know how to get it back?" I ask and turn to face him.

"I can if you want" La said. "Giving it to a non-spiritual person is wrong and weird"

I smile at his thought. "Do you know what weird is? Talking with a fish in the middle of the night" I said and laugh. La glows a lot. I know he is glaring at me from his fish face. I laugh again. La left me and move to aside. And turn to face the sky again.

"HAAAAAAAHhhhhhh" I yawn. I need to sleep. This warmth making my eyes sleepy. I slowly close them.

 _ **(**_ _Dream)_

" _Why did you never tell me the truth" Zuko ask._

" _There is no point of telling the truth," I said and step aside. But Zuko took another step closer to me. I look at his face. Something is pretty wrong. This is not the Zuko I know. Where is his ponytail? Did he cut it off? And what in the world is he wearing?_

" _I know it was you," he said again." I know it was you from the first place"_

" _Hmm"_

 _Zuko took another step closer to me. I try to turn and leave. But he put his arms around my waist. I stop moving and look at his golden eyes. They are getting close to me. I feel the warmth and some weird feeling. Suddenly Zuko s lips touch mine._

" _YUNNNNN" I heard someone screaming. Who was that?_

 _ **(**_ _Dream Over)_

 **Zuko s POV**

Zhao gathers all his soldiers for a meeting. Even my uncle is invited. I saw Gee and some of my crew members are here too. I try to cover my face and voice as much as I can.

"Proud soldiers of the Fire Nation. Now we're so close to Northern water tribe. They still have no idea about our powers and strength. That means our victory is so close. And we are not going to show any mercy to them. I know they have the Avatar. But he is nothing to compare with this." Zhao points his fingers at all the soldiers.

"Dude I hate to fight" I heard one soldier behind me saying.

"Why" another one ask.

"My wife is pregnant. What will happen to them if I die" he said slowly.

"Oh god, I hate to fight to. I don't want to die"

"I hate fire nation"

"I hate this stupid war"

I close my eyes and took a deep berth. Why are they talking like that? This is our nation. we have to fight for its well-bing.

"Stupid fire lord"

"Doesn't he have a family?"

I glare at the solider who say that. Of cause my father have a family. Me Azula my Mom and uncle is his Family.

"Ha Ozai burn his own sun. And now you joking about his family"

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Where do you think Zuko get his scar?"

"How"

"Ozai burn his son"

"ENOUGH" I scream in hurt. But luckily Zhao hasn't heard me. All the soldiers stand around me look at my face.

"What is the matter dude," one of them asks. I glare at him. How dare they talk about my father like that? If he knows this, he is defiantly going to punish them. but lucky for them, I am not going to say a word.

"We just said the truth. We know you are too young to understand lover boy. But that is the truth" another Ten Lu said. "Every day one of our soldiers are dying because of this war. It's not like fire lord is marrying dead soldiers family, and help them."

I gale at all of them. "Don't say things like that to the Fire Lord?" I said in anger. How dare they say things like that to my father? Most of the soldiers glare at me.

"What's going on in here" suddenly I heard uncles voice. We all bow to him.

"Pay attention to the Admiral," he said and look at me with 'shut up your mouth Zuko' look. But how am I going to stay quiet when these people are yelling at my father.

"…we all have to fight to protect our nation. Our nation is the most powerful of them all. When we destroy the power of the water tribe we can win the war." Zhao ends his talk of power. All the soldiers began to clap. "Dismiss," Zhao said. We all start to walk back to our rooms in a line. Nobody tries to talk with me again. Uncle looks at my face sadly. I glare at him. I don't care what others think. I don't want anyone's pity. And I don't want anyone to blame my father. He is not the one who starts this war.

I came to my room and Lock the door. Ten Lu isn't here yet. Good, I can have a bath before tomorrow's battle. We are only miles away from the north. And tonight I have to ready everything for my secret escape. I stand in front of the Mirror and Remove my helmet. My Scars mostly heal. But my body is still in pain. I touch the burned skin on my face and close my face to the mirror. It's Rouge."Huhhhh" Capturing the avatar is my dream and hope of living. I never thought my life will be like this. I am a perfect Prince one. Everyone in my nation respects me ones. But after my banishment, everyone was gone. And Zhao is the prove. He destroys me from outside and inside. "ERRRRR" I hit the mirror in anger. Why did he do that? Why is he so curl? If it wasn't for that water tribe mermaid I am dead by now. Why my life is like this. Why my face is this ugly. I apply some soap around my scars. But it didn't move. I hate myself. With sudden anger, I punch in the mirror. It brakes into pieces and fell to the ground.

 **Song Yin POV**

I slowly move my hands and bend some air water. Next, I separate the water into two balls and send it to Aang."See it's not hard" I said. Aang moves his hands and holds the water.

"Now you try," I said. Aang moves his arms slowly. But the only wind came. He tries to do the exact same thing I did. But he still can't get it.

"Errr" Aang screams and hit the ice. "Why can't I do it," he said. I smile at him. I still don't see why it is so hard for him to do it.

"Come on Aang stand next to me and do it," I said calmly. I saw Master Pakku and Katara looking at me from far. But as always I didn't care.

Aang stand next to me. I bend air water again. And Aang did the same. Still only air came to his hands. No water.

"ERRRRR" He scream again. I heard Pakku laughing at us. I glare at him. Surprisingly Katra did not laugh.

"Aang look at me," I said. His face looks so annoying.

"I can't do it," he said sadly looking down.

"Aang" I touch his face and turn it to me.

"I know why you can't do It," I said. He look at me with wide eyes. But didn't say a word.

"Aang you bending water like a water bender. You bending air like an air bender. But in this technique, you have to bend water from the air. You have to concentrate your mind on water, in the air. Did you get it? Move your body like an air bender but. Bend air like a water bender" I said. "That's what La teach me"

Aang listen to me with a huge surprise. But he try to do what I said. He close his eyes and did the same thing the way I ask him to do. Nothing happen at first. But suddenly I saw a small water drop is appearing from thin air.

"Aang open your eyes and look" I scream.

Aang suddenly open his eyes.

 **Aangs POV**

I open my eyes widely. Song yin was right. Oh my god, I saw water is appearing from the air. I scream as loud as I can. I move water around my head and drop it to the floor.

"You did it Aang" Song scream and hug me. I hug her back. Wow .this is amazing.

"Very well Avatar Aang" I heard Pakku s voice. I remove my grip from Song and look at his face. Katara is standing next to him. Is she happy about me? Or jealous.

"Finally you understand it," he said. "Come with me Katara"

I smile with him and Katara. Katara return the smile. I think she is not jealous with me. Finally.

"Yepppyyy" I scream happily and bend air water again. Song slowly tap my shoulder. "Good Job Aang," she said. I laugh and fell to the floor. Song laugh to. Momo start to fly around me. "Momo look what I can do" I bend some Air water again and start to play with Momo.

"Hehaaaa hehaaa heahhhaa" I laugh. But then suddenly I heard Momo calf. I stop laughing and look at him. Something black is in his mouth. What is that? I look at the sky. something black is falling down from the sky. Is it snow?Then why is black.

 **Sorry guys. see you guys later.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Song Yin s POV**

"Soot," Katara said and pick up the black snow on the ground to her hand.

"What," I ask in surprise. I have never seen anything like this before. Black snow. amazing.

"Soot," Katara said again. "I see them before, long time ago. When our tribe was attacked. Sokka said snow is turning black like this because of the smoke of a ship"

"But the whole sky is black Katara," Aang said and make a sad face. Nobody answers him. There has to be a lot of ships on the Ocean. That's why snow turns to black. Oh, my Spirits. Fire nation is close to the north pole.

...

"Song" Yue call my name. "Please sat next to me," she said. I said goodbye to Aang and sat next to Yue. She never asks things like this from me before. Maybe she is scared.

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe" My father said and look at me and Yue. We didn't say a word. But Yue slowly hold my hand. It's freezing.

"But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits. Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us!... I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

I look around. Who wants to be in a dangers mission like this? Suddenly Sokka stand. We all look at his face in a surprise.

"Count me in!" He said. Yue grip my hand tightly. I look at her. I saw small tears in her eyes. She doesn't want Sokka to fight. What happens between them? Is she in love with him? From the way they both look at each other, I think they are. Sokka slowly came close to the podium.

"Be warned, many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark, if you accept the task." My father said.

"Why does he want to fight? Does he want to show how brave he is? " Yue ask while my father draw a line in Sokka's head. Sokka slowly turns and look at Yue before stepping down. He eyes are feeling with bravery. But I know that look very well. I close my eyes for a Second. That's the same look Kuson gave me when fire nation captures him for protecting me.

"Maybe he wants to protect someone he loves," I said sadly. Yue start to cry." Maybe he wants to protect me" she said. "He can't fight, he is not a soldier"

"Yue, some people are becoming soldiers for the people they love, because they don't want anyone to die"

"But Sokka…."

"Is in love with you. And he wants to protect you" Yue keep her head on my shoulder and start to cry. I slowly comb her hair from my hand. I look at Aang. It's my turn to protect the person I love.

… **..**

Sun has arrived. I hide Yue with most of the women and children in the city. I don't want any of them to get harm. I know how fire nation treats women. After doing so much work, we all gather around the wall in our city. Pakku Katara and Sokka stay on the wall. While I and half of our men stay outside from the wall and hide around huge icebergs. Our plane is to hit the ships using ice. First Aang, my father, and Pakku yells at me for staying out from the wall without any protection. But I am the best choice they have. I am the Ocean Spirit, I know about water better than them.

"Sun is rising," one of my men said. "Are? you afraid" I ask and look at them. None of them answer. But I can see it from their faces. Death is the only emotion I can see. I look back at the sea. I can feel the bad aura of the fire nation. I don't want any of my people to die. They all are innocent. But then again what about Boyo and Ayami, what about all the soldiers in Fire Nation. They all are fear of death no matter how brave they are. That what makes people weak and brave. Fear.

" _Never kill anyone,"_ La said

"I am not, but I won't let anyone die, I remember how my people die in my past life, I won't let that happen again"

" _I am protecting you,"_ La said again. But before I answer him I saw Aang flying far from us towards the closest fire nation ship.

"La"

" _Yes my child"_

"Protect my brother, it doesn't matter if I die, but please Protect Aang."

" _I am a spirit of this world, I am protecting all of you, even all the people of the fire nation. but I am not asking you to do the same, but don't kill"_ La said finally.

"Thank you"

 **Aang s POV**

I look down. I feel faint. The ocean is too blue. Did I hit my head on something when I fight? No, I don't think so. But I am flying back to the wall. I have to tell the others about what I saw. And that is the reason I feel faint. I can't believe what I saw with my own eyes a few minutes ago. I never thought fire nation will bring this much of soldiers. Those ships are huger than I thought. And the firepower and the matchings they brought to attack the water tribe are huge. We can never win this war. I am going to lose everyone again. Tears fell from eyes to the sky. This morning I told Annrok that I am going to help and be with them when the fire nation attack. But now, I don't know what to do. I am going to fail them. Just the way I did to my people. I am the reason my people die. I am the reason my sister die. And now I am going to be the reason my friends and everyone else in the water tribe die.

 **Song Yin s POV**

I saw Aang flying back to the wall. He doesn't look okay. his glider is moving to the side to side. Something is wrong. I bend some water around myself and pull myself up to the wall. I saw Aang landing after I land. He fell to the ground. Katara and Yue ran to him and hold his hand. Wait a second, I ask Yue to stay with the others until this war is over. then what is she doing in here. But I 'll ask that latter from her. first I want to see how Aang is doing.

"I can't do it ... I can't do It," he said. He looks so scared. What happens to him?

"Aang," I said his name and sat next to him.

"What happened?" Katara asks. We all wait for Aang to answer.

"I must have taken out a dozen Fire Navy ships, but there's just too many of them. I can't fight them all." Aang said and put his head on his knees.

"But, you have to. You're the Avatar." Yue said without thinking. I glare at her.

"He is just a child Yue," I said in anger. why cant no one understands that.

"You are right Songiii, I'm just one kid," Aang said again and buries his face in his arms. Katara sat next to him and hug him. I slowly pat his head again. Aang look at me. His eyes are feeling with tears.

"Why I feel so weak," he asks. I look at him for a second. What am I going to say now?

"What do you mean," I ask.

"My people and sister die because of me," Aang said again. This time he really starts to cry. What am I going say now? I put my arm around his shoulders. Why can't I answer him? Why can't I say the truth and comfort him? What is wrong with me? I suddenly feel anger is boiling inside me about my wake self.

"No Aang, you are not weak I am," I said slowly.

 **Zuko s POV**

The night is arriving soon. The Avatar attack one of our ships this morning. But it doesn't matter to Zhao, he has thousands of them. While I have nothing. But this time I am not going to fail. This time I am going to show Zhao who I am.

"If you're fishing for an octopus my nephew, you need a tightly woven net, or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape." I heard uncles voice from behind. But I didn't turn. At the moment I didn't want to listen to his wise quotes.

"I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle," I said so he can stop worrying about me.

I'm sorry. I just nag you, because ... well, ever since I lost my son ..." uncle start to cry. I feel an ache in my heart. I hate when he thinking about my cousin and cry. I don't want him to cry at all.

"Uncle, you don't have to say it." I still said coldly. I know uncle is planning to stop me. But I can't.

"... I think of you as my own." Uncle said. The ache in my heart starts to burn. I look at him calmly. I saw tears in his eyes. I saw love and care. But I still can't stop.

"I know, Uncle. We'll meet again." Uncle hugs me. "After I have the Avatar"

 **Song Yin s POV**

I stand next to Aang, Katara, and Yue. We all look at the night sky. No stars, only the moon is visible. It's the day before the war. Fire nation decides to stop attacking us for some reason. Maybe it because they are powerless when the night comes. They need the sun to be powerful.

"I don't know how many life s are going to die tomorrow. I don't know what will happen tomorrow. And I don't know how to stop this stupid war" Aang said annoyingly. He is angry. He hit the ice wall on the balcony.

"The legends say the moon was the first water bender," Yue said. "Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves"

"Hmm that's true, Moon and the Ocean are the first water benders," I said looking at Yue. Well, that's what La said.

"I've always noticed my water bending is stronger at night," Karata said.

"Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon. Our life comes from the spirit of the ocean." Yue look at me. I smile at her.

"That is the true power of the water tribe, they all work together to keep balance," I said as a reply. "Spirits," I said. Suddenly Aang jumps and holds my hand.

"The spirits!" Aang said and jump again. But none of us still didn't get what he means.

"Come on you guys, maybe I can find the Spirits and get their help!" Aang said finally. I smile at him. he is right.

"How can you do that?" Yue ask.

"The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World! Aang can talk to them!" Katara said.

"Like Song Yin?" Yue lask. Aang and Katara look at me with wide eyes.

"You can do it to" Aang ask. I laugh again.

"Aang I told you I am the Ocean Spirit, of cause I can talk with the Spirits."

"Wow, I love you" Aang Hug me.I laugh back.

"Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle!" This time Yue separate us from holding Aang s Hand.

"Or maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation!" Aang said playfully and Laugh. We all look seriously at him. "Or wisdom. That's good, too."

"The only problem is, last time you got to the Spirit World by accident. How are you going to get there this time?" Katara said seriously. This time it's me who gets surprised. Aang didn't know how to contact the Spirits yet. That's not a good sign at all. Aang walks to me slowly and holds my hand.

"Can you teach me how to contact them?" he asks while making puppy eyes. I think a bit.

"Aang you have to meditate, that way you can travel to the Spirit world. But there is a problem…." I stop talking and start to think. He doesn't know how to control himself yet. That's why he still doesn't know that it was me who help him to destroy Zuko s Ship that day. He has no memory of that incident at all.

"I don't know about that Aang, but I have an idea. Follow me." Yue said and Drag me with her. I know where she taking us. To the Spirit Oasis. Aang and Katara follow us without saying a word. Yue brought us to the big door. it is the entrance to where La and tui live. But before she opens it a guard came to us. I know him. He Is Asok, he is one of my men stay out from the wall with me.

"Princess Song," he said and bow to me. "You need to come with me," he said.

"Is something wrong" Aang ask and hold his staff tightly. But Asok didn't reply him first." No Avatar Aang there is nothing wrong, one of our men get wound because of an ice burg" he said slowly. But I know it's a lie. Something big happens. And he doesn't want Aang to know that. It's my time to help him with his lie.

"Oh, that's bad. I 'll come with you, Aang stay with the others" I said and walk out from the Room. Asok follows me out. The way his face looks something really bad happens.

….

We came out from the wall to our hiding places. Other soldiers are still at the same place. And they look hungry.

"Go and eat all of you now," I said. They bow to me and left the place. One solider signal to the others hiding in the ice burg.

 **Zuko s POV**

"Go and eat all of you now"

I stop without moving a bit. I know that voice very well. I slowly put my head out from my hiding place. I can see two water tribes are standing in front of me a bit far. But the one with a long hair s face is not visible at all. But I don't want to see it. I know that long hair from any ware. It's Song Yin. What the hell is she doing in here? How did she travel to the north by herself? Maybe the Avatar found her and brought her here. But this is crazy. If Zhao finds out about this, then what will happen? Suddenly few other soldiers that I haven't spotted yet stand from the ice burg in front of me.

"What's the matter man" one asks.

"The Princess ask us to go and eat"

"Finally"

They all start to move.

"'The Princess' why did they call her like that. Song Yin is not a Princess. She is the ocean spirit. And the avatars past life sister. Then why did they call her princess? Maybe this girl is someone else. All water tribes have long hairs. Maybe this is not Song Yin.

"It's the Prince" I heard the man standing next to her saying. "He is on the Fire nation ship"

My whole body starts to get wet. How the hell does he know about that?

"WHAT IS HE CRAZY" The women yelled. Her voice is exactly same as Song Yin.

"Well I don't know princess, he had a fight with Sokka from the water tribe. And your father threw Sokka out from the army."

'Sokka' that is the Avatars friends name. And this prince, they are talking about is, not me. I feel much better.

"About what" she asked.

"About Princess Yue" The man reply. I turn away. I think it's a problem about love. And it's not going to help me to find the Avatar. Its better I leave. Before someone spotted me. I am really out of my mind. I look back at the girl. She looks like Song. She is not turning her face to me. But from the back, she looks really pretty. Her hair is long. She is dressing some fancy clothes. She is not too short. Same size as Song. "ERRRR" Stop thinking about girls Zuko. I shake my head and start to move.

 **Song Yin s POV**

I came inside the wall. Anger boil inside me. How dare Hun is to talk about my sister like that. And how dare my father threw Sokka out from the Battle. Errrrr. This is why I hate my people in the northern water tribe. All of them are mad.

I ran to the war room. All are gone just like Asok said. But I saw Sokka. He is sitting on the floor with a surprise on his face. His facial expirations stop me. Is he happy because he is thrown out from the battle?

"Song Yin" Sokka call my name. I slowly walk to him.

"What happen," I ask.

"Your father asks me to look after Yue," he said. I wide my eyes in surprise.

"WHAT?"

"you see, Hun said a bad thing about Yue, and ai had a….."

"I know I know… Asok told me" I stop Sokka." But why my father ask something like that from you?"

"I don't know, but I feel happy," Sokka said and smile. I smile back at him.

"This triangle love story is going to start smoothly," I said. Sokka starts to laugh happily.

Suddenly the war room door opens widely. Both of us look at it. Yue came inside. She looks terrified. Sokka ran to her and hug her.

"What Happen," I ask.

"him….. he is fighting with huhhh huhhh" Yue start to breathe fast. Sokka slowly holds her and push her to a chair.

"Breath slowly and tell us what happens," I said and keep my hand on her shoulders. Yue calf a bit. But stop breathing fast.

"When we are at the Oasis. Aang starts to meditate." Yue said

"And?" Sokka asks calmly.

"Oh Sokka" Yue hug him." Aang went to the spirit world. But suddenly a guy appears from no ware and try to take Aang with him. Katara starts to fight, and I ran here to get help" Yue start to cry again. Sokka look at me.

"Who is it" he ask again." One of us?"

"No, he is a fire bender. I don't know his name. But he has a huge scar on his face"

"OH, MY SPIRITS," I said and Ran out of the room. A guy with a scar. I know who that is. It's ZUKO.

 **See you, sweeties. Love you babys,**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Song Yin s POV**

The sun is rising. Daytime has finally arrived. We heard a huge blast from the outer wall. Everyone starts to scream. The war between the Fire Nation and the water tribe has just started. Everyone starts to run around the corridors. But at the moment, none of us turn our heads to find out about that. We have more important things to do.

We ran as fast as we can to the oasis. We have to find Katara and Aang. What was Zuko thinking? I didn't expect something crazy like this from him. I thought he is still in bed wound. Or maybe went back to the fire nation. But it seems like I am wrong. Why General Iroh didn't stop him. And how did Zuko did came inside? Oasis is the most protected place in the northern water tribe.

"I hope Katara is doing okay" Yue said while running. "I shouldn't have left her alone with him" Her voice is shaking. She is crying.

"I don't know what is that jerk heads problem is. Cant, he just leave us alone" Sokka said. I didn't reply to his comment. Even I go against Zuko. I know why Zuko is after Aang. But it doesn't mean he can do things like this.

"There, the door is open," Yue said. We all ran to it. But Sokka pushes both of me and Yue behind him surprisingly. We both glare at him. Overprotective Sokka. He slowly put his head inside the room. After a second looking around. "KATARA" he screams and ran inside.

I and Yue look at each other and did the same. Oh, my Spirits. No sign of Aang. But I saw Katara on the floor. Something big is wrong. She isn't moving. So that's why Sokka scream.

"Song Yin, He took him, He took our last hope away from us," Yue said and Hold my hand. She starts to cry. I feel bad too.

I slowly sat on the edge of the Oasis. Everything is suddenly becoming silence. Sokka tries to wake Katara. Yue start walking every ware. La swims fast with a glow in his head. He is in the Spirit world. I am Shure he doesn't know what happens down here at all. "This is all my fault. I should never leave Katara, Yue and Aang Alone like this in the first place" I said sadly to myself.

I know Zuko will do anything to capture Aang. He wants his father's love. He wants his Horner back. But I never thought he will do something crazy like this to captured Aang. For the first time in my life, I feel bad for thinking about Zuko as a good person. I was wrong. He will never stop hunting Aang. His ship is gone his crew is gone, but still, he came to the North Pole secretly and took Aang away from us. How could he? Aang is my brother and our last hope of life. And now Zuko took him away. This is all my fault. Why I never try to stop Zuko in the first place. I was even on his ship and I know why he is after Aang. But why I never try to stop him. What is wrong with me? What makes me so blind like this? Am I in love with Zuko. No, I don't think I am. maybe it because I am a spirit. This is all my fault. Zuko is my enemy. He is not my lover or friend. Then why I never try to stop him. Why I show him so much kindness. He never shows me any. He never likes me. He hates me. I hold my head and tears start to roll out from my eyes. I am the most stupid idiotic women in the world. I am foolish and blind myself.

"Song Yin, "Sokka said my name. I look at him. He saw my tears but didn't say a word. He looks back at Katara. She is not moving yet I wipe my tears. This is not the time to cry. I have to do something to wake Katara or she will stay like this forever.

"I can't believe she is gone" Sokka starts to cry. I hold Katara s Hand to check her pulse. Good lord Spirits. She is least Zuko didn't kill her.

"Sokka she isn't dead"

"I am going to kill that jerk when we see him next time" Sokka yelled.

"It's all right Sokka. She is okay. She does not even burn. Only faint. I think her head hit on the floor." I said calmly and massage the bump in her head. "I can Fix this" I Bend some healing water from the Oasis.

"But still, I am going to kill him," Sokka said annoyingly." Who does Zuko think he is to hurt Katara like this" Sokka Scream in anger. I didn't say a word.

I slowly breathe and start to heal Katara. Water in my hand starts to glow. Zuko never harms women. He doesn't want to kill Katara at all. He was after Aang. I am Shure He doesn't even care about the war going outside between out nations. He only wants his father's love. And Aang is the way he can have it. Stupid thought for a High and might prince like Zuko.

"ahh," suddenly Katara make a small noise. I open my eyes. Katara is getting better.

"Katara" Sokka Scream and hold her hand. Yue sat next to Open her eyes and look at us.

"What happens" she asked. But suddenly she tries to stand. Sokka holds her hand before she fell to the ground again. "Calm Down Katara"

"No no, I cant. Zuko is here" Katara scream. "He is trying to take Aang away from us" She tried to stand again.

"We know, "Sokka said. "Zuko already took him away" Sokka.

Katara didn't say a word. But she did not struggle with us to stand again. She slowly fell to the floor. "I can't believe I lost him." She said. I hold her shoulder to comfort her. She must be hurt. I know she loves Aang. And now she thinks it's her fault. Sokka and Yue walk close to us. Believe or not it's my fault.

"What are we going to do now?"

 **Aang s POV**

 _(In the Spirit world)  
_

" _Roku!" I said with a surprise. He was standing upside down in the water as my reflection. I did not expect him to be here. But at the moment I am so glad to see him. I know he can help me._

" _Hello, Aang," he said and smile. I smile back with him._

" _Roku, How did you came here," I ask. Roku shakes his head and laugh._

" _Aang I am you. Always remember that"_

 _I suddenly feel a relief._

" _I am glad you are here Roku._ _The Water Tribes under attack. I need to find the Ocean and the Moon Spirits. I think they can help me to win this war"_

 _Suddenly Roku came out from the water. Now he is standing in front of me with a mystic air._

" _You already have the Spirits with you," Roku said calmly. And I know he is talking about Song Yin._

" _The Ocean and the Moon are ancient spirits. They crossed over the Spirit World to the mortal world very near the beginning." Roku said._

 _I wide my eyes in a surprise._

" _Wow, Song Yin is so old," I said to myself. But Roku heard it and Laugh._

" _No No Aang. She isn't that old. I am talking about the real ocean and the Moon Spirits. They are the founders of the water bending. Let me tell you a story. All the Spirits who came to the mortal world are ancient and legendary. A long time ago, The Moon and The Ocean join with the Sun, Earth and The Wind Spirits. And they left the Spirit world to the mortal world. Since the beginning, they live in there. But after my death Fire-lord, Sozin kill the Sun Spirit. Earth spirit left the real world and hidden in a forest. Wind Spirit came back to us. But no one knows what happen to the Ocean and the Moon. They left the real world to so no one can find them. But as the time passed by, The Ocean Spirit decide to give most of his own powers to someone he chose. And that someone is Song Yin. There is a reason behind him choosing her… And that's all I can tell you Aang. You have to find the rest by yourself" Roku end his Amazing story._

 _I scratch my head. I still can't believe my ears._

" _The story you said is amazing Roku. But it has lot of holes. Why the Ocean Spirit choose Song Yin. And why she never told me how to find the Ocean Spirit back in the real world. The way you said I think Song Yin already know who the Ocean Spirit is and where I can find him. But why she never told me about that. Oh… and What about the Moon. Did the moon choose a person too? Oh and more importantly who is the wind Spirit?" I ask all the things in my mind from Roku. But he only smiles and starts to disappear._

" _Hey wait" I scream._

" _There is only one spirit I know of who is old enough to remember everything. He can help you"_

" _Who?"_

" _The spirit's name is Koh, but he is very dangerous. They call him the Face Stealer._ _When you speak with him, you must be very careful to show no emotion at all. Not the slightest expression or he will steal your face."_

 _Roku vanished after that. What he said about this spirit is pretty horrified Information. Why does this spirit steal other people's faces? That's evil. More importantly, how am I going to find him? He could be any ware._

" _Hehehehe"_

 _I suddenly heard a laugh from behind. It really scares me. But I didn't turn at ones to find who it is. Did the face stealer found me? I exhale a huge breath. Whoever it is getting close to me I can feel it. Show no emotions. I turn my face slowly._

" _Aang," she said._

 **Song Yin s POV**

We separate from each other's and try to find Aang around the water tribe. But it's no use. He is no where to be seen. We found how Zuko came in. but I don't think he took Aang back from there. It seems like Zuko took Aang away from us using a path we didn't know at all. That's why Sokka decide to check the Mountains from the sky. So we took Appa with us. Momo stays behind. Weather is pretty bad its start snowing in the mountains. But we have no other choice.

"Don't cry Katara will find him?" I said calmly to her. But inside I am freaking out myself. My heart is beating fast. What will happen if we couldn't find them? What will happen to the war? More importantly, Aang will die without knowing who I am. I am so stupid. Why I never said who I am to him in the first place.

"Song Yin is right. Don't worry Katara, Prince Zuko can't be getting too far in this weather." Even Yue try to calm Katara. She keeps her head on Yue's shoulder

"I'm not worried they'll get away in the blizzard. I'm worried that they won't." She said.

"They're not going to die in this blizzard. If we know anything, it's that Zuko never gives up. They'll survive, and we'll find them." Sokka said finally. After that we all became silent. But suddenly Katara stand up. She walks to me on Aapa.

"Why didn't you stop Zuko, You were on his ship," Katara ask. I look at her face. She looks angry. Yue look at me surprised. I never mention to her about my past months.

"You have the chance. But you didn't kill him" Katara starts to yell at me angrily. I didn't speak but stair. What is she talking about? I can a kill. I am a spirit. Sokka turns his head and glare at Katara.

"Shut up Katara," he said.

"What is she talking about" Yue ask from me. Her voice is shaking. But I didn't speak yet. I want to hear what Katara say next. She turns to Yue.

"You don't know ha, let me tell you. Aang protects Song from telling the truth to all of you. She lied. She didn't travel around the world. She was a prisoner in the fire nation. But somehow she escapes. After that Song Yin stays in Zuko s ship for like months. She knows he is after Aang. But she didn't try to stop him. And look what happens. If I were her I kill Zuko when I had the chance." Katara said the last part to me.

How did Katara know all these things? More importantly how dare she is. That's it. errrrrr.

"Shut up Katara. Don't say a word" I said angrily. "Who do you think I am? A monster? I am The Ocean Spirit. I don't kill people it's against what I learn. I know Zuko is after Aang but that doesn't mean I'm going to kill Zuko. And I did try to stop Zuko. But in the end, he pushes me inside to his Prison in his ship. I never thought something like this will happen." I scream to Katara s ears.

Katara moves her hand and bend some water to hit me. But I took all the water from her hand. I know she yelled me. But that doesn't mean I am fighting with her. I threw all the water to the sky. Katara glared at me for a second and try to do it again. But Sokka holds her Hand this time.

"That's enough Katara. What is wrong with you? Stop doing stupid things like this. We have to find Aang. And no it's not her fault. What she said is right. She can't kill Zuko like that. She is a Spirit."

"ERRRR" Katara Glare at Sokka. But sat back looking out of the Bison. Yue hold my hand.

"Why you never said anything to us."

 **Aang s POV**

 _I slowly try to focus my eyes to the person who is standing in front of me. But I can't see her face. She is tall. Shhasve a long hair. And she is waring air nation Cloths. This is weird. Who is she?_ _A dead air bender._

" _Aang" she said my name. I wide my eyes. I know that voice very well. But I can't point out who it is. She walk close to me._

" _Who are you" I ask. She slowly move her hand to my head and tap it. I move her hand and watch her face closely. , Oh my spirits. I know this face. I know this hair. I know this touch. This is Yun. My Long dead sister._

 **See ya guys. Sorry for the short chap. Im busyyyyyy**


	31. Chapter 31

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Zukos Pov**

I carry the Avatar into a huge ice cave. I finally have him, I finally capture the Avatar. I exhale a huge breath. Three years of searching and capturing is finally over. I look at his face. He is just a child. 12 years old boy. I went through a lot to capture a 12 years old boy. Now that's funny. If my sister heard about this she will never stop laughing. Huhh my life is never so easy.

I turn the Avatar s face to the left and to the right. He's not waking up. His eyes are still glowing. But he is breathing slowly. Sometimes he talks. But I don't understand what he is saying. His face reminds me of Song Yin. It doesn't look the same. But in my heart, I know who he is to her. He is still in the spirit world. And I don't care. Only thing I care at this moment is keeping him alive until I go back to my father as a hero. But now he is under my arms. But I can't get him home because of this blizzard. I know it's hard. But I have to find a way. There is always something. Not that anyone would understand.

"I always went easy on you. I never try to harm you badly. I just want to take you to my father"

I start to speak to myself. I don't know if the Avatar heard me or not. But I want to tell everything inside my heart to someone.

"If my sister came after you. You're not even alive." I said looking at him. But he didn't move.

"Everything always came easily to my sister. She's a fire bending prodigy, she is not weak. She is strong and everyone adores her. She is the perfect daughter and a perfect Princess Since small days. My father says she was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be born. Maybe what he said is true. I always do something stupid to make my father angry. I am never lucky. Huhhh I don't need luck, though. I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight to get everything I want. And that's made me strong. It's made me who I am"

I look out from the cave. No sunlight. It's getting dark soon. And my people are winning another battle of the century. I don't know about the people that going to die tonight. But I am Shure Zhao and my father will celebrate it soon. But I don't want to be a part of the war. I just want my father's love and my Horner back. I want to go back to the fire nation with a proud face. I want everything I lost back to me. And that's why I search for the Avatar for three years.

I sat on the floor. It's freezing. For past few months, I don't know what happens to me. My life starts to change after discovering about you. Every day start as a failure. Every day ended as a failure. I dull with Zhao. Ayami came to my life and left me likethe wind. Then there Is that witch. She came to my life like a hell. I lost my uncles love because of her. First I hate her. But as the time past by I enjoy my self-making her life annoying. I love the way she torch my scar. That is something I can't forget at all. And I don't know about the reason my arms push her to me under the Ocean. We were only an inch away from kissing each other. But that's crazy. She doesn't want to kiss me. And I don't want to do it to. She is a scum from the Water tribe. But still, a small smile came to my face. I put my hand inside the small pocket my cloths has, I brought that neckless belongs to my secret savior. I know she is a water tribe girl. I wonder who she is. Even uncle hide about her from me.

 **Aangs Pov**

(Spirit world)

" _YUNNNNNN" I hug my sister and Scream her name. She hugs me back. Tears of love, Pain and sadness fell down from my eyes. I close my eyes and let the moment to fly. I never in my life expect to see her like this. I don't know if this is a dream or not. But I just want to spend my whole life with her. "Yun, you are alive," I said finally. But still, I didn't let her go. She tap my head again. Her hair fly around us in the evening sky light._

" _I am sorry I left you, I left you to die," I said again. She didn't say a word. I slowly loos my grip and look at her face. She smiles with me. And I smile back. I touch her hair and play with it._

" _I never knew you live here," I said happily and jump to the air. She smile more and shake her hade._

" _I am not Aang" suddenly she said. I wide my eyes. What does she mean by that?_

" _I am a memory in your heart Aang. A sad painful memory." She start to cry. I hold her hand what is she trying to say. I can feel her hand._

" _No you are not. You are here with me" I said forgetting about what she said before. I know she is making a jock. She always do that._

" _Heeehahahaa Heeehahahaa" I ran around her. She wipe her tears and stare at me. Something is wrong. I stop running around and stare back at her. She is not crying or smiling anymore._

" _I am telling you the truth Aang. I am not here at all." Yun said and stop me from running around her. I hold my berth and stare at her eyes. They looks so deep. Her eye balls looks like they were sinking inside her head. I hold her face. What is happening to her?_

" _Yun, "I said her name._

" _Aang" she reply and hold my arms._

" _You should go back," she said. I look at her suprisly. We just met after 100 years and she want me to go back._

" _I don't want to. I don't care what happen down…." Yun keep her hand on my mouth and shut it before I end the line._

" _Shhhh. Aang, the whole world is waiting for you to save them. You can't stay with a memory in the Spirit world."_

" _YOU ARE NOT A MEMORY" I scream this time. Some wired birds fly to the sky because of my voice._

" _I don't care about the people. Why would I." I said in anger. Yun smile and put her are around my shoulder._

" _Aang I am with you always," she said._

" _HAHA, that's what Roku said. Well, don't be stupid. You can't be like this with me back in the mortal world. "I said and look away. I can believe her. She is trying to push me away from her._

" _hehehehehe. Oh, Aang I am close to you than you think back there" she said and start to laugh. I glare at her laugh. This is not my Yun._

 **Song Yin s POV**

"Guys this is the biggest cave in the North Pole. And it's a dead end. I don't think Zuko went this way" I said while climbing back on Appa. Sokka scratch his head."errrr" he scream.

"They got to be here some ware," he said.

"We have to be hurry. I don't know what's happening back there." Yue point her finger back at the village. We all look the direction she point. Huge smoke is coming out from the tribe. We can't see the full view. But the size of the smoke can say everything.

"The tribe is burning," Yue said.

"No, it isn't. Pakku will never let that happen. Let's keep going and try to find that idiot" Sokka said after thinking a bit. He guide Aapa to the sky again. I look at Katara. After Sokka yells her she didn't t say a word. She sat far away from all of us and keep stare at the clouds. We all know she is crying secretly. I can't blame her for her actions. She is in love with Aang. She doesn't want him to get hurt at all. Well, that's how all lovers act.

"Do you think Sokka will cry like this if I die" Suddenly Yue ask. I glare at her. I hate when people talk about death. But I answer her.

"Yes"

 **Aangs Pov**

 _Yun doesn't want me to be with her. She hates me. That's why she ask me to leave. I am so stupid to think that she forgive me after what happen 100 years ago. But no she doesn't. She want me to leave her. And I left Yun in pain. My heart is aching. I feel like crying. Why is she acting like this? She is my loving sister. She always wants me to be with her. But now she is change. She ask me to leave and help people. She know I feel bad when she say thing like that. I mean I know I have to save people. But still, I want to be with her. Maybe she ask me to leave because she died in pain. Monks ones told me that anyone can become an evil spirit according to their last moment in the mortal world. Yun died in pain and burn. Maybe that's why she said things like that to me. Maybe she want to make me hurt to. Well, she did it. Now I really feel bad. Negativity is sinking my mind._

 _Suddenly a small monkey jump in front of me. I glare at it for a moment._

" _Bad monkey you scare me to death." I hit it using a small rock. The monkey scream. Then suddenly it hit my mind. What am I doing? I am not a person like this. I never hit animals. I slowly get close to it. Monkey is facing away from me. But still looks cute._

" _You're just a curly tailed blue nose," I said and try to touch it. Then it suddenly turn to face me. " "Aaahhh!" I scream after saw his face. It's empty. I slowly breathe and clam myself. The Face stiller. He has to be around here. Then I saw a dark cave._

" _Show no fear. Show no emotion at all"_

… _._

 _I slowly walk inside. Its dark and cold inside._

 _I can't show any emotions. I have to forget every memory._

" _Hello? I-I'm looking for a spirit named 'Koh'." I ask without showing any emotion. When I say that I heard some roots on the ceiling begin to move. This spirit is covering himself from some kind of animal looks yak but I didn't move. Suddenly I feel like something sensing me from behind. I turn my head. But no one was there. It seems like this spirit is going to scare me. He just wants to get a emotion out of me._

" _Please come forward," I said._

 _Suddenly, a huge centipede-like body appears in front of my face. It's fully white with no emotions. Like a festival sad mask. Koh has 8 legs with a scorpion body._

" _Welcome!" he said while getting close to me. "I am Koh"_

 _I didn't t move backwards even he is the ugliest spirit in the spirit world._

" _Thank you."I said. I make my face without any emotion._ _Koh wheels around me to look at me from behind. I can feel his berth on my head. Its smells like dirt._

" _My old friend, the Avatar. It's been a long time." He said._

" _You know me"_

" _How could I forget" Koh came front of my face. He scan my face to find an emotion._

" _You? One of your previous incarnations tried to slay me! Nearly eight or nine hundred years ago." he said. But why?_

" _I didn't know that. Why did he, or I, try to kill you?" I ask. Koh change his face to a beautiful woman. Then he start to speak._

" _Oh, it was something about stealing the face of someone you loved."_

 _I look at his face or her. Eyes are feel with sadness. But suddenly it transform in to a monkey and jump at me. Even I feel scare I still didn't move._

" _Of course, that's all behind us. Why should I hold a grudge against you for something in a past life? After all, you're a different person now" Koh said calmly and walk around my body._

" _You've come to me ... with a new face." he told me from behind._

" _It's been a long time since I've added a child's face to my collection."_

 _I still didn't move or show any emotion. I don't want to listen to his nonsense at all. It seems like he understand it to. He finally face me with an Owl face._

" _So ... how may I help you?"_

" _I need to find the moon and the ocean." I said calmly. Koh look at me for a second before answer._

" _Their spirit names are Tui and La, push and pull. And that has been the nature of their relationship for all time" he said but stop. He wait until I reply._

" _Please. Help me find them. An entire culture could be destroyed if I don't get their help" I said still the moment I am too excited. But I stay without showing any emotion. Suddenly Koh change his face to an old man._

" _Oh, you think you need their help," he ask._

" _Of cause that's why I came here," I said._

" _hmm"_

" _Actually it's quite the other way round" Koh turn his face into a blue mask and get close to me. His berth touch my face._

" _Someone's going to kill them! And someone is going to die"_

 _My heart feel with surprise. Who is going to kill the Moon and the Ocean? And who is going to die. At the moment I want to scream. Too much pressor. But I still didn't move. I got to save my self while talking to him._

" _What do you mean? How can I find them and protect them?" I ask._

 _Koh turn his face to a new white one. And start to climb on the cave roof._

" _You've already met them, you even met their next self's actually" he is talking about Song Yin and some other girl._

" _Tui and La, your moon and ocean, have always circled each other in an eternal dance. They balance each other, push and pull, life and death._ _Good and evil, yin and yang."_

 _Suddenly it hit mi mind._

" _The Koi fish" He was talking about the koi fish. Oh my god I am pretty stupid. Why didn't I think of it before? That's why Yue and Song both show me the place. I got to go._

" _I must be going now," I said and ran out from the cave. But I heard him saying_

" _We'll meet again Avatar but until that tell the beautiful Ocean Spirit that I love to keep her face with me"_

 **Song Yin s POV**

" _Aang, Aang" I try to contact him. But it seems like it doesn't work. What is wrong with me? Why can't I contact him?_

" _AAANNNNNNGGGGGG" I scream from my mind/_

" _if you can hear me go back to your body Aang," I said again and open my eyes. Yue and the others keep staring at me. But Katara look away._

" _Sorry, guys it's hard to…." Then suddenly a huge light ball pass us to the ground. We all look at it from Aapa._

" _Look, that's got to be Aang! Yip-yip!" Katara Scream. Sokka Gide Aapa after the light went inside to a cave hidden on the snow._

" _So that's where Zuko is hiding." Sokka yelled angry._

 _But I wasn't listing to any of them. As soon as Aapa get close to the cave, my heart start to panic. I am going to meet Zuko again. This is an exciting moment. Suddenly a small happiness feel me. But it's hard to explain. Am I happy to see Zuko. That's crazy. He hates me. He hurts me every time. And why am I thinking something like this. I don't have to care what Zuko think or said. But still…._

 **Zuko s Pov**

The Avatar Moves his body. His eyes stop from glowing. He is awake. Finally.

"Welcome back," I said. I know we are going to fight now. And I am not letting him to win. He look at my face and search around the room. "Good to be back," he said. I glare at him. But suddenly he blew a huge air ball at me. I couldn't stand anymore so I fell backward and hit my head on the ground.

"ERRRRRR" I scream. He threw himself out from the cave. I try to stand but felt dizzy. I can't give up. He is my last chance of getting back everything I deserve. So I stand and ran after him. He is sliding on the floor like a snake. Ha, good thing I wrap him using a rope. I walk to him and hold his collar and make him stand.

"That won't be enough to escape," I said and smile. He look at my eyes with terror. Who cares? But before I drag him back in to the cave, I heard a noise from the sky.

"Appa" The Avatar scream. I turn my head and look at the sky.

"Errrrrrr" I threw the Avatar to the floor. The Avatars girl friend is coming back for a rematch. What was she thinking?

The bison land next to us. As I thought his girlfriend jump out from the bison. I glare at her.

"Zuko," she said my name in anger. I hate her.

"Here for a rematch?" I ask and blow a huge fire ball at her. But she bend water using ice and trap me inside it. I feel like my legs are moving to the sky. I try to brake. But she threw me to the sky and…

 **Song Yin s POV**

Zuko hasn't notice me yet. His focus is on Katara. Katara drop Zuko to the ground. We all look at him for a moment. He didn't move. His eyes are darker than ever. The scars I didn't heel are still on his face. Sokka jump out from Appa. I did the same. We all ran to Aang. He is okay.

"Aannnng" Katara hug him.

"Hey guys what happen," he ask and smile with me. I smile back and help Sokka to remove the ropes. But every minute I keep my glance on Zuko. Now, what will happen? We can't leave him. And I don't think Katara will let anyone to take Zuko back to safety.

"Oh my god is the Prince dead?" Yue ask. Her voice is shaking. Yue never saw death in battle before. She walk to Zuko and turn his face.

"Oh my god what happen to him" she scream. "His face looks like a monster"

"I am glad you understand it. And now it's not the time to think about this. Aang we have to go" Katara said and stand. She help Aang to stand to. Sokka climb back on Aapa with Yue. I look back at Zuko. He can't be dead. And for some weird reason, I don't want to leave him like this to death. I know he is evil. But still he save me and I stayed in his ship.

"Guys," I said while sitting next to Zuko. All look at me. Katara glare at me.

"We can't just leave him like this," I said and hold Zuko s shoulder. He is breathing. But unconscious.

"Yes we can" Suddenly Katara said. I look at Aang. He smile with me.

No, if we leave him he will die" Aang said and jump out from Apa. He hold Zuko s left shoulder and I hold the right.

"No Aang please just leave him. Don't you see? He don't deserve to be save." Katara said annoyingly. For the first time, I glare at her. I never thought that Katara is this evil.

"No Katara don't say like that" Aang said and fly to Appa with Zuko in his hand. I climb in after him. Katara glare at me again. I look away. She is soo lucky because I hadn't start a war with her yet.

"Yeah, this makes a lot of sense. Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us." Sokka said Aang guys Appa to the sky. I slowly hold Zuko s hand. It's cold like never before. But his plus is still working. I remove my clock and cover his body. Katara and the other except Aang glare at me.

"Hey he gave me his cloths to ones okey," I said and smile. Nobody said anything. They look away. I know they hate me because they think I am taking Zuko s side. But inside from my heart, I know why he is after Aang. I know the reason behind his evil habit. I wish if someday he tell the truth to Aang about him and be friends with each other's. He can be like Kuson to him. But that is only a thing that in a dream can happen.

 **Seee ya guys. hehehe**


	32. Chapter 32

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Zuko s Pov**

I try to open my eyes. But it's harder than I thought. Even I did, they are still blurred. All the Scars on my face and body start to hurt. I try to make a noise. But nothing came out from my lips. I try to move my body but it didn't move at all. What is happening to me? Why do I feel like I am flying? Where did this wind is coming from? Maybe I am dead. Yes, it has to be. But then why do I hear the Avatar s voice. He is saying something. But not about me. I try to focus my ears on to it. But it's so unclear.

"mamamam mmm mamamma babababab mamammam"

If I am with the Avatar. That means they haven't killed me yet. But I have to escape from them. I try to move my body again. But suddenly the pain in my body stops me from moving. I breathe hard and try to move again. But the pain in my body is getting worse than I thought.

" _Don't move stay clam?"_ my inner voice said. For the first time in my life, I listen to it and stay the way it asks. I have to get my strength back. And staying calm is the only thing I can do right now.

"Look at the moon" Suddenly I heard an unknown voice. It does not belong to the Avatars girlfriend. Who is this? Another girl?.

"Are you okay?" Somebody else least I know that voice. It's the avatars friend the water tribe boy.

"I feel faint." The unknown voice said sadly.

"I feel it, too. The Moon Spirit is in trouble." The avatar reply to her. What happens to the moon? And why do these people feel faint when the moon is in trouble. Wait who put the moon in trouble in the first place. It's just something in the sky.

"I owe the Moon Spirit my life." The unknown voice starts to speak again.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born, but I was born as if I was asleep, my eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white. I opened my eyes and began to cry, and they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue. For the moon." Unknown voice ends the story. So her name is Yue. Pretty name for a girl. More importantly what she said is surprising. She is alive because of the moon. The moon gave her life.

"Wow, that is a well…. Cool story Yue" Water tribe boy said.

"If something happens to the moon it's my duty to protect it" Girl name Yue said again. What an interesting story. Someday I can tell this to my people too.

"Is that how you born to" The avatar ask from someone else. Who is 'you'?

"Well actually no Aang"

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice. Who is that? I heard it before when I am hiding behind that huge ice burg. I know this voice. She was the girl who didn't show her face to me. She was talking with some other guy about a Prince. Her voice is so close to Song Yin. But am I mistaken?. Maybe this is Song Yin. But that girl on the ice is a 's how that guy calls her. If this is Song Yin then I am miscalculated her. Even uncle. She is a water tribe, Princess. Oh My God

 **Song Yin s Pov**

"Just like Yue said before. Water bending comes from the moon. But I can water bend Spirit water even without the moon. I am The Ocean Spirit. But at the moment I don't want to tell how my powers came to me Aang. We have to hurry." I escape from Aang question and look away. I know he is still staring at me. He needs answers. But I am still afraid, to tell the truth.

"Please I beg you," Aang said and left Apas head. He came and sat next to me. "Listen I know your contact with the Ocean Spirit. But why you never told me that." Aang asks calmly. He is using his Avatar calmness on me. But before I ask Yue answer.

"It's not her fault Aang. In our tribe, only a few know about them. And it is our duty to protect them. So we all decide to keep it as a secret. But until you say I didn't know Song Yin Contact one of the Spirits" Yue point out a question I didn't have an answer at all. I look at her with a surprise on my face. I thought she can contact The Moon. But it seems like I am the only one who at least talks to La.

"Guys we have bigger problems to discuss more than this. Look at the moon" Suddenly Sokka scream. We all look at it. The moon is turning in to red.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Sokka asks. We are so close to the oasis. Aang guide Appa to the ground. Suddenly we saw something weird down there.

"Zhao" Aang Scream. I glare at the site. What is he doing in here? More importantly what is in his hand. I look at the pond Oh my God Tui is Gone.

Aang land Appa softly on the ground. We all jump out from Appa and ran to the pond. We saw Momo scratching Zhao's face.

"Ugh ... Get it off! Get it off!" he screamed.

"Here boy" Aang Call him. Momo left Zhao s face and climbed on Aang's shoulder.

Zhao saw all of us. He looks surprised after seen me like this. But he starts to laugh. And push his soldiers back.

"Well well look who's here. It's my lucky day" He said annoyingly smirking at me.

I glare at him. I hate that man more than anything.

"So you finally came to the North Pole aren't you, huh too bad your boyfriend isn't here to see you like this" Zhao said while walking around the pond. Aang and the others look at me after Zhao mention about 'Boyfriend'

"You see I send him to your world. So you can be together in the Spirit world"

I know he is talking about Zuko but others don't. More importantly, this means Zhao still thinks Zuko is dead. So how did Zuko get here?

"Oh, it seems like your friends don't know about our Prince and your little ….. ahhhh let me call THING" he said the last part to my face. I keep glaring at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said in anger. But Zhao smile wickedly. "Ahahahahaaaaa Oh you thought I didn't know that you are hiding in FirLord's's son s Ship for whole these time hahaha"

That's it. "Ooo,oh you thought I didn't know about the person who blow Fire lords son's ship ha. When he is inside Zhao" I said proudly. Now it's Zhao who glares me. I know he never expect a reply like that from me. But he shake his hade and try to smile.

"Look at you, I never know you look this pretty. ,Oh I wish I saw you like this before. Then I will never let you leave from my prison HAHAHAHAHA" He Laugh loudly even La swims fast after hearing his voice. Anger start to boil inside me.

"Youuuu" I bend some water so I can hit him. But then all the fire nation Soldiers Move their arms to bend Fire at us. And we all did the same. Even Sokka took his Boomerang to hit Zhao.

But suddenly Zhao took a Bag and show it to us. We saw it's moving. Like something is in there.

"Don't bother." We look at it closely. The bag is moving. Oh my god it's Tui.

 **Zuko s Pov**

I listen to everything Zhao said to Song Yin. Now I am fully awake. Pain in my body is gone. It feels with anger more than ever. Zhao is the one who burn my ship. Now it's crystal clear. He wants to get rid of me. So this is his master plan. Getting rid of me is the easiest way for him to get the credit for capturing the Avatar. And Stealing the Moon Spirit. What a coward. Why can't he step outside and fight like a man. Huhh How dare he is. I am the Prince. Not just a Prince. I am his Prince. Air to the throne. He should respect me since the first place. If I can teach him a lesson. I will. But there is something I still don't understand at all. How did Song Yin know about my Ship blast? Did uncle send and a messenger hawk to her. Why can't he even keep a secret like that from her? He doesn't have to tell everything to her. My uncle is crazier than I thought.

"Zhao, don't!" I heard the Avatar talking calmly. I slowly put my head and look what happening. Avatar and the others on my side and Zhao and our soldiers are on the other side of the pond. But suddenly my eyes went to the girl who standing close to the pond. Now I know she is Song Yin. But still I haven't saw her face. She looks so pretty in that dress. I never knew she is a Princess before. Her longhair is fully down. And covered with Ocean flowers. Her cloths are royalty. She is pretty view to watch from behind.

"It's my destiny, to destroy the moon and the Water Tribe." Suddenly I heard Zhao saying. And his voice brought me back to real life.

"Destroying the moon won't hurt just the Water Tribe." Avatar start to speak. Everyone went silence and listen to him.

"It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world."

I listen what The Avater said surprisly. Is it true? The n why my people kill our own Spirits.

"He is right Zhao." Suddenly I heard my uncle's voice. I wide my eyes and look at him. What the hell is he doing in here? I ask him to find a bout to take the avatar back to the Fire nation. Then why is he here.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" Zhao said calmly. I stare at my uncle. What was he thinking? Why is he doing this? He is going against his own brother.

"I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon, to; we all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold. Let it go, now!" Uncle scream. I never heard he scream in anger like that.

 **Song Yin s Pov**

I never expect Iroh to be here and help us like this. But none of us said a word. Not Even Katara.

After Iroh yell at Zhao, he releases the koi fish into the oasis. We all exhale a huge berth of relaxation. Finally, Tui is free. But suddenly Zhao change his mood. He smirk at us and make a huge fire blast on the Oasis. We all scream. What in the world is he doing? Suddenly All the environment turn in to a thick darkness. I try to bend a huge wave of water to hit Zhao. But surprisingly only Spirit water came to my hand. My water bending is gone. Tui is gone. Our hope is gone.

 **Zuko s Pov**

I wide my eyes when I saw the blast on the pond. I know Zhao will never surrender. He didn't even surrender to his Own Prince. So why would he listen to The Avatar and uncle.

"NOOOOOOO" Uncle Scream in hurt and he did what I never thought he will do in my life. He jump to the middle and attack all the soldiers. They all began to fire bending. But uncle was fast. He blew all of them away from the pond. Even Zhao ran away like a coward. And I am glad because he ran. Perhaps it's my chance to end my enemy.

 **Song Yin s Pov**

General Iroh Slowly Pickup Tui to his hand. But she is already dead. I sat next to the pond. Others did the same. La came close to me and stare at me. I slowly touch his head.

"There's no hope now, it's over." Yue said sadly. She touch the Fish and start to cry.

"No, it's not over." Suddenly I heard Aangs voice with a grown hard voice. For some reason, I know it. I look at Aang. He walk to the middle of the pond. La left me and get close to Aang. I think I know what is going to happen now. Aang is getting help from La to defeat the fire nation. Aang close his eyes. The suddenly he start to glow. And the same thing happen to La. I sat on the floor and bow to my master who standing up using Aangs body to help us.

"Keep yourself and Aang save La," I said while small tears in my eyes fell to the grass on the floor with a glow.

 **Zuko s Pov**

"You're alive?" Zhao ask with a huge surprise. His eye balls are about to come out. I know he never want to see me like this. Alive.

"You tried to have me killed!" I scream in anger and fire bend at him while jumping to the ground. Zhao block my fire.

"Yes I did," he said. "You're the Blue Spirit, an enemy of the Fire Nation! You freed the Avatar."

Hahhh so he know.

"I had no choice." I said and fire bend at him again. But as always Zhao blocked the fire. His clock get burn. So he remove it and threw it away. I look at his face for few seconds he is angry. And his disrespect to me is written in his eyes.

"You should have chosen to accept your failure; you're a disgrace. Then, at least, you could have lived!" he said while fire bending at me. I blow a huge fire blast to his face.

 **Song Yin s Pov**

Aang left the Oasis with La s help. He became mighty ocean at the moment. I saw everyone around the palace is bowing to him. He is destroying most of the fire nation ships.

"Song Yin" General Iroh call my name. I look back at him. His face is far away from a smile.

"Hmm"

"Can you heal her?" he ask. Everyone else look at my face with a hope in their eyes.

"I am sorry General Iroh, my water bending is gone. But because I am a Spirit, I still can bend spiritual water. The problem is Tui is dead. I can't bring a dead Spirit back to Life General Iroh." I said sadly.

"She is right. It's too late, it's dead." Even Katara said sadly.

"So… then it means Even the Avatar and our Great Spirit save our tribe, we can't really be safe at all. Our people will die without water bending. Our nation will die. Everything will vanish, our happiness, our joy, everything." Yue start to cry after listing to her own words. We all look at the sky. What she said is true. We can't live without water bending. We can't live without the Moon. Night is soo dark.

"very well then… I think I have an Idea. If Song Yin is an Ocean Spirit, Young lady you must be The Moon Spirit." Suddenly General Iroh said and hold Yue s hand. She wide her eyes and look at him.

"You have been touched by the Moon Spirit." Iroh said. "Some of its life is in you."

"NO" I scream in anger mixed with pain. I know what General Iroh mean. I can't let that happen. I don't want Yue to die. I know we were never sweet sisters to each other. But still, I can't let her die. I ran and hold her hand.

"No, Please Yue. don't" I said calmly.

"Wait what is going on" Sokka ask. He came close to Yue and hold her other hand.

"If you didn't do anything, bad things will happen to your people. If water benders lost their bending. It means Fire nation will kill all of you people." Iroh try to explain to us. I look at him and glare for the first time. But surprisingly he smile back calmly.

"Song Yin stays away from this let her decide," he said." It's her choice"

"Yes, you're right. It gave me life, maybe I can give it back." Yue said suddenly before I answer to Iroh.

"No! You don't have to do that." Sokka scream and push Yue back away from the Fish this time. Tears start to fall over from my eyes. I know this is going to happen someday. I know one of us have to die to save our nation someday. Isn't this what happen to the Air benders in my past life?

"It's my duty, Sokka." Yue said sadly.

"I won't let you. Your father told me to protect you. Let's try to find another way" Sokka holds Yue s hand tightly. I saw tears in his eyes are shining like waves.

"There is no other way Sokka. I have to do this." That's all Yue said. She remove her hand from Sokka s Grip.

"Good bye Song" She said and touch Tui s dead body. Its start to glow. I keep my head on Katara s shoulder and start to cry in pain.

"I am sorry," she said." I hope he is okay after this" Katara point Sokka from one hand and put another around my body. I close my eyes and start to cry while looking at Yue's lifeless body felling to the ground. Sokka hold it and start to cry with a huge scream. "NO No NOOOOO, she is gone. she is gone."

" _Do you think Sokka will cry like this if I die"_ I suddenly heard what Yue ask from me few hours ago. I close my eyes. Yes, Yue, he is.

I slowly sat next to Yue s body. but its start to disappear. but with a huge mist, we saw she is appearing from the pond. she is in the Spirit world. she holds Sokka's face and Kisses him.

"Goodbye Sokka, I always be with you," she said and desaper. everything turns back to normal. The moon is back. we all look at it.

"This is all Zhao's fault. I will never forgive him" I said to my self before i go after him.

"Song No" Iroh scream from behind. but this time I am not going to stop.

 **Sad hmmm guys. See yaaa**


	33. Chapter 33

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Zuko s POV**

The moon is gone. Darkness is surrounding every ware. All the colors I saw as beautiful in the environment, is vanished in a minute. I never thought a spiritual fish can do such a damage like this to the whole world. All water benders lost their bending. They start to scream in pain. Blood destroy the cold color of the ice. Fire nation is winning is every second. Most of the water triber s are dying in pain. Their houses are melting. But still, it doesn't matter to me and Zhao s fire duel. I know he never expects to see me alive after destroying me inside my own ship. I am his enemy. Not the water tribe. So our fight will decide who could live and who could die.

"You are a scar to the fire nation, your father hates you. Your nation hates you. That is why I decide to end you." Zhao said while sending huge fireballs at me. I try to block them but I flow backward and hit on a wall. "ERRRRR" I scream and try to stand. My head felt dizzy again thanks to that water tribe peasant. But now it's not the time to faint. I know what Zhao is doing. He knows he can't win. So he is trying to weaken me from words. Well, that's never going to happen. Not today. I Climb on the top of the bridge wall and ran towards him while fire bending.

"The Only thing I still don't understand is how did you survive the blast?. Who saves you?. My plan is to kill you. huhhhh it seems like I was wrong" Zhao said and hit my ankle. I fell to the ground again. My knee hit on the floor. Blood came out. "ahhhhhhhh" I scream. Another wound. I don't know how long my body can handle this pain. But still, I can't stop. I can't fail. So I use my leg to trap Zhao s legs and make him fell down on the ice.

"AHHHHH" He screams. His head is already hit on the ice.

"My time isn't here yet Zhao," I said and smirked proudly.

Zhao tries to stand. But I send him more fireballs.

"Ahhhh" he screams again. He fell backward and hit on the floor. He glares at me. I smirk back.

"Oh now I see," he said and wipe the blood mark in his lip.

"aha That girl, she saves you hahahaha I should kill her first. My mistake" He said and start to laugh. I stare at him with wide eyes. Who is he talking about? What girl? is he talking about Ayamy?. but that neckless belongs to the water tribe. Ayami never wears a water tribe neckless.

But before I ask something, suddenly Zhao look behind me. His eyes are focus on the sky behind me.

"It can't be" He screamed in terror.

I turn and look up. It's the moon. It is back. What the hell. How did they bring it back?.

 **Song Yin POV**

" _Do not kill him, sister"_ I heard Yue s voice in my head. I can't believe this. Now she is lecturing me. But as always I never listen to her. I ran as fast as I can, to find Zhao. All the water benders got their power back. It means I got it back too. And I am using it to kill Zhao.

"He got to learn a lesson," I said in anger. He tries to kill me. He tries to burn me alive. He pushes me inside the Iron Prison. He kills Tui, He kills Yue, He tries to hurt Aang, He attacks our village. He never cares about his own people. and He even tries to kill that jerk head. So Zhao can't stay alive. Not anymore. He has to face his end. And I am going to help him to find it.

" _SONG YIN"_ Suddenly I head La s voice. " _DO NOT KILL"_

"I have to. Look what has he done. People like him don't belong to this world." I said in anger. I can't believe La. He helps Aang to destroy all the Ships belongs to the Fire Nation. And now he is talking about not killing.

"I am sorry, I have to do this. I have to stop him from hurting the people I love"

I know killing is against everything I learn from the monks. But now I am not a monk anymore. I am the Ocean Spirit.

"If you really want to stop him, then there is another way but it is worse than death. It's a punishment only he can save himself."

 **Zuko s POV**

"How, who….what…..no..." Zhao starts to scramble his own words. "My victory" he screams.

"Is a dream" I reply and fire bend at him again. He tries to block me. But it didn't work. I smirk and laugh at his face. Finally, Admiral Zhao is falling apart.

"Don't you dare laugh at Me Prince Zuko, my failure means it's the fire nation's failure". He said annoyingly. I smirk more.

"No Zhao people like you don't even belong to the fire nation. You prove you are a failure after destroying my ship. You want to kill me because you are afraid of me" I said and laugh.

"ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR I show you eeee" Zhao Scream and bend fire at me. His eyes are red like blood. But this time I didn't hold back. I block all the fireballs and Push Zhao away from me making a huge fire. He fell to the ground. His arm is burned. He screams in pain.

"I kill you. I kill, I am Zhao, the great commander, I am fire lord's graters admiral. I kill the moon. Yes, I am going to kill the Ocean. I am going to end everything. I am a hero, yaa." Zhao scream in madness. I wide my eyes in surprise. huhhh I never thought he is this crazy.

"You are nothing but a stupid man," I said and turn to leave." I don't want to fight with you anymore. Just stay out of my site." I warn him. I don't know why I feel to stop the fight. But that day at the Agni ki, I prove I am more honorable than Zhao. So I don't want to fight with him anymore. Besides my body hurts. I am so weak and tired. My leg is bleeding. And it hurts like hell. I am Shure water benders will look after him. I slowly walk away from him. I didn't get the Avatar. But in this battle I won.

"SHOOOOOOOOO" Suddenly I heard a noise from behind. What the hell, it has to be Zhao. He must be fire bending at me from behind. That's what he always does. I turn as fast as I can. I was right. Zhao is running towards me with a huge flame.

"I AM GOING TO END YOU ZUKO" He screamed like a crazy man. I wide my eyes.

"NOOOOOO" I scream in terror. But Zhao didn't stop. Even he can't control his own fire."Ahahahahahahahaha" He starts to laugh like a crazy madman who running away from an asylum.

"I kill you and drink your blood Hahahahahaha"

What is wrong with him? I even let him go. Why can't he understand me? Why does he hate me so much? He must be so jealous of me. But why? I stare at the size of his flame. As much as he getting closer his flam is becoming big. This is exactly the same size fire that my father send me before I get this ugly scar on my face. But this time I am not kneeling and crying. This time I fight.

I took a huge breath and ready myself to block his fire even it's huger than I thought. I have to win.

But suddenly my concentration destroyed by a huge glowing wave came out from the water over the bridge. I look at it with terror. What the hell is that? It looks like a hand. What kind of magic is this? Why the hell is that? Water is glowing. I jump away from the bridge and stare at it. As soon as it came out of the water, it drags Zhao. His fire went out. He screams in pain.

"NOOOOO"

I ran to help him. I know he is evil but still, he is one of my men. And I am his prince. I climb on the top of the bridge wall and gave my hand to him so he can hold. But surprisingly Zhao didn't give me his hand back. He glares at me for the last time and disappears under the water while I stand on the bridge thinking about what happen just now. What the Hell.

"Zhaooo" I scream his name. But no one came out from the water. This can't be real. How did this happen? Who is that? No what is that?. I try to jump into the water to save Zhao. But suddenly a soft cold hand touch my shoulder and stop me from jumping. I look over my shoulder without turning. The hand on my shoulder is glowing. but it is not the one that drags Zhao into the water. I think this hand belongs to a girl. What the hell is happening in this tribe? I slowly turn my head to look at the person, who belongs it.

I couldn't believe my own eyes. She is standing in the sky above my head. I try to focus my eyes on her face. But the brightness of her body is too much. She looks so beautiful. I wide my eyes and look at everything on her. This can't be true. I must be dreaming. I close my eyes and open it. No, she is still here. This is not a dream. But who is she? I walk a step away from her glowing self.

"Don't jump" Suddenly she said. Her voice is so soft and familiar. Oh, my spirits. I think I know her. Song Yin.

"Song Yin" I called her name slowly. She is in her spirit form. She didn't look at my face. But now I can see it clearly. She is not the one who cleans my ship. She is not the one who argues with me all the time. She is not even the one I push to a tree. She is prettier more than ever. Her royal clothes are gone. The upper part of her body is half naked. Her skin looks so soft and I wish if I can touch it. She is wearing that weird blue dress she was ware when we first found her. Her long dark soft silky hair is flying around the sky and its cover with the ocean flowers and some kind of shining stars. Then suddenly she looks at my eyes. At the same time, something happens inside my heart.

"Song yin" I said her name again. She gets close to me. No, she flies close to me. My legs stuck on the ice without moving. Her pretty face came close to me. Now I can see her deep blue eyes. They are so pretty. Before I can stop myself. My hand moves to her face. She didn't stop me. And I didn't want to. I slowly touch her face. It's so soft. What the hell am doing? My hand moves to her soft neck. I slowly circle it.

"You are the prettiest thing I have ever seen" I close my mouth after saying that. Something big is wrong with my body. But I don't want to stop. Not now. Not today. I want her to touch my scar.

"Song Yin," I said her name and hold her hand. She is still flying but I don't care. I want to kiss her. I don't know what is happening to me. But I don't want to stop. I slowly close the gap between us. She still didn't move. I slowly touch her lips from mine. And that's all I remember.

 **HAHA GUYS. I know what you guys think now. Finally, it happens. But no. they didn't love each other. Not yet. Keep reading guys. I mean how can Zuko chose Song yin, When Ayamy, Song (from the earth kingdom), Jin and May dancing in his life in future. Haha. Sometimes love is painful.**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Aang s POV**

I inhale a huge breath and let it heal my lungs. Finally no smell of smoke. No Soot. All the bad air is gone. We are finally free. The Northern water tribe is free. I wasn't there to save my people when the fire nation came. But today I am proud of myself. But still, I couldn't do it without La. The Ocean Spirit.

"Here I bought this for you"

I keep some flowers and fruits around the pond.

"Thank you" I bow to the Ocean Spirit La on the pond. "You guide me to the right path, you didn't kill anyone. You prove you are a great master." I bow to him again.

He didn't say anything or swim close to me. but I smile back. La is now with Yue. I hope she will be okay in the Spirit world.

"Thank you, Yue. You prove how brave women can be" I said and bow to the white fish.

"Aang" I heard Song Yin s voice from behind. She walks to me and sat next to me. I look at her face. oh how much I love to watch it. But she keeps her eyes on Yue and La. I can feel her emotions. She is sad because she lost her sister.

"I am Sorry," I said.

"For What Aang," she asks.

"I let your Sister die"

"Oh Aang" She held my arm and turn me to her. I watch her eyes closely. They are so dark and deep. Like the Ocean. But there are no tears of sadness. Not even happiness. Her eyes are so blank without something.

"I never love her so much Aang," she said. "But I don't know why I feel this way. I gauss I didn't realize that she is so important to me until now."

I hold Song Yin's shoulder. She didn't cry. But I know she wants to cry. So I let her keep her head on my shoulder. I don't know why but this is the same way Yun keep her head.

"Oh Aang, now Yue is dead. She is the only person I had in here. I am never close to my father. I don t want to live in here anymore Aang" She said sadly. I comb her hair from my hand. Her hair is so soft. Just like water.

"Don't crrryyyyyy" I said sadly. I hate when she cries. But what she said is true. How is she going to stay in here after Yue s death? How can anyone stay alive when your sister or brother die? I understand how she feels. This is the exact same way I feel about Yun. And what happens in the Spirit world hurts my heart like hell. Why did Yun ask me to leave? If it's me. I will never ask her to leave me. Maybe there has to be a reason. But what she said doesn't make any sense at all. Perhaps Song Yin can answer. She is a spirit.

"Hey," I said slowly. Song Yin took her head away from my shoulder and watch my eyes.

"What is it Aang," she ask.

"I saw my sister In the Spirit world"

 **Song Yin s POV**

I sat next to Aang on the Oasis floor. I heard him talking to La and Yue. I was confused since last night. I lost my sister, we won the battle. And Zuko kiss me dammit. Ya Zuko, the fire loads son kiss me. Zuko the guy who ask me to clean his ship kiss me. Zuko the guy who pushes me into his Prison kissed me. And I let him. I can't believe myself. Why I didn't push him back. I went there to drag Zhao to the hell in the Spirit world. But in the end, Zuko drag me and kiss me. My whole body froze after that. My lips burn in his warmth fire nation mouth. My whole spiritual self-burn in his warmth. his kiss even closed my spiritual eyes. I haven't kiss anyone in my new life. and here Zuko steal my first kiss. ehhh Good thing he faints. Or I don't know what else will happen. ehhh I wonder why he faint. Maybe he was weak at the moment.

"I am Sorry," Aang said suddenly. I look at him. Why is he apologizing to me?

"For What Aang," I ask in surprise.

"I let your Sister die," he said sadly. Then suddenly it hit on my mind. Yes, that why I even came here.

"Oh Aang," I said and hold Aangs shoulder. What am I going to do now? I stayed in here because of Yue. But now she is gone.

"I never love her so much Aang," I said. "But I don't know why I feel this way. I gauss I didn't realize that she is so important to me until now."

Aang slowly hold my shoulder. I keep my head on his shoulder like old days.

"Don't crrryyyyyy" he said sadly. I am not crying at all. But after what happen last night I really need a shoulder to comfort me. I close my eyes.

"Hey," Aang said slowly. I strait up and look at his face.

"What is it Aang," I ask.

"I saw my sister In the Spirit world," He said.

I know my mouth is open in surprise. I don't even remember how to close it. What is Aang talking about? He saw me or Yun in the Spirit world? That's crazy. It never be happen. I am Yun. I born as Song Yin. Then how come Aang saw me in the spirit world.

"Actually I didn't know what happen in there, but I think you can help me." Aang said and scratch his head. I shake my head and say yes. He stare at me for a moment.

"I think she hate me," he said. "You see. I left her to die in the air temple with the others. I love her so much. But I couldn't protect her. I think she die in pain, and now become an evil person. When I saw her in the Spirit world. She ask me to leave her. She know how much I miss her. She know how much I want to be with her. But she want me to go and help people. She want me to leave. She said she is a memory and lie. But I didn't believe her. So I ask her to come. But she said she is close to me more than I know. Well…. You see that's crazy. I mean how can she stay close to me when she is dead. So I left her. She hate me." Aang finished his long story and look at my face with puppy eyes. I keep stare at him for a second.

 **Zuko s POV**

"Winter Spring Summer and fall Hmmm Hmmm Hmmmm La la laaa laaaa, fore seasons fooooorrrrr love, hmmm hmm hmmm Fooorrr Love, Winter Spring Summer and …." Uncle start to sing while paddling the raft. If it is another time I might yell him for his singing. But today I feel so weak. I sat next to him without any hope. We are leaving Away from the northern water tribe. I watch it with tears. I never cry before. So I don't know why they are coming out from me like this.

"Are you okey Nephew?"

I didn't answer at first. Uncle stare at me for few seconds and start to sing again.

I keep my head on the raft. I am so tired. Wind is cold. My whole body is hurting like hell. My knee is still bleeding. My head is hurting. And I feel so cold. But mostly, I lost him again. I lost the Avatar Again. I hate myself. Why it is always everything goes wrong to me. Now, what will my father thinks. He always think of me as a loser. And now I proved it. I am weaker than I thought.

"Did Song Yin said anything else Zuko?" Uncle ask. I open my eye and glare at him. I saw a small smirk in his face. Last night uncle saw me kissing Song Yin s Ocean Spirit form. And now he start to make fun of me about it.

"ERRRRR" I turn my head away from him and Close my eyes. Suddenly I felt so shy and angry to face uncle. I don't actually remember what happen last night. But I know Zhao Die. And I know Song Yin is the one who kill him. But the only thing I don't understand is the reason I kiss her. That crazy feeling burn my whole body. last night She looks so damn pretty. Her hair is flying every ware in the sky. And that dress. Why is it half nude? I even saw half of her breasts. and why I never noticed that they are, I don't know well ahhhhh big before. errr. her skin is so soft. I touch her face, I touch her Hand, I even draw circles on her nude upper skin. I try to hug her and kiss her to death. Yes, that's the feeling came to my mind. I don't know if it is like, love or lust. But last night. I don't know what happens to me before I faint. Errrrr. I want her to touch my scar. I want to keep her in my arms and do something. errrr What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I do that,? Now what will she think about me. A pervert. Ehhhh I don't know why but I am glad because I faint after kissing her. It's a been long time since the last time I kiss a girl.

"Zuko"

"hm"

"Get some sleep, a man need his rest. You have been thought a lot"

"Hmm"

 **Seyaa guys.**


	35. Chapter 35

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **End Of Book one 'Water'**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Song Yin POV**

I stare at Aang s happy face for a while. But, What Aang said isn't funny at all. He saw someone like me in the Spirit world. This can't be true. I am Yun and here I am standing in front of Aang as Song Yin. So this Spirit he saw can't be me. I reborn as Song Yin. Then who is this Spirit? Maybe it's a demon. But how can a demon get close to Aang like this? He is the Avatar. Did someone try to tackle him? Maybe this might be the right time to tell him the truth about my past.

"I don't think who you saw is you, Sister Aang, " I said in surprise. "Your sister is dead and the person you saw is not her"

Suddenly Aang Glare at me. "It is her," he said. His voice is mixed with anger. I shake my head and disapprove his thought.

I am Shure, this spirit he saw is not me at all. I Look at Aangs angry rounded sparkle eyes.

"I am sorry Aang," I said. But Aang still keeps glaring at me. this is not good. I have to tell him the truth now. Before it is too late.

"Are you saying that I am lying" Suddenly He asks angrily.

I shake my head. what is he talking about. "Of cause not, why would I think something like that. you never lie" I pat his head slowly. His sudden outburst surprises me and hurts me. Why is he angry with me? I didn't say anything to make him angry. I just want to tell him the truth. but it seems like I have to get his mind out from that Spirit he saw.

"Aang, she is not your sister." I said sadly again "Your sister is not in the Spirit world"

Aang wide his eyes and stand. "NOO" he screams. I saw small tear balls in his big eyes.

"It is her. She is alive and she talks to me. I touch her. I know it's her, I know it's her, I KNOW ITS HERRR" He Scream.

"Aang listen, please. Your sister is dead. And she is not in the Spirit world anymore" I said. How am I going to explain this to him? Appa understands me more than Aang sometimes.

"No you are lying Song, Yun is my sister. I know how she looks like. I know her voice." he starts to argue with me. "Why can't you believe me?" Aang hit his foot on the floor.

I roll my eyes for his babyish act.

"No Aang she is not your Sister," I said calmly. But Aang didn't listen to me at all. He glares more. I saw anger boiling in his cute eyeballs.

"You don't know her," He said finally looking away from me. "She dies because of me. She dies in pain. and now she born as an evil Spirit that hurts her own brother."

I exhale a huge berth and I walk closer to Aang. He did not turn his head towards me. But I slowly touch his shoulder.

"Aang…..I know your sister more than you do" I said. "And trust me this spirit you saw is not your sister. Just like she said she is a memory. Maybe a demon" I finally said it.

Aang's body shakes a bit with a shiver after hearing the demon part. He slowly turns to me and stares at my eyes. He is crying.

"Aang if she is your sister then why did she ask you to leave. You said your sister never hurts you. But this spirit did it. She is not your sister Aang" I said calmly and try to touch his face. I know what i said is kind of stupid. But I got to get his mind out of this Spirit before telling the truth about me. Aang didn't say a word. But as soon as my hand gets close to him he hit my arm.

"Errrr, how dare you call my sister a demon? You are lying, she didn't hurt me, maybe she says that because she wants me to save the world, So stop lying, and its okay I know you cant contact her at all. that's why you want me to believe that she is a memory or a demon. " he said finally and ran away.

"AAANNNGGGG" I scream his name and try to follow him. But he was so fast. He ran out from the main door. While closing it loudly.

"Come back Aang, I am YUNNNNN, I am your Sister" I scream. But he is already gone.

"AAANNNNNGGG" why did he do this to me. I was never with him in the Spirit world.

I drop myself to the ground and start to cry.

"Ohh Aang please don't leave me again."

 **Aang s POV**

I ran away from Song Yin. Tears fell down from my eyes like a waterfall. I never thought Song Yin is this curl. Why did she say stuff like this? She compares my sister to a demon. Who does she think she is? She didn't even believe a word I said. Katara was right about her. Song Yin is a bad person. She is not who I thought she is. Not every flower is innocent. Most of them are poison.

"Stupid Song," I said and keep my head on Appa.

"Are you okay Aang" Katara ask. I only shake my head. Katara slowly massages it.

"We have to leave Soon Aang," she said. "you have to learn Earth bending"

"Hmm"

"Aang, Sokka wants to know something from you before we leave," She said while pinching my nose. I smile and look at her. She never pinches my nose before. I think it's cute.

"What is it Katara"

"Is Song Yin Coming with us?" she asked. I look at her face with a surprise. Katara hates Song. But I know my answer clearly.

"No"

"What?"

"I said no"

 **Hey guys sorry to end this story like this. My boss is looking at me like I am crazy. So I have to type quickly. Actually, this is the end of Book one 'water'. I am already writing Book two. 'Earth' So don't worry. Seeeya guys in next week. Thank you guys for your reviews. I really love to read them. Seyyaaa**


	36. Chapter 36

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Book two 'Earth'**

 **HI guys, let's begin our journey with book two. 'Earth'**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Song Yin Pov**

Six weeks pass since the Battle of the northern water tribe was over. Lots of things have changed after that. Fire nation left us without a clue. After realizing we all are safe from now on, my father and some of our men left to Southern water tribe to restore everything our people lost in there. Actually, it was my idea in the first place to make new relationships between our tribes. As the newest Princess of the water tribe, I reduce myself to live with my people in the north. It's hard to be there perfect Princess when they expecting everything from me the same way they did from Yue. I found thousands of misbehaviors. And leaving the southern water tribe behind is one of them. As I said before my father left us leaving everything in the northern tribe on my hands. Even it's a heavy Wight, I have to stay with my people to protect them. I am their hope, there Princess, There Spirit. I could never be Yue in my lifetime. But I have to try. I remove my normal clothing and start were like a royalty. As the Ocean Spirit, La gave me a small crown to wear _ **.**_ It has a lot of chains around it. So it looks nice on my head. Everyone in the tribe starts to bow me. Even Hun. All the servants who serve for Yue are now mine. First, they didn't like me at all. But after few days they start to follow my path. I wake early and slept after midnight. I have to help everyone who lost their women and men to return to their normal lifestyle. Most of them left to the earth kingdom. And I did not stop them. I decide to stay alone in the Oasis without any company when I am free from work. I even sleep in there. I spend half of my day to teach women how to practice water bending. Since Pakku left to southern, all the women start practicing water bending moves. I help them as much as I can. And this is why I didn't realize it's been six weeks until now.

I keep my royal head on the grass in the Oasis. I am feeling so tired. I stare at the dark clouds visible in daylight.

"Six weeks pass," I said to myself. I close my eyes and inhale. Been a princess is so hard. Check, double check, meeting war meeting, laugh and don't laugh. All of these things make me tired more than ever. My head hurts like hell. Sleep is far away from my eyes. My daily life is becoming miserable. Sometimes I wish from my heart to leave everything and never to come back. But where can I go? I don't have anyone else in this world to wait for me. I am alone more than anyone.

"Huuuhhhhhhh"

Aang left me without saying goodbye. He was angry with me after I try to explain to him about the Spirit who trick him in the Spirit world. He didn't believe a single thing I said. He never even try to talk me about it after that day. Sokka is the only person who waves me before they left. I wait until Aang smile with me. But he never looks back. He never forgives me. And this means I will never get a chance to tell him who I am.

 **Aangs Pov**

Six weeks pass since the Battle of the northern water tribe was over. I left northern water tribe with Katara and Sokka to the earth kingdom. We decide to learn Earth bending from my old friend Bumi. Actually, it was Sokka s idea. So we decide to travel alone to O ma Shu. Now we are used to loneliness in the sky. We fight for stupid reasons. We smile for stupid reasons. We help most of the people we met on our way to the earth kingdom. And the fire nation is out of our site. After Zhao s death, nobody starts to follow us. Not even Zuko. I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him after that night we save his life. Some water tribes told me that they saw Zuko fighting with Zhao on the bridge. According to them Song Yin Kill Zhao. But I don't know the full details. I am glad because both of them are gone for good. At last, we are free for a while.

And talking about Song Yin, I felt pretty bad for getting angry with her for a small reason. I know she loves me. I Love her too. But that day I don't know what happens to me. I felt so angry with her and I decides to leave her behind. But now I don't know what to believe. I haven't seen Yun in the Spirit world again. I try to get Roku s help to find her. But he didn't know anything about a girl call Yun in the Spirit world. Maybe what Song Yin said is true. Maybe she is a demon. Or a memory. But I remember what happened that day. I feel her body. It is Yun.

I never said what happened between me and Song Yin to Sokka and Katara. And I know Song yin will never say a word to. She is not a curl person. But I said bad things to her face. I wonder how she feels. Betrayal? Hate, Anger? Sadness? I am not Shure. And now it's all too late to say sorry. I really miss her. I really wish if there is a way to say sorry and bring her back with us. I don't know what's wrong with me. Ones I left her in that forest when the pirates attack. And now I left her to do something she hates to do in her life. I don't know where her missing brother is. She mentions about him when we first met. I never bother to find about him. She got a lot of secrets hiding inside her heart more than I thought.

" _ **Come back Aaaanggg, I am…"**_ That's what I heard from her before running away. I don't know what she was planning to tell. I never wait to listen. I am a horrible person. I did the exact same thing to my people and Yun. Now I am doing it again to Song Yin.

 **Zuko s Pov**

Six weeks pass since the Battle of the northern water tribe was over. Three years past since the day I was banished. I never went back to the capital city. I can't face my father after losing the avatar again and again, and again. This is all my fault. Every time when I get a one-step close to him. One step closer to my father's love. My destiny threw me thousands steps down. I am an unlucky born. Scar to the fire nation. I always fail. No matter what I did. I always prove myself a loser to everyone. That day when everyone was watching me I felt to the floor and beg mercy from my father. I did that because I love him. But in his mind, I am weaker. All the Generals, admirals, even soldier's think of me as a weaker. I want to change. I want to be brave. I want to be the son my father wants. For that, I have to capture the avatar.

"This is what I've been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water, and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense?" uncles voice bring me back to the reality. I glare at him. He is sleeping on a table middle of the garden and two men are massaging his back.

"Ohhh Zuko this is great, how about you get a back massage too hhhhhhh" he said. And make a satisfying noise. Stupid uncle.

"NO," I said in anger. Doesn't he remember the day it is? This is the day I have banished three years ago.

"Come on Zuko cheer up," he said again. I avoid his face and look away.

"I don't have time for massages uncle," I said in anger.

"ohhhh I know, you want a girl to massage your back ha?. Hahahahaha. I am Shure we can find someone around here? Hahahhaha"

I feel like a boiling volcano after hearing what he said.

"ERRRRRRR SHUT UP UNCLE" I yelled.

"No I really mean it, hmm now I see you don t want just a girl in fire nation to message you. You want, ….oh haahahahahahaa" he said and start to laugh like an idiot. I know the last part he was trying to say more than anyone. "Song Yin"

"ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR stop talking about her uncle. For the last time I hate her, I don't have feelings towards her okey." I said in anger. Even few men stand around us look at me.

"Zuko who are you talking about?" suddenly uncle ask like a small rat. I know what he is planning. He wants to get her name out from my mouth. I glare at him for the last time and look away. After few minutes I heard him getting up from the table and walking to me.

"I see. It's the anniversary, isn't it?" he said while sitting next to me. Finally, his brain is back.

"Three years ago today, I was banished. I lost it all." I said and look up. I saw a small flower in the pink tree in front of me." I want it back. I want the Avatar, I want my honor, my throne. I want my father not to think I'm worthless." I said finally looking at my uncle.

"I'm sure he doesn't. Why would he banish you if he didn't care?" uncle said. I glare at him. Stupid uncle. Why did he say something like that?

"I am leaving don't follow me," I said and stand. I can't stay here with him after he said something like that.

 **Song Yin Pov**

"Princess, we lost our contacts with Earth King Kuei since a long time," Commander Aput said while scratching his mustache. I yawn but keep my mouth shut. As always another boring meeting.

"Your point is Aput?" worrier shin ask. And everyone else stares at Aput until he explains his idea.

"You see day by day fire nation is getting more powerful. They use new weapons. They don't even care if their people die or not. So we don't know what they are planning next" Aput said.

"I still didn't get what you mean," Worrier Shin said. I roll my eyes. I know what Aput is planning. He wants water tribe and earth kingdom to be connected.

"I think we should meet King Kuei in Basing say. We have to be together. That way we can fight and be safe from the fire nation." Aput explain. All the water tribe commanders start to talk to each others. Aput looks at me.

"Princess Song what do you think of it," he asks. All the others suddenly look at me. I hate situations like this but it seems like I have no choice. After all his idea is a good one.

"Hmm what you said is true. We can't wait until the avatar defeats the fire lord. We have to do something from our side too. I think what Aput said is a good idea. It's been a long time since we lost our contacts with the Earth Kingdom. Maybe this is the perfect time to start a new bond between two nations." I said. Everyone start to talk again and most of them approve Aput idea.

"But how are we going to do that." Most of them ask. I look at Aput s face. I know he is already planning something.

"Hmm I think we should visit the earth king first. Let's travel to earth kingdom. That way we can talk with the king personally and ask his help to save the world. What do you say princess" Aput ask the last question looking at me? All the others stare at me again. I didn't reply but start to think. What Aput said is true. We can help each other like this. But how are we going to do that? How to make a bond with the guy.

 **Zuko s Pov**

I walk slowly on the beach. It's getting dark. But the sun is still visible in the sky. Ocean waves are touching my feet. I stop for a second and look around. This beach reminds me of Ember Island back in the fire nation. I used to visit there with my parents. We were so happy. We swim, we play, we laugh, and we have done lots of things. But mostly I love when my father joins me in my games. Ones my father saved my life. He is so brave. Yes, that is the day I start to respect him and love him more. I was ones a cute little Prince who walks every ware holding my father's hand...

"Huuuhhhh" I exhale a huge berth.

But now he doesn't want to hold my hand anymore. I don't know why he starts to love Azula more than me. I was his little prince. I walk with him everywhere he goes. And he introduces me as his heir to the throne. But everything change after Azula was born. He starts to love her. And she is very good at everything. She is better than me. She steals my father from me. And that's why I always spend my time with cousin Luten. He shows me lot of things. So I love to play with him and uncle. Uncle treats me as his own. And that's why he came all of this way with me. But truth to be told. I don't want him to follow me anymore. Uncle is slowing me down. I know he hates this war. But I have no choice. I have to capture the Avatar. That way my father will love me again.

 **Song Yin Pov**

"WHAT MARRY HIM ARRRRR NOOOO EYUUU" I scream at Aput s year. I hate even to think about that. Who wants to marry that boring earth king in the first place. I know we have to be friends with each other nations. But marry this king is a stupid idea. I don't even know how does he look like."errrrrr" I glare at everyone.

"NO," I said finally.

"But Princess" Aput said. I stand and walk to him.

"NO that's my last dissection," said angrily and left the meeting room. Stupid Aput. Stupid plan. I hit a rock on the floor. I don't want to marry that jerk. There has to be another way.I slowly walk into the Oasis. Why nobody asks Yue to marry him. I am Shure she would love to marry him. he is at least better than Hun, right?

"ERRRRRRRR"

I felt to the floor and keep my head on the ground. "La can you hear me," I ask. But no reply came. I hate when that spirit not replying me. I turn to the other side. I hate being a princess. Mostly I hate when everyone asks me to do that and this. I have feelings too.

" _What's the matter girl"_ I heard a voice from inside of my mind. Finally.

"My people ask me to marry the earth king. They think we can bond our nations that way." I said loudly watching the dark fish on the pond. It starts to glow.

" _Very good then. The earth king is not a bad person"_ La said. I wide my eyes and glare at the glowing fish.

"I don't want to marry him eyuuuu," I said annoyingly. What is wrong with La why can't he understand my feelings?

" _hmm well then it's your choice, you can't stay alone forever. But I am asking you to give a chance to the man. I can see him. He is not a bad person. If you both marry in future I can see you have good and very powerful children"_ La said.

"Heyyyy" I scream and stand. La wants me to marry that jerk. Eyuuuuu. I can't believe my own ears.

" _Think, I am only helping you,"_ La said again. I bend some air water and threw it to the pond. La went up and down. His glow is gone.

"NOOOOO" I scream. "you , youuu" Stupid Fish. "I am leaving and won't come back" I yelled in anger and came out from the Oasis.

 _"Hehehe"_ I heard La laughing at me. I didn't look back.

 **Zuko s Pov**

I came inside the beach house. I settled my mind. I am leaving by myself. I can't take uncle Iroh with me anymore. I look around. Uncle is no where to be seen. I got to pack my things and leave. I know what I am doing is terribly wrong. But this is the only way. I took my old clothes and threw them inside a bag. But suddenly front door open and uncle came in. I hide the bag behind me and uncle didn't notice yet.

"Zuko Look what I found," he said and came close to me. I look at his hand. He is carrying something in his hand. is this avatar related?.

"Look at these magnificent shells!, I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come. "He said and drop small shells on to the table. I rolled my eyes. Ha, I can't believe myself. For a second I thought it is something avatar related. But its only shells.

"ERRR, we don't need any more useless things! You forget, we have to carry everything ourselves now!" I said in anger. I hit the table. Some of the shells fell down. "Can't you see anything?"

"But these are so lovely Zuzu" I suddenly heard a voice from the front door. I couldn't believe my own ears. It's a voice I hate so much. I look at the door. Oh, My God, it's Azula.

 **Song Yin Pov**

"Princess Song I am glad you decide to go and see the king first," Ma said while combing my hair.

"Hmm" I didn't reply. I don't want to marry the king. But this is the only way I can get out from this place. So I am traveling to the great Earth kingdom of Basing say soon.

"Do you think he looks handsome" Ma ask and smirk.

"Maybe," I said annoyingly.

"Oh, I am so happy. You are going to marry a king."

"what no," I said annoyingly. I am not going to marry him.

"Yes yes you are" Ma scream. "anyway do you know, I saw the fire loads son that day. He was fighting with our enemy on the bridge. He looks nice too. He is young. But too bad he has a huge ugly scar on his face." Ma said and laugh. I wide my eyes in surprise. I never expect her to bring Zuko to our conversation.

"Hmm" I didn't say a word. Ma didn't stop her talking. And I let her say anything she wants. At the moment my mind is far away from the reality. I wonder where Zuko is. Is he still with General Iroh. Did he go back to the fire nation? Did his father expect him as his lovely son after what happened? Thinking about it. I am not Shure about that. I don't think Ozai can give Zuko s honor back. He didn't capture Aang. He just left without saying anything.

"But don't worry my princess. I am Shure the earth king is way better than the prince. I heard he can kill six rhinos at the same time. I wonder how does he look like. maybe he has thousands of muscles. I heard people like that can help women to have lots of children… hheee you are so lucky."

"Eyuuu,, Ma for the last time I am not going to marry him okay," I said looking away from her. but she only smiles.

"Oh really. heheheee, think about it. you can help both nations this way. one of your children can be the future earth king, and the other can be the leader of the water tribe"

"MAAAA" I scream. I hate this woman. she is more annoying than Iroh.

"come on Princess Song. oh and remember. when you making a child with him. remember to do it while turning your bed to the left side. I heard that way you can have sons make boys first. next, make two or three girls" Ma said and laugh. my face turn red with anger but I didn't say a word.

"Done, now go and sleep. Hehehe I heard earth Kingdom people going to bed after married, before mid-night. I wonder why?..." Ma said her final annoying words and smirk. Eyuu I can't believe her mind.

"Good night Ma," I said when she left the room. I jump to my bed and stare at the ice ceiling. Does Zuko still have my neckless?

 **Zuko s Pov**

"Hello, brother. Uncle." Azula said and smirk. She hit a shell on the ground and grab it from her nails. I hate when she does that. Sometimes she hit me after that. But I didn't yelled her yet. I am surprised. Why is she here?

"What are you doing in here?" I ask and stare at her eyes. I know she has double personality.

"In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions." She said and smash the shell from her nails. "Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?"

"Errr Don't call me that!" I scream in anger. But she didn't fight back.

"To what do we owe this honor?" uncle ask this time. I know he is surprised as I am.

"Hmmm ... must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point." She said and breaks another shell.

"I ve come with a message from home" she starts to speak. "Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him; treacherous plots. Family is the only ones you can really trust." Azula said the last part to my face. I look at her eyes with a huge surprised boiling inside my heart. Is she telling the truth? She always lies.

"Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home."

I wide my eyes more. This can't be happening. I must be dreaming. But no I know this is the reality. This is great. Small amount of happiness surrounds my heart. So father wants me to come home. After three years he wants me home. Small drops of tears came to my eyes.

"Did you hear me? You should be happy. Excited. Grateful. I just gave you great news"

"I'm sure your brother simply needs a moment."

"Don't interrupt, Uncle!" Suddenly Azula screams and it brought me back to the reality. I am shure this is not a dream. But what if…

"I still haven't heard my thank you Zuzu." Azula speaks annoyingly." I'm not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way" she then turns to leave. But I can't let her go now. I have questions rolling inside my mind.

"Father regrets? He ... wants me back?" I ask slowly. Azula turns back to me and smiles kindly.

"I can see you need time to take this in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening" she said and left our house. But this time I didn't stop her. My father's memories came back to my head. I close my eyes.

 **Song Yin Pov**

I cover my face with a pillow. But still, the sleep didn't come to me. I hate myself. I was working since this morning but still sleep doesn't want to welcome me. That's it. I open my eyes and look around my ice room. Everything is white. I didn't know why but I hate this color. I want some greenery. But I can't go back to the Oasis now. I am still mad at la. Then what can I do? how about, Start thinking about my life? Errr no I don't want to think about that. Maybe a midnight swim might work. Yaa.

I slowly get out from my bed and open the drawer next to it.

"Why all of my clothes are white and blue." I rolled my eyes. This is so annoying.

I remove my nightdress and cover myself with a white rube.

"I wish it's another color more like red, ya I wore a red Rube when I am with Zuko" I rolled my eyes again. What an experience I had back in there. I must be the first girl who lives in a fire nation ship for months. I don't know why but I really miss those days. General Iroh always makes tea. Gee always sing. Zuko s cook helps me to learn new recipes. ya that what I call fun. But now I am not even allowed to enter to the kitchen. I have to eat everything they give. I always eat sea plants because there is no other vegetarian food around in the North Pole. I really hate this life.

 **Zuko s Pov**

I pack my bags happily. My terrible days are over. Father wants me back.

"We're going home! After three long years, it's unbelievable!" I said to Uncle who didn't pack but sitting on the table while thinking. It annoys I didn't say a word.

"It is unbelievable. I have never known my brother to regret anything." He said suddenly.

"Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him!, He cares about me!" I said happily again. Even the thought makes me happy.

"I care about you! And if Ozai wants you back, well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine." I glare at uncle after he said that. How dare he is.

"You don't know how my father feels about me. You don't know anything!" I yelled in anger.

"Zuko, I only meant that in our family, things are not always what they seem." He said calmly. But it only makes my anger blast.

"I think you are exactly what you seem! A lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who's always been jealous of his brother! "I yelled without stopping my words. Uncle stares at me with wide eyes. I turn away from him. Stupid uncle. I don't even know why I stayed with him for all these years. Uncle left the house without talking again to me again. I start to pack my bag. I wonder how my father looks like. Is he still looks the same? Long hair with a thin beard under his mouth. I always want to be like him. And now I can. My life is going to be great soon. I can sleep in my room. I can meet Mai. Wait, what? I stop moving. My heart starts to work slowly. "Mai" why did I thought about her. I don't like her that way right?. But then why did she came to my mind so suddenly.

" _errr, this is not the time to think about her, pack your bags,"_ my heart said.

I shake my head and forget about Mai. my heart is right. I am going home. I put all of my clothes inside the bag. I don't have much. I pull out the white dress I ware at the North Pole. I don't need this anymore. After all its ripped and burn. But suddenly something fell to the floor when I am shaking it. I look down. It's that water tribe necklace. The blue diamond neckless belongs to my life savior. I wide my eyes in surprise. What the hell. I slowly hold it in my hands. It turns to red as always.

"errrrrr, how can this be. I lost everything in my life but this weird neckless is stuck with me."

I still have no idea about the person who belongs this. And it's a surprise to see it like this. I really forgot about it. "oh" I threw inside my bag. Ill find her someday. But first I got to go home.

 _ **(Songs crown is just like the one Arewan ware in Lord of the Rings ending sense.)**_

 **hahaha here comes the earth king. and Song starts to think about Zuko and Zuko start to think about Mai. who will win? see you lovely people soon.**


	37. Chapter 37

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 37**

 **Zuko s Pov**

I took a deep berth."Knok Konok" I knock uncle Iroh s door and stand aside. But he didn't reply. I knock again. But even after few seconds, still, there is no reply came. I feel so bad.

"Uncle, are you in there?" I ask. Still no reply. I exhale a huge berth.

"I know you are in there uncle. I am so sorry uncle for everything I said... But now I really have to go" I said slowly and keep staring at the door. But No sound came out. I know I hurt his feelings last night. What I said is pretty wrong. I didn't mean any of them. Ehhhh. Uncle Iroh stayed with me every time when my life became miserable. He all ways guide me and take care of me. He said I am like his own son. But last night, I yelled him so badly. I don't know why he said he don't trust my father. They are brothers. I am sure my father does care about uncle Iroh. Even I care a bit about Azula. Sometimes.

"Uncle is this is how you want to say goodbye. " I asked for the last time. still no sound. I turn away from his room and walk to the front door. I didn't hear any door opening sound from his room. He is mad at me. I can feel it. Small tear balls came out from my eyes. I can't believe myself. Yesterday I try to run away from him. And now I get the opportunity. Then why do I feel so bad about this? I took a deep breath and came outside. At least now I can go home. I am going to my father. I am going to be the son he wants from now on.

…

I slowly walk down to the port. I saw Azula s Fire nation Ship. "Wow," it is beautiful. my father never gave me a ship like that before. Well, I am not surprised. Azula always gets the best things.

"Wait! Don't leave without me!" Suddenly I heard a familiar voice from behind me. I drop my bag on the floor and turn back. It is uncle Iroh. He is coming down while carrying his bag.

"Zuko" he waves at me. I smile. All the tears in my eyes vanished into thin air.

"Uncle! You've changed your mind!" I said and hug him. Uncle hug me back.

"Family sticks together, right?" he said and held my shoulder. What was I thinking? This is uncle Iroh. He loves me so much. He will never leave me alone. And I am happy about it. Finally, I can go home peacefully.

"We're finally going home!" I said and look back at the ship on the port. I can't wait to see my father.

 **Aang s Pov**

I left Katara and Sokka with Appa. I ask them to fly and wait close to the city of Oma Shu until I am coming back. That's all I can do right now. I took my glider and fly as fast as I can to the North Pole. The sky is heavy and dark. I know it's far but I want to see her. I want to say sorry for what happened.

"I am an Idiot, Momo" I said while flying. "This morning I try to win the war using the Avatar state and now I am traveling back to the north to see Song Yin" I don't know about this connection between me and her. But I really want to see her for some reason. I love her. But it's not the same feeling I am having for Katara. I don't love Song Yin that way. But there is something. Something that I can't understand about her. She reminds me of my dead sister Yun. She acts like her. She talk like her. I don't believe the person I met in the Spirit world anymore. Song Yin was right. That Spirit was not Yun.

"I am an Idiot Momo, this is all my fault"

 **Zuko s Pov**

I hate the way all the soldiers stand around us without bowing. I am there Prince. So why can't they show some respect to me? I slowly bow to Azula. Uncle did the same. That's how our nation shows respect for each other. Azula Bow back. Her face looks so calm. I wonder how she removes her evil looks.

"Brother! Uncle! Welcome! I'm so glad you decided to come." She said proudly. We smile with her. But it didn't touch our hearts.

"Are we ready to depart, Your Highness?" her captain ask so politely. Azula shakes her hade.

"Set our course for home, captain." She said while looking at me.

'Home" I love that word. That word burns my whole body.

Uncle starts to walk forward to climb into the Ship. I did the same. But before that. Azula's captain start s to speak.

"You heard the princess! Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners home!"

I wide my eyes in shock. Did he say Prisoners? I look at Azula's face. She is glaring at the caption. Suddenly uncle Iroh blasts a huge fireball at one soldier who stands next to us. He starts to fight so we can escape. But I didn't think I can do that right now. Last night I believe every word Azula said. Why father why? I got to know the truth.

"You lied to me!" I scream in anger and pain.

"Like I've never done that before." Azula smile smugly and wave at me. I try to run after her. But two soldiers blocked my way. I hit both of them and push them to the sea. I ran to the top and enter into her ship.

"Azula" I scream her name. She is standing in the middle of the ship like nothing happen. But I know she is planning something. And I don't care what it is. I send huge fireballs towards her. She turns to me and blocks them all. Her fire bending is so blue. I have never seen anything like that before. Why the hell is that?

"Zuko! Let's go!" I heard uncle scream my name. But I didn't stop my fight with Azula. If she is not my sister I am really killing her.

"Don't be stupid Zuzu, you are nothing compare to me. Hahaha" She starts to laugh. I feel hurt after hearing that. I hit her hand and she pushes me back and scratches my head from her nail.

"You know, Father blames Uncle for the loss of the North Pole. And he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar! huhh.. in his eyes, you are a person who forgets about his task and follows beautiful water tribe girls around the world... Womanizer HAHAHAHAHAHA " Azula laugh and fire bend at me again.

I wide my eyes and stop moving and bending after hearing what she said. What is she talking about? Is that how my father really sees me? As a failure, as a womanizer. My heart starts to sink. My eyes began to blur.

"Why would he want you back home, except to lock you up .where you can no longer embarrass him and our nation?"

This makes me angry and hurts more than ever. I shake my head and start to fight with her again. "Azula always lies, Azula always lies," I said to myself.

"Father found everything about your actions Zuzu, ahahaha, so how is your Ocean flower? Is she good in bed?"

"ERRRRRR" I hit her and mistakenly hold her hand. She smirks and glare at me. I look at her face in a shock. She suddenly pushes me away from her with a huge blast. I lost my balance and fell to the floor.

"AHHAHAHAHH" she smiles wickedly and starts to bend lighting out from her hands. How the hell does she learn to do that. But before she blasts me uncle ran to her and hold her hand while bending her lighting to the clear sky. He hit her and push her to the water. He helps me to stand and drag me with him while running. I look back at the ship. Tears fell down from my eyes.

 **Song Yins Pov**

I pack most of the fancy looking clothes inside my bag. I never even know I had them. Some of them belong to Yue. But all the blue color ones are mine. Well, maybe I can open a fancy water nation dress shop in the earth kingdom by using these.

I open my drawer. Inside there, I found some pieces of jewelry belongs to my mother. I pick the one with a blue Ocean flower pendant on it. It's made of crystals. I always want to wear it but she always wants Yue to ware it. But now both of them are gone. And that means…..its mine.

"Amazing," I said and slowly put the neckless around my neck. It fits me well. Wow. "You are a pretty thing Song Yin," I said and smile. I don't know if Zuko still had my neckless or not. And even he does I don't want to tell him that it belongs s to me at all.

I look at myself from the mirror. My face is nothing like Yue s. I wonder who my real mother is. La never mentions about her to me. They all said I came from the Ocean. And that's the stupidest thing I ever heard. And more importantly only my family knew the truth about me. At least they hide about adopting me.

"Princess Song Yin, Your Dinner is ready," Ma said and bow to me. She closed the door behind her and look at the mess I made for her to clean.

"Oh my"

But before I reply she saw my neck.

"Oh dear," she said. I look at her face, she looks so sad suddenly.

"What's wrong," I ask in surprise. I have never seen her like this before.

"That neckless you are waring, it belongs to your mother," she said. "I don't know where she found it or who made it. But she kept it. She wants Princess Yue to ware it for her wedding day" Ma said sadly. I look down. Of cause she wants her real daughter to wear it. Not me. I slowly remove it and hold it in my hand. I suddenly feel sadness overcoming me. She never left anything to me.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ma said while touching the flower in it. "I never seen a flower like this before," she said and pick the neckless from my hand to exam it.

"Really" I smile and look at the flower shape pendant. "I know that flower from any ware. It's an Ocean Flower. There are lots in the Spirit world"

Ma looks at me." I heard it's so hard to find them in the mortal world, when I was small my mother brought me a plant. She said it's an Ocean flower plant. But no flower pop up. I wait and wait and wait. But even after four years, the plant was still the same. Then one day your mother told me that most of these flowers are belongs to the Spirit world. She said she saw few flowers on the Oasis the day before you born. Oh dear hehehe her tummy is so huge. We thought it's a boy. But here you born. As a beautiful girl," Ma said and hug me.

I push her away and I look at her with wide eyes. Did she say my Adopted mother was pregnant? " _She said she saw few flowers on the Oasis the day before you born."_ This can't be true. I know I am not their daughter. Then how come she be pregnant? That's crazy. Maybe she lied. But Ma saw a baby bump right. This is weird. I know Ma know nothing about who I really am. But my Adopted mother's baby bump really surprised me. I know that is not me in there. Then who is the person that stayed inside her tummy?. And where is he or she now? Why didn't my father never mention about these things to me before?

"KNOK KNOK KONK" Suddenly I heard someone is knocking my door like crazy. Ma stands angrily and walks to the door.

"Who is it? This is Princess Songs room… respect" She screamed in anger before open the door. I saw Tab the soldier. He looks so terrified.

"What" Ma ask

"The Avatar" Tab said and pause after seeing me. my heart feels with surprise.

"What is about the Avatar," I ask. Tab look at my face for few seconds.

"He is here"

 **seyaaaa guys. love you.**


	38. Chapter 38

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 38**

 **Song Yin Pov**

"AANG IS HERE?" I ask in surprise. Ma looks at my face. "You are lying right?" I ask again. But Tab shakes his hade saying he is not.

"Princess why do you think he is here. Is this even possible? I mean they left us six weeks ago"

I slowly came out from my room. Tab bow to me and walk in front me so he can lead the way.

Why is he here? Ma is right. Is this even possible? Aang left us six weeks ago. And now he is back. But why. Is he injured? Did Katara and Sokka came to?.

"This way my lady" Tab lead me to the Oasis. I slowly Open the door and went in. Aang is standing alone next to the fish pond. Suddenly my heart stops beating for a moment. Aang is here. My Brother is here. after six weeks he is back.

 **Zuko s Pov**

The Wind is cold like hell. Darkness is surrounding us. Small flys are following us every ware. Most of them are glowing and annoying. I make a fire to scare them. But they didn't leave. So I try to hit them but Uncle Irohs Scream stops me.

"RUN ZUKKOOO RUUUUUNNNNNN" uncle screamed while passing me in a hurry. I glare for a second and look behind me. Why the hell is he scramming and running. Is Azula here? But there is no sign of her. I glare back at uncle and stare at the dark woods again. Why is he scramming? Then I suddenly saw it. A skunk.

…..

Uncle keeps his bag on the floor. "We don't have a place to stay for the night Zuko. In this condition, I don't think that anyone would take us in. So from now on. We have to stay outside" he said and sow his teeth to me. I annoyingly look away. I don't care. My whole body smell like Skunk pee.

"Zuko do you want more," he asks and shows me the pot full of water and the burning duck inside.

"NO," I said while aiming and hitting a small fly.

"Why the hell are they following me," I ask in anger.

"It seems like they have a little crush on you HAHAHA" he starts to laugh. I glare at his site. How can he laugh like this? This is all his fault. That Skunk pee on me because of him. errrrr I shake my head and sat next to a huge tree while removing my smelly boots. Ehh. This never happens to me before. Why the hell those animals are so smelly? I brought my boots close to my nose. It smells like hell. I threw them away from me before I feel seek.

"So this is how it feels to be a person who doesn't have a place to go," Uncle said calmly keeping his head on the grassed floor around the tree.

"How the hell am I going to clean my boots now? They smell like skunk pee." I said annoyingly and disturb uncle s thoughts. I hate to think like him. I don't want to be a beggar. Uncle turns and looks at my face. He smiles.

'Zuko" he said. I scratch my head and glare at him.

"What"

"Are you Shure about this? Can you spend your life like this" he asked. "I know you always want to be around comfortable things. But from now on, nothing is going to be comfortable" he said sadly looking at the starless night sky.

"What do you mean by 'comfortable' uncle," I ask in surprise. I was never comfortable in my life. I always struggle to keep everything in balance.

"Well, you are a Prince. You don't deserve to be a beggar" he said and smile. I glare at him. But he didn't saw me. I hate to be a beggar. And the truth is we aren't. I am the Prince and he is The Dragon of the west. Then why do we have to think like beggars? I am Shure after we captured the Avatar everything will return to normal. I thought while keep staring at the firewood in front of me. Suddenly my heart starts to ache. Thousands of emotions came to my mind. Last night I was so happy. It is something I never felt before. I was about to go home. I thought my father really wants me back. I thought he wants all of us to be together. But it seems like I was wrong. He doesn't want me back. Well, I am not surprised. How can he trust me after what I did back at the North Pole? I didn't 'capture the Avatar. I betray my father.

"Zuko What if we keep your boots so close to the fire?" Uncle interrupted my thoughts. I shake my head a bit from his voice. But I saw him keeping my boots close to the fire.

"I want to bath," I said and stand. I want to get away from him for few hours. I want to think and clear my mind.

"Very well. But be back soon"

 **Aang s Pov**

"Aang" I heard her sweet voice. She is here. Song Yin is here. Suddenly a small wave of happiness washed my heart after hearing her voice. But for some reason, I didn't turn. I don't have guts to face her. So I keep my glider on the floor and wait. Silence is surrounded us. I want to think. And I am so tired at the moment. I know what I am doing right now is so crazy and Stupid. I don't know if she is still angry with me or not. I left her without saying goodbye. And now she is the leader of this whole tribe. What If she throws me out.

"Aang" she calls my name again. I took a deep berth and slowly turn to her. But how am I going to look at her eyes directly after hurting her like that? But there she is. Standing so beautifully in front of me. I look down.

"Hey," I said slowly. I saw her feet getting close to me. I still didn't look up. Guilty kills me.

"Aang" this time her voice is so law and calm. Tears in my eyes fell down without stopping. She slowly starts to massage my head. Oh no not again. Why is she doing everything my sister have done long time ago? But at the moment I don't care.

"I am sorry," I said slowly. She didn't reply. But she keeps her hand on my chin and turns my face up to her. I met her eyes. They are deep blue and shining with tears. Suddenly my heart starts to ache like boiling Lava.

 **Song Yin Pov**

Before I said any other words Aang hugs me and keep his head on my chest. He closes his eyes.

'I AM SORRYY" he said slowly. his voice is shaking. He is crying. I didn't smile but hug him back. Small teardrops fell down from my eyes. Why La why are things like this happening to me. Why don't I have the guts to tell who I am to Aang. Why? I feel so hurt and a relief at the same moment. Aang keeps his head on my chest and slowly start to cry like the baby brother I know ones in my past life.

"Oh Aang," I said his name and slowly tap his head.

"IMSOSORYYY," he said something that didn't understand at all.

'What Aang" I ask

'I am sooooo soryyy"

"Hey, it's okay," I said slowly.

"NOOOOO its notttt"

I smile after a long time. Aang is still cute. When he is crying.

"Aang stop crying. I am not angry with you" I said and slowly pat his head again. I know he yells me. But still, he is my brother. I can't be angry with him.

"But I am"

"With who?"

"With myself," He said finally and let me go. "I yelled you for no reason. What you said is true. My sister is dead long time ago. And she is not even in the Spirit world. But I feel bad for what I did for you. I left you again. I am sorry.

I laugh happily after hearing that. Finally, he understands what I said. I slowly hold his face and gave a kiss to his forehead.

"Now, now be a good boy and look at me," I said. "I forgive you," I said finally hugging him tightly. This time he slowly looks up. He is cute with those puppy eyes. How am I going to get mad at him after this?

"I am sorry," he said again. I wipe his tears and hug him back.

 **Zuko s Pov**

I remove my shirt and look around. No one is here to be seen. Finally, I can bath. I slowly remove my pants and undergarments. They all smell bad. Stupid skank. I can't believe this. I threw all of them into the water. I don't know how to wash them. That is something I have never done before. I am a Prince I don't clean my clothes. Maybe water can wash them for me.

I slowly put one leg into the water." Hmm" it's not cold. I jump to the water without thinking twice. This feels so good. I close my eyes and dive. Water is so warm and deeper than I thought. It tastes like salt. I think this river connects to the Ocean somehow. But At the moment I don't mind. I want to clean myself and clear my mind.

"hhhhhh" I brought my head up to the surface. "Much better," I said. Then suddenly I heard a small smile. My heart stops beating with terror. Someone is here. And I am naked. Great. I try to find my clothes. But they are already gone.

"ERRRRRRRRRRRRR" I scream. Who the hell took my clothes?

"hehehehe" I heard a girly laugh.

"HEYYYYYY gives my clothes back" I scream. But nothing happened. Only wind push the waves to my body.

"Hey whoever you are, give me my clothes back" I scream again in anger.

"Heeeeeheeeee" this time heard the smile with a water splash next to me. I look behind but no one was there. This is crazy. Whoever steals my clothes are in the water with me. And whoever this person is a girl. My face turns to red with a blush. What is she doing in the middle of a river in a time like this?

"Hey who are you? Listen please. Give my clothes back" I said kindly.

"Mmm Mmmm" I heard her voice again so close to me. This is so weird. I bend a small fire and look around. First I didn't say anything but then I suddenly saw her. My eyes wide with terror while my mouth opens like a dragon.

 **Song Yin Pov**

"So is this mean we are friends again" Aang asks sweetly while eating his ball of noodles.

"Hmm" I shake my head and pure ginger tea to his cup. Aang smile back at me.

"Can I keep you?" Aang asks making puppy eyes. This makes me smile.

"Oh, really why do you want to keep me," I ask playfully.

Aang starts to think.

"MMMMM you know how to look after me. You know what I love to eat and not. mmmm well actually Karata can do that too. But the thing is you remind me of someone I loved sister Yun" Aang said and look far away from me. I know Yun is the reason Aang attached to me like this. But how am I going to say the truth to him? I know he will never believe me.

"She is so pretty and kind. I don't remember how my mother looks like. Because every time Yun was the mother who stays with me. She always cares for me. She always trusts me. But in the end, I betray her. I let her die. I am an idiot Song." Aang said sadly and look down.

I keep staring at Aang's face. He keeps talking about Yun without stopping. I try to control my inner sadness. Oh, Aang. If I have the guts to tell you the truth. Why am I so weak?

 **Zuko s Pov**

I wide my eyes in terror after seeing the naked girl in front of me. the lower part of her body is under water. Her Long dark hair covers her upper body. She is even wearing a flower. What the hell is going on in here? Who is she? Suddenly she smiles at me again and starts too moved towards me. Her swimming skills are amazing. It doesn't take a second for her to come close to me. I didn't move but wait. Her face looks so familiar. But I can't point it out. She slowly came close to me and stand next to me under water. I didn't move but try to keep my eyes on her eyes. I am not a pervert. I am Zuko the Prince of the fire nation.

"Heee heeeee" she smiles again and holds my shirt in front of my face. I didn't say anything but keep looking at her actions. This woman surprised me to hell. She slowly put her hand inside my shirt and took something out of it. I look at her hand to see what it is. She shakes this thing in her hand in front of my face. It's that Neckless. The neckless belongs to my protector. My eyes became oranges with a huge surprise. how did she know that I keep this neckless inside my shirt? I look at her neck. she is wearing the same neckless with a blue diamond. oh my god, where did she get it? suddenly everything came to my mind like a lightning. I am sure she gets a new one because she lost her old. that means OH, MY GOD. So it's her. This is the women who save my life when my ship blast. But how. Who is she? where did she come from?

"Heee mmmm" she slowly keeps her hand on my chest and gets closed to me. I blush again but keep my eyes on her as always.

"You save me," I said slowly. She slowly keeps her other hand on my chest. for the first time, I look at everything in her. her skin is white lie snow. her eyes are So deep and blue. wait. I know these eyes. But who?. She slowly gets close to me. I can feel her body heat on me. I close my eyes. Then suddenly as her lips touched mine. then suddenly I remember the person who came to my mind earlier. Song Yin. The Ocean Spirit.

 **Song Yin Pov**

I sat next to Aang at the Oasis. He is so happier than ever. He eats well. He talks well. And now he is laughing like today is the last day that he is going to laugh.

"Then Momo put his hand inside Sokka's mouth and drag the spider out. Sokka said Awwww, hahahahahahahahhaha" Aang said and laugh. "Sokka is the funniest person I ever Met Songyyy" he said again and laugh. I happily look at his childish act while patting Momo s head. "It's been a long time since last time I laugh like this," he said in the end and sat next to me. I smile back. Aang keeps his head on the floor and Yawn.

"Hey are you sleepy," I ask. He slowly shakes his head. I drop myself next to him.

"I love you Song," Aang said.

"Me to Aang," I said and close my eyes. Aang slowly keeps his head on my shoulder.

 **Zuko s Pov**

My heart and mind stop working for a moment. Or maybe more than a moment. I feel faint. My head spins like crazy. I forgot about everything in my life. What is this women doing to me?

"MOVW WITCH, MOVE, LEAVE MY NEPHEW ALONE." Suddenly I heard my uncles voice from some ware. I try to open my eyes and look behind. But the girl didn't let me go. And I didn't want to. She keeps kissing me like this is the end of the world. But suddenly I feel like someone is dragging me from behind.

"ZUKO" Our kiss is broken. I open my eyes and look around. I feel faint. But before my eyes closed. I saw a huge fish swimming away from me.

 **Okay, now that's weird. two Songs? wait and read hahaha. I love to give surprises. See ya guys...**


	39. Chapter 39

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Hi, guys short chapter.**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Zuko s Pov**

Morning light burn my eyes. And I think that's what wakes me up. I slowly open my eyes. Sun is already up. I felt Sweaty. My whole boy is hurting and it's covered with a huge blanket. What the hell happen to me? I remember about the kiss I have last night. But what happen next? How did I came to the land Area? And where is my life savior?. where is that beautiful girl?. Did our kiss went a… bit far?. is that why I am covered in a blanket. suddenly my face turn red in blush. I slowly look inside the blanket. "ohhhhh" I feel relief. at least I am wearing my trousers. I turn my head to see around. I saw a huge familiar tree next to me. This is the place uncle decide to spend the night yesterday. But how did I came here.

"Ha finally you are a wake" I heard uncles voice. He walk close to me and sat next to me. He looks so tired. his hair is messier than ever.

"What happen," I ask curiously. I try to get my body up. but its start to hurt again. I felt dizzy.

"Now now, don't move." uncle said and cover my body with another blanket. I try to push it away. But uncle hold my hand and stop me.

"Zuko stop dancing. Don't you know that you are ill?"

I wide my eyes in surprise.

"What?"

"You are ill" Uncle repeat again. And cover my forehead with a wet cloth.

"How?"

"Don't you remember what happen last night?" he ask. So something dose happens last night. That girl is not a dream. She is the one who save me.

"Last night you kiss a weird looking women." Uncle said annoyingly.

'A weird looking women' no she isn't. She is so pretty.

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night after you went to have a bath I slept a bit. But when I wake up you weren't here. So I wait for few hours. But still, you didn't came back. So I decide to go to the river side to look for you."

"Wait.. Are you saying few hours?" I asked in surprise. That can't be true. I am Shure it's just a few minutes.

"Yep few hours Zuko. I saw you kissing a women in the River. So I smile and turn back. I feel so happy. In the end finally, you found someone. But something tells me to look again. And I did. That when I saw who she really is." Uncle stop and look around.

My heart beat fast. Please don't me it's Song Yin. I said to myself from inside. Wait why am I thinking about her. I know my savior is not her.

"It's a legendary animal Spirit Zuko. Have you ever heard of mermaids?. She is one of them." Uncle said with a terrible voice. I try to stand after hearing what he said in surprise.

"WHAT?" I ask.

"Yep Zuko, I saw her body. She doesn't have legs. She has a long tail. A fish tail. First I thoughts it's a big fish. But soon I discover that I was wrong. Her tail is glowing to the moon light. I ran to you and scream your name. But you didn't heard me. You were half faint. I think her spiritual energy is too much for a human like you. So I Scream your name and drag you up. Next, I bend fire at the fish women. She scream and water bend to stop the fire. But she didn't fight back. She swim away"

 **Song Yin s Pov**

"Good bye everyone" I wave my hand to all the northern water tribes while climbing to the ship. Aang wave his hand to. I pat his head.

"Wow, I can't believe this. you are going to see the earth King" Aang said in surprise. I smile at him and look at the view in front of me. Ocean. I love it so much. Finally, I am sailing away from stupid matters in my tribe.

"How do you feel" Aang ask.

"Well I feel so great Aang," I said and smile. "It's been a long time sense I stuck in the same place," I said annoyingly.

"Oh I understand how you feel, too bad you are not coming with me," he said and glare at me. "hmm"

"hehee" I smile at his babyish act.

"I will Aang. But your glider can't carry both of us"

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" he said sadly. I pat his head again.

"Hey Song"

"Hmm"

"Are you going to marry the earth king?" Aang ask and laugh.

"Hey" this time it is me who glare at Aang. "Lady Ma said, that you are planning to have a lot of kids with him HAHAHAHA"

My face turn to red and I blush suddenly. I am going to kill her after I came back.

"eyuuuuuuuuuuu" I said annoyingly.

"hey Its okey I am sure Sokka is going to be happy after hear this. He thought you are in love with Zuko HAAHAHAHHAHAHA" Aang said the last part and jump to the sky before I hit him.

"Hey" I scream and laugh. What was they thinking? Me and Zuko in love. I never thought that jock went this far. How romantic.

 **Zuko s Pov**

"No No NOOOO" I scream and hold my head. Uncle Iroh is crazy. My protector is not a mermaid. The woman I kiss is not a mermaid. she is a pretty girl.

"Well I am not lying Zuko," Uncle said and cover me again. I threw the blanket away and got up. I felt dizzy and fell down to the ground.

"Uncle doesn't be ridicules, they don't exist, and she is just a girl."

"Of cause they are. Trust me Zuko. She is a mermaid. I saw her tail. It's long and huge. She is not waring anything in her upper body. Mermaid spirits don't ware cloths the way I read in books. Good thing I came before she did something else to you" he said looking away from me.. What is he talking about?

"What kind of things? "I ask and drank the tea he gave me.

"I heard that long time ago. Mermaids used to capture humans so they can have children" Uncle said the last part to my face and start to laugh."errrrr" I glare at him.

"I am sure your father will never approve a relationship like that Zuko HAHAHAHAH"

I glare more and look away. I don't care what he is saying. I don't believe him. Even she is a mermaid I don't care. She save my life. Now that's romantic. I smirk while thinking about the kiss.

"And another thing Zuko, you have to stop fainting after a girl kiss you hahahahahaaaaaaaa"

"errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

 **Sorry you guys. Mermaids are not in the real tv series. But I thought it would be fun to add new things. And a different story. It's bad ha. Now Zuko thinks a mermaid save her.**


	40. Chapter 40

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 40**

 **Song Yin Pov**

Finally back in a ship. This is the first time I travel in one of ours. I remove my hair from the ring I used to hold it up. Finally freedom. My hair flies around in the cold breeze. I hold the deck railing and look at the sunset. It's so beautiful. Everything is so bright and deep. Color combination of the sky is amazing. I breathe deeply. I never thought I 'll be standing on a ship again. But it seems like my life is not that evil. I look around happily. All the crew members in my ship are water tribes. They all working quite good. But for some reason, I really miss my days at Zuko s Ship. I know it's annoying and bad. But the truth is I really miss General Iroh and his tea.

"We are three days away from Oma shu Songyyyyy" Aang said and stand next to me. I shake my hade and smile. Aang didn't leave me yet. And now it's been a week since us aboard. He is planning to meet Katara and Sokka in Oaa shu as soon as possible. But for that, he got to leave soon. Because we are not stopping or traveling to Oma Shu.

"Are you going to be okay after I left" Aang ask and make puppy eyes. I feel sad but didn't show.

I don't know why did he stayed with me for a week rather than fly back to Sokka and Katara. I know he can fly over there in a day or two. But he decides to stay for a week. The Only thing I know is that I feel great when he is with me, he knows how to keep me happy. I couldn't stop my laugh for past few days. I ask our cook to make everything Aang like to eat. Sometimes I help him. I even left the ship secretly at night to buy the food Aang love to eat. I massage his head when it starts to hurt. We even swim under the water. I told stories about our tribe but some of them are air nation stories. He laughs at everything I said. He starts to run around me screaming 'Sooonnggyyy' even the crew start to love him. But I know soon or later he is going to leave me. And I think that day is today.

"Do you know…. I decide to learn Earth bending from King Bumi" Aang suddenly said. I start to laugh after hearing Bumi s name. I remember him. It's been a long time.

"Oh that's great Aang," I said and pat his head. Bumi is Aang s earth nation friend. Kuson always hates Bumi because he thought Bumi is in love with me in my past life. I wonder how does he looks like now.

"He must be very old by now, he was 12 then. And I think now he is 112, funny boy ha" I said without thinking much. Aang look at me with a surprise on his face. Oh spirits me and my big mouth. I know what he is thinking. How did Song know about Bumi?.ehhh

"How did you know Bumi?" he asks. Just like I thought.

"Well.. aaa actually I met him ones," I said with no emotion on my face.

"Really? When?" he asks. I rolled my eyes while thinking how stupid I am.

"well aaa long time ago"

"okay how long"

"mmmm I don't remember" La help me.

"What do you mean by 'he was 12 then' how did you know his age?.

"Oh Aang, what? Do you think I am lying?" I ask and make an angry face. He widened his eyes.

"ohh noooo …..mmmmmmmm" he said and hug me. Yep making an angry face always working on him. I look back at the sea. Aang didn't say a word after that. But I know his curiosity is started.

 **Aang s Pov**

Song left the deck to give orders to the captain. I sat on the floor and look at the ocean. Momo flies to me and land next to me. Finally, someone to talk.

"How did she know about Bumi s age? That's wired ha Momo" I ask and Momo shake his head.

"It's like she knew him a long time ago. Did you see the way she smiles after I mention about him? She even calls him a funny boy did you hear that to Momo" Momo shake his head again.

"Bumi never mention to us about Song yin. Not even Song Yin. But she knew him. But they were never met before. Then how did she know that he is funny, or his age? hmm pretty weird"

I slowly turn my face and stare at the long hair Spirit in front of me. She is turning her back to me while speaking with Noa. I look at her body. She is the same size as Yun. Their height s are same. How is this even possible? Both of them look so same. Song Yin looks like Yun from behind. I know those shoulders from any ware. Thin but pretty. The only deference they are having is their faces. Song Yin is so pretty. But my sister looks like me. But both of them love me the same way. Song Yin knows everything about me just like Yun did. Song yin knows what I love to eat. Song yin knows how to comfort me. For past few days, she is the reason I stayed .i feel like not to leave her. Ones I saw her left the ship secretly to buy mushrooms for me. How did she knows, that I love to eat mushrooms? I never mention that to Katara. And I never mention that to Song yin. and those air nation stories she told me about. How did she know them?

"My head hurts Momo, there has to be something, how did two people act so familiar to each other. I need answers Momo"

 **Zuko s Pov**

"Please give us some money,errrrr I am hungryerrrr… I haven't eaten in a week. Oh please…..errrrr" Uncle Scream while fell down to the floor. His face is covering with hunger and sadness. Some of the earth nation people ran to him and try to wake him up. But uncle stays on the floor like a dead man.

,"Oh poor thing," one woman said. I look away. I hate when uncle begs for money and food like this. He is not a beggar nor an actor. He is a general.

"Hey you boy, is this your grandpa" one man ask and hold my shoulder. I push him away. Who the hell he think he is to touch me like that.

"heyyy" he screams.

"Don't touch me" I said angrily. He glares at me and looks back at uncle. "Stupid boy," he said. I glare back at him and walk away.

"ohhhhh my head hurts" uncle scream again. But I didn't look back. I hit a rock on the road while walking away from the tragic drama. I hate this life. Ones I was a well-respected prince. But now I am a beggar. My life is getting painful than ever. Nobody cares about me. Not even myself care about me. A few days ago I kissed a girl and according to uncle, she is a mermaid. But the point is I faint after I kiss her. What is wrong with me? Am I that weak?

"ZUKOOOOOOOOOOOO" I heard uncles voice from behind. Sounds like he is running towards me.

"What," I ask coldly.

"They are very kind. Look what they gave us. Three coins" uncle show the coins to me and smile. I glare at him.

"We are not beggars," I said annoyingly.

"Zuko asking for money doesn't mean you are a beggar," uncle said and scratch his head. "didn't you see I was acting, and they gave money for that"

I rolled my eyes after hearing that. My life is going to be miserable from now on.

 **Aang s Pov**

Leaving Song Yin is harder than I thought. But the City of Oma shu is getting closer. And that means this is my take off. Because Katara and Sokka waiting for me in the border of the city.. I look back at Song Yin. She is hiding her tears. I know she loves me a lot. But I have no choice other than leaving her. She is traveling to Ba sing se. not to Oma Shu. I look back at the ship. She is still waving her hand. I smile back. But I know she can't see me.

"This girl is making me crazy Momo," I said to the lemur who always stayed with me for the past few days.

"I mean look at her. Why is she reminds me of my dead sister? Her actions are so close to Yun. I don't understand this" I said and look back. But Song Yin's ship is already out of my eyesight. I exhale a deep berth and look at the front.

"I am going to miss her Momo," I said finally. And Momo makes a noise from his mouth. I am Shure he said the same thing. "me to buddy, me too".

 **Sokka s Pov**

I remove my clothes and jump to the water with my underwear. Finally clean water. I slowly hold my leg and try to smell it. Yep, it smell s bad. I need a soap. I look at Katara to ask for a one. I know she keeps stuff like that with her. But I change my mind after seeing her angry face. Oh boy. Aang is going to be in a huge trouble.

Katara removes her clothes and collects my ones from the ground. She threw all of them to the pond. She then starts to bend water and clean them. I close my eyes and start to swim backward. I know Katara is not in a mood to talk with me. Since the moment Aang said he wants to see Song Yin. Katara became a monster. She didn't say a word to me yet about it. But I can sense hot water boiling inside her.

"err Stupid water" she yelled and hit the water. I open one eye and look at her. Her face is red like a tomato. She suddenly makes a huge water ball and shakes it. All the water in the pond starts to move circle with me in it.

"HEYYYYYYYYYYY" I scream in pain. My head starts to spin. "KATTTAARRRAAA" I scream loudly. Then suddenly Katara drop the water back to the pond. I sink under and hit my back on the sand. I didn't get angry. But I feel annoyed. Good thing the water isn't so deep.

"What is wrong with you," I ask and clean my nose. Yayiks.

"Nothing," she said. I watch her angry face for a second and clean my hand that glued with nose liquid.

"He will be back soon, so don't worry" I sad and look around to find something to keep my back on the water.

"errrrrrrrrrrrrrr, I hate that whore" Katara scream in anger. I didn't say a word.

"Look what she did. She keeps Aang with her for a week"

"So

"SOOOOOOOOOO, can't you see we are going to be late," she said and hit her leg on the floor.

"Late for what Katara" suddenly I heard Aang voice from the top of the small cliff next to us.

"AANNNGGG" Katara Scream happily. Finally. I look up. Aang took his glider and jump to the pond next to us. Before I scream in terror, I flew to the sky and fell down on Aapa s fur. Lucky me. Momo lands on my head and hugs me.

"What took you so long" Katara ask and hug Aang. he hugs Katara back and scratches his head.

"Guys there is something I want to tell you guys," he said seriously. I climb down on Aapa and ran to Aang.

"What is it Aang," I ask.

"welllll…" Aang removes his Cloths and sinks into the water for a second. Katara walks to me and sat next to me. "Something big is wrong with Aang," she said.

"Guys listen. I never told you guys about this. But it seems like now it is a perfect time.

 **Aang s Pov**

I took a huge breath. I have to tell them about Song Yin and Yun. I need answers.

"Guys listen. I never told you guys about this. But it seems like now it is a perfect time"

Katara and Sokka sat close to me on a rock. I know they are angry with me because I am late. But I have to tell them the reason.

"Katara do you remember I mention about a girl call Yun to you back in north pole" Katara wide her eyes and shake her hade. Wow, she remembers.

"I ask who she is," she said

"But I said no one, right?" I answer. Katara shakes her hade. Sokka turns his face to both of us.

"Guys, Yun is my sister," I said and look down sadly.

"Oh my god" I heard Sokka's voice. Katara closes her mouth using her hands. "Oh Aang," she said. "why didn't you tall that before"

"Well I don't want to mention about her guys," I said still keeping my head down. How am I going to tell them the truth?

….

Sokka makes a small fire as the evening came. Katara sat next to me.

"Guys Yun is older than me for three years. Since the day I became a monk she stayed with me. Monks ask her to leave. But I cry and ask her to stay with me. And she did." I look at Sokka and Katara. Both of them are listing. Even Momo.

"She loves me so much. And I did the same. She always looks after me. She knows everything about me. The way I eat. The way I talk. The way I sleep. Everything. She can read me like an open book"

"Wow Aang that's great," Katara said happily. But I didn't smile with her. I was about to tell the dark part of the story.

"Something bad happened to her right Aang" Soka ask suspiciously. I sadly shake my head and keep staring at the fire .tears start to fell down from my eyes. Katara came close to me and put her arm around me.

"Did you left her that day to Aang?" she asks. I look at her face. Hurt and pain in my heart start to scream. I need a hug. I keep my head on Katara s Shoulder. I don't think I can end the story. I start to cry.

 **Song Yin s Pov**

I keep my head on the pillow. Oh, spirits. How am I going to sleep?. now Aang is gone. I am all alone again. What if Aang couldn't make it? What if he die in the middle of the sea. What if… Ohhh shut up don't think stuff like that. You stupid brain. I hit my head. He is not going to die. He is an air bender. He can fly around the world so fast if he wants. So stop thinking stupid things. I said to myself and close my eyes. He is going to be find. Sokka and Katara are with him. So stop thinking stupid things like that. I hit the bed. And got up. oh, Aang I miss you.

 **Seeyaaaaaa guys. sorry about the boring chapter. I am pretty busy.**


	41. Chapter 41

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 41**

 **Song Yin s POV**

Rain and the wind came faster than we thought. Huge lighting balls start to scare all of us. Ocean became crazy. I try to keep the ship balance in the sea. I don't want it to go down. But as I said it's too hard. our ship swings like a rocking chair. My people start to scream. Huge waves start to hit the ship. All the water benders try to bend water out from the ship. But it's harder than anyone can imagine. Our ships are not that strong.

"PRINCESSS" Noa scream. "IT'S TOO MUCH"

"I KNOW" I scream back.

"bushhhhhhhhh" another wave hit our ship. I try to control it from the ship. But it seems like it's not working.

"I AM JUMPING," I said loudly. But no one heard me. All of them are trying to stop the ship from falling upside down in the middle of the Ocean. "Oh La what in the world is happening to us," I ask. but no reply came.

"WATER IS COMING INNNNNNNN" one of my men scream in terror.

"THEN BEND IT YOU IDOT" Noa order to his men.

I ran to the front of the ship and stop the wave before it hit the ship. Not all the crew members are powerful benders. Most of them never faced things like this in real life.

"Princess Song Yin what are we going to do now. We can't hold this much longer"

I look back at the dark sea. I know what to do.

I jump to the ocean without thinking second thoughts. If I can't control it from up there then I have to try it from under. The Deep Sea is claimer than I thought. I send a huge water ball towards the top of the ocean. I try to calm the Ocean around our ship. 'Come on water work, work' but the tide on the surface is too fast. 'La help me, please I beg you, and my people will die this way. Please help' I beg from my heart while swimming around the ship.

"ITS NOOO USEE" crew members scream from the top of the ship.

"Look out" they point their eyes behind me with terror. I look back. A huge wave covers the light and the sky. For the first time in my life, my heart starts to beat fast. Terror and darkness surrounded me. Are we going to die?.

"LAAA HEEELLLPPP"

 **Aang s POV**

I bend a huge water ball and make t like an octopus. Katara stands far away from me and starts to send me ice cubes. She wants to see if I forgot my water bending while I was with Song yin. Now that's funny. I captured every ice cube she sends to me. In the end, I send a small amount of water around her leg like a snake and hold it tightly. Katara lost her balance. But she didn't get angry or fall.

"You make a fine octopus, Pupil Aang," she said. I laugh. I love when she says stuff like that. She is so kind to me last night. She hugs me until I fell asleep. That was cute.

"Let me guess Song Yin teach you that," Sokka said while digging his nose. I try to say yes. But after seeing Katara s 'I HATE SONG YIN' face I decide to lie.

"nooo emm I learn it by myself," I said and smile. But I don't think Katara believe me. She didn't say a word but started to clean her clothes without looking at me. I glare at Sokka.

"Song Yin teach you that haha" Katara laugh. I blink and wait to hear what is she going to tell.

"heuhh" She said.

"why," I ask with a surprise. she suddenly turns to me.

"are you out of your mind Aang. it was me who teach you this technic" she said the last part to my face. I wide my eyes. what is she talking about?.

But before I said a word I heard a song. We all did.

" _Da, da, da. Don't fall in love with the traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and brokenhearted."_

We all look at each other. Someone is singing and coming this way. We even heard the music. Slowly a wired looking guy and bunch of people appear from the mountain road with musical instruments in their hands.

"Hey, river people!" singing guy Scream and wave at us.

"We're not river people." Katara answer annoyingly.

"You're not? Well then what kind of people are you?" he asks.

We all look at each other.

"Just ... people." I reply.

"Aren't we all, brother?" he said and smile.

Sokka pushes all of us the back and walks in front of the guy.

"Who are you?" he asks.

 **Zuko s POV**

"Come on apple come on, you are almost there" I hit the tree branch with a stick. But the stupid fruit is still didn't move an inch. "ERRRRR" I hit it again. But nothing happens. Then suddenly it fell on my head. "Awwww" I scream in anger. It hurts. I slowly massage my head. I touch my hair while doing it. My long hair is gone. I cut it that day. It feels weird. I haven't seen my face from a mirror yet. I didn't want to look.

I took the apple from the floor. Hunger kills my tummy. But before I eat it. I threw it away. It's rotten already. A Small green worm came out of it.

"Forget it" I yelled and hit the tree. Stupid tree. Stupid worm. Stupid uncle. This is all his fault. I look around to find another tree. But most of them are fruitless. My tummy starts to scream without food.

"Zukoooo did you found anything to eat?" I heard uncle screaming my name from behind and asking for food. I glare at the apple tree in front of me. The tree is very high. And I am too weak to climb it. Maybe that's why I thought all the other apples are rotten. Because I don't want to climb.

I came out from the forest. I saw Uncle Iroh is sitting on the floor and staring at something.

"I didn't find anything to eat! I can't live like this" I said in annoyingly. Anger and hunger both kill me in second to second.

 **Aang s POV**

"So we ran away from them because singing songs and traveling is our lives," Chong said the last part and yawn. I clap my hands.

"Hey, Sokka, you should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere!" I said to the boy who walks around us annoyingly for no reason. We all start to love Cong and his family except Sokka. He didn't even trust them first.

"Well not everywhere, Little Arrowhead. But where we haven't been, we've heard about through stories and songs." Chong said and keep his head on Aapa.

"They said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler!" I said to Sokka.

"On the way, there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow!" Moku said dramatically. Katara and I look at each other and smile. We love mysterious stuff. That is a part of my life.

"Look, I hate to be the wet blanket here, but since Katara is busy, I guess it's up to me." Suddenly Sokka said annoyingly. Katara glared at him.

"We need to get to Omashu. No sidetracks, no worms and definitely no rainbows." He said.

"Wow, sounds like someone has a case of destination fever. You're worried too much about where you're going." Chong said to Sokka while we all agree with him.

"You got to focus less on the "where" and more on the "going"."

"O. Ma. Shu!" Sokka Scream.

 **Zuko s POV**

"I wasn't meant to be a fugitive. This is impossible!" I said the last part to the sky. But uncle didn't say a word. I glare at him.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" is he out of his mind. Why is the hell he is staring at a stupid looking flower?

"You're looking at the rare white dragon bush. Its leaves make a tea so delicious, it's heartbreaking. That, or it's the white jade, which is poisonous." He said without looking at me.

"ERRRRRRRRR Uncle" I scream. "We need food, not tea. I'm going fishing." I said and walk away from him. But I don't think he heard a word I said.

….

I came back to where I left uncle to find food. I know from all of my heart that he didn't found anything at all. At least I captured a fish. I feel a bit proud but sad at the same moment. I never meant to be a person like this. I am not even a fisherman. But at least I captured a one.

"Zuko," uncle said. I look at him. He is still sitting on the floor next to that plant.

"What," I asked tiredly. I wasn't at first. But I want to show him that I am tired.

"Remember that plant I thought might be tea?" uncle ask. Oh please not again. I look at the plant again. The flower is gone.

"You didn't...""I did ..."

 **Song Yin s POV**

Small but a warm bit of wind went through my hair. I try to open my eyes. But it began to hurt and I decide to keep it close. I touch my lips from my thong. It tastes like salt. I try to move. But I can't move my body. What the hell. I can't even open my eyes. Sunlight is burning my body. What happen? I don't think I am dead yet. Then there are my people. Are they dead. I slowly move my hand. It works. I block the sunlight from it. But it's not easy to open my eyes. Something is wrong. I felt hurt. Something is covering my eye. I slowly touch it. hmm sand. How did I came to a shore? Where am I in the first place? What happen to the storm?

"Princess are you okay" I heard Noa s voice. Suddenly I felt a relief. He is a life.

"Noa" I morn slowly. "What Happen?"

"Our ship has been destroyed my Princess," he said. My eyes open and became like oranges after hearing that. OH, my spirits.

'Where are the others?" I ask while looking around for the first time. We were on a beach. And before Noa answer, I saw the up and down water tribe ship on the sea.

"The crew is doing find my lady. But the ship is damaged. Only good thing happen to us last night is that the storm brought our ship close to this shore. So we escape" he said proudly.

"Then how did I came to the shore," I ask surprising. "I clearly remember last night. I was at the water when that wave hit us"

"Maybe the great Ocean spirit heard you," Noa said and sat next to me. I look back at the ship. It's badly damaged. How did I survive? And how are we going to survive from now on?

 **Aang s POV**

Lots of things happen to us since this morning. We try to fly with Aapa. And fire nation found us. So we decide to go into a lovers cave with Chong and his family. But now we all stuck inside the cave because fire nation brakes down the entrance of the cave. And it's all because of me. I never want my friends to get hurt because of me. But look what happens now. Only thing or person makes my heart happy at the moment is Sokka. He is the special brain guy. He draws a map while walking. But it seems like something is wrong. He took us around the cave. But still, there is no outer entrance to be found.

"Sokka, this is the tenth dead end you've led us to," Katara said annoyingly.

"This doesn't make sense. We already came through this way." Sokka said while thinking well. I exhale a tired full berth. Aapa did the same.

"We don't need a map," Chong said. "We just need love. The little guy knows it." he points me. Rest of the group look at me. Even Katara.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a map also," I said while blushing. Did they found out about the reason I decided to go in? I slowly look at Katara. Thank spirits she is not looking at me. I don't want her to see me blush. I cover my face and look away while picturing Katara s hair. It pointed towards the cave when we were out. I know it's stupid. Hair is always flying around when the wind comes. But that was wind was very special.

"Here's something strange here. There's only one explanation." Suddenly Sokka shouts loud and brake my thoughts.

"The tunnels are changing." He said while we all scared of fear.

 **Zuko s POV**

"Zuko do you think that this doctor can heal me" Uncle ask while scratching his body. I shake my head and count the money we had left. Not much at all. how poor we are. But I had no choice. It's uncle's fault. If he hadn't drunk that stupid plant we could use this money to buy some food. But now we have to stay hungry again.

"Why are you so foolish," I ask in anger. Uncle makes a sad face.

"I only want to give you some good tea," he said sadly. I glare at him. I know he is lying and playing with me. I look away.

"Because of you now we are days away from the Avatar," I said annoyingly.

"Oh don't be a baby Zuko. Will be fine…." Suddenly uncle stops talking. He hit my arm and point something at me from his eye.

"What The hell," I ask and then "hi" I heard a women voice. I glare at uncle and look at the girl standing in front of us. She must be the Doctor.

"Are you the person who drank a white jade flower?" she asks from uncle.

"eheHEhEheHE" Uncle laugh. "That's me," he said funnily. I glare at him again. But suddenly I felt like someone is watching me. I look at the doctor. she looked away. What's with her? Did she know who we are?

"Very well then come and sit here" she shows a table next to her. Uncle stands and winks at me. I ignore him and look away.

"You two must not be from around here. We know better than to touch the White Jade, much less make it into tea and drink It," she said and laugh. Uncle blush. "Whoops!"

"So where are you traveling from?" she suddenly asks looking at me. I wide my eye in surprise and look at her. We were never ready for a lie. Errr. I have to say something before she gets suspicion.

"Yes, we're travelers," I answer like nothing happen.

"Do you have names?" she asks. Okay, I wasn't ready for that too.

"Names? Of course, we have names." I said and look at uncle. He didn't show any emotions but I know he was stuck for her question.

"I'm, uh ... Lee and this is my Uncle, uh ... Mushi" Uncle Glare at me.

. "Yes, my nephew was named after his father, so we just call him Junior." He said to annoy me.

I glare back at him. The girl looks at me and she smiles.

"Mushi and Junior, huh. My name is Song. You two look like you could use a good meal. "

She said. Uncle looks at my face and Wink. Great another Song. What the hell is wrong with this world?. Why every time that witch s name appears in my heart and ears,

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Doctor said.

"Sorry, but we need to be moving on," I said looking away. I saw her face turning down after I said that.

"That's too bad," She said." My mom always makes too much roast duck."

"Where do you live exactly?" Uncle asks suddenly.

 **Sorry guys short chap.** seyaaa


	42. Chapter 42

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 42**

 **Song Yin s POV**

I heal most of the water benders by myself. All the male s in Northern water tribe never learn to heal. They thought it's a job for women. And that's why they all keep staring at me like idiots. I have to change this stupid law after I go back home.

"Princess now what are we going to do" Noa ask. All the other crew members look at me. I wait for a second and close my eyes. Yes, what are we going to do now? I know I can run away. Like the old times. But now I can't.I am ttheirprincess. I have to protect them. Just like Yue did.

"Well then" I open my eyes.

"First we have collect all the left overs in our ship for our journey. We are in the earth kingdom. But not in Basing say. So we have to travel a lot. First, let's go to a nearby village and find a place to stay for the night and get heal. And I try to find a way to contact the Avatar so we can get more help. He is traveling to Oma Shu. And we are not far from it. So I am Shure we can find away" I said finally and look around. All the others shake their heads.

"Dismiss," Noa said while smiling with me. "What you said is quiet impressing Princess. It's a surprise our people start to listen to you."

"Really?"

"Well of cause. After Princess Yue s death, everyone became miserable. But you have done a pretty good job."

I smile and turn away.

'Stop blushing stupid' I said to myself.

 **Zuko s POV**

Night came before we knew it. We wasn't planning to stay for diner when we first arrived here. But after hearing about the food that they can supply us. My mouth start to watering. We haven't eat a hot meal for a long time. so maybe this is the time. I slowly Inhale the delicious smell of the duck. I heard uncle doing the same thing.

"Here you go," Song said. "Please eat as much as you want"

I shake my head and wait until uncle finish cutting the roasted duck. He took some for himself and help Songs mother to take some. Women's man. I look away. Song sat in front of me. She wait until I am taking some food for myself. But for some reason, I know she want me to put food in her plate just the way uncle did to her mother. But I didn't do it. I bow to all of them and start eating. I don't want to give her a hope that doesn't exist. She was staring at me since this afternoon. First I thought she know who we are. But now I think she is falling for me.

"Your cooking abilities are amazing young lady," Uncle said while eating a huge duck leg.

Song Laugh.

"Why thank you Mushi," She said politely and smile. Her mother smile proudly. "my daughter learn to cook from her grandmother"

"Really" uncle ask. That's weird. it's like her mother never teaches her to cook.

"My daughter tells me you're refugees. We were once refugees ourselves."

I look at Song. She doesn't looks like she spend a painful life. But there is something.

"When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away." Song said sadly and look away. "That was the last time I saw my father." She said. I wide my eyes in surprise.

"I haven't seen my father in many years." I said looking away from Song and the others. I don't want to see there pitiful eyes.

"Oh, is he fighting in the War?" Song ask. I exhale a huge berth. "Yeah." I said slowly. I saw Songs mother staring at me.

"Fire nation is curled," She said. I didn't said a word. Not even uncle "I don't know what is wrong with them. But killing the innocent people from other nations is cruel"

"Hmm" that's all uncle said. But for some reason, I couldn't listen for what she said. Are we that curl? . I stand without saying a word. I lost my appetite.

"Are you Finish?" Song ask. I know they all can see the unfinished plate on the table. I shake my head and open the door to the outside. I need some air.

 **Aang s POV**

My life is getting better and better. I hit my head. Katara is still walking in front of me. I know she is sad. Well, I am sad to. We lost Sokka and the others few hours ago. And now we are alone with Appa. I don't know how long we were been here. But I think now it's night.

"Aang, look!" Suddenly Katara Scream. I stand in a fighting mode to hit who ever she saw. But. It's only a door.

"We found the exit!" I scream happily. Katara clap her hands and try to open the door. But it didn't move at all. I push her away and hit it. But it only hurt my arm.

"Awwww"

"Appa hit the door boy," she said. I smile with her. Wow, she is a genius. Appa slowly hit the door. With a huge thud. It fell to the ground.

"OH noooooooooooo" Katara said sadly. I thought the same thing as soon as I see the other side. It's another cave. Great.

"This isn't the exit." Karata said while walking inside. I look around and went in. what is this place. I saw to two statues kissing each other's. Amazing.

"I think this is a tomb Katara. It must be the two lovers from the legend; that's who's buried here." I said suddenly.

"Look down there Aang," she said and ran inside. I follow her as always. She sat beside a painting on the small fountain.

"What is this," I ask annoyingly. "I don't understand a thing"

Katara hold her mouth and laugh.

"Oh Aang" she point at the first painting.

"They met on top of the mountain that divided their two villages. The villages were enemies, so they could not be together. But their love was strong and they found a way. The two lovers learned earth bending from the badger moles; they became the first earth benders. They built elaborate tunnels, so they could meet secretly. Anyone who tried to follow them would be forever in the labyrinth. But, one day, the man didn't come. he'd died in the war between the two villages. Devastated, the woman unleashed a terrible display of her earth bending power. She could have destroyed them all. But, instead, she declared the war over. Both villages helped her build a new city where they would live together in peace. The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu The great city was named Omashu as a monument to their love.

 **Song Yin s POV**

"Wow that's a pretty sad story Noa," I said to the caption who said the true story behind the city of Omashu. Even I visit Bumi long time ago. He never mention stuff like this to us. He was a crazy person.

"So there love became the legend" Noa end the story and bow to us. All the crew members clap their hands.

"God stuff cap," One said. I shake my head and approve it. Noa smiles proudly.

"Hey, Princess do you think we can go there to see the caves" One man ask. I start to think. Hmm. yep, that's a good idea. After all, Omashu is our destination for now. We can't travel to Basing say by foot. First, we need new supplies. And I know Aang is at Omashu.

"of cause," I said.

"Yeeee" they scream like kids. I laugh and focused my eyes on the road. My crew is open to me more than Zuko s crew. But still, I love Jee and the others. I wonder where they are now. I hope none of them haven't die that day when La attack the fire nation ships.

"Princess" Noa call me.

"hmm"

"It's pretty dark now. Don't you think it would be a good idea if we camp for the night" he ask. I shake my head and look around.

"We have to fine a village or some house Noa. Our crew need to rest well. I know I heal them. But they are still tired"

Noa approve my idea and walk much further. I exhale a huge berth. My tummy hurts like hell. But I can't stop. I have to move fast.

 **Zuko s POV**

Another night without a news of the Avatar. I stare at the darkness. No moon. No light. Only darkness. I hate myself more than ever. Where the hell is he? I haven't heard of him since North pull. I wonder what he is doing now? if he mastered Earth bending soon, I won't get a chance. I don't have the power and resources to capture him anymore. I don't have a ship. Not even a machine to travel. Even my bending is getting weaker every day. My mind is hurting painfully. Maybe that because I didn't fire bend for some time. I need to throw it out. But I can't. I don't want anyone to know who we are. These people hate us. Look what Song said. Her father probably dead by now. We don't keep earth nation people for so long. And her mother think we are curl. Isn't that what everyone think of us? They all hate us. Suddenly I heard the door opening. I saw Song s head. Why is she here?

"Can I join you?" She ask. I didn't said a word as a reply. I know she is trying to get close to me. But I can't let her.

"I know what you've been through. We've all been through it." She said and sat next to me. I still didn't move or turn my head towards her. But she slowly move her hand close to my face.

"The Fire Nation has hurt you."

She try to touch my scar. But before that, I hold her hand and push it away. What the hell is she doing? She sat silent for few seconds. I close my eyes. Girls are crazy. All of them want to show us that they can comfort us.

"It's okay. They've hurt me, too." Suddenly she pull her pants up to reveal burn scars on her leg. I wide my eyes in terror. Oh my god. How does that happen? How did her leg burn like that?

" _Fire nation is curl"_ her mother's voice dance in my head. So this is what she means. How did this girl live with a huge scar like that? I mean she is a pretty girl.

"You see you are not the only person Get hurt from the fire nation," Song said and look at my eyes straightly. This time I didn't look away. She slowly try to touch my scar again. And I let her. Her hand move to my face. I close my eyes. I need some comfort.

"Did you feel bad about this" she ask. I didn't say a word. Her hand is so warm. It circle around my eye. But there is something missing. Her hand doesn't feel right.

"It's rough," She said again. Is she analyzing it? .hmm maybe. She is a doctor. But why her hand doesn't feel right.

" _Because it's not Song Yins Hand You Idiot"_ My inner voice scream _._ I open my eyes and Push Songs hand away from my eyes. What the hell just happen? Then suddenly it came to my mind. Her hand. The storm. That day. Song Yin Touch my scar after she heard my life story from uncle Iroh. Yes, that's when it happens. How did I forgot it? I stand and left the house. Song is staring at my back. But I need to be alone and think. I open the wooden gate. I have lot to think.

Look at me. I am a traitor. A falior.

 **Aang s POV**

I know what Katara said is crazy and I don't know if it's going to help us go get out from here. And I don't care about the 'Love is brighter in the darkness.' The only thing I care about is an opportunity right? I blush. I really want to kiss her since the day we met. But. She never open to me. But today, she wants to kiss me. Oh spirits. I never kissed a girl before. How am going to do this.

"Us ... kissing ..." I said while imaging it.

"HAHAHAHA Us kissing. What was I thinking? Can you imagine that ?" Katara said funnily.

Ya Katara what was you thinking. That's great. Amazing.

"Yeah"

I closed my eyes.

"I definitely wouldn't want to kiss you"

 **Sorry guys. I am pretty busy. See you in next chap**


	43. Chapter 43

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 43**

 **Zuko s POV**

"Uncle"

"Uncle Iroh" I call his name loudly. He was sitting behind me on our new 'stolen' Ostrich Horse.

"Hmm"

"Why are you so quiet?"

"Oh, no reason, Zuko," He said without light in his voice. that means Somethinreallyrealy wrong. I try to ask more. But it's better to stay Quiet. I know he is angry with me because I stole the Ostrich horse belongs to Song and her mother.

"I have no Choice ,Uncle" I said again." I promise you after we captured the Avatar I I'll give this back to her okay" I said annoyingly.

"Hmm" he is still not answering directly. Even it makes me annoyed I stop asking questions. We both stay in silence. And this is the first time something like this happen. Is he mad with me? Of cause he is. He never approves me stealing from people. But if we want to survive while traveling. This is the only way.

'Zuko"

"Hmm"

"Are you okay my nephew?"

I look back.

"About what?"

"Well since the day your ship blows, you have been changing a lot"

I stop the Ostrich Horse and wait. What is he talking about?

"You lost the Avatar back at the North pole. And you discover that your father wants you as a Prisoner. And a few days ago you kiss a mermaid and faint. And now you are stealing a horse"

I exhale a huge breath and listen.

"You are more than this Zuko, you are not the nephew I know ones." He said finally. I wait for few seconds and Kick the animals back. We start to move again in silence. Actually, We didn't speak again.

I know what he said is the truth. I never do things like this before. but what else can I do? I need the Avatar more than ever, I want to show my father that I am not a traitor. I need his love and care. look what Azula did that day. she tries to trick me to get what she wants. and I am sure she is going to track the Avatar soon. I have to be ready to stop her.

 **Song Yin s POV**

"Your name is Song too," I ask and laugh with the young healer who bandaging one of my crew members hand. She laughs back with me. This is pretty funny. Two girls from two nations have the same name.

"I don't have the Yin part," she said. I laugh again. "Oh this is great, it's been a long time since a huge crowd like you all came here like this"

"Really," I ask in surprise. When first I saw this place I thought we have to wait. But now I see what she said is true.

"So how are they" Noa ask. Song the healer stare at both me and Noa at the same time.

"Well some of them are doing fine but…" she stops.

"Why"

"Well some of them are badly damaged internally"

"You mean like Internal Bleedings" Noa ask again.

"Well yes. If you can stay here for few days. Maybe they get better so fast"

Noa looks at me. I know what written in his eyes. We don't have time. I look back at the crew. Everyone is sleeping. Most of them look so tired. I can't ask them to travel with me by foot.

"Noa listen," I said. He came close to me.

"Tomorrow I am heeding to Omashu, I got to tell Aang what happens to us" and I want you to stay with the crew…"

"But Princess…"

"No. do as I said. I send you a message after I went there until that stay here" I said finally. Noa shakes his head. But I know he didn't approve my idea at all.

"Very well then. I can't stop you. Because it's not my position to do that. I'll go find some animal. So you can travel fast." he said and left me with the crew.

"Oh too bad" Suddenly Song said and close the medical cup in her hand.

"What," I ask.

"We had an Ostrich horse a few hours ago"

"A few hours ago?" what did she mean by that. "where is it now"

Song exhales a huge berth and looks out from the Window.

"Before you came here one of my patient's Nephew steals it from us," she said sadly looking down.

"Oh, that's bad," I said and held her hand." I am sorry. Did you inform someone about it"

"Well no" Song remove her hand from my grip and hold the curtain on the window.

"You see, I kind of like that boy Junior"

I round my eyes. "Junior, Is that his name?"

"Oh no, no it's Lee. He is been hurt by the fire nation." Song said sadly. "He got a huge scar on his face and…."

"A huge Scar?" I ask. Actually, I think I scream. Song look at my face with terror.

"hmm ya"

"is it on his eye," I ask suspiciously. Familiar warmness came to me.

I hit my head from my hand. This guy has to be Zuko. Oh, my Spirits. Song said he is with his uncle. And I know who that is. General Iroh.

"Are you okay Princess?"

I sat down on a bench. OH, my Spirits Zuko. But what is he doing in here? I thought he went back to the fire nation. But I am Shure this guy with a scar is Zuko. so he is still after Aang.

 **Zuko s POV**

I slowly took the water tribe neckless to my hand. I keep my head on my traveling bag. Uncle is still sleeping. Even the Horse.

"huhhh"

I turn the neckless to each side. It's still glowing as always.

"I can't believe this, you belong to a mermaid," I said and smile. I still remember the kiss that girl gave me. So cold and warm at the same time. I smirk. I wasn't wearing any clothes that night. I am Shure no man in this world ever experiences something like that before. Her kiss took the pain in my body out of me. I close my eyes. I want to dream something right. I can feel her hand touching my scar. I didn't open my eyes.

"Zuko" I suddenly heard. I open my eyes. Who the hell is that? I look around. But no one is at the site. I keep my head back on the bag.

"Zuko" I heard that voice again. I know that voice .but who.

"Who is it?" I ask. But no reply came. I stare at the dark swamp net to us. I think the voice is coming from inside. I look around again.

 **Song Yin s POV**

"Princess are you Shure about this" Noa ask and try to stop me for the last time. I shake my head and climb on an Ostrich horse that he found for me.

"I have to inform Aang," I said quickly. "He doesn't know that Zuko is still after him. And more importantly, he didn't know what happen to us. Wait here until I send you a message." I said as fast as I can. Noa understands what I mean and shake his head.

"Very well again. We trust you, Princess," he said and bow. I repeat the same thing. I hold the horse and kick it. My journey starts again.

 **Hi guys sorry about the short chapter. And I am pretty buzyyyyy. I am sorry if the story becoming boring. But I still keep writing.**


	44. Chapter 44

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 44**

 **Zuko s POV**

"Zuko, Don't listen to her" uncle said and held my hand. I step aside from the swamp area.

"What is it?" I ask with wide eyes. "I never heard a voice like that before. Who is she?"

"This is a swamp, but not an ordinary one. I heard a lot of rumors about the Place Zuko."

"What kind of Rumors," I ask and sat next to the fire. I am glad because uncle is awake and talking with me. believe or not that woman's voice scare s me.

"I heard that people went missing inside the place. According to legend, anyone who hurt the swamp stuck inside until the time ends" he said. Suddenly a small shiver ran through me. I shake my body a bit. What a mysterious place.

"Are you still carrying that thing with you?" this time uncle ask with a surprise in his voice. I look at my hand that he pointing at. It's the neckless belongs to my savior.

"Ya," I said smoothly. Uncle smiles a bit. I didn't return the smile. But for some reason, I have a feeling that he knows who she is.

"She is a pretty mermaid uncle," I said. Uncle Iroh s facial expirations changed for a minute.

"hmm" that's all he said. I glare at him.

"Why can't you tell me the truth?" I ask angrily from uncle. "The Only thing I don't understand is the reason you are hiding about that mermaid from me. She hasn't done any harm to me. She saves my life. She kisses me. And I faint because I am weak. Not because of her" I sad annoyingly.

Uncle Iroh didn't say a word.

"Time will answer your questions Zuko." He said finally.

 **Song Alone**

It's have been three days since the day I left my crew in the medical village. I know I took the wrong turn from some ware. But still, I have no idea which path it is. I think I am far away from Omashu. But for some reason, my heart doesn't want to believe it. The sun is rising. I inhale the morning breeze. It's soft and sweet. The wind is cold but still something I can handle. This is not the North Pole. I don't have to wear warm clothes in here. I sat next to a tree and pull out one of my outfits from my bag. I lost so many dresses when our ship destroyed. But I manage to swim and find my bag.

"Hmm, long slaves, don't fit," I said to myself. I pull out some pants and search around the woods to find the waterfall I saw few minutes ago.

"There it is"

…

I saw Moo, my new pet is drinking water from it. I slowly walk to the waterfall. It's cover with trees. I look around. No one was around to watch. I slowly remove my clothes one by one. I keep them safety on the bank before jumping into the water.

Suddenly I felt relief. Cold water touches every part of my body while my hair swims around to cover it.

"Bathing in naked feel so good Moo," I said to the Ostrich horse. He shakes his head. Oh boy, he saw me naked. I keep my head out of the water for a while.

"This is so great" I start to apply some soft soap that I buy from Songs Village. and it smells so nice for some reason.

"uh finally freedom, Wow after a long time freedom," I said to myself and start to comb my hair by using my hands.

"What are you looking at Moo," I ask from the Ostrich horse who looking at the rocks hidden in the woods for no reason. He didn't move but turn his face at me. I know he didn't understand what I ask at all. I look back at the forest.

"I don't know that how far we have to go Moo. But I want to be free until I'm gone, I know I have royal duties' to attend. But that does not mean I have to be like that forever Moo"

For some weird reason, Moo didn't turn his head towards me. suddenly I feel like someone is watching at me. I hide inside the deep water and cover myself from water bubbles. I am so stupid. Why did I jump without clothes? Ehh.

"Is there someone in their boy?"

Moo shake his head again. This time he focused on my hair. But I freeze to death. I am an idiot. What if someone jumps out and try to hurt me. Well that won't be easy. I am one of the best water benders. But it's better to get out from water and leave.

…

I clean my old undergarment and dry it.

"At least now I have few clothes of my own to ware" I laugh and said loudly so only Moo can here. I suddenly feel much better after stepping out of the water.

"Last time I ware Zuko s clothes for months"

Moo keep his head on my shoulder. I pat it.

"Now, now be a good boy and move, I have to remove my towel"

I pick a blue but dark long sleeve dress. I have perfect matching pants to it. I slowly remove my towel and drop it into the floor. but before that, I create a huge mist so no one can see me.

"Close your eyes boy," I said to Moo and laugh again.

The sleeves on my dress are huge and flying in the air. At least now I won't get too much warm while wearing it. I slowly pull up the pants and let my hair fly in the sky get dry.

"Hmm I think I am ready to leave boy," I said and pat Moos head again. The animal makes a happy noise while I'm packing my bag. I look back at the forest for the last time. yep someone is there.

 **Zuko pov**

I wait until the old man's carriage passing me. This is the only time I can do it. I jump on the top of the carriage. The driver ran away after seeing my blue mask and the swords. I smirk. What an idiot. I open the upper carriage door.

"OH please take my money, but don't hurt me" the fat man sitting inside scream in terror. My lucky day. I drag the money box in his hand and ran into the bush nearby. Before I leave I saw the man climb down and calling for help. I smirk again. What was he thinking? There is no one around for miles inside this swamp to help him. What an idiot. I ran as fast as I can. Finally, I found some money for us to travel. I know uncle will kill me if he found out about this. But I have no choice. There is no way I am going to beg money from people just the way uncle did.

…..

I ran to the waterfall and slowly step inside the cave behind it. Finally. I sat down next to the huge tree inside the cave before removing my mask. The Blue Spirit returns. I slowly hide my mask and open the box I stole from the old man few minutes ago. It feels with golden coins. A small smile came to my mouth.

" **Bathing in naked feel so good moo"** Suddenly I heard a woman's voice. I freeze at the same moment. "Who the hell is that" I search inside the cave while terrifying to death. But no one is inside. I slowly stand and walk to the entrance. Whoever it is. If this girl saw me. I am in big trouble.

" **This is so great"** I heard her voice again. For some reason, this voice is so familiar. But it's not the same one I heard few days ago in that swamp. I take a huge berth and glance at the pond. As soon as I watch the sense I look away with a red face.

"What the hell"

Why is that woman bathing without any clothes? I saw her hair covering her body but she is crazy. I mean. Oh boy. Few days' ago I saw a mermaid. And now a human girl.

"ERRRRR" I shake my head and try to leave without looking at her pearl skin.

" **uh finally freedom, Wow after a long time freedom,"** She said again. I stop for a second. Why is her voice so familiar? And who is she talking with? I slowly turn, but keep my eyes away from her. I saw an Ostrich horse. Is she traveling alone?

" **What are you looking at Moo"**

yep, she is traveling alone. I try to look away again. I don't care who she is. I have to go back before uncle finds out.

" **I don't know that how far we have to go Moo. But I want to be free until I'm gone, I know I have royal duties' to attend. But that does not mean I have to be like that forever Moo"**

What she said next interest me. I stop again. 'Royal Duties' what is she talking about. Who is she? I exhale a huge berth. I have to turn. I slowly turn my head again. But still, I keep my eyes away from her.

" _You can do this, look,"_ My inner voice said calmly. I close my eyes to stop my full beating heart.

" **Is there someone in their boy?"**

That's it. I know that voice. Even what she said scare me, I open my eyes and look at her face. OH, MY GOD. Am I dreaming? What the hell. I wide my eyes in terror. Is that Song Yin? I walk fast to the bank. But hide behind the bush while staring. It is her. It is Song Yin. My face turns to blood red. What is she doing in here? I mean in earth kingdom. This is crazy. I thought she was back in the North. Then how did she came here? And more importantly why is she naked. I try to look away. But for some reason it's hard. Oh, my spirits. She is so pretty. Just like that day on the bridge. Only difference is she is not glowing but naked. I try to keep my eyes on her face. But the corner of my eyes is traveling every ware around her body. Her hair is covering most of it. But still, I can see her breasts a bit. That day they were cover in a white dress. But today, only her dark raven hair covering them. Why am I thinking stuff like this? But they are huge and pearl. Why have I never notes that before? Is it because she is a Spirit?. Oh, shut up brain. I don't know why. But I think I know how her skin feels like. I kiss her that day while slowly circling her skin.

Suddenly she tries to stand. I look away and turn myself away from her. Something big is happening inside me. What the hell is wrong with me? I close my eyes to remove her from my mind. But it seems like my eyes want to imagine a lot of things when they were close. I can feel my hand is on her body. I can feel her lips are on mine. I can imagine touching and kissing her. I wonder how it feels. I wonder how everything else in her feels like. I know she always turns red when I pull her close to me. I really want her hand on my scar when we kissing.

Suddenly I heard she is coming out from the water. don't look. You are not a pervert.

"MOOOO" the Ostrich horse scream. I know that animal can see everything. Stupid animal. Is it staring at her pearl skin?

" **At least now I have few clothes of my own to ware,"** she said after a long time. Her voice is still the same. DON'T TURN.

" **Last time I ware Zuko s clothes for months"**

I wide my eyes. She Mentions my name. She still remembers me. Oh boy. My clothes. That's what she said right. Of cause, my clothes saw everything and hug her for months while I call her a witch.

" **Now, now be a good boy and move, I have to remove my towel"**

I start to blush again. Something is really bad happening inside me. She is removing her towel. Wait, what she is talking about. She was already naked when she was bathing then why bother wearing a towel. She can stay without it. Right?

" _You are a Pervert Zuko,"_ my inner voice said.

"Oh Shut up. It was you who ask me to watch her" I said annoyingly.

" **Close your eyes boy,"** she said, and I open mine. After a minute I heard a cloth dropping sound. OH, my God. Don't look, don't look. I heard the animal scream and start drinking water from the pond. I am Shure he is watching every bit of her. I'm Shure he is just pretending like drinking water. Suddenly I feel angry with that animal. How dare it is. Even I am not looking at her.

" _You did"_

"Shut up"

" _You always want to watch her"_

"Shut up"

" _You kiss that mermaid while imagine it was Song Yin"_

"ERRR" I hold my head.

 **Song Yin POV**

I passed the Forest area after eating plenty of fruits and collecting more for the journey. But still, there is no trace of the Kingdom of Omashu. And more importantly, I still feel that 'someone is watching me' feeling. Who is it? I know it's a man. Then why isn't he try to come out or hurt me?

"What is it boy" I scan the area he is staring at. But there is nothing. I look back at my horse. Moo didn't reply but keep staring at the woods in front of us.

"Let's go boy" I kick the animals back. But for some weird reason the animal isn't still moving.

"Okey now you are scaring me to boy"

Then suddenly I heard a small noise. I stare at the wood area until another sound pop up. But nothing came out. I bend some water out from my pouch. There is someone out there. And I think who ever this person is hiding behind the big bush of leaves.

"Come out" I scream and jump down from Moo. But no sound came.

"I said come out"

 **Zuko pov**

Dimmit she found me. I am so stupid. Why the hell I follow her.

"I said come out" She screamed.

It's better to run away. I slowly step away from the bush. Then suddenly a huge ball of water came towards me from no ware. It's the same way she captured Zhao. I try to run away. But before I move her water ball drag me to the sky.

 **Song Yin POV**

I knew it. I knew that he was behind the bush. I send a huge water ball and drag him towards me. I saw him trying to move. But I didn't let him. haaa does he really think that I will let him go so easily after he watching me like a pervert. I circle him inside the ball before threw him to the ground. I heard he scream. Now that s weird. i know that voice.

"Stop it you witch" He scream. I freeze again for the second time of this day. Oh my god is that Zuko. I move fast and hold his head. He glare at me as always. OH MY SPIRITS.

 **Zuko pov**

I push her away from me. I can see her face is covered with surprise. Well this is what exactly happen to me few hours ago. I never expect to see her in here. And I know she didn't expect to see me to.

"Zuko" she said while covering her mouth. I didn't say a word but start to dry myself. Smoke came out from my body.

"YOUU PERVET" She scream so loudly even the birds flew away. I saw anger in her face. And I know why.

"What are you doing in here" I ask to change the subject. But it seems like she doesn't want to change it at all. She start to glare at me.

"You were watching me" she said.

"No" I lie.

"Yes you are"

"Don't be stupid" I said finally and start to walk away. But Song yin hold my hand and push me back.

"HEYY" I shout in anger.

"YOU pervert" she said. "How dare you are. eyuuu you were looking at me the whole time"

"NO I AM NOT" I try to pull back my hand. But her anger didn't let me. She slowly start to hit me.

"LET ME GOO"

"NOOOO"

"ERRRR"

"NOT UNTIL YOU SAY THE TRUTH"

"WHAT TRUTH?"

"THAT IT WAS YOU WHO STARING AT ME"

"NO I AM NOT"

"YES YOU ARE"

"ERRRR" I scream and finally push her to the floor. She glare at me again.

"Yes it was me, what are you going to do about it witch" I said and smirk. She keep looking at my face in anger.

"Are you out of your mind? Why the hell are you bathing in middle a forest without any cloths?"

"no body ask you to watch" she said in anger.

"I wasn't watching. Actually I thought you are my savior the mermaid. She is the one swim under the water without cloths." I said to make her jealous. But it didn't work the way I thought. She wide her eyes in surprise.

"Mermaid? What mermaid?"

"huhh like I am going to tell you who she is" I said annoyingly and turn away. "I don't care you bath in naked or not. After all it's not a beautiful view to watch. So don't think of you self too high. You looks so stupid without cloths."

"YOUUUUU"

"DSH" she threw an ice ball towards me. I move and block it. I didn't said anything back to her face. I start to move forward.

"Wait" she scream. I stop. What the hell she want now.

 **HAHA funny chapter. See you guys soon lovely's.**


	45. Chapter 45

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 45**

 **Zuko s POV**

I can't believe my own self. I drag that witch again into my life. And Now uncle doesn't want her to leave us. I can't even believe the way they hugging each other. This is crazy. I mean they can just bow to each other.

"OH HOW MUCH I MISS YOU"

"ME TOO GENERAL IROH, ME TOO"

I roll my eyes and look away after hearing that. What is wrong with them. Uncle never hugs me that way before.

"Oh, Song that day when I saw you at the north pole. I was so happy to discover who you really are" He said.

"I am sorry for not telling you the truth General Iroh," she said sadly. Oh great.

"you look so pretty in that dress"

"oh that's so sweet, nobody ever said me that before"

I roll my eyes again. This is mad. _**"She is even Pretty without a dress"**_ _"SHUT UP HEART"._

"Come now sit down and tell me, why are you here love" Uncle ask.

Song yin sat away from me. she still didn't look at my face straightly. how can she after what happen. She baths in front of me without any cloths. fully naked. Small smile came to me without knowing. I love to keep her in her place. And now I can do that.

"I was looking for Aang before I met you," She said. Hmm, this is interesting.

"well, we didn't saw him after the north pole," Uncle Iroh said while looking at me.

"I know where he is, but I can't tell you," Song said and laugh. Uncle joins her. I glare at both of them. Are they pointing me in this conversation?

"well did you tell him who you are to him"

Song Yin stays quiet for a few seconds before answer.

"well Not Yet General Iroh"

"WHAT WHY"

"I don't know how to tell"

What a baby. So stupid. I look away. I have lot of things to think.

" _Like imagining about her"_ My inner heart smirk.

"Shut UP"

 **Song Yins POV**

I didn't look at Zuko's face straightly .and I know that he is trying to avoid me to. we,ll I am not surprised. how are we going to face each other after what happened?my destiny is so evil. why did he come there? I am so glad because General Iroh found us before our situation gets more awkward. I feel so great after seen his face. I love the old man so much. And for Zuko, I know he don't want me to be here with them. And who is this mermaid he is talking about. What in the world was that? Why is he looking for a mermaid?

Here, drinks some tea love" General Iroh hand me a cup of tea. I took it and keep it on my lips. But befor that I saw a Smrik in Zukos face. what is he doing. He wasn't looking at me. his face is red…. Wait a second is he imagining about me? "Ahh eyuuuu"

Zuko do you want some tea" I ask, so he can step out of his imagination. His golden eyes suddenly met mine. I stare at him until he answers. But in a second my whole body start to melt. What in the world is happening? His eyes are so deep. Just like the old days. My heart starts to burn with different emotions. Why did he cut his hair? He looks so cute without that ponytail. And more handsome. Wait did I said handsome. I look at his face and lips. They look so warm. Why is that. he looks so different than the man i met in past.

"What" Suddenly he asks.

"What," I ask in confuse.

"You are staring at me." He said annoyingly. But he didn't stop his stare.

"You are the one who staring at me," I said back and glare at him before looking away.

"You look so cute," Suddenly Zuko said and Smrik. I wide my eyes in surprise and look at his face. did i just saw a smile in his eyes?

"why am I cute," I ask annoyingly. but I know what he is thinking at the moment.

"you know why. ha, lucky me" Zuko wink and Smrik.

My face turns to blood red. eyuu he is talking about my body.

"it's my first time you know seeing something like that" Zuko start annoy me again. a pervert. I glare at him.

"You are such a..." I try to yell. but he keeps his smirk on his face.

"You forgot to apply soap on your left leg"

that's it I am going to kill him. I bend some water and look at General Iroh. he is making tea silently.

"oh no actually I think you did," Zuko said and pretend like he was thinking." its just I watch something else, more Pretty and big" He smirks again and laugh at me.

BIG?. oh my spirits. is this pervert talking about my breasts?. you stupid...

"it was half cover. maybe next time I 'll join you"

"ZUKKKOOOO" I try to hit him with water. but General Iroh holds my hand.

"Well, now we all are together lets celebrate shall we" General Iroh scream and clap is hand. I glare at Zuko for the last time and look away.

"ERRRRRRR" Zuko angrily roll his eyes. "We don't have food to celebrate," he said.

"who said about food. I was thinking about a Musical night. AHAHAHAHA"

"ERRRR NO NOT AGIN"

"Yes why not"

"I hate it"

"well who cares"

"I care, last time my ship blast because of that musical night" Zuko blame and stand.

"Oh don't be stupid Zuko. It blasts because of Zhao"

"Well still it blasts"

"your excuses are pointless"

I keep my eyes on the tea cup while listing to their conversation. I still remember what happen that night. I save Zuko. And mistakenly he got my Ocean Spirit Neckless. I wonder where it is now. Did he throw it away? Well maybe he didn't have it at all. How could he after all this time.

 **Zuko s POV**

I glare at uncle and left the cave. I have things to do more than listing to him and Song Yin. what is wrong with them. This is ridicules. And I know that witch will never tell me where the Avatar is. And more importantly I need to buy more food. I have to spend some money from the box I steal few hours ago. but i can be happy about something. I can make Song blush. HA.

 **Song Yins POV**

"Did he know that it was me who saves him" I ask secretly after Zuko left yelling at both of us. General Iroh shake his head.

"NO, of cause not. You ask me not to tell. So I didn't, but there is something I want to tell" General Iroh look around to conform that Zuko is gone.

"what is it"

"well few days ago something weird happen. You see we never went back to the fire nation. Because The Fire lord thinks that i betray him and Zuko is failure. So he sends Zuko s Sister Azula…"

"Zuko have Sister" I wide my eyes in surprise. General Iroh look at my face for few seconds.

"Well of cause. Princess Azula. She is a fire bending master for herself. She is so powerful, even it would be hard for me to defeat her"

I stay quiet while he talks. Wow who thought that Zuko have a sister. He never mentions a word about him. unlike Aang always talking about Yun.

"she came to us and lie. She said that the fire load wants us back. But I didn't believe her for a second. But unfortunately Zuko did. He was soo happy. But in the end he discovers that we are not welcome in the fire nation anymore. So we decide to travel to earth kingdom." General Iroh stop for a moment to drink some tea.

"What I want to tell you is that. Few days ago something weird Happen to Zuko. He found a mermaid."

 **Zuko s POV**

I slowly look around and walk inside the secret cave that I hide my stuff. I try to avoid the naked image of Song Yin in the pond few hours ago. crazy girl. I remove my cloths. Then suddenly I heard a small noise of a coin. I look down. It's that neckless. what the hell is wrong with it? why is it glowing? I took it up and hold it in front of my eyes. It starts to glow like the haven of sea.

 **Song Yins POV**

"A mermaid" I ask in surprise. "I know mermaids. But they live in the Spirit world,"

"Well yes. First I thought she was just an ordinary girl. But after few seconds I saw her tail" General Iroh describe about the mermaid with wide eyes. and I listen to him with the same expiration. Is this even possible. How did a mermaid come all this way to Zuko from the Spirit world?

"what surprise me the most is that…. She kissed Zuko"

Okey now this is some brand new information. I suddenly felt a bit jealous. Did I hear it right? Why did that stupid mermaid kiss Zuko. I mean what is wrong with Zuko. errrrr.

"The funny part is, that he thinks it was her who saves him that day when Zhao destroy his ship. HAHAHAHHAHA" General Iroh starts to laugh so loudly for his own jock.

But what he said makes my heart feel terrible. Is that how Zuko thinks he was saved. oh I am not surprised I never told him the truth. Not Even Iroh. But what matters to me the most is this mermaid. Where did she came from? They don't visit the mortal world. Then why is she here. And why did she kiss Zuko.

"Zuko was bathing when this happen. So first I didn't look at the seen much. Both of them are kissing and nude. Hehehe. But suddenly I saw her tail… "

I don't know how to explain this but now I think am in jealous not in love. But JELOUS. Ehhh.

 **HAHAHA see you guys soon loves**


	46. Chapter 46

The Ocean Spirit

 **Hi guys. after a long time.**

 **Chapter 46**

 **Zuko s POV**

I wait on a rooftop like a monkey until the darkness surrounds me. but it didn't come as fast as I thought. I hate waiting. Every time when I wait, the avatar goes one step further. And for some reason. I think Azula starts to follow him too. And that means it's going to be so hard for me to capture him. I don't know why father trust Azula so much. He gave her everything she can imagine. He never punishes her for anything she did for ones. But every time when I do something wrong. He doesn't even listen the reason. sometimes he punishes me for no reason. And I am not a bad person. My father knows that. I always help everyone in my nation. I want to do the best for them. Then why still bad things keep happening to me. now look at me I am a thief. I steal from poor because I have to survive and captured the Avatar.

"Chhh Chhh Chh"

Then suddenly I heard someone is walking down on the quiet street. I slowly look down. There are two men walking down. One of them is carrying two huge baskets full of foods. My tummy starts to scream with hunger. It smells so good. I slowly wear my Blue mask to hide and jump in front of them. Both of them scream in fear. I took my swords out to scare them. But as soon as possible I cut the basket from the basket owners hand and hold it tightly. I look back at them before running away from them. Now I am an officially a thief. I wonder what my father thinks about me now.

 **Iroh s POV**

"Wind so fast…." I end the song and look at Song Yin. her eyes are slowly closing. She must be tired. Poor girl. This forest is not a place for a young girl like her. I watch her while she keeps her head on the traveling bag before fell into a deep sleep. I exhale a huge berth with a smile and took Zuko s blanket and walk close to her. I cover Song yins body from it. She holds it tightly and morn. but soon she makes the noise she fell asleep again. I slowly sat next to her and massage her head. This feels great. I never had a daughter for my self before. My beloved die before we try again to have another child. But She left me a son. Lu ten. who die because of this stupid war. The only thing I have in this world is my nephew. But still, as always, I love to have a daughter of my own. I always love to hear a small voice calling me daddy. Or father or anything. I want to dress my daughter in the best clothes I can ever imagine. and make her tea. But it seems like I am not lucky at all. I exhale a huge berth. Poor girl. She must be tired after the huge storm she faces. I feel bad after hearing about it in the first place. She helps us that day when the storm came. But that day I wasn't there to save her. What will happen if she dies? Oh, I don't want to think something like that all.

"Uncle" I suddenly have shaken a bit after hearing Zuko s Voice. Ohh good he is back. but what is he carrying?.

", Here," he said and threw two baskets full of food next to me. it fell down, out of balance and food came out. I wide my eyes and look at it. where did he get those?

"Where did you get these?" I ask and got up without making any high noise. I saw Zuko Staring at the sleeping girl.

"What does it matter where they came from?" he said angrily and suddenly walk away from us. I shake my head and eat some food inside the basket. Dear lord, it's yummy.

 **Zuko s POV**

She is still here. Why is that? doesn't she have a brother to find? Oh, yeas uncle asks her to stay for a music night. Oh great. How am I going to stop staring at her like this? when every time she is around me, my eyes are popping out of my face and staring at her. what Is wrong with me. I hate myself. Why is she look so pretty? I don't understand this. no matter how many times I try to forget what I saw this morning. It doesn't work. Her naked image dancing inside my head.

"EHHH"

I sat on a rock and look around. Finally, some freedom. Wind pass through my body. but now I don't have a hair to swing with it. I keep my head on the rock and stare at the starless sky. it looks so deep and dark. So moon no clouds. Just plain.

"huhh at least something reminds me of my heart"

That's what my heart is. surrounded with darkness since the day I was banished. Darkness without any brightness. I exhale a huge berth. I wonder how my life might be if my father loves me the way I want since small days.

"huhhh"I close my eyes.

" _you will never be like this"_ My inner heart said.

"YA"

" _you ll be happy and you don't have to capture the Avatar"_

"Ya"

" _You will never get that scar"_

I open my eyes and touch my scar. No feeling came. It's so rough like a rock. I wonder how Song feel it when she touches it.

" _you feel it too"_

"Ya"

It feels so amazing. I still remember that day. she discovers how I got my scar. Did she pity me? I don't need that.

" _you don't need her pity; you need something else"_

I got up so fast with sweat. What the hell did came to my mind? what was I am thinking? what else I need. Wait…. I don't need anything from her.

" _you do,"_ my heart said

"What?" I ask in surprise.

" _comfort, you want her hand in your scar"_

"Shut up," I said and roll my eyes. that was stupid.

" _yes you do"_

"NO"

" _don't lie to yourself close your eyes, you will picture her"_

I keep my eyes open. stupid heart. I can't believe this. I am talking to myself.

… _.._

 **Song Yins POV**

I slowly open my eyes and yawn. it seems like last night I fell into a deep sleep while singing songs with General Iroh.

"ah, you are awake love" I heard General Iroh s voice. I smile with him and look at my body. someone cover my whole body with a huge blanket. I wonder who's one is this.

"Do you want some food love?" he asks again. I yawn and straight my arms before standing up.

"Oh General Iroh you don't have to cook for me"

"Oh not to worry dear. You cook for us ones. Now it's our time for us to return the help you gave us"

I smile and look around. No Zuko in site. Huh who care about that pervert in the first place.

"here I make some warm potato salad with onions" General Iroh Show me a leaf full of potatoes.

I sat next to him and pick it up. General Iroh pure some water into a golden teacup that I hadn't seen yesterday. I look at it with wide eyes. where did he get this? this cup looks so rich.

"em General Iroh…."

"MMM…"

"where did you get this cup and the food," I ask like a normal person. General Iroh stares at my face for a second. he is hiding something.

"I think Zuko steal them"

"WHAT," I ask in surprise. what does he mean by that? Zuko never steals. He is the stupid mighty Prince from the fire nation who talks about Horner in his dreams

"well yes, I don't know what is wrong with that child" Iroh said sadly. I wait until he speaks again.

"you see Since the day Zuko lost his ship. He is not sleeping. He is acting like an idiotic man. That day he has been tricked by his own sister, and after that day he kissed a mermaid and faint. You see I never thought that he will be like this. he was ones a different person. A different Prince. But now look at him. he is a thief….and why he steals? Because he got to survive to capture the Avatar."

Iroh said the last part and start to cry. He hides his face from his hands. My heart starts to itch in sadness. this is bad. I sat next to Iroh and hold his shoulder. The truth is I don't have words to comfort him. and my mind starts to imagine how it looked like when Zuko kiss that mermaid. Wait a second. Did he saw her without clothes to right? Ehhh what a lucky man. Eyuuuuuu. I wonder how they did it. is she a better kisser than me? ehhh what in the world am I thinking? My father figure is crying.

"I know you don't like him; I know that you hate him. but the person you see as Zuko is not the real Zuko. This man you see is a careless person while the Zuko I know ones do anything for the people he cares. He loves his nation and he loves his father, but now his love for them destroying him"

I slowly massage Iroh s shoulder. I still have no words to say.

"I only want him the best. I want him to settle down and be like a normal person. But now look…"

"I thought you like your new pot uncle"

Suddenly I heard a cold voice. And I don't want to turn my head to know who that is. Zuko.

 **Zuko s POV**

I don't understand this. how did he figure out about what I did? And why the hell is he talking about my life with that witch. And why did he said my father destroy me? he never did that. He only punishes me.

"To be honest with you Zuko" uncle stand while talking. His tears started to fade. and I don't like the way he looking at me.

"the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot or a tin cup." He said the last part and pick the teapot from the floor. Song Yin keeps staring at both of us from time to time. is uncle going to lecture me in front of her?

"I know we've had some difficult times lately. We've had to struggle just to get by" suddenly uncle change his tone.

"But it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honor in poverty." He said and turn to leave. Wait what? Is that it? No yelling? What is he talking about? I start to follow him inside the cave. But a soft hand stops me by touching my chest. I glare and look at Song Yin. what the hell is she wants?

"leave him alone Zuko," she said. I glare at her again.

"Let me go. before I push you" I said in anger. Why is she still keeping her hand on my chest? Errr I hate when she does this. and this is the third time.

"Let go of me," I said.

"Zuko your uncle is hurt, just leave him for a second please" I look at her eyes straightly after a long time. is she begging me? I wonder what she will do to stop me if I didn't listen to her. Huhh.I push her away and try to walk inside the cave. But as I thought she pul me back and hold my hand.

"LET ME GOOO" I scream.

"NOO" She screamed back.

I push her away and try to run inside the cave. But suddenly something holds my body and pull me back. I look at the water snake Song use to pull me back. I try to break my self but it didn't work. Huhhh if she wants a fight then I will give her a one.

I warm myself and break her grip. She threw more water balls at me.

"why can't you just leave him alone for a second Zuko" she screams. And what she said makes me angry. leave my uncle alone? huhh.

I make a fireball and send it to her. But as always she blocks it.

"Don't be stupid fire has no place with water. She screams.

"Oh really" I threw fireballs at her. She manages to block all of them. I hate the way she makes a proud face after blocking my fire.

"haha," she laughs.

"your stupid witch" I make a huge fire snake and circle it around her. But she is still smirking. She sends some small amount of water to stop it.

"looks like someone forget his bending moves," she said proudly and turn away to leave.

 **Song Yins POV**

Stupid Zuko. Does he really think that he can fight with me? how pathetic. I shake my head and start to walk inside the forest. I need some more clean water. And I know General Iroh might need some tea after what happened. I know he is in pain. I know that he loves that jerk more than anything else in this world. Too bad because Zuko didn't understand that. I know what General Iroh mean by 'settle down'. He wants Zuko to get married. But I don't think that jerk understand that. And more importantly, I can't let Zuko capture Aang.

I sat next to the waterfall I bath yesterday. I need to feel more water. But first. I want to take a shower and pee. and this time I am going to find a hidden place for that. I look around. There has to be something around here for that.

…..

I keep my good clothes on a rock and swim deep. This is awesome. A cave hidden inside the waterfall. Zuko will never find me.

 **Zuko s POV**

I came inside my secret cave in anger. ERRRR I hate that witch. She is pretty good at making my life miserable.

"Who does she think she is," I said to the blue mask on the hidden wall.

"Look at me I can water bend. Whhep wheep" I said in anger.

"That sounds so stupid" Suddenly I heard a familiar voice. I glare at the wall in front of me. what the hell is she doing in here? I turn to yell at her.

 **Song Yins POV**

I stay hidden under the water after Zuko came inside. This is insane. How in the world is he found me? what is wrong with my destiny. I slowly took the clothes on the rock and dress them without making any noise. So this is his hideout. Stupid me. why didn't I note that blue mask on the wall in the first place?

"Who does she think she is" suddenly I heard his voice. oh, he is talking about me.

"Look at me I can water bend. Whhep wheep" he said in anger. For some reason that sounds so stupid. I Look at the cave entrance before deciding to make him more angrier.

"That sounds so stupid," I said and smirked. Zuko suddenly turns to me.

"you witch," he said in a lower voice. Anger is boiling in his eyes. but I didn't mind that at all.

"ah well, it seems like you were mistaken. I am not a witch Zuko. I am the Ocean Spirit" I said proudly.

"oh really"

"ys"

Zuko moves his legs and stand in a fighting move. so he wants a fight. as always I will give him one. I bend a huge water ball and threw it at him. it showers on him like a rain and stops his fire.

"feels great Prince Zuko," I ask. He glares at me. his hair is glued to his forehead. And for some reason, he looks a bit cute without that ponytail.

"Youuu little" Zuko glare. I smirk and ran out of the cave. I know he is going to follow me out.

 **Zuko s POV**

This is impossible. how is she doing this to me? I ran after her. She is standing in the middle of the pond with water. I bend as much as fireballs at her. And she blocks them easily. She is like Azula. So powerful. This is crazy. I can't lose to her like this. She was my servant.

"it seems like someone is getting free baths," she said and laugh while showering more water to my head. And that makes me angrier than ever.

"you"

I ran to her before she can think. She tries to push me away. But I hold her from her waist and turn her face to me. she hit me on my eye.

"AWWW" I scream but didn't let her go.

"take off your hand Zuko" she screams and hit my chest. Uhhh like I'm going to do that. I hold her hand.

"Huhhh No," I said and laugh. I know now she can't bend water.

"You pervert" she screams and hit my leg. I try to pull her to me.

 **Song Yins POV**

Suddenly Zuko lost his balance. And we both scream while falling down to the ground.

"thshh"

My head hit on the floor. I close my eyes after that.

"huh, Goch ya" I heard Zuko s 'I win' voice. Dammit. His body is full on me. I try to push him away. But he didn't try to get up.

"get up," I said in anger. This is too much.

"No," he said.

I glare at is golden eyes.

"GET UP AND GET LOST" I scream.

"huh noo. I am pretty comfortable in this way"

I glare at him. His face is so close to me. and his huge muscular chest is hugging mine. Oh boy. What in the world. I can feel a familiar heat inside me. this happens to me when I dream bad dreams about Zuko. Sometimes. Ehhhhh.

what is he doing to me? he is holding my hands. His chest hugging my breasts. And his face is so close to me. I know my face is turning red. And I know Zuko can see it. oh on Ohhhnoo. I said to myself. My heartbeat speeded more than ever. I close my eyes. I can't watch his golden eyes anymore.

 **Zuko s POV**

What the hell am I doing? I never thought our fight will go this far. Now I am on top of her body. and why the hell her face turns red. And why has she closed her eyes? Oh, this is the same thing always happening to her when I am so close. Perhaps I can make her redder. More blush. I smirk a bit. and slowly massage her hand. She opens her eyes suddenly and looks at my face. I smirk and look deep into her eyes. whaooo. We were never this close to each other before. She looks so pretty. And her eyes are so deep like the Ocean. I still remember that day at the bridge. I kiss her. Maybe… ehhh.. what the hell am I doing. I slowly close the gap between our lips. I can feel her breasts under my chest. wow, this is different. my whole body is warming up. I want her hand on my eye. what is happening to me?

" _kiss her"_ my inner heart scream

I can feel her berth. I close my eyes and slowly touch her lips from mine. she didn't move. and I didn't let her.

 **HAHA. they kiss but that does not mean they love each other. see you guys soon. sorry for being late guys.**


	47. Chapter 47

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Hi guys. Short chap. Next one is Zuko Alone.**

 **Chapter 47**

 **Zukos Pov**

"AWWWW" I scream in pain after Song Yin hit my head from her hand.

"What did you do that for," I asked painfully and touch my head.

"Stop kissing me you blaster" she screams in anger and pushes me away. I hit my head on the rough floor this time.

"you… stupid stupid idiot. How dare you are? who do you think you are to kiss me? " Song YIn ask and hit my arm with a pile of leaves and mud. I smirk and laugh. I know she is angry. Her face is red with blush and anger.

"Oh come on you know who I am. and it's all your fault, you make me do this" I said.

"MY FAULT" she screams to my ear.

"well yes," I said and stand. I brush my cloths and turn to her. Dammit, she looks so pretty when her face is red. her hair is glued to her face and clothes from the bath she gets inside the cave.

"you boiled my feelings" I said and smirk." You know what I mean"

Song wide her eyes.

"WELL I DON'T CARE" she screams the last words to my face and ran away.

I laugh a bit but sit back on the floor. I hold my burning head and exhale a huge berth. my whole body is sweating. So this is how a kiss feels. what the hell did I just did. I can't believe myself. I kiss Song Yin. the girl who we found from the Ocean, the girl who cleans my ship. The girl I discovers as a Princess . And I kiss her. and why did I kiss her? I don't know. Is it because I saw her without any cloths? Is it because I want to keep her in her place. Errrr. I wonder what she thinks about me now.

 **Song Yins Pov**

I ran out from his site. I am sweating like a water fall. Ohhh my spirits. My mouth is still burning from the sensation. His kiss destroys the coldness in my body. his whole body fit perfectly right on mine. And the way it happens. I can't believe this. his kiss was amazing. His lips dance on mine. I wonder what will happen if I didn't stop him.

" _then you can have a baby"_ I heard La s voice. He is laughing.

"Hey…."

 **Zukos Pov**

I slowly walk back to the camp side. No sign of Song yin. finally, now I can see uncle without her disturbance.

I walk inside the cave. uncle Iroh is making some tea.

"Zuko you are back," he said. But didn't look at me. I sat down next to him and watch is old eyes. he didn't say anything else but took another cup for me.

"Do you need some tea Zuko?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Looks like you did some serious shopping," suddenly uncle said. Finally, something to talk. I know he know the truth.

"But where did you get the money?"

I didn't reply by draw a circle on the sandy floor. I know he want to hear about what I did from my lips.

"you said early that the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot or a tin cup," I said annoyingly and keep my head on the floor. I hate this conversation. He knows that I am a thief now. So then why ask so many questions? He knows why I steal. I have to capture the Avatar. And that the only thing I care about right now.

"There's no honor for me without the Avatar Uncle." I said suddenly. I stare at the cave roof.

"Zuko ..." I heard uncle exhale a huge breath. "Even if you did capture the Avatar, I'm not so sure it would solve our problems. Not now. not ever"

"Then there is no hope at all." I said angrily and get up to leave. What was he saying of cause everything is going to be find after I capture the Avatar. We can go home. He can be the General he wants to be. And I can be the son my father always wants me to be. But uncle drag me from my shoulder.

"No, Zuko! You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts."

I try to remove his hands from me. I don't want to hear this. I hate wisdom speech.

"In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength."

I stand.

"whatever, "I said and walk out from the cave. I don't want to talk about life or hope with anyone anymore. I hate myself. Why can't anybody understand me. this is my life. And I have to decide what to do with it. I have to go back. I want my father. I want his love. I want my honor. I want the respect I never had in my life before. I want everything I lost ones back to me. then why uncle don't understand me. he always wants me to step out from the road I concentrate my mind on. He wants me to start a new path. But I don't want to be the man he wants me to be. That's it. I have to decide about t my life. I can't play games with it anymore.

 **Song Yins Pov**

I try to concentrate my big brain for meditation. But when every time I try, that jerk head keep appearing on my head.

"Oh, this is awful. How am I going to do this? when I imagine bad things about me and Zuko"

More importantly, how am I going to face him now. My body is still searching for his lips are searching for his lips. This is crazy. I keep my head on the grass. I need some air. I close my eyes. then suddenly I feel like someone is touching my leg. I open my eyes in surprise. Its Zuko. Oh great. Now I imagine stuff like they were really happening. I am day dreaming. I shake my head.

" _you enjoy it,"_ La said suddenly.

"NO," I said annoyingly.

" _yes you did"_

"well, it doesn't matter now" I sad and turn to left. Wind pass the grass and make my hair fly. I turn to the other side. I need some sleep.

 **See you guys. I am supper busy.**


	48. Chapter 48

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Hi Znkp Thanks. And everybody else for reading my fanfic hehe. I love you guys.**

 **Chapter 48**

 **Song Yins Pov**

"So he left without saying goodbye," I ask sadly. Iroh shakes his head and turns his head towards the floor. I feel pretty bad after hearing about what Zuko did to Iroh. He can't leave this old man like this. he can't leave Iroh like this. what is wrong with Zuko.

"I know his life is turning upside down, but still, I can't let him go." Suddenly Iroh keeps his hands on his face. The great General Iroh starts to cry.

 **Zuko Alone….?**

 **Zuko POV**

I try to keep my eyes on the road. It's been two days since the day I left uncle Iroh. I am so tired. I haven't eaten much. What is happening to me. am I dehydrating? This never happens to me before. Swat is falling down from me like a waterfall. My clothes are covered with dust. My nose is Feld with sandy air in the desert.

"MOOOO"

My Ostrich hoarse scream in hunger. I slowly massage its back. There is nothing I can do. I don't have anything to feed him. and there is no grass on the floor anymore.

"keep up boy," I said.

My eyes are so heavy. They need sleep. But I can't stop. I have to find a shelter. But there is nothing around to cover my head.

"Moooo"

Suddenly my horse starts to run towards something. I slowly look at it. my eyes are blur. But I can see what it is. It's a bridge. a broken bridge leading to some kind of place. I look above while my horse is crossing the bridge. it is So deep and dark. Then suddenly horses broke a wood pile and about fell with me to the ground. I push him towards me and help him to ran out from the bridge.

 **Song Yins Pov**

I slowly follow the Horse footprints on the desert. I know I am not a fast rider or a detective. But I know that these footprints belong to Zuko s Ostrich hoarse. He is a day ahead of me. or so close. Please don't rain Spirits. If its start to rain Its going to be hard for me to find that idiot. And that means I am falling Iroh. I can't break the promise I gave to him. I promise him to look after Zuko until Iroh rejoins with him. I know what I did was so stupid. This is only making me late to find Aang in Omashu. And my crew. I don't know what are they doing now. I hope they all are doing find in the Medical village. The thing is I can't let Irohs hopes of Zuko down.

 **Zuko POV**

I touch my tummy and look at the couple below the road.

" _You can't eat their food you idiot. She is pregnant"_ my inner voice hit my head.

"But I am Hungry," I said annoyingly.

" _Don't be stupid. Remember who you are"_

I look at the couple before leaving them without harming them. My inner heart is right I have to remember who I am.

…..

I try to focus on the road with my blurry eyes. but they want to sleep. Maybe for a second. Yes, I can sleep for a second. I let my eyes to control me. sleep. Yes, that what I want now. My eyes closed without a warning. I felt like a wind. But then suddenly I saw her. I saw her in a dark room. who is she? I know that face. then why her name wasn't appearings in my mind. something is wrong. She covers her head from her clock and left without looking back. At the same moment, my eyes open in fear. I know her. I know that memory.

 **Song Yins Pov**

"yes, a guy with a scar," I ask from the villager. but he only shakes his head.

"No, I have no idea who you are talking about. He never buys cabbages from me." he said and left annoyingly.

"I never said that he buys cabbages from you, I only ask if you saw him" I reply annoyingly. Stupid cabbages guy.

"well, why would I keep him on my mind if he didn't buy cabbages from me." Cabbage man said angrily. And his words boil my anger.

"HEYYY SHUT UPP" I scream.

"NO I WONT" he screams back.

"EHHHHHHHHHH"

 **Zuko POV**

I slowly ride into the old dusty looking village. This place and its people looks like they all burn from the sunlight. Even volcanos have trees grown on them some times. But this village is nothing like a volcano hall. It's a huge dusty mess. And I don't think I can find anything to eat or a palace to stay in here.

"Come on, spider snake-eyes. Ha! Ha! Yeah!" I suddenly heard a happy but a tuff voice. I look at the path before thinking again. Hehh weirdos. Some people looks like soldiers are playing a game. And one of them stare at me. I glare at him and look away. I hate the way he looks at me.

"Hey there, you boy. On the Horace. Over here." I heard someone calling me. I look at the other side of the street. Good, a store. Maybe I can find something to eat in there.

I jump down from the Ostrich horse and put my hand inside to my pockets. Just Great. Three coins. Now I don't have much money with me. I left everything for uncle. But I can still try.

"Could I get some water, a bag of feed and something hot to eat?" I ask from the shop owner who call me in the first place. First, he keeps stare at my face and next he looks at my hand.

"Not enough here for a hot meal. I can get you two bags of feed." He said and took the money from my hand. I look down. My tummy hurt like hell. I can't believe this. the Prince of the fire nation is begging for food. But there is nothing I can do about my life. I am lost. I don't have a shelter. I exhale a huge breath and look at the two boys hiding next to a cart. What the hell are they doing. Why are they holding an Egg? My mouth start s to watering. I am so hungry.

"hehe" they smile. I think they are going to hit one of the wiordos in the street.

"CHUKKK" they did it. I heard the egg hit on someone's face.

"OOOOOOwwwwwwww!"

but I didn't look back. I don't care. What a waist. I mean. It's an egg.

Two boys secretly runaway. I pretend like I didn't saw it.

"Hey! You throwing eggs at us, stranger?" Suddenly I heard an angry tuff voice from behind. It is one of the wiardos.

"No." I answer annoyingly.

"You see who did throw it?"

"No"

"That your favorite word, no? hahaha" somebody else said. But I still didn't look back. I know what they are doing. They want to make me angry. And start a fight. Huhh too bad for them. I have anger to feel the ocean.

"Egg had to come from somewhere." Tuff looking guy said. I glare at him. I don't want to tell them that where did the egg came from. I don't want to get involved in this stupid conversation at all.

"Maybe a chicken flew over." I said annoyingly. They all stare at me with their angry eyes.

"heard sir your food" the shop owner passes me some bags for my journey. But before I touch them, the tuff looking man grab my bags. He smirks at me.

"Thanks for your contribution. The army appreciates your support." He said. I glare at him. but didn't start a fight with him. I am too tired.

"You better leave town. Penalty for staying's a lot steeper than you can afford, stranger. Trust me." the tuff guy said before leaving. I didn't argue back. This is just great. I am the fire nation prince. I left the shop to leave the town.

"Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the Fire Nation. But they're just a bunch of thugs." I heard the shop owner saying from behind.

I walk to my horse. I got to get out from here. This place is horrible than I thought. Then suddenly a small head appears. It's one ow the boys who threw an egg at the wierdos. Now I am not surprised of what they did. Those guys deserve it.

"Thanks for not ratting me out!" the boy said kindly. I glare at him. I climb on my horses and try to leave. But the boy holds my horse s string. What the hell is he doing.

"I'll take you to my house and feed your ostrich horse for you. Come on, I owe you" he said and drag us with him. 'House'. this is good. Maybe I can find some food.

 **Song Yins Pov**

I gave Moo as much as cabbages he wants. And that how I get the information about our angry prince. The kissing blaster. I can't believe myself some times. He trys to hurt me and now I am looking for him.

" _you are doing this for Iroh"_

I said to myself every time while I am walking.

"Stupid Zuko"

"MOOOOO" Moo reply's.

"see even you understand that," I said and massage the animals head.

I look around. No more forest or water falls to be seen. All are gone. This is a desert. I wonder where Zuko is. According to the cabbage guy. There is a village call Plains village around here some ware. But there is no path to go there. Only sand and rocks.

"hello is there anyone there" I heard a voice suddenly from far away. I push the string back to me and stop Moo. Who is that screaming. And where did the voice came from.

"Over here miss" I heard that voice again. I look down from the mountain path. Then suddenly I saw a man with a pregnant woman sitting next to a huge tree. What are they doing in here? In the middle of no ware? I wave my hand back to the man who is already waving his hand at me.

This is weird.

 **Zuko POV**

The boy drags me a bit far away from the village. His place looks like a farm. His father must be a farmer. I wonder how their life is like. I am Shure it's never like mine. I am a royalty who lost his father's love.

"No one can ever sneak up on us." Suddenly the boy said.

"no kidding," I said and stare at the fat earth kingdom man who standing in front of me. he must be the boy's father.

"You a friend of Lee's?" he asks from me as soon as he saw me. so the boy's name is Lee.

The boy ran to his father and hold his father's hand. Oh, great father son love story.

"This guy just stood up to the soldiers! By the end, he practically had them running away!" Lee said happily. I bow my head. Then from the inside of their house a women appear. And I know that is Lee smother.

"This guy just stood up to the soldiers! By the end, he practically had them running away!" she said proudly. I bow again.

"Does this guy have a name?" she asks suddenly.

"I'm ... uh ..."

My whole face turns to black. What the hell am I supposed to say now. I never thought about a name for my self before. No. but wait I said a name to that healer. Is it Mushi? No that is uncle. What the hell I used as my name.

 **Song Yins Pov**

I slowly bend my water back in to my porch.

"there you go Than. Your wife is okey. It's just a cramp" I said and massage Ying s belly. I can't believe this. These innocent people came so far from ther village to be save from the fire nation.

"oh thank you miss. I am glad to see a water bender like you in here like this." Than said and hold his wife's hand.

"this is an earth nation colony what are you doing in here" Ying ask from me. okey, what am I going to say now. Maybe I can ask about Zuko from them.

"actually I am looking for my friend"

"your friend?"

"well ya, he left without me. but I heard he went this way"

Than keep his hand under his mouth.

"we haven't seen anyone around here right Ying," he asks form his wife. Ying start to think. Oh, this is great.

"wait I think I saw someone traveling on an ostrich hoarse towards the bridge," she said suddenly

I wide my eyes and stare at her.

"he went this way right," I ask with amazement. Finally, free information about the jerk head.

"yes I remember him"

 **Zuko POV**

Memory's they are hunting me. I keep my head on the floor and stare at the cycling. Today I have done some good things. I help a boy and his father to fix a roof. And as a gift, I get some food and stupid memory's. I can't believe myself. They never came to me before until now. Why are they keep bothering me? is it because I I left uncle. I turn my head and close my eyes.

I still remember the way I play with my mom next to the pond. She was so pretty. She is one of the prettiest girls in the fire nation. She is tall. Her hair is not to long. She looks like me a lot according to my father. That was sweet. And then there is my sister Azula and her friends. I never forget the way Azula trick me and push me towards May. I still hate that. Girls are crazy. I open my eyes.

in past mother reads uncle Iroh s letters to us. Those days he was at Basing say. the great divide. He sends us a present with every letter. And that's how I got my knife.

 **Song Yins Pov**

Night arrives before I start my journey again. But I left Than and Ying moments ago. such a kind people. They both gave me some fruits they collect while traveling. I put an apple inside Moos mouth. He is hungry too. I yawn and keep my head on Moos. it's a tired day. and I feel terribly sleepy. I wonder where is that village is. I hope I fine Zuko there.

 **Hey guy next chapters will be fun but sad. See yaaa.**


	49. Chapter 49

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 49**

 **Zuko s POV**

I walk up as soon as the sun arrives in the sky. I couldn't sleep anymore. Memories are killing me. and more importantly, living in a small desert village makes my mouth rougher. I really miss the water fall and the forest area I passed two days ago. I Yawn and start to dress up. Last night was somehow funny but interesting. Lee starts to Plays with my swords. And I let him and teach how to use it. and as a thank you Lee told me about his elder brother. I wonder how his brother looks like. According to Lee His brother is a brave person. He fights for the earth kingdom. He loves Lee. He shows lot of things to Lee. Just like my cousin Lu Ten. My Cousin was a brave person too. He fights for the Fire nation. And he dies because of the war. Everybody respects him as a war hero. But my uncle never did, I wonder how uncle stay alive after his Son die in front of his own eyes.

"HEYYY" I heard Lee Knocking the front door in the garage. I Yawn again before opening it.

"Hey, my mom makes some breakfast, do you want some." He asks and push a small plate full of soup in to my hands. I stare at it and smell it before keeping it on my lips. It tastes so bad just like the yesterday dinner. But I didn't mention that to the boy.

"Sorry, I know it doesn't taste good. We don't have much supply's you know." Lee said sadly looking down. "we eat like that since the day the war start, that's what my father said"

I didn't reply back. But eat the meat on the plate silently. I know Lee s family is so poor. But there is nothing I can do. at the moment I am poor than them.

 **Song Yin s POV**

I make some tea for me and the other two. Lucky for them I am a water bender. and General Iroh gave me the pot Zuko steal.

"Thank you Miss Song" Than said and greet me. "your tea making skills are amazing" he said. I smile with him. well ya I make tea for a jerk for few months while I am in his ship as a servant. I said to myself.

"well now everything is okey with your wife. So it's time for me to leave" I said and stand. I bow to the couple before heading to my horse. But suddenly Than and his wife hold me tight and hug me from behind.

"Oh Thank you so much" Ying said and massage my head. I reply a smile for their kindness.

'No actually you guys are the ones who feed me last night. So I am the one who should be thanking you" I said and Hug them back. I am really going to miss these too. but it seems like my time has arrived to leave them. I Wave my hand at them while walking away with Moo. Finally, back to Business.

 **Zuko s POV**

Lee Hugs me tightly before I climb on my horse. I pat his head. Azula never did this to me. and now I start to compare the boy with her.

"When are you going to come back" He ask sadly. I can see the tears in his eyes. I look back at him. the boy is crying. suddenly I feel pain. the truth is I will never see him ever again. And I know he is going to hate me after he knows who I really am. But for now I have to keep it as a secret. For our own safety.

"Here. This ought to get you through a few meals." Lee's mother pass me a bag full of meat and Vegetables for my horse. I try to smile with her for her kindness. But it seems like my smile left my mouth long time ago.

"Thank You" I said Politely and bow. Lee s father comb my horse s hair. He never even bothers to smile with me. he always stays silent. Just like my father. but there is a different between them. Lee s father love his son so much. While mine don't. I didn't wave my hand at them. But before I leave I heard another sound of a horse rider. I look at the path annoyingly. I know who they are. The bully solders.

"What do you think they want? "Lee s father ask in anger.

"Trouble" I said and glare at the road in front of me.

…

I wait until the bully get close to Lee's family. I don't want to leave until knowing what they want. the leader of the group looks away after sees me. I know that he hates me. he thinks it was me who threw that egg over his head.

"What do you want, Gow?" Lee s father ask in the huge bully s name is Gow. he Smirk at Lee s father before talk.

"Just thought someone ought to tell you that your son's battalion got captured."

I wide my eyes in surprised. Lee s brother has been captured.

"You boys hear what the Fire Nation did with their last group of Earth Kingdom prisoners?" Gow said annoyingly. his soldiers did the same.

"Dressed 'em up in Fire Nation uniforms and put 'em on the front line unarmed, the way I heard it." he said and spit on the ground. "Then they just watched". I suddenly feel shame on my people. Did they watch how earth kingdom people die in our uniforms. Father that is wrong. There is a thing call rules.

"You watch your mouth!" Lees father jump out in anger. I know he is angry with my people and the Bully soldiers.

Gow move his horse towards Lee s father. But before he hit him, I move my horse between them. Gow The Bull glare at me. and I did the same.

"Why bother rooting around in the mud with these pigs?" Gow said the last part to my face. I roll my eyes and show how I angry with him.

 **Song Yin s POV**

I bend some air water and feel my pouch. I feel so tired. Where the hell is this village. I try to find it in every ware. I wonder where that jerk head is. this is all because of him. My back starts to hurt from sitting on the horse for a long time. and my visions is already blurring.

"I hate Zuko Moo" I said in anger.

"MOOOOOOOOOO" Moo reply. finally, someone understands me.

"Stupid Stupid Jerk" I said.

"MOoooooo MOOOO MOOOO" suddenly Moo starts to scream and run fast towards something. I look at the road in front of me. it's another horse with a large man sitting on it. Finally. I wave at the guy. But it seems like he hasn't noticed me yet. He passes me without stopping for a second. Something is not right.

 **Zuko s POV**

I keep my head on the grassy floor. I never thought to find a small river full of water nearby. I wonder why no one is coming here from Lee's village. I close my eyes and inhale the dusty smell of the air.

I have been thinking for a while. Since last night, even for this moment I am thinking. I feel bad about Lee. And there is nothing I can do about it. He loves his Brother a lot. And I can see his parents love him to. They care for each other a lot. They don't care how poor they are. On the other hand, I always have uncle by my side. He always feed me. He always takes care of me. but then suddenly we had a stupid fight and I decide to go on my own. I wonder how uncle feel. I know he love me so much. I still remember what he said to me Zhao's Ship. He thinks of me as his Own Son. He cried for me. I don't know how he really felt after his own son died in war. I still Remember the day I heard it. He loves his son more than anything in this world. He Lost My Aunt when my cousin was so young. And since then he Look after his Son in love and care. He looks after me the same way. and I still don't know why my father never let uncle to be the Fire load. I don't understand anything. He wants us to prove that uncle is weaker. And Azula things I am weaker. And my father things that to. And that's why Azula said he is going to kill me. Huhhh I know my father would never do that to me

"Azula Always lies" I said to my self.

"TOK TOK TOKKK"

Suddenly I heard a noise of a carriage. I strait up and look at it. Its Lee's Mother. She Stops the Carriage in front of me and jump down.

"You have to Help. its Lee. The thugs from town come back as soon as Gensu left. When they ordered us to give them food. Lee pulled a knife on them. I don't even know where he got a Knife. Then they took him away. They told me if he's old enough to fight, he's old enough to join the army. I know we barely know you butt"

She starts to cry.

I wide my eyes in surprise and anger. This is the exact same thing happen to that Earth nation boy in a fire nation village. I save his life. And I am going to save Lee.

"I ill get you son back"

 **Song Yin s POV**

I came to the Village I saw few minutes ago. But as for a surprise no one was around to see. Most of the door are open. But the whole village was life less.

"I wonder where the people are Moo"

I keep Moo near a shop. There has to someone around here. I smell food. It means people do live here. Then where they are now? Did Zuko Kill them. Well that could happen. I roll my eyes.

Hey! There he is! I told you he'd come!

Suddenly I heard a boy's voice from the other side of the Village. I stay quit for a second. Finally, a voice,

"Let's hope it's not a Ghost."

I slowly walk away passing most of the empty houses. This is crazy. Why did they left without closing their doors?

As soon as I walk I saw a crowd in front of me. What are they looking at? This is weird. I cover my head from a scarf so I can keep my face hidden. But as soon as I step in the street. I saw what happening around here. I saw a small boy hanging in a water tower. I wonder who did that to him. And why would someone do something to a small boy.

"HE IS BACK" I heard a woman next to me screaming. I look at the back road. First I didn't realize who it is. But then suddenly I saw him. Zuko. My mouth became a huge O. my eyes wide as melons. What is he doing in here? Is he the one who hang that boy? But for some reason I don't think he did.

"You are back" Suddenly a rough voice said. I glance at the way it came. It's an huge earth nation guy. what is going on in here.

"What Happen" I ask from the old man next to me

"Can't you see. Scar boy is here to save Lee from Gow" he said.

"GOW?"

"ya our village protector"

"If he is a Village protector why did he hang this Lee boy in there"

"ARE YOU STUPID, WHRER WERE YOU WHEN SOMETHING BIG HAPPEN IN THIS VILAGE" he said and scream to my ear. I glare at him. But before I ask another question I heard Zuko s deep voice.

"Let the kid go"

And from the sound of it. I know he is angry. But why? Why does he care about these people?

"Who do you think you are, telling us what to do?" Gow Ask. His henchmen's pull out their weapons.

"It doesn't matter who I am. But I know who you are. You're not soldiers; your bullies. Freeloaders, abusing your power. Mostly over women and kids. You don't want Lee in your army – your sick cowards messing with a family who's already lost one son to the war."

I wide my eyes in terror after I heard what Zoko said. This is impossible. Is he taking sides? And when did he start to care about the world.

"Are you going to let this stranger stand there and insult you like this?" Gow Scream and push one of his henchmen in front of Zuko.

Zuko dint move or said a word. When the Henchmen get close to him. He pulls out his swords and hit him. Zuko re-sheathes his sword while the man slides backward and runs away, panting heavily in fear.

"Yeeyyy" Villagers start to scream in happiness.

As soon as the first man left. the second Henchmen groans and runs to attack Zuko with his spear this time. Zuko punches the spear upward to move it out of the way, grabs onto the man's forehead, and shoves him to the ground. The man gets up slowly and flees as well in terror.

"Oh my god" I heard a women crying from behind.

The third Henchmen charges toward Zuko with his spear as well. Zuko stands there, waiting, until the spear is close enough and kicks the spear right in the middle, snapping it. The spearhead, along with half of the spear, goes flying in the other direction. The soldier gasps and runs away from Zuko like the two men before him. I heard the boy Lee laughs in satisfaction. A crowd has gathered.

"Don't Worry Sela, he will save your son" The old man said in a happy voice. The women who cry's before dry her tears from a cloth. "I hope so" She said.

I still don't understand a thing that happening in here. But I know one thing for Shure. They don't know who Zuko really is.

With the last of his cronies gone, Gow steps up to the plate to fight with Zuko, he picks up his dual hammers against Zuko s dual swords. They draw their weapons, and Gow throws the first blow, a rock he has earth bent, and powerfully thrusts over to Zuko. Zuko deflects it readily with his swords. Gow strikes again, this time with three large rocks instead of one. He sends them over in rapid succession to Zuko, who deflects the first two easily. However, the third rock hits him in the stomach and he stumbles backward. I wide my eyes in terror. Zuko can't fight with him without fire bending. Is he mad?

But Zuko didn't stop. he charges Gow.

"Give him a left! A left!". Suddenly the old man who scream at my ear starts to jump.

"It's not a fistfight ..." a women reply.

"He's got a left sword, don't he?" Old man said again and push me away. I glare at him.

Back at the fight. Gow does the same earthbending trick as earlier; he throws three large rocks at Zuko. Zuko responds the same as before, deflecting the first two but the third one hitting him square in the abdomen. However, this time, he falls over and somersaults backward, and manages to get up, although weakened and still stumbling around. Gow smiles.

I decide to go for his help. Zuko is weak. And I can't let him die. I promise to Iroh. But before that.

Gow earthbends again, but with increasingly larger rocks each time. He shoots four rocks at Zuko, who manages to destroy each, one by one. It continues this way, Gow no longer giving little recovery breaks to Zuko. Both are fighting at full force, although Zuko is so busy being defensive of the large flying rocks that he cannot become offensive to Gow. However, finally Gow creates a rock lanche and directs it at Zuko. Zuko is sent flying and lands straight on his back.

My heart feels with Terror. Oh my Spirits. What am I going to do now? Zuko is faint. I have to help him. I push the old man away from me and ran to him. I saw the Village protector Gow Stare at me in anger. But at the moment I don't care about him at all. I want to save Zuko.

"Zuko" I said slowly to his ear.

 **Zuko s POV**

 _Flash back._

 _I heard someone is calling my name._

" _Mom?" I said and open my eyes._

 _My mother pick me to her hand and hugs me._

" _Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you." She said._

" _Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are"_

 _As soon as she said that. she stands and left. I saw a sad smile in her face, she pulls her hood up and disappears down to the dark hallway. small balls of tears fell down from my ear._

 **Song Yin s POV**

shake and keep Zuko s head on my lap. I saw Gow working toward me. I glare at the way he smirks me. He raises his hammers to deliver the final blow.

But then suddenly Zuko open his eyes and. And as soon as he opens his eyes He reaches for his swords and gets up fire bending, creating a hurricane of flame. I stare at it in surprise. What is he doing.

Gow drops his hammers and is pushed over, and lands on his back. Zuko stands there, seething at Gow. Although unarmed, Gow stands up and raises his fists, determined to finish the fight. Zuko charges him, sending various fire blasts. Gow tries to deflect them with earth bending, but the blasts are too powerful and he is sent backward again. Rocks hit his head as he lands in with a cloud of dust.

I glue to the floor and stare at Zuko s back. He is crazier than I thought. What was he planning. To kill Gow?

"Who ... who are you?" Gow speak in terror. And I am not surprised. They don't know who he is at all.

"My name is Zuko. Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation, and heir to the throne." Suddenly Zuka starts to speak.

"Liar! I heard of you! You're not a prince, you're an outcast! His own father burned and disowned him!" The old man scream in anger. I look at the crowd. I can smell the hate in their hearts.

Bu Zuko didn't said a word. he kneels down toward Gow, who shudders in fear. However, Zuko does nothing to harm him; he only takes a dagger back. Then Zuko walks toward Lee to give it back, but Sela who had been untying Lee intervenes. She steps in front of her son.

"Not a step closer." She said. Even just for a moment I feel bad about Zuko. He was only helping.

Zuko kneels down in front of Sela, with Lee peeking around his mother's back, offering the knife.

"It's yours. You should have it." He said kindly. And his voice surprise me. How did he became so calmed after the battle?

"No! I hate you!" The boy Lee scream in anger. He holds his mother and drag her away from Zuko. Even most of the villagers turn away from him. And about me. I did the same. I don't want Zuko to know that I am here. And I know that he didn't know that it was me who sat next to him when he was faint.

 **Wow guys after long time. A messy chapter. See you soon**


	50. Chapter 50

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 50**

 **Hi, guys sorry for taking so long.**

 **Song Yin Pov**

I stare at Zuko s Back until he vanishes from my eye site. Everyone in the village Suddenly to start to blame him. But I didn't say a word. I know they have the right to blame him. But believe it or not. Zuko saves that boy. These people should be thanking him. But then again how can they. They all being hurt by the fire nation. So they don't see Zuko as a good person.

I turn back and walk back to Moo. I don't want to stay in this place. I have to leave.

I never thought Zuko is this brave. and I never thought that he will fight for justice. He tries to fight with his swords to save the boy. He is brave. And a good person.

I still remember what General Iroh told to the crew that day. Zuko got his scar because he fights for his people. His father banished him. And I still remember the way he helps that earth kingdom boy by pushing him away from the fire. It's just, Even I hate him. I could never forget what happened to him. I know he is a fire bender. And I know about his dark past. I know he is my enemy and tries to capture the world only hope. But the truth s. I feel pretty bad about him. I wonder what he feels now.

 **Zuko Pov**

Night has arrived again. I keep a wet cloth on my forehead. It has a huge bump with a small scar. I wonder why it never bleeds. It's like somebody heals it. My whole body is hurting. Mostly my head.

"Stupid Earth nation people…..And I am still stuck in this stupid desert" I speak to myself.

But at least this place has grass for me to keep my head on. This was the land area that I spend my afternoon before traveling back to save Lee. Huh

I never thought that Lee will get angry with me like that. Last night He said I was like his brother. but now he hates me. Because I am a fire bender. Even I save his life he hates me. Well, I can't blame him for that. We are curled. We kill all the other people in other nations. So how can people trust us or love us? I don't know why but. My father never understands these things. Uncle told me to treat others kindly. But even I do…. these people hate me. They think I am their enemy. Well, it's true. But I never hurt innocent people. I only go after the Avatar.

I sat down on the floor and stare at the night has no stars. No light. Just like my heart. Everything is dark and ugly. I am all alone. I exhale huge berth. My head is still hurting. I need to lay down.

But before I keep my head on the floor I heard a noise. I straight up and stare at the road. Then suddenly I saw a person walking towards me. I can't see this person face because of the darkness. But from the body shape. It has to be a woman. I wait until she passes me.

"Brave thing you did back in there"

Suddenly I heard a female voice from the walking figure. What the hell. This can't be happening. I wide my eyes. I know that voice. Song Yin. What is she doing in here? I make a fireball from my hand. But it's not to harm her. But to see her clearly. She stands next to me and stare at my forehead. I wide my eyes and stare back at her. Her deep blue's eyes start to shine because of the flame in my hand. And they remind me of something. But it didn't come to my mind.

"You?" I ask in a surprise. She smirks.

"How have you been Zuko," she asked calmly.

I glare at her and look away. For some reason, I feel like she saw what happen to me this evening.

"Zuko" she calls my name.

"What the hell do you want. Don't you have anything else to do rather than following me" I ask in anger?

I didn't mean to be cruel to her. But since that day I kiss her. I don't feel well when she is around me.

"Zuko. I came here because of your uncle" she still talks calmly. I wide my eyes and look back at her.

"What happens to him?," I ask in surprise.

"nothing. He is fine. It just. he asks me to follow you and bring you back to him"

I glare again at her. I don't think uncle ask her to do something stupid like that.

"I am not going back to him. I have to find the avatar" I said calmly and walk towards my horse. I don't want to be around her. And It's better to leave than staying in here with her.

"Zuko. What is wrong with you" She suddenly asked and hold my hand forcefully. I stop and turn around to glare at her.

"It's none of your Business witch," I said in anger.

"Don't you see. Your uncle needs you. You can't leave him like this. He never left you since the day you get banished. Then why have you so being curl to him like this? You always thinking about a way to catch Aang. but in the end, you lose the people you love."

I wide my eyes again after she said those words. What the hell Is she talking about? I am being curled? Who the hell does she think she is to say something like that to me.?

"Zuko, I know you are angry with me. But leaving your uncle like this won't help you. You need him. Just the way he does"

I close my eyes for a second. My uncles face appears in my imagination. I know what she said is true. But. Now I can't turn back.

"Zuko…I saw what you did this evening" She said and massage my hand. I close my eyes and let her. I need some comfort. I really do.

"You are so brave," she said.

I open my eyes it true?. Am I brave? After everything, I have done to everyone. she still thinks I am brave?

"Zuko… go back " she said my name slowly and turn me towards her.

I stare at her eyes for a second. they remind me of something. Something shiny. But I have no idea of what it is. Suddenly She smiles with me. And for some reason, her smile hit my heart like a knife. I Close my eyes and exhale a huge berth. I don't know what is wrong with my destiny. I don't know why it all ways bring me back to her. I hate it. And I know she is kind. And I know there is nothing is wrong with her. But still, I hate her. I don't know why.

Is it because I lost everything because of her?

 **Song Yin Pov**

I wait until Zuko responded to me. I know he is mad and I cross the red line in his mind. But what I said is the truth. Iroh needs Zuko just the same way Zuko needs him. It's not that I care a lot about Zuko. But after what I saw in this heart start to send mix feelings towards me. And that is the reason I came here to see him.

I can't do this forever. I have to find Aang. And I clearly know that he is not in Oma shu anymore. And that means I have to go back to the medical village to get my people and travel to Basing say. but before that I want Zuko to be with Iroh.

"Zuko…. go back," I said and try to turn him towards me. And as for a surprise he turns to me without pushing me away. His eyes are closed. He is slowly breathing. Did I hypnotize him? I breathe slowly and smile with him.

"You know why I am after the avatar," he said slowly.

"You know everything. About me." He said again and open his eyes. what is he trying to say? I shake my head.

"You know what, I know you have all the rights to fight against me. I am not your friend. I am your enemy. But I hate when you think that you understand me more than myself. And I hate when you try to stop me from the only hope I have to get close to my father."

Zuko Scream the last part to the air. I stare at his face and try to get his words into my brain.

"Since the day you came to my ship. Everything went wrong to me. I lost my uncle. I lost my crew. I lost my ship. And I was about to die in it. And everything is because of you" Zuko said and look away from me. This time I wide my eyes in surprise. What did he just say? Suddenly my heart starts to ache painfully.

"Because of me?" What is he talking about?

"Yes. Since the day you came to my ship and my life. My whole life turns upside down. You are mad and was always every ware. When I get a one-step close to the avatar you push me back."

I wide my eyes in surprise. I never try to push him back from his hops. And I never try to distract him.

"But I am not blaming you for anything," Zuko said calmly.

"You saves my life more than ones. You left the ship and risk your own safety because of me."

 **Zuko Pov**

I saw her wide eyes after she heard everything I said. I didn't mean to say anything to her. My hatred toward her is still the same. But I have to stop her from involving in my life anymore. And I want to tell her goodbye. And I don't want her to follow me anymore. We are not family. Not even friends. Neither of us can't live like this. So this has to be stop. I have to find my own path. And I don't want her to follow me anymore. I have a future. I have a father who waits for me back in the fire nation. I have to find my mother. I have a lot of things to do. So there no place for a Song Yin in my life. I can't run back to her every time. I have to leave her behind.

"Zuko, I am sorry about everything that happens to you. I am really sorry"

"It's nothing," I said and remove my hand from her. "I have to leave," I said and turn away.

"I have to leave to Zuko. I don't think that will meet each other again. I am leaving to Basing say." She said and stops. I didn't say a word. I Climb back to my horse.

"I want you to go back to your uncle. He is old and all alone. He needs you Zuko. And you need him. I know someday that you will realize the right between the right and wrong. And remember, if you ever need my help. You can always count on me. I know I am not your friend. But still, I look after you. Because I am The Ocean Spirit. Goodbye Zuko."

I wait for few seconds. I heard the sound of her footsteps are moving away from me. But I didn't turn back.

 **That's for today guys. See you again. Sorry about the grammar again hehe.**


	51. Chapter 51

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 52**

 **Hi guys.**

 **Aang's Pov**

The wind is so warm and the Moring is beautiful. I sat down peacefully on top of Appa. He Yawns and closes his eyes.

It's been a long time since the last time we spend like this. This is so relaxing and fun. Sitting on the floor without doing anything. Everyone is happy.

Katara is combing Appa's fur. This is so cute. She is cover with fur.

and my new earth bending teacher is having fun too. Every day, I stare at her face for a few seconds. I still don't understand her. How can she see when she is blind? But I never say that to her. I know she is a master of earth bending. And saying that means I have to get myself killed from her hands.

"Hey!, You guys picked a great campsite." She said and touch Appa's fur on the ground.

Hehehe to bad she can't see them.

"That's not grass." Sokka said and laugh "Appa's shedding."

He loves when Appa is Shedding. So he can make some new pillows.

"Oh, gross!" Katara said annoyingly.

I laugh at her. I flew to the sky and sat on Appa's head.

"That's not gross, it's just a part of spring! You know, rebirth, flowers blooming and Appa gets a new coat." I said with a happy face.

I love Appa.

"Ah, the beauty of spring," Katara said and rolled her eyes.

Then suddenly Appa starts to breath faster and sneezes, releasing a thick cloud of fur.

I laugh so hard while Katara starts to yell.

"Stop! Appa, stop! Ugh!"

"It's not that bad, Katara," Sokka said and pick some fur to his hand.

I start to laugh again after he makes a wig from that.

"It makes a great wig!" he said.

I pick up some fur and try to make a beard! For myself. They all laugh at me. This is fun.

"I'm just glad we finally have another girl in the group because you two are disgusting," Katara said and cover her smile.

I love when she does that. She looks so cute.

Then Suddenly I heard another voice

"Excuse me, does anyone have a razor? Because I've got some hairy pits!" I heard tops voice from behind.

She raises her arms revealing the stuffed fur in her sleeves. And suddenly my nose starts to dance and without a warning I sneeze. I crash against Appa's leg and for the fur to blow off me and the others. And The impact leaves some fur on my back. Sokka and Toph Start to laugh and Katara chuckle. for some reason, she looks so cute when she does that.

I stare at everyone's happy faces. Everything is getting better.

 **Iroh s POV**

Song Yin hasn't returned yet. Not Even Zuko. I walk as much as I can. I past villagers' and deserts' as much as I can. have to find Zuko. I know he is so annoying and angry with me. But he is the only reason I live until now.

Since the day I lost my son. Zuko became my life. I look after him. I feed him. I teach him. I even travel around the world with him. So I can't let him go like this. He is my son. so I have to follow him even he goes to the deepest darkest place on this earth.

But for that I want him to understand me. I want him to love me. I want him to care about me. I am so older than his father. I don't know about the day that my time will end in this world. But until that day, I want to stand beside my Nephew to protect him.

I wonder why Song yin hasn't returned yet. I told her that I am coming after her. But maybe she couldn't find Zuko too. Even she found him. I know that Zuko would never listen to her. Zuko never likes her. I thought that meeting Song Yin might do something good to Zuko. But it seems like I was wrong. He hates her. And I don't know why. Is it because I was in love with that girl Mai? I don't think it is true love. And if it is, he never dates Ayami.

But Song Yin is someone different. Someone who understand Zuko well. And I know she will be always there for him. She was the one who saves him from that huge blast. But still, it's a secret. I wonder what will happen when the day Zuko Discovers the truth. Then he will realize that it was not a mermaid at all.

I sat down for a minute. I am so tired. And my old legs hurt too. I exhale a huge berth. Sun is setting up. But still no sign of Zuko or Song Yin.

"Perhaps I should make some tea and drink," I said to myself.

I keep my supply bag on the floor. Good thing I always carry a teapot and cups with me. But first I need some water. I pick up my pot and walk towards the lake. But suddenly something sot flew towards me and hit my face. I fell down backward and hit my back.

"AWWWWW" I scream in pain. Small teardrops came to my eyes. I slowly sit and massage my back while glaring at the white fur ball that hit my face.

"Oh dear my old back"

I stand and pick the furball to my hand. Where did this come from? I look around. I saw more fur balls on the floor. I keep my pot away and collect the fur balls. Maybe I can make a pillow.

I smell it to find the place that it belongs to. I know about the fur trees. But this looks a bit strange. I think this fur belong to an animal. But….

Suddenly it came to my mind The Avatars Bison. I wide my eyes in surprise.

 **Song Yins POV**

" _You saves my life more than ones. You left the ship and risk your own safety because of me."_

I try to memorize everything that Zuko told to me yesterday. Did he really mean that? I don't understand him. First, he starts to yell at me. But then he clams himself.

I never mean to be a trouble to him. All I want is him to be with General Iroh. I feel pretty bad about Zuko. I know the reason behind his actions. I know he wants his Horner and his father's love back. But I don't think the fire load loves his son the way Zuko thinks. And I don't know why Zuko doesn't understand that yet. Capturing Aang is not the answer to his problems. I hope he understands that.

I left the desert area without knowing it. it seems like I came too far while thinking about Zuko. I jump down from moo a start to walk by myself. I have to stop thinking about Zuko. I have more important things to do. First I have to find my people. It's my duty to take them to Ba sing say. And next, I have to find Aang. And for that, I don't know how to find him at all.

I never expect things like this to happen in my life. I never want to meet Zuko in the first place. And I don't know why he saves me in the first place. If he let me to die that day. none of this would happen. But perhaps this is my destiny. Running into his life and Iroh's.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOO" suddenly I heard Moo Scream in Terror.

I slowly tap the animals back and push his neck so he can sit down. but he left my grip and start to run towards the forest area. I wide my eyes and ran after him.

"MOO Come back" I scream.

But the animal didn't hear a thing. He screams at the sky. I look up but didn't see a thing.

"Mooo Hold on"

Moo ran as fast as it can. I ran behind him to the forest. what's wrong with him. I can't let him run away from me like this.

Moo jump into a street in the middle of the forest. He Starts to scream after that. I think he saw or feel something before I do. But what could it be?

"DRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Suddenly the earth starts to shake. I wide my eyes and look at the street. Something is wrong. I start hearing a huge noise from the inside. its sounds like huge braking. Something huge is moving inside the forest. And I think I am standing in front of its way.

"Moooo" I hold the animal's neck and try to drag him back to the forest to cover up. I don't want to be seen for whoever was coming my way.

 **Katara's POV**

I don't know why but ever since Toph start to travel with us. I feel like a huge Wight is on my shoulder. She is just a kid. Well, I know Aang is small too. but Aang is 112 years old. But Toph, she is too small. I know she can bend Earth better than anyone. And I know she is Aang teacher. but still, she is a kid

And what makes me angrier is the reason she stays away from her duty's. I mean we all help each other always. But Toph. She doesn't do that. I know she ones lives with thousands of servants around her. But now she has to learn to help us and everything.

At first, I let her be the way she wants, I know she is blind and small. But then suddenly she turns away annoyingly. She rejects helping us to build over a tent. And in the end, we fight. but as a grown up I can't fight with her. And I that's why I decide to be friendly with her.

"Hey Toph, I wanted to apologize for earlier," I said calmly. "I think we're all just a little tired and getting on each other's nerves"

"Yeah, you do seem pretty tired." She said without thinking.

And her tone makes me angry. But I stay calm.

"I meant all of us."

But she didn't care about what I said. She threw away the apple she was eating and keep her head on the floor.

"Well, good night." That's all she said.

"Good night," I reply.

Toph Turn away. I glare at her back. But there is nothing I can do about her.

 **Song Yin POV**

I start to follow the huge fire nation Machin. I still don't have a clear idea of this huge thing. but I know they are going to use it for something bad. Maybe to destroy a town. But witch one. And more importantly, They didn't stop for the night. They didn't care about the time. And I don't know the direction they travel. But I know one thing. I am going to follow that thing.

 **Aang POV**

 _I try to eat snow corn. I am so thirsty. But the snow corn ran away from me. I start to run after it. but before I catch it Sokka appears from no ware. He hit me with his Boomerang and ran after the snow corn._

"There's something coming toward us!"

I suddenly heard Toph s voice. I open my eyes and stare at the dark sky. Oh boy, where is that snow corn? Is that a dream.

"There's something Big is coming," Toph said again seriously.

I open my eyes and hit my head to shake my mind away from the snow corn.

"What is it?" I ask annoyingly.

"It feels like an avalanche, but also not an avalanche," Toph said and keep her ear on the floor.

Katara gets up from her sleeping bag and walks towards Toph. Even I did the same. If something is coming towards us. We might be in trouble.

"Your powers of perception are frightening," Sokka said annoyingly.

He covers his head from a blanket.

"Should we leave?" Katara asks.

And I did the same. Toph shakes her head.

"Better safe than sorry," I said and drag Sokka's Blanket away from him.

He glares at me and got up. We all collect all the supply's we got and climb on top of Appa.

"Yep Yep," I said.

Appa Yawn and slowly fly towards the sky. I scratch my eye.

"Look" Suddenly Katara said in terror.

I turn behind and stare at the huge smock coming from some kind of huge thing. I don't know if it is an animal or a Machin. but leaving this place is the best thing we can do.

"What is that thing?"

 **Kataras POV**

Aang land Appa on a huge open place next to the forest. We haven't spotted the smock yet.

All of us yawn and slowly climb down.

"Ah, land sweet land! " Toph said and kiss the land. "See you guys in the morning!"

She said cheerfully and pick her bag up. I glare at her. She can't sleep like that.

"Actually, can you help us unload?" I ask annoyingly.

And I know soon or later we are going to fight again.

"Really? You need me to help unload Sokka's funky-smelling sleeping bag?" Toph said Sarcastically.

I glare at her again. Too bad she can't see me.

"Well, yeah. That and everything else. You're a part of our team now, and –" I try to enplane.

But suddenly Toph cut in.

"Look! I didn't ask you to help unload my stuff! I'm carrying my own weight." Toph points her finger at me.

And her reaction makes me angrier than ever.

"That's not the point," I said and approaches in front of her.

This is it I am going to tell her.

"Ever since you joined us, you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful!" I blow up in anger.

"What? Look here, sugar queen," Toph points her finger again towards me.

And her nickname boils my anger into Lava. I glare at her.

"I gave up everything I had so that I could teach Aang earth bending. So don't you talk to me about being selfish!" She ends her paragraph.

But I didn't hear a thing. my anger covers my ear.

"Sugar Queen"?

 **Aang POV**

"Sugar Queen"? Katara screams in anger.

Toph closes her tend door to Katars face.

"D-did you just slam the door in my face?! How can you be so infuriating?!" Katara screams again.

Oh boy, I hate group fights. I lost Songii because of a group fight. And I think soon or later, I am going to lose my earth bending teacher.

Sokka pulls out his sleeping bag while Katara fight.

"Should we do something?" I ask.

"Hey, I'm just enjoying the show," Sokka said and laugh.

I glare at him. Errr I hate fights. Why nobody understands that.

Katara starts to hit Tops door. And Toph stays silence. This is crazy. I can't believe this. We didn't run away from a huge Machin to fight like this.

"Okay, okay, you both need to calm down," I said and appear in front of Katara.

"Both"? Katara screams at my face. "I'm completely calm!"

Her angry face scares me to death. I smile and decides to stay away.

"I ... can see that."

Katara starts to breathe like a tired bull. I slowly step away.

 **Song Yins POV**

The Machin pass a small campsite. What in the world are they after? And who is inside it? it couldn't be Zuko. I know that he will never go back to the fire nation without Aang. Then who is this? a new avatar hunter? Or a village killer?

 **Aang POV**

I try to dream my snow corn again. But Katara and Toph' s argument kills both me and Sokka. He covers his ears from a pillow.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight. Too bad you can't see them, Toph!" Katara said annoyingly.

I glare at her from my heart. And then suddenly earth starts to shake and, Toph sends a huge underground earth bump towards Katara. Katara screams when she flew towards the sky. But as soon as she flew she fell on top of Sokka.

"Hey, how's a guy supposed to sleep with all this yelling, and earthquakes?" he yells at both girls while pushing Katara away from him.

I agree with Sokka for the first time. We all need to sleep. And its half past midnight. This fight only makes us tired.

"That thing is back!" Toph said and open her earth tent in terror.

I wide my eyes in surprise. This can't be happening. The gap I make between us was huge. Then how did they found us? I stare at the sky and saw the smoke.

 **Song Yins POV**

I yawn and close my eyes for a second. the whole world starts to spin around me. but as soon as I did that I fell down from Moo. I try to open my eyes after the fall. They start to get hurt.

"OWWW" I scream in pain.

Moo sat next to me. I slowly start to massage my body. This is so bad. That thing is so faster than air. Moo can never catch it. and it seems like he is tired.

"Mooooo" the animal moan in pain.

I slowly keep my head on his body. I don't think I can move a step without some sleep. I massage my forehead. It starts to hurt after I fall.

"This is bad Moo," I said painfully.

"If I stop following that thing. I would never find its destination, but If I move I will die from sleepiness"

Moo keeps his head on the floor with an agreement.

"It's not raining. And maybe I can catch it tomorrow" I said and curl on the grass next to Moo.

 **Aang POV**

We land on a huge rock. All of us are tired. Katara and Sokka fell down to the floor. They all look miserable. And the same goes for me. I yawn and fell down next to Toph and Katara. I still have no idea about the Machin that follows us.

"Okay, forget about setting up camp," Sokka said and move towards a cliff. "Okay, forget about setting up camp."

"That's good because Toph wasn't going to help anyway!" Suddenly Katara Start to fight again. I glare at her. Okay, this is too much. What is with her.

"Oh, I didn't realize the baby still needed someone to tuck her in bed," Toph replies with annoyance in her voice.

"Come on guys, there's something after us and we don't even know what," I said and close my eyes. "or who it is."

"It could be Zuko., We haven't seen him since the North Pole," Katara said while thinking.

Hmm good point. I wonder where Zuko is? It's a surprise that he didn't come after us yet. I still remember what Zhao said that day at the Oasis. he blows Zuko s ship.

"Who's Zuko?" Toph asks.

I smirk a bit.

"Oh, just some angry freak with a ponytail who's tracked us all over the world," Sokka said with sleepiness in his voice. But what he said make me smile.

"What's wrong with ponytails, Ponytail?"

"This is a warrior's wolf tail"

"Well, it certainly tells the other warriors that your fun and perky."

"Anyway, whoever's chasing us couldn't have followed us here, so, now would everyone just shhh?" Sokka said in the end and close his eyes.

I close mine too. If it is Zuko, he is not hard to handle. Especially when I have Katara and Toph by my side. I know they both are good at fighting. Even fighting with each other. I still remember the way Katara starts to fights with Song Yin. and unlike Toph Song Yin never said a word against Katara.

"MRRRRRRRRRR" Momo starts to chitter and hope on Sokka's body. Sokka tries to push him away. But Momo didn't leave.

"No Momo, shhh. Sleepytime."

But Momo didn't latent to Sokka. He starts to run towards the cliff. I open my eyes and sat down. I saw huge smoke. Oh, my Spirits.

"That's impossible. There's no way they could have tracked us." I said and stand. This is crazy. How are they keep finding us?

"I can feel it with my own two feet!" Top said with amusement,

I ran after Momo. And the others did the same. This is impossible. I saw a huge Machin with a huge smoke is moving toward us at high speed.

"Let's get out of here," Katara said nervously.

I saw unhappiness in her eyes. I stare back at the Machin. It's getting closer. Who are they? Are they friendly? Why are they following us? I got to find that before running away.

"Maybe we should face them. Find out who they are. Who knows, maybe they're friendly." I said calmly.

"Always the optimist ..."

We stand side by side to each other. None of us didn't move. Katara bends some water.

The Machin suddenly stops without getting closer to us. We wait.

"Dshhh" the huge door in the Machin open. I saw some kind of animal's head is popping out of it.

"What the." Soka moan.

Then suddenly we say them. The three girls who attack us back in O Ma Shu. Oh dear. This is not good. We all stare at each other.

The three girls were on top of the Lizard shaped animals. They all lock their eyes with us.

"t's those three girls from Omashu!" Katara said with a surprise.

"We can take them. Three on three." Toph said annoyingly.

"Actually Toph, there's four of us," Sokka yelled at Toph.

But I didn't turn my head to listen to them. My eyes are glued with the girl who looks like the leader of the team. I still remember the way she fights. Her fire bending is blue and so warmer. I don't know who she is. But she reminds me of Zhao. In a different way.

"Well, we wanted to find out who they were and now we found out." Sokka put his Boomerang back into his bag. "Now let's get out of here."

The three girls suddenly Gide their animals towards us. Toph bends a huge rock step towards them. But the leader looking girl ran towards us without any stops. Dammit. She is so powerful. Suddenly the boring looking girl threw knives at us. Toph bends a huge rock to stop them. At the same time leader girl bend fire at us. We ran to Appa and climb on his back.

"Appa, yip yip!" I scream in terror.

As soon as Appa fly to the sky. I look back at the ground area. The leader girl is still staring at me.

 **Song Yins POV**

I open my eyes when I heard the noise of an animal. I slowly touch the black ball next to me. Moo is still sleeping. I close my eyes again. Maybe I am dreaming.

"You got to be kidding me." I suddenly heard a familiar voice.

I open my eyes widely with a Surprise. I know that annoying voice. Oh, my Spirits. Zuko. I yawn annoyingly. I hate my life. Why is he here? I ask him to go back to his uncle. Then why is he here? Stupid Zuko.

"Witch hey…" he mentions my nickname.

I slowly open my eyes and glare at him. Zuko is sitting on his Ostrich horse

"Why are you following me" He asked with a smirk in his voice.

I glare at him for the second time and close my eyes. I don't want to start the 'what is going on with my life' conversation with him at all.

"witch," He said again.

I stay quiet. I heard him climbing down from his Horse. What does he want now?

"Did you saw it" Suddenly ask sitting next to me.

I open my eyes and stare at his hat face. Why in the world is he wearing a stupid hat at a time like this?

"saw what?" I ask with an angry voice.

"That Machin," He said slowly.

"Hmm"

So he was following it too.

"do you know who is in it" He asked.

"No," I said with the same tone as earlier.

"My Sister"

I wide my eyes with a surprise. I got up and sat. Zuko removes his hat. I saw his little hair. How cute.

"You're what?"

"My sister," Zuko said and look down at the floor.

This is incredible. Finally, his amazing sister is out of her cage. I heard about her from Iroh. She tries to trick Zuko.

"She is after the Avatar" Zuko said and look straight at me.

I stand as fast as I can. What? is this is true? Is she after Aang? Oh, my spirits. So it means she was following Aang. But I thought he was back Omashu or another earth nation kingdom. And it seems like I was wrong. Did Aang know anything about Zuko's Crazy sister? Did he know that she is after him? Oh, my spirits.

"What is wrong will you all" I yelled in anger. "why can't you leave my brother alone"

Zuko stares at my face with surprise. He didn't glare at me. But I did. I wait for a second. but Zuko didn't reply to me. His facial expiration is still the same.

I wake Moo and help him to stand. I got to go after that Machin. I don't want to lose Aang for a fire nation monster. I collect my stuff and keep them on Moos back. The animal growl in anger. But there is nothing I can do.

"Wait" Suddenly Zuko said and hold my arm.

I turn my face towards him.

"Azula is dangerous than you could imagine," He said calmly.

I glare at him. Is he mad? Did he forget who I am? I am Song Yin the Ocean Spirit. I know how to handle a creepy fire bender.

"I 'll be fine"

"No you want, if she wants, she can kill The Avatar. even you. She is so powerful. She is not someone like me. she doesn't take prisoners" Zuko said the last part directly at my eyes.

And for some weird reason, my heart starts to work fast. Zuko was never like this before. He was angry and brave. But now. He looks scared. But I shake my mind.

"I don't care who she is Zuko. And I won't let your sister kill my brother" I said and remove my hand from his grip.

Zuko stares at me with a surprise written on his face.

 **Hi, guys, I hope you guys like this.**


	52. Chapter 52

**The Ocean Spirit**

 **Chapter 52**

 **Song Yin POV**

No matter how hard I try, Zuko is still following me. It seems like, His desire of capturing the Avatar is far more important than his uncle. I didn't say a word. But let him to guide me. He is pretty good at tracking other people. I still remember the way He tracks General Iroh ones. When the earth benders capture him.

But today things are changed. I don't want him to be around me at all. First of all, a few days ago, He saw me naked. And secondly, he kisses me. And next, the little talk we had and his overprotective action makes me a lot uncomfortable to stick around him.

The truth is Things are pretty awaked between us. It's not like the old days.

I stay as quiet as possible. He did the same. It seems like he doesn't mind anything at all. I really hate him. we keep a huge gap between us. I don't want him to find Aang. More importantly, I don't want his sister to find Aang too.

The way Zuko said, his sister is so powerful.

But Aang is my Brother. And I do anything to protect him. I love him. I want him to be safe.

"The track went this way" Suddenly Zuko speak.

His voice is so cold.

I hold my rings and glance at him. Zuko is searching for a clue on the sandy floor. His half grown hair makes him look a bit mature than normal. I keep my stare at him. He had been changed. This is not the Zuko I knew ones. He is not a proud full prince anymore. His royal clothes are gone. his hair is gone. he looks anger than ever. more importantly, he lost himself in his heart.

Suddenly he looks back at me. His golden eyes meet mine. They look so colder than ever. But warm at the same time. I keep my eyes on him. as soon as our eyes met. familiar warm feeling cross over both of us. It's the same feeling I feel before we kiss that day. Zuko shakes his head and looks away. I did the same. I kick Moo' s butt and change the road. Zuko and his Ostrich hoarse walk in front of me.

"So you didn't tell him yet," he asks.

I wide my eyes and look at him. What is he talking about?

"The Avatar"

"Oh" I didn't reply.

It's a bit surprising the way Zuko keep my Secret safe from the others. I know I can trust Iroh. But Zuko is someone who doesn't understand anything at all. But he still didn't use my secret against me or Aang. at least that a good thing about him.

"why are you keep hiding it," he asks again.

Zuko's voice is colder than normal.

"it's not easy to say those things," I said slowly." It's not easy to explain these things to him. Telling him the truth is harder than jumping into a volcano Zuko.

I suddenly feel a small pain. What was he thinking? it's not easy, to tell the truth. How am I supposed to do that?

"Hmm" That's all he said.

I didn't reply and let the silence surrounded us.

"he is lucky," Zuko said suddenly.

"why," I ask and glance at him.

Zuko smirks. He stops his Horse and looks back at me. His angry eyes are soft for a second.

"At least he has a sister like you to follow him, even after, death," He said and kick his Horse.

I glance at his back. His focus is still on the conversation. What does he mean by that? he has an uncle to follow him. But he said, sister. Does that mean his sister don't like him? Perhaps this might be a perfect time for me to know more about his creepy sister.

"Aang is my past. But still, our bond is so powerful. I love him. Even he didn't know that yet. It's my duty to look after him. since small days I was his mother figure" I said and stop.

Zuko's ears are still on me.

"no matter what happens. I love him. I will always be there for him. That's what siblings should do right? Don't you love your sister?" I ask innocently.

Zuko Exhale a huge berth and stare at the Horizon. He didn't speak at first. And I didn't push the question further. I didn't make him angry right.

"It's complicated," He said slowly.

"Why"

"She is not someone like you, not even me, she is deferent. She is like my father. Her powers of bending are limitless"

"Is that why it's complicated?"

"No it's just, it's hard to love her when she doesn't do the same for me," Zuko said sadly.

I don't know why but I get close to Zuko while riding.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I ask curiously.

Zuko stops his horse and stares back at me. His Golden cold eyes ran every ware on my body. I blush a bit.

Suddenly he smirks and looks away. Hmm that's new. He never does that before. I glare at him and kick Moo. I was so stupid to ask something like that in the first place.

"Who knows maybe I do" I heard him say from behind.

And I suddenly discover a small feeling of jealousy dancing around my heart.

 **Aang s POV**

Appa starts to fell down without a warning. We all scream in terror. I jump in front and try to wake Appa. But nothing works. He is still sleeping.

"AAPPAAAA" I scream.

But nothing happens. We all start to keep falling at full speed. Toph, Sokka, Katara, and Momo sway to the side still tightly gripping the saddle.

"Do something Aang" they scream.

I try to open Appa's eyes. But it's harder than I thought. His eyes were glue to each other. I look at the ground area. It's getting closer in every second.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' we all scream.

Suddenly Appa opens his eyes. He crashed us between trees and land us on the ground. We hold our berth until Appa stops.

As soon as Appa stops. we all jump out from him.

"Appa's exhausted," I said tiredly.

My eyes start to cry without some sleep.

Sokka holds his sleeping bag and fell on the grassy ground.

"Okay, we've put in a lot of distance between us and them. The plan right now is to follow Appa's lead and get some sleep." He said and close his eyes.

I sat next to Appa and keep my head on his furball leg. I don't want to stay awake for a second.

"Of course, we could've gotten some sleep earlier, if Toph didn't have such issues." Suddenly Katara starts to yell.

I glare at her. Oh god can't she let it go. We all are tired.

"What!?" This time Toph stand next to us.

She walks towards katara to start a fight.

I jump and ran between them.

"All right, all right, everyone's exhausted! Let's just get some rest." I try to calm them.

But Karara pushes me away.

"No, I want to hear what Katara has to say. You think I have issues?" Toph Scream.

I hold her hand to stop her. And she did the same.

"I'm just saying. Maybe if you helped out earlier, we could have set up our camp faster and gotten some sleep. and then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Come on guys stop," I said with a loud voice.

But it seems like nobody heard me.

"You're blaming me for this?" Toph asks in anger.

Katara threw her sleeping bag away and got up. Oh boy. This is not good at all. I don't want my both teachers to fight with each others.

"No! No, she's not blaming you." I said and try to separate them.

"No, I'm blaming her!" Katara said and push me again.

I fell to the ground and. Momo helps me to stand.

"Hey," Toph high her voice. "I never asked you for diddly-doo-dah. I carry my own weight. Besides, if there's anyone to blame, it's Sheddy over here!"

Suddenly she said and point at Appa. I wide my eyes. what is she talking about? How dare she is. Appa was carrying us all since the day we start this journey. And nobody ever complains.

"What? You're blaming Appa?" I ask in a higher voice. I feel sad and angry.

"Yeah, you want to know how they keep finding us? He's leaving a trail everywhere we go!

Toph Grabs a handful of Appa's fur and lets the shedding's blow away in the wind.

I stare at her hand in a surprise. That's not true. Appa never helps fire nations to find us. I feel a bit angry.

"How dare you blame Appa! He saved your life three times today! If there's anyone to blame, it's you! You're always talking about how you carry your own weight, but you're not. He is! Appa's carrying your weight. He never had a problem flying when it was just the three of us!"

...

 **Iroh s POV**

I start to make some tea for the stranger who threw me to the floor by a mistake. The Avatar bison' s fur leads me to her.

As for a surprise, this young stranger is so young to travel by herself. And especially when she is blind. But I can see that she is a master of Earth bending. But still. I am sure she is just a small little girl.

I pour tea into two tin cups. Well, the only cups I got.

I hand over the cup to the stranger. She looks sad and tired at the same moment. I wonder why.

"You seem a little too young to be traveling alone," I said as a jock.

"You seem a little too old."

Her sudden answer makes me smile.

"Perhaps I am," I said and laugh.

"I know what you're thinking ... I look like I can't handle being by myself." She said suddenly.

I felt surprised. She read my mind. But I don't want to tell that to her.

"I wasn't thinking that," I said to bright he faces. But there is nothing.

"You wouldn't even let me pour my own cup of tea!" She sadly.

What an interesting girl. But this time she was wrong. I didn't pour the tea for the reason she thinks.

"I poured your tea because I wanted to and for no other reason."

"People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me, but I can take care of myself, by myself." He said suddenly

For some reason, this strange girl reminds me of Zuko. I exhale a deep berth.

"You sound like my nephew, always thinking you need to do things on your own, without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting the people who love you help you. Not that I love you, I just met you."

I said and smile. As for a surprise she gets my jock and starts to laugh. Interesting. She has a beautiful smile. Too bad she can't see that.

"So where is your nephew?" she asks suddenly.

"I've been tracking him actually," I said while drinking my tea. I wonder where Zuko is.

"Is he lost?"

Before answering that question, I start to think. What she asks is pretty deep. She was right. Zuko is lost. He is lost in a fake world he made for himself.

"Yes, a little bit, His life has recently changed and he's going through very difficult times. He's trying to figure out who he is and he went away." I sadly.

"So now you're following him?"

"Him and her," I said without thinking. "I know My nephew doesn't want me around him right now, but if he needs me, I'll be there.

"Her?" the girl asks.

Oh great. She only heard that. "His Girlfriend?" She asks again.

"No No not his girlfriend. She is someone I start to care to. And I send her after my nephew. And now I lost them both"

"Your nephew is very lucky, even if he doesn't know it," she said suddenly and Gets up to leave. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights." I said and laugh.

"No, thank you for what you said. It helped me." She said and kindly bow to me.

"I'm glad," I said and start to drink my tea.

"Oh, and about your nephew, maybe you should tell him that you need him, too." She said before leaving me alone.

I stare at her emotionless face. Believe it or not, what she said is true. But I can never say that. I want Zuko to understand that.

 **Zuko POV**

I Stare at Song's back while riding behind her. She hasn't spoken to me since earlier.

Her Dark hair has loosened up and flown around in the air. Her water tribe clothes are half loosened. And I can clearly see her body shape on them.

For some reason, I think she looks better in red more than white and any other stupid color in the earth kingdom. I mean the white is a bit dull to her. But blue is better for her too. and red makes her something more.

Song slowly pat her Horse' s head and said something to it.

I don't know what she was thinking when she asks those questions from me. Did uncle ask her to talk with me like this?

She was kind when she talks about the Avatar, even after that she asks about Azula.

I don't know the reason she asks me about a girlfriend. She knows I don't have any. I never had a one. But I did have a crush and a soft spot towards Mai. And I did date Ayami. And mostly. I do have a small thing for my life savior mermaid. Actually, it's not a small thing. I really like the feeling of kissing her.

But It's a bit different than the kiss I and Song share earlier. it changes lots of feelings inside me. I still remember her full lips. they are so good and makes me kiss her more. her eyes were closed when we kissed. her body fixed perfectly to mine. I am thousands sure if she didn't stop me that day. its really going to go far than just a kiss.

I still don't know what happen to me that day. maybe it because I saw her naked earlier that day. Or maybe it because I had a desire to kiss her Since the north pool.

But still. It feels so amazing. Her lips are pretty warm in mine. And more importantly, I didn't faint that day. It means I can really kiss her. and make love. wait did i said love?. do I love her. A small smirk covers my face. Now I can annoy her more.

But at the same moment a trace of sadness wash over my heart. She said she has some boyfriend ones. I look at her.

" _She is from the water tribe Zuko. you could never be with her."_ My heart said.

"hmm"

"Mooooo"

Suddenly her horse and my horse start to scream and interrupted my thoughts. I feel a small shakiness on the earth. Song turns to look at me. Her eyes are wide with amazement. I shake my head. Azula is close.

 **Sorry guys for the long wait.**


End file.
